


Idée Fixe

by tiny_freakin_head



Series: PINK [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/s relationship, Engineer and Pyro are buddies, Gag, Ignored Safeword, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Control, Pining, Play interrogation, Poly, Praise Kink, Riding Crop, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, brief Spy/Soldier, handjob, real interrogation, torture porn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 91,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Most spies will do anything to avoid the Conagher family, renowned not only as engineers but as spy-breakers. The RED Spy has been fantasizing about falling into Dell Conagher’s clutches for years. Now the object of his desire has joined Spy’s team as RED’s newest Engineer.*Updates most Sundays, occasionally alternating with its sister-fic.





	1. Sunday October 20th

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sister story of [Dancing in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879487/chapters/44812225%E2%80%9C). Idée Fixe was originally written as an AU of 50 Shades of RED 
> 
> The working title for this story was “Fifty Shades of PINK” because it’s a ‘watered down’ version of RED. (Though it doesn't resemble RED at all, it merely took one small part of it and ran with it.) 
> 
> Though this story and Dancing in the Dark can be read independently, they do have a certain amount of overlap (which is why both stories have dates!)
> 
> Just a heads up: a big part of the plot of Idée Fixe revolves around the fact that RED Spy gets off to a video of RED Engineer killing a spy. It’s not described, and everyone involved (including Spy) agrees it’s fucked up.

**Sunday October 20** **th**

The train arrived in the middle of the night, but Spy was there to meet it. Well, to observe, in any case—he was, naturally, cloaked. He knew his team's new Engineer was arriving on it. He knew nothing about the new arrival, and he _hated_ not knowing. He fussed with an unlit cigarette, passing it from finger to finger and across his knuckles while he waited. He could smoke while cloaked without the cigarette or smoke being seen, but unfortunately the cloaking technology did nothing about the smell. Currently. Perhaps that was something the new Engineer could work on. In battle, it was barely noticeable. At an empty train station... Well, he didn't plan on being discovered, especially because of something so trivial.

Dell Conagher finally stepped off the train, after several long hours of watching the nothingness of the gravel pit pass by the window. It had been nice to have a bit of time to himself before meeting the team, though it was late and he was sure there would be no one awake to greet him. He’d head in, get settled, catch a little shut-eye and meet his team in the morning. He couldn’t help but think of his father’s team and how close they’d been, how close they still were. Hopefully, maybe, he’d gain that same camaraderie here. A strange and dangerous little family.

He looked about the train station for a moment and he could’ve sworn he was being watched.

No one. Maybe he was paranoid, but then again, he would be working with spies now. In a different capacity than he had before, but that didn’t change their natures. Or his, for that matter. It did make them teammates, though, and the Engineer would be glad to show his own Spy a more pleasant side of himself.

He went to one of the train cars farther back to collect his truck, still packed with all his things.

The cigarette tumbled from Spy's suddenly nerveless fingers and rolled a few feet away. He barely managed to cover his mouth in time to suppress a cry of horrified recognition. No. This wasn't possible. He'd have known, surely, if... Spy didn't think of himself as a cowardly man—though, as he saw it, those who turn and run away live to fight another day—but he turned and ran now, the cigarette forgotten.

He found himself outside Sniper's camper and let himself in—Sniper didn't even bother keeping the door locked anymore. This sort of resigned defeat usually brought a smile to Spy's lips, but now he had other, much more important matters on his mind. He lit a cigarette—hadn't he just been holding one?—with trembling hands. "What, is this the first cigarette you've ever smoked?" he mocked himself.

Sniper was asleep, curled up naked around one of his pillows, but Spy knew he wouldn't have to wait long. The bushman's survival instincts were— _almost_ —as well honed as Spy's own.

At Spy’s words, Sniper was awake, grabbing for the kukri he kept by his bed. He hesitated when he recognized the smell of smoke. “Spy,” he groaned, “you’ve gotta stop that; one of these days I’ll kill you before I wake up.”

"Mm-hmm. Yes. That's nice." Spy sat on the edge of his friend's bed.

Sniper put the knife down and stifled a laugh. Spy was only like this when something had upset him. Normally he might be more concerned, but having just been terrified into wakefulness, he wasn’t quite so sympathetic. “Who’s insulted your cologne this time?” he teased. He loved bringing that one up.

Spy flopped backwards, carefully landing so his head _just_ missed Sniper's privates—a warning that, while he hadn't hit them now, he could in the future. "Very funny. I hope you'll think about these little jokes of yours when I'm gone."

“Why would you be gone?” he prompted. Spy tended to slink around what he was actually trying to complain about to make it more dramatic.

"Our team is gaining an Engineer, but sadly will be losing a Spy. Or maybe the other way around, I haven't decided yet. In any case, the two of us cannot remain here together."

“Why?” Sniper did actually perk up at that, putting a comforting hand on Spy’s masked head. “What’s he like, did he get here already?”

Spy sighed, shifting to press against his friend's hand. "Yes, just now." Now they were at the meat of the problem, the crux. Why had Spy's treacherous legs brought him here, rather than to his own private area where he could think things through by himself? Too late now. Well. It was never _really_ too late for Spy, but if he left now things would be awkward between him and Sniper, and he did hate when Sniper was sulking. He sighed, drawing heavily on his cigarette—and scattering ash on Sniper's sheets, blanket, and legs—before speaking again. "You may recall I've mentioned a certain...family? Once or twice?" he prompted, hoping he'd have to explain as little as possible.

Sniper grimaced and brushed away some ash. “Mate,” he complained. Spy’s clue was almost too cryptic until the sleepy Sniper added that information to the fact that their new teammate was an Engineer. “The new Engineer—he’s your bloody obsession, isn’t he?”

"Now, I think _obsession_ is going a little far, don't you?" Spy spluttered.

“Hardly. How many times had you seen that—” Sniper hesitated on the words for it, _“video?”_

"Yes, well," Spy continued breezily, "you see my problem, no? I fear that I may become...less than composed...in his presence." A subtle way of saying 'hornier than Scout at a nude beach.'

Sniper laughed, “Yeah I bet, you sick man. Your wank material’s come to join the team!”

"Sick, yourself!" Spy protested, a little too loudly. He sat up, this time plopping back down squarely on Sniper's testicles. "As though you only ever fantasize about...I don't know... Fuck, I haven't even spoken to the man, and already I'm... Perfectly average things!" he concluded, lamely. "Mister I'm-So-Perfect-Sniper!"

Sniper hissed, kneeing Spy in the head. “I’m listening to you in the middle of the bloody night, would you calm down?” Once they’d rearranged a little, Sniper laughed again. “I’m not saying I don’t have a few sick fantasies. But there’s perverted and then there’s getting off to the idea of being tortured to death by a man you’ve gotta live with.”

"I don't have to live with him!" Spy wailed. "I can't! I mustn't. That's the whole point— _I_ can't stay here, or _he_ can't. One of us simply has to go. I'll...transfer to another team. Ugh. And I've just gotten this one more or less broken in, too. Pity." He sighed. "I never thought I'd have to _live_ with him, you idiot," he continued, much more quietly. "And I definitely don't want him to torture me to—you're horrible!" he squealed, but he couldn't help laughing, either.

“Mate, you’re not going anywhere. I’m not gonna live with any other backstabbing bastard. Who would wake me up at one in the fucking morning to bitch about things?” He drew Spy up into his arms so they were lying side by side. “You’re just gonna have to suck it up and pretend you don’t want him, or see if he’s interested in a fuck.” He shrugged.

"You say the sweetest things," he said, dryly, but he was happy enough to cuddle against Sniper and close his eyes. "It's closer to three, and I don't bitch. Fuck, what should I do? I want to tell him everything. No—I want him to _make_ me tell him everything. God. I am sick, aren't I?" Spy asked, feebly.

“A bit.” Sniper grinned. “You shoulda guessed that when you started getting off to snuff films of other spies. But maybe he’d be into it?”

"You're awful! You're the worst, and I don't love you anymore," Spy told him. "And it's not a snuff film."

“A spy gets tortured to death in it.”

"He doesn't die on screen." Spy knew he was quibbling, but he couldn't help himself. "It's merely...heavily implied."

“But you _know_ he ended up in a shallow grave, or fed to the pigs, or whatever it is that family does to men like _you_.”

"I know no such thing,” Spy sniffed. “But hmm, there's a thought! What if I wasn't...a man like me? What if I were cloaked as someone different?" He walked his fingers up Sniper's arm.

“You are not seducing a man looking like me,” Sniper warned. “Don’t even think about it. And he’s gonna be your teammate; he’s gotta meet you.”

"Some friend you are," Spy grumbled, without venom. "I suppose you're right." Realistically, he knew how likely he was to get a transfer to another team simply because he'd fantasized about his newest teammate. "It doesn't have to be you," he pointed out. "Maybe you're not even his type. Maybe he doesn't even like men. Ugh. Sniper, this is awful. _I'm_ awful."

“Yeah,” Sniper said sweetly, “you are. Just go to sleep, we’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

"Thank you. Very comforting." Spy shook his head in fond exasperation, but closed his eyes.


	2. Monday Oct 21st

**Monday Oct 21** **st**

 

Spy’s dreams were depressingly predictable—rather than merely watching, _he_ was the spy tied to a post while their new Engineer tortured him. He woke with an erection, a headache, and a profound irritation with the world in general and Dell Conagher in particular. 

Sniper grunted in his sleep as Spy began to move. He was usually an early riser, but last night had tired him out.

"Suck me?" Spy implored softly. At least that would take care of one problem. Possibly all three. 

“Mm,” Sniper hummed. He lay still for a few more moments before rolling over and getting up enough to pull off the sheets, pin down Spy’s hips, and take the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Mmm, that's it," Spy purred, stroking Sniper's sleep-warm hair. His dreams had left him embarrassingly close to finishing, and Sniper pinning him down only brought him closer. It wasn't long before he filled Sniper's mouth and gently withdrew. "I don't deserve you, do I?" he whispered, kissing Sniper's forehead. 

Maybe this, what he had with Sniper, would be enough to satisfy him? Sniper liked to play a little rough—not, perhaps, as rough as Spy might have liked, but then not many men did. 

Dell Conagher almost certainly didn't—that sort of thing was work for him, surely, not pleasure. If he even liked men. If he even liked _Spy._ No, of course he wouldn't, that was absurd. It was right there in his class name. Conaghers hated spies, period—that was how things worked. He knew that Dell's father had eventually, grudgingly come to _accept_ his team's Spy, but they'd certainly never been close. 

Surely Dell hated spies as much, if not more, than his forebears. He'd certainly seemed enthusiastic enough in the video. Fuck. That fucking video. Sniper was never going to let him live this down. Maybe he should just spare Dell the trouble and bury _himself_ in a shallow grave? Easier to manage than trying to find a herd of pigs. 

No. He could manage this. This changed nothing. He would continue with Sniper, and a few other members of his team. If he grew truly desperate, he'd go to Soldier, who at least fucked him hard and used that riding crop of his reasonably well. His methods were crude and uninspired, obviously, but better than nothing. He'd satisfy himself with that and his fantasies. And that was what they'd stay—fantasies. He'd never let on that he knew of the video's existence. He _certainly_ wouldn't talk about it with the Engineer! It wouldn't make sense for him to deny all knowledge of the Conagher family's spy-breaking prowess, of course, but he would simply feign distaste if the subject came up. It _should_ horrify him—spies stupid enough to trespass on that property, or find themselves in the clutches of those who sourced their spy interrogations to the Conaghers, were never seen again. 

Sniper swallowed and, licking his lips, slid back up next to Spy. He was half hard just from sucking Spy off but wasn’t feeling terribly urgent about it.

"Mmm, someone's poking me," Spy observed, grinning and pleased with himself. And by the distraction. 

Sniper gave a soft whine. He still hadn’t opened his eyes since he’d woken.

"Do you want help with that, or are you going back to sleep?"

“Both.”

Spy raised an eyebrow. "Normally I would consider someone falling asleep during my attentions unforgivable, but I suppose I'll let you off, just this once." He reached down and began stroking Sniper slowly and firmly, the way he knew his teammate liked to begin. He wasn't thinking about Dell Conagher, not at all. 

Sniper groaned contentedly, becoming more awake as he grew closer to climax. It didn’t take him long to cum across his stomach, his body hair separating the cum into individual droplets. “Mmm,” Sniper hummed again, a pleased sound. “’re my best mate.”

“And you’re my ‘best mate,’” Spy told him, mock-reluctantly. “Oh, though I mustn’t forget Miss Pauling!” Though he wasn’t feeling terribly kindly towards her at the moment—she’d completely blindsided him with the identity of the new Engineer. But surely she didn’t know...! They were close, but certainly not intimate. Why would Spy have mentioned anything about Conaghers, Dell or otherwise, to her? Of course she didn’t know. “Go back to sleep, bushman. I’ll make sure you don’t sleep through battle.” Fuck. Battle. At least he could cloak, and he’d certainly see more of the enemy Engineer than his own. Otherwise...he wasn’t sure he could be held responsible for his actions. 

 

*

 

It was at breakfast that Engineer met his teammates. They were an eclectic bunch, but all at the top of their fields. They’d actually managed to get a Degroot demolitions man. The Pyro Engineer already knew, though he hadn’t seen them in some time. Their Soldier, though totally insane, had mastered rocket jumping. The Scout he knew nothing about, but watching him bolt when he stole a pancake off the Soldier’s plate, Engineer could see why he was there. He didn’t know the Medic or the Heavy by reputation. The Heavy patted his shoulder and welcomed him in his thick Russian accent. The Medic shook his hand enthusiastically and gave him an appointment time for later that day. The Sniper and Spy were last in to breakfast. Battle would start late today due to their new teammate needing heart surgery for an über attachment and a new respawn chip—he had one for the Conagher family system, but not TFI. 

The Sniper was quiet, but seemed to be in a good mood, as he kept laughing to himself. And the Spy seemed to be both staring at him and pretending he didn’t exist all at once. He knew the Sniper’s reputation, but of course he knew nothing about the Spy. If he had, he wouldn’t be a very good Spy. 

“Shush!” Spy corrected Sniper for what felt like the thousandth time, but even he couldn’t help a snort of laughter. “ _He’ll hear you, you idiot. Why did I even come to breakfast?”_ he moaned to his friend, in French. That was, in fact, an excellent question—why _had_ he come for breakfast? He didn’t always, by any means. He often preferred to sleep—and go without seeing his teammates—as long as possible, arriving just in time for battle. Still, even if the Engineer had known his habits, surely he wouldn’t find it strange for a Spy to want to observe a new teammate—for the first time, as far as he knew.

“ _You wanted to get a look at him_?” Sniper suggested. 

Engineer, across the room with the Demoman happily talking his ear off, couldn’t help the occasional glance at the Spy. The way he hadn’t greeted him spoke of fear of his reputation to Dell. He’d have to try and smooth that over.

“ _Something like that_ ,” Spy agreed dryly, his focus clearly not on Sniper. 

“ _Stop staring and go say hello like a normal bloody human.”_

 _“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you, bushman!”_ Spy shook his head, pleased by this opportunity to turn the topic away from himself. “ _I think most of the team thought you were mute for the first two months!”_

 _“Shut up_ ,” he responded, without venom. “ _Do you want him to think_ you’re _mute?”_

 _“Mmm, true. Fuck, what should I say?_ ” Spy laughed. “ _Why am I asking_ you _what to say to someone? That’s just a sad state of affairs.”_

 _“It is_.” Sniper had no delusions about which of them was more socially stunted.

Most everyone left breakfast before Engineer, who seemed to be lingering. As soon as the Demoman left, he stood and came to the table with Spy and Sniper. Sniper shook his hand, introduced himself, and quickly made himself scarce.

Spy shot Sniper a look of utter fury at his betrayal—he’d have to think of some way of getting back at him for leaving him alone with Engineer—but his face was pleasantly blank by the time he turned to Engineer. He didn’t know what to say, but perhaps that was a good thing. People sometimes found it unnerving to have to speak first when they weren’t expecting it, and he definitely wanted to see this man pushed off balance. 

Well, what he _truly_ wanted was the opposite, but that wasn’t an option. It couldn’t be. 

Engineer wasn’t expecting Spy to speak first. He didn’t offer his gloved hand for Spy to shake. He was very straightforward. “I’m guessing you know who I am,” he started. “I know my reputation among spies ain’t all that friendly.” _Wasn’t that an understatement._ “But we’re teammates and I intend to treat you like any other man on RED.” Now he offered his hand, having spoken his piece.

Spy nodded, hoping Engineer wouldn’t notice that his legs had started trembling—or if he did, he’d chalk it up to simple fear at meeting a Conagher. He offered his own hand, slowly, pleased that it wasn’t noticeably shaking. He wanted to pull away immediately, but also longed to hold on and stroke the Engineer’s fingers. He made himself do neither, releasing his teammate’s hand after just long enough to not seem rude or intimidated. Fuck. This close to the man, in the flesh... Spy had hoped maybe his attraction would fade upon actually meeting the man, but if anything it was the opposite. Spy’s lust carried over to the man himself, not just what he could do. “I appreciate that consideration, thank you.” Spy mentally congratulated himself for sounding so level and cool. 

Engineer smiled; hopefully that was enough to smooth things over. “Well, I’ve got an appointment to keep with the Medic, I’ll see you on the battlefield.”

Spy couldn’t help a smile of his own. “It won’t be pleasant, but I assure you the results are worth it—not that you or I benefit from the Über very frequently. Oh,” he added, “don’t ask, but take my advice and watch out for birds. _Don’t_ let him put you under. It will be...excruciating, but consider it practice for battle, in a controlled environment. Somewhat controlled,” he amended. “Have you been through respawn—” He’d almost said ‘here’—he knew that, aside from initially developing the technology, the Conagher ranch had its own respawn system. He didn’t want the Engineer to know that he knew. “—yet,” he continued, knowing how awkward it sounded. “Let me know if you need help, the first time.” Fuck! He was an international lady- and mankiller in every possible way, and the best flirtation he could come up with was, ‘Would you like me to kill you?’ He really had been spending too much time with Sniper. 

Engineer chuckled a little. “Don’t you worry about me. I’m an old hand at respawn, and it won’t be the first Medic who’s had his hands on me either. But thanks for the warning. Birds.” He shook his head and left, headed for the Medic.

 

*

 

Spy spent most of the battle watching his—his _team’s_ —new Engineer. It was terribly unprofessional, of course, but a spy had to be flexible, not constrained by such silly things as _professionalism_. Of course, he couldn’t let his kill count be noticeably lower. Fighting at the opposite end of the battlefield was pleasantly novel—he wouldn’t want to do it all the time, but it was nice to change up his usual strategies and go after the enemy Scout, Heavy, and Soldier. A bribe of candy was all it took to persuade his own Pyro to drive the enemy Spy towards their Engineer without killing him whenever possible. It was completely deranged, and if Sniper noticed from up in his nest Spy would never live it down, but he wanted to see how Engineer handled spies. In person. Of course, it wouldn’t really be the same—the Engineer’s goal would and must be to kill the spy as quickly as possible, but... Spy couldn’t help himself. Because it would be terribly rude to deliberately flood the Engineer with Spies on his first day, Spy was careful to kill his counterpart before he reached the Engineer if the Texan was building or already fighting. Silent and invisible, he also helped fight off others attacking the Engineer’s machines. He was torn between wanting to defend and protect the man, watch him work, and not coddle or overwhelm him on his first day, giving him unrealistic expectations of the work. He knew he should leave well enough alone and continue fighting as usual but...well, he wasn’t the kind of man to leave well enough alone even when he had no personal interest in an outcome. 

Engineer took care of the Spy each time Pyro drove the man towards him. It depended on how busy he was and what he had on hand. Sometimes it was a simple blast of his shotgun. Other times he'd hit him with the wrench he was working with. And a few times, when caught almost off guard, he grabbed the man with his gunslinger and squeezed until the Spy went limp. 

He was glad to be doing something like this now. It had been getting lonely out on the ranch with no other family there. And here he was so focused and busy, it was a treat. He felt _useful_ again, and as more than a tool for interrogating spies. The work felt...cleaner. More wholesome, somehow. 

The shotgun was completely unsatisfactory, and the wrench not much better. But the sight of Dell Conagher lifting a Spy off his feet and strangling him before tossing the body aside was... Well. Nearly everyone had gone off during battle to take care of himself at one point or another, or a teammate—or an enemy. It wasn’t something he’d indulged in often, but he needed to take some private time before the battle was over. Twice. He knew, intellectually, that it shouldn’t turn him on the way it did, but his cock didn’t care. The look in the Engineer’s eyes. Imagining him looking at _him_ like that, those powerful hands on his vulnerable body...

Engineer finished the day feeling fairly accomplished. No one could say he hadn’t carried his own weight, and he knew he’d helped the team. Most of them seemed happy to have an Engineer again; they must have struggled for the weeks they went without. 

He stopped to talk to the Pyro as he headed in. He knew them, they had lived on base with the Classic team, with their parents, same as Dell had with his. They'd lived together as children, practically been family. "Thanks for all the help today, firebug.” He clapped a hand on their shoulder. "Couldn't've done it without you."

Pyro pulled Dell in for a hug. “You did great,” they said, speaking as slowly and clearly as they could. Dell had always been able to understand them through the mask before, but it had been years since they’d seen him. They’d written him letters—if there was a way to call the Conagher ranch, they didn’t know it—but they’d all come back marked ‘Return to Sender,’ so they’d stopped writing, hoping they hadn’t done something to offend their friend. They knew the Conaghers were always very busy—and private—people. 

Engineer was touched that Pyro remembered him so fondly—it had been a long time and they hadn't really properly had a chance to say goodbye. He squeezed back. "It'll be nice to spend time together again. I missed you." It was the truth, Dell hadn't really had many friends his age when he was young. Their words were still a little difficult to understand through their mask, but Dell could pick them out. 

There really was no way to get in touch with a Conagher these days. His father was off in hiding with his team, as far as Dell knew, and the Ranch had become an unreachable place. Miss Pauling had had to come in person to get him, and she'd only barely avoided a few of the traps he'd laid to catch spies. "How long've you been working here?"

Pyro grinned beneath their mask, briefly squeezing Dell tighter before letting him go. They were touched that Dell could still understand them. “Almost since I last saw you. This is a good team,” they assured their friend. They leaned in close, even though they knew no one else would be able to understand them. “Do you want to know a secret? About Spy?” They sighed. “Maybe not a secret,” they conceded, “but I don’t think he’d want you to know.” 

Watching the two of them talk like old friends—he’d known they knew each other, of course, but they hadn’t seen each other in more than a decade!—Spy bristled. He couldn’t even read Pyro’s damn lips! Hopefully the Engineer would give him an idea as to the other half of the conversation—he slowly shifted so he had a better view of the Engineer’s mouth. He normally left immediately after battle—sometimes even a few minutes early, especially if they’d won; who was going to notice he was gone?—but today he’d felt like staying for a while. Hopefully Sniper had stuck to his normal pattern and already left, or at the very least hadn’t realized Spy was still there. 

“I’m glad you like it here, seems like I will too.” Pyro had very firm ideas of right and wrong, good and bad. They didn’t match up with most people’s, but they were strongly held convictions. If they said this was a good team, Engineer believed them. “A secret?” he chuckled. “I’m all ears.” Apparently he was getting the gossip about the most secretive man on the team.

“He asked me to send the other Spy to you today. Not because he wanted to make your life hard!” Pyro quickly added. “I’m not sure why, _exactly_ , but I don’t think it’s bad.” They were pretty sure it had to do with Spy _liking_ Engineer, like their BLU Spy had mentioned to them, but they couldn’t figure out why he’d chosen this method.

Engineer nodded, not sure what to make of that. “So the enemy Spy ain’t gonna be on my ass like that every day? ’Cause he was a pest and a half today.”

Spy frowned. He couldn’t tell what Pyro was telling Engineer, but he could make a decent guess based on the Texan’s response. He clearly couldn’t use Pyro to help him, if Pyro reported to Engineer immediately. He considered leaving in a huff, but decided he’d better stay and monitor the situation. 

Engineer and Pyro kept talking, but it wasn’t about Spy.

When Spy felt blood beginning to dry on his suit, sticking the fabric to his skin, he decided to leave and undress. Besides, while he still couldn’t understand anything Pyro said, none of the Engineer’s responses had anything to do with Spy, unless Dell Conagher was far more conniving than he suspected. 

Stripping off his ruined clothing and setting aside the electronics and salvageable items, he retreated to his private shower. His cock was still achingly hard from observing the Engineer during battle. He stroked himself, one hand around his cock, the other around his throat, imaging both with larger, blunter fingers. 

Spy made himself scarce over the next few days, sneaking food at night rather than encountering the Engineer—or Sniper—during meals. He showed up in the morning moments before the door rolled up at the beginning of battle. Soldier shouting at him was better than standing in the same room as those two any longer than he had to, and Soldier was easy to escape. 

He vanished at the end of battle and didn’t reappear until morning. He masturbated frequently and shamefully, usually choking or even burning himself with cigarettes. He still wasn’t satisfied. 

After three days of this, Sniper had had enough. He went to all of Spy’s usual spots and announced to empty rooms that he’d been expecting to find Spy here. Eventually he’d be right.


	3. Thursday October 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we spend some more time with Sniper

“I know you’re here.”

Halfway through a cigarette—despite having a smoking room, he preferred to smoke out of doors once the infernal desert heat had abated. And before the biting cold took its place. Fuck, this place was stupid—Spy froze. He knew that, sniping aside, Sniper had spent a significant amount of time tracking animals. He was affronted that Sniper would be able to use those same skills to find him. Maybe Sniper had only smelled the familiar smoke, but hadn’t realized he was actually still there? If he just stayed still and quiet... He tucked the burning end of the cigarette in his cupped hand to mask it as much as possible. Unfortunately, if he dropped it, it would simply appear out of nowhere for Sniper. 

"Come on, mate, you have to come out eventually," Sniper said, as he had said to several empty-seeming rooms. Though he had superb tracking skills, it was quite different to track an animal in the desert than it was to follow a Spy through his base. Spy rarely left footprints or other signs that he had been there, only cigarette butts and the lingering smell of smoke and his familiar cologne. Hopefully Spy hadn't figured out his ruse this time. If he just kept still, Sniper would eventually leave and try a new spot.

 “I have to do no such thing.” Spy uncloaked with a sigh, tossing the unfinished cigarette down. He immediately retrieved another one from his cigarette case, but didn’t light it, instead flipping it from finger to finger. 

Sniper gave a silent sigh of relief. He'd found Spy and he hadn't figured out his spy-finding trick yet. 

Sniper went over to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's starting to get cold out, why don't we go to my camper?" he suggested.

“Very well,” Spy agreed wearily, allowing Sniper to lead him away. At least he’d be able to fall asleep in Sniper’s arms, and sex with Sniper was preferable to masturbating yet again. If he was quick and careful, he wouldn’t even have to talk, sailing straight from sex to sleep without saying anything more profound than, ‘Oh god!’ and, ‘Harder!’

They got to Sniper's camper and Sniper gently guided Spy to the bed, putting the ashtray on the windowsill by the bed for him. He undid Spy's fancy shoes and pulled them off, setting them aside. He kicked off his own boots and settled up against the pillows, drawing Spy into his arms. "Been a bit rough for you, hm?" he said, sympathetically. Though he teased his friend, sometimes ruthlessly, he did genuinely care about him and he was getting a bit worried about him. Normally Spy would disappear for a short time when he was upset, but three days was a little longer than usual. 

Spy groaned, stretching his toes once his feet were free. He allowed himself to be gathered into Sniper’s arms, uncharacteristically quiet and passive. He hesitated, trying to decide if he wanted to stay silent and accept Sniper’s comfort, reach down and stroke his cock, or... “Maybe too _gentle_ ,” he admitted, half-flirtatious, half-whine. Not that he’d ever admit to whining. 

Sniper snorted. "You know I'll be rough with you, but I'm not gonna be _that_ rough." Spy was constantly pressing Sniper's limits in that way, trying to see if his friend would hurt him more, choke him harder, fuck him til he begged him to stop. Sniper just wasn't that kind of lover, though he did play into Spy's fantasies as far as he could. "Why don't you talk to him?" he pressed. "You're getting nothing done like this except moping."

“I know,” Spy said, very softly. He leaned back, reaching up to pull Sniper down for a gentle but passionate kiss. 

“I’m lucky to have you, mon ami.” He laughed wryly. “Some days I don’t know why you put up with me, honestly.” He sniffed, letting Sniper go and leaning against the Australian’s chest again. “Of course, some days I don’t know why _I_ put up with _you_.” He ignored the second half of what Sniper had said. 

Sniper kissed him back sweetly, but was glad when Spy lay against his chest once more, instead of pressing for more. Spy didn't need sex as much as he needed to talk, in Sniper's opinion. "Yeah, we're both awful men. You especially." 

“True,” Spy agreed, gracious in victory.

"If you won't talk to him, maybe you'll talk to Pyro?"

He opened his mouth to vehemently disagree with Sniper, even leaning forward a little. He closed his mouth. Leaned back. 

“That’s...actually not a bad idea. Since it’s clear Pyro has no problem reporting my words to the Engineer.”

"I'm sure they won't mind talking about him. Engineer seems to be their favourite person right now."

“He does... What would I ask Pyro to tell him, hm?”

"You're asking _my_ advice on _what to say_ to someone?" Sniper laughed. "You _must_ be desperate."

“Oh, shut up!” Spy reached back to flick Sniper’s arm. “Don’t be insufferable.” He sighed, cuddling deeper against Sniper’s chest. “But I am honestly asking. How do I say even, ‘Tell your friend I want him to fuck me’—to _Pyro_ , of all people!—never mind...the rest?”

"Well obviously don't be that blunt!" Sniper laughed. "Why not ask if he's seeing anyone, or if he likes men? Those are your first worries, aren't they?"

“Oh. Yes, that makes sense,” Spy said, meekly. How did the man make an utter wreck of his composure, his self control, turn him into a blithering idiot when he wasn’t even there? Worse—why did he _want_ him to take him utterly, completely apart?

"Once you've got that figured out, you can start flirting with him, right? If he is single and interested in men, that is." Sniper kissed the top of Spy's head.

“Yes. Yes, you’re right.” Spy laughed, sounding a little giddy. “You have to talk me through everything, step by step, as though I’m an idiot child. I’m certainly acting like one.”

Sniper grinned. "Yeah, but you're my idiot." He stroked his hand over Spy's shoulders. "You gonna keep avoiding everyone, or are you gonna shape up?" He laughed, "God, I sound like I'm talking to me."

“Oh, Sniper, do you have these dialogues with yourself?” Spy asked, delighted. He shifted forward a little so he could look back and see Sniper’s face. 

"Shut up," he laughed. "Someone needs to tell me those things and no one else is gonna."

“Oh, I would be happy to,” Spy purred. 

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'd trust you with that," Sniper admitted. Though honestly he wasn't sure if Spy would be crueler to him than he could be to himself. "Anyway, we're focused on your failures tonight, not mine."

“I am _very_ trustworthy!” Spy assured him, hand over his heart, with mock-indignation. “And I don’t have failures. That being said...” he sighed, “I think your idea is the best one.” Sitting up a little, he fluttered his eyes at Sniper. “I don’t suppose...you would talk to Pyro for me? Or even the Engineer?”

"You want me to talk to them and make it sound like I'm the one flirting with Engineer? What if I succeed? What if _I_ end up fucking him?" He grinned, teasing Spy mercilessly.

“Stop it, you’re awful!” Spy laughed, smacking at Sniper’s thighs. “Though you’re right. Even if you said you were asking for a friend, I’m certain Pyro would still think you were the interested party. And I wouldn’t have a chance, if you succeeded before me.” He lit a cigarette. “Very well. I suppose I have no choice. I will speak with Pyro tomorrow. But for now...” He slid back until his ass was between Sniper’s legs, slowly sliding it back and forth across his teammate’s groin.

Sniper pulled Spy up tight against him, one arm tight around Spy's chest, the other around his neck. He pressed back up against Spy, happy to play a little rough now and not worry so much about his teammate.

Spy hummed with pleasure, arching his neck, offering himself up to Sniper. “Too many clothes,” he said, breathily, not wanting to make a mess of his things. That he didn’t care about a mess in Sniper’s bed was unsaid but implied.

Sniper gave a low growl against Spy's ear, knowing how much he enjoyed that. He tugged at Spy's shirt, glad that he wasn't wearing his full suit. Once his lover started undressing, Sniper quickly stripped off his shirt and pants.

The second they were both naked, Spy had slithered back into the same position, baring his neck for Sniper to grab again. He lifted his ass off his calves a little where he knelt, reaching between their legs to grasp Sniper’s cock. He pressed their cocks together in his hand and stroked them, using the bead of moisture already growing on the tip of his cock. 

Sniper groaned, letting Spy focus on stroking them while he grabbed the other man around the neck and held him tight. According to Spy he always let go too soon, but even with respawn he worried that he’d choke Spy too hard one of these days.

“Yes, yes, that’s it!” Spy gasped. He couldn’t wrap his hand fully around both cocks and he’d feel silly using both hands, so he rested them on his fingers and used his thumb to stroke both their heads. He wanted to tell Sniper to go harder, but he knew his friend was already a little uncomfortable doing this, and being here with Sniper—even if it meant having to talk about his _feelings_ —was better than masturbating by himself. Again. 

Sniper’s fingers dug into his neck, and he watched Spy’s expression carefully. As soon as his eyelashes fluttered and his eyes unfocused, Sniper released him so Spy could gasp for air. Spy’s hand on their cocks felt so good, teasing at his head. “That’s it,” he rumbled.

“Love you,” Spy confessed. “God, fuck, I love you, Sniper!” He moaned with dismay when Sniper released him, and came almost immediately when his teammate’s hand tightened again. 

Though they said it occasionally, Sniper still wasn't entirely sure how it was meant. They did love each other, but they were far closer to friends than anything else. Just because they had sex and played rough didn't mean they wanted to spend their lives together, or anything like that. It was more casual than that, which was what Sniper was used to, and he assumed what Spy was used to as well. "Love you too," he grunted, keeping his fingers tight around Spy's throat until he was finished. He was nowhere near cumming. When they played like this, Spy usually came first and finished Sniper off afterwards.

Spy barely waited until he’d finished before worming his way out of Sniper’s grasp and sliding between the Australian’s legs. He swallowed down Sniper’s shaft as fast as he could force his throat, loving the slight ache from Sniper strangling him a moment before. He bobbed and sucked and teased Sniper like he was a drowning man and Sniper was his life preserver, wishing his throat hurt even more. 

The abrupt switch nearly spun Sniper's head. He gave a low moan as Spy's head bobbed down farther each time until his nose was pressed into Sniper's pubic hair. "Fuck—" he gasped. He threaded his fingers through Spy's hair as he sucked him, tugging gently to make Spy groan. It was a few minutes before he came, grabbing the back of Spy's head and pressing as deep as he could before ejaculating down his throat.

Spy swallowed in deep gulps, stealing quick breaths through his mouth when he could, until he was certain Sniper was finished. He drew away, panting, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He felt degraded—had _wanted_ to feel degraded—and that made him want to slink away. With nearly any other man—or woman—he would have. With Sniper... He slid back up the bed and returned to Sniper’s arms, but kept his back to his teammate and stayed silent. 

Sniper knew Spy's moods well and knew that after a fuck like that, he preferred to be quiet and pretend he hadn't both loved and hated what had transpired. So instead of speaking, Sniper just wrapped his arms around Spy and stroked his chest and the marks around his neck. He pressed his face against the back of Spy's neck and breathed him in. He always wanted to try and comfort Spy when he was like this, but he never could come up with any good words for him, and Spy likely wouldn't want them anyways.  



	4. Saturday October 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy gets some information from Pyro and Engineer does the same with Sniper

**Saturday October 26th**

Spy was gone by the time Sniper woke up, slightly before dawn. He spent a few restless, frenetic hours smoking and pacing and muttering to himself sternly in French, eyes never leaving his watch, until he was sure Pyro would be starting breakfast for the team, but before even the earliest risers were due to arrive in the mess hall. 

Pyro was indeed in the mess-hall's kitchen, baking muffins and scrambling eggs. They knew it was rare that they could satisfy everyone with their breakfast choices, but they did their best. If someone wasn't happy, there was always toast or cereal. Their teammates could make whatever they wanted, but mostly they just appreciated what was put in front of them. Pyro had taken up this role entirely by accident, mostly because they loved to bake, they were an early riser, and if they were making something for themself, they might as well make enough for everyone. The kitchen was always well stocked and, because they always made the food, their teammates got to clean up the mess. Plus, they never had to cook dinner. 

They hummed as they worked. Spy knocked on the doorframe separating the mess hall from the kitchen.

They turned when they heard the rapping sound, but their hands were full, one with a spoon and the other with a bowl full of batter. They nodded to Spy. Maybe he was here to bribe them for another favour. That had been an easy job, plus interesting to see his interest in Dell.

Fuck, was he actually about to do this? Why not just give in, hand Pyro a note for the Engineer, in a heart shaped envelope, that read ‘Do you like me Y/N?’ 

“I couldn’t help noticing you seem to be very friendly with our new Engineer—have the two of you met before?” he asked, lightly. No need to mention that he knew for a fact that they had.

They nodded, still humming. Spy didn't talk to them very often, they weren’t terribly friendly with each other.

“Do you know if, ah...” Spy caught himself actually rubbing the back of his neck and he jerked his gloved hand away as though he’d been burned. “Do you know anything about his...preferences?” An awkward conversation to have at any time, the awkwardness compounded by the fact that Pyro barely seemed to be paying attention to him. Spy, of course, preferred to observe a subject in order to learn his habits, but since there were only men available, his data might be skewed. It  _ wasn’t _ that he was impatient. 

Pyro tilted their head. They were used to overacting in order to be understood by their teammates through their mask, and the habit stuck even without the mask.  _ Preferences _ , they thought,  _ what kind of  _ preferences? Considering what their Spy, the BLU Spy, had told them… he had to mean sexual preferences. Still, they didn’t answer as they put down the bowl and spoon, giving their full attention to Spy, who seemed very awkward and uncomfortable today.

Spy had hoped he wouldn’t have to elaborate, but he simplified it as much as possible. “Does he prefer men or women? In bed. For sex.” Fuck, if he was this useless just talking  _ about _ Engineer, how the hell would he manage actually talking  _ to _ the man? His mind flashed on an image of him gagged while Engineer— 

He shook his head to clear it, forcing himself to focus on Pyro. 

Pyro started to shrug; they hadn't really considered asking Dell that sort of question, but they did happen to remember him mentioning a college partner, whom he carefully had not gendered. Which had said to Pyro that his partner had not been a woman, because why else would he hide that? Unless they were like Pyro, but they'd assume that Dell would share that too. "Men, I think." 

A long shiver rolled down Spy’s spine. He swallowed hard, then nodded stiffly. “Thank you. I...” he finished, almost stammering. He spun on his heel and left before he could make an idiot of himself. More than he already had. He fully expected Pyro would immediately report to the Engineer, but at least it wouldn’t be a surprise this time.

Pyro smiled. They'd been told by their Spy that the RED Spy had an  _ interest  _ in Dell, but it was nice to see him flustered and stammering. They considered what they wanted to tell their Engineer as they scooped the muffins into their pans to be baked.

*

Engineer had worked through most of the night: tidying, getting the shop set up the way he wanted it. The first few days had been a lot of unpacking, and his workshop was finally starting to look like it belonged to him. His stomach rumbled, and he headed to the mess hall to at least grab a piece of toast or something. 

Pyro greeted him with a muffin, eggs, and bacon, sitting down with him. They usually ate before everyone else arrived, sampling things as they were finished. 

“Nice to see a friendly face in the morning!” Engineer clapped his old friend on the shoulder. “I heard a rumour you did a lot of the cooking around here, and I can’t say I’m disappointed.” Pyro had always liked cooking and baking. “Let me know if you ever need a hand—I’m not much of a cook, but I’m alright at following directions.” 

They smiled, squeezing his arm gently. "Spy was here asking about you," they told him, almost bursting to share their news. They'd decided to tell him all of it, let Dell deal with it as he liked.

He leaned back, chewing thoughtfully on his breakfast and Pyro’s words. His first instinct was ferocious suspicion, but he forced himself to consider before speaking. He had told the Spy he’d treat him like any other teammate. 

He wiped his lips on a paper napkin. “What was he asking about?” he asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. 

"If you like men or women." Pyro was fairly amused by this. Spy wouldn't have asked unless he was fairly desperate for an answer, they were sure of it.

“Really? Now that’s interesting, ain’t it?” he mused aloud. Again, Engineer’s gut reaction was suspicion—yet another spy trying to seduce him to get close and steal Conagher secrets. On the other hand...this was awfully fast—and obvious—for a spy. Might he  _ genuinely _ find Engineer attractive? 

Nah. No way. Man who looked like that, genuinely interested in a man like Dell? Not likely. He was just trying a different route than most spies. He couldn’t decide if it was very clever—or insanely stupid. He doubted it was the latter, given their shared employer. 

Hearing the note of amusement in Pyro’s voice, he grinned and asked, “And why do you think he asked that?”

Pyro rested their chin in their hand. "He's got it bad for you." Spy had asked them for a weird favour, then asked them in a terribly awkward way if Dell might possibly be interested in men... it was pretty obvious, even if their BLU Spy hadn’t told them what was going on. "He didn't ask the way Spy usually asks things. He sounded like an idiot." They suddenly considered their response. "And I said you like men, I hope that's right?"

“Pyro!” Engineer admonished, cheeks immediately going hot and red. He wasn’t sure what part he objected to. Possibly all of it. 

"Sorry. Should I not have answered?" They were still pretty sure they were right. 

“No, I don’t mind, Firebug,” Engineer assured his friend.

"I know  _ he _ likes men."

He raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that, hmm?”

"I've seen him and Sniper kissing," they said, quietly. Spy and Sniper had never been particularly secretive about their relationship; Pyro suspected it was partially because Spy liked the risk of being discovered and partially because Sniper was pretty much shameless. If that man could be naked all the time, he would be.

“Have you, now? Ain’t that interesting.” Despite himself, a small part of Engineer was beginning to entertain the notion that maybe—just maybe—the Spy actually wanted to seduce him for...well, himself. “You don’t think he’s interested in me for more than...well, me, do you?” Pyro might come off as naive or innocent, but in Engineer’s experience they usually saw right through people. He trusted their instincts—within reason.

"I think he would have been less nervous asking me about you." Pyro shrugged. Maybe Spy was really devious and it had been an act, but they didn't think so. Spy hated to seem anything less than perfect at all times. They didn't think he'd stutter and act like that on purpose. It seemed contrary to his nature.

“Well, thanks for telling me, Firebug. And for this delicious breakfast. I think I’m gonna go tinker a while.” He gave his friend’s shoulder a quick squeeze as he stood, quickly washing his dishes before returning to his workshop. Nothing helped him think better than doing something simple and mindless with his hands. 

Why was the Spy doing this? To get him vulnerably close? To toy with him? As a cruel joke? Something Engineer couldn’t even guess at? Because he was actually interested? That seemed like the least likely option. 

He cursed at a rusty bolt. This was getting him nowhere, on his project or deciphering his teammate’s motives. He finally gave up on both in disgust. 

*

After several days of personal and professional frustration, Engineer decided his best bet was to talk to Sniper. Not only did he seem like a trustworthy sort, quiet and serious and not prone to lying, but he was very close to Spy, if Pyro was right. And Engineer was sure they were right.

“Hey, slim,” Engineer called as he headed out to the camper. Sniper was out front, enjoying a little campfire under the stars. “I was hoping you had a minute for me.”

Sniper waved him over, moving to sit on his camper steps so Engineer could have the solitary chair. “Hey. Want a beer?” He’d already had a few himself. He hadn’t gotten to spend much time with their new Engineer—despite Spy’s urging to do just that, but there was a reason he was a Sniper, not a Spy—but he liked what he’d seen so far. He normally liked to be left alone, especially when he was out by his camper, but he couldn’t deny that he was a little curious about the object of Spy’s obsession. Engineer seemed quiet and peaceful enough for an evening drink and a leisurely conversation. “Not that I’m complaining, but can I ask what brings you out here?”

Engineer grabbed a beer before taking a seat, popping off the cap with the thumb covered by his solitary rubber glove. “Thanks.” He tipped the beer towards Sniper with a grateful nod. “I’ve got a couple questions for you, really. I hope I’m not about to overstep, but our Spy has been asking questions about me, and I...” He sighed. “I really don’t want to jump to any conclusions, but I don’t rightly know what to think.”

_ Oh, piss, _ Sniper thought, trying very hard to contain a burst of laughter. He tried suppressing it with beer, but nearly drowned himself and had to hold up a hand to keep Engineer from trying to help during the resulting coughing fit. “Ask away,” he finally managed to gasp.

Engineer wasn’t sure what exactly made Sniper choke, but it seemed like he was laughing. “He asked Pyro if I preferred men or women,” he said, bluntly. “And Pyro mentioned that you two were, uh, close.”

“Ah. Well…” How to explain this without making it sound like Spy was taken? “The two of us…” he gestured vaguely, “…help each other out sometimes? But I know he’s interested in you,” he assured Engineer. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “So you two are casual and he’s interested in me. And you think it’s just for  _ me _ , not for my machines or something?”

“Machines? What kind of machines?”

“My blueprints, that sort of thing. That would be what most spies are after.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

“Ah, no. He’s definitely not after what most spies would be.” Sniper snorted and actually had to close his eyes for a moment before he could continue. Fuck, how much more should he say—or not say? On one hand, he’d feel a little guilty for not telling Engineer exactly what Spy ultimately wanted with him. On the other, Spy was arguably his best friend, and he felt like that meant his loyalty lay with Spy. “It’s you he’s interested in.” Either way, that was true enough. 

Engineer nodded, then frowned, not sure if he really understood. “I know he knew who I was beforehand but… was he interested in me before he met me?” That seemed to be what Sniper was implying, if he was correct.

“Ah…” Oh, shit. This was what Sniper got for talking to someone ten times smarter than him—or was it eleven? “Yeah, something like that,” he agreed, slowly. 

Engineer gave Sniper a curious look. “Do you happen to know why?”

“I do,” Sniper confirmed, even more slowly. He could feel a blush slowly spreading down from the tips of his ears, and he couldn’t stop thinking,  _ When it reaches my heart, I’ll die,  _ over and over again. The thought was more comforting than frightening at the moment. Hopefully Engineer would only think he was blushing from the heat of the fire. 

“Are you gonna tell me?” Engineer chuckled.

“M-maybe you should talk to him about this?” Sniper suggested. 

That was probably a decent suggestion, now that Engineer was reasonably certain Spy was interested in him for  _ him _ . “Alright, you’re right. Sorry if I pushed a bit too hard there. I just ain’t used to having a Spy on my team, if you know what I mean.”

Sniper snorted again, trying to disguise it as a cough. “Yeah, I definitely know what you mean!” He swallowed the rest of his beer too fast, making his teeth ache with the cold. He gave Engineer a soft smile. “He…he’s a bit odd, granted, but he’s a good man. For a spy.” He winked. “You could definitely do worse.”

“Well, you like him, which says to me he’s a decent sort,” Engineer said. “I just didn’t expect something like that here, I suppose. Especially from a spy.” He took a moment, sipping his beer slowly. “Do you think I should go for it?”

“Honestly? Yes,” he answered, without hesitation. Sex with Spy never failed to be the best in his life. Even if Engineer only had conventional sex with Spy, Sniper thought it was worth it. He also thought Spy would ultimately get what he wanted, which was as much one of his talents as his sexual prowess. He couldn’t help being pleased by Engineer’s assessment of him, either—he liked Engineer, and he wanted Engineer to like him, especially if he and Spy were going to be involved. 

“Not the jealous type, then?” He smiled. 

“Me? Nah.” He wasn’t, but he would definitely be sad if he couldn’t be with Spy at all, if Engineer took him as far as he wanted to go—he had at least a passing knowledge of that sort of relationship, and knew it often included some form of enforced monogamy or at least sexual control. Engineer might not allow him to sleep with Sniper anymore. But Sniper wasn’t prepared to stand in the way of his friend’s fantasies. 

“Me neither,” he admitted, feeling a little shy admitting that. But Sniper had been open with him, and very forthcoming. It was only fair he share a bit about himself too. “Heck,” he laughed. “I didn’t think I’d find myself in this kind of position with a teammate.”

Sniper shook his head, laughing and holding up his hands. “Me neither! I intended to keep things professional—strictly professional—especially because we’re not just working together for a week or a month or something, but Spy…Spy has a way of making things messy. And making you love the mess, if that makes sense, and doesn’t sound too horrible. Because it’s not, and I don’t mean for it to… Never mind. Sorry, I’m babbling.”

Engineer couldn’t hide his smile. Though Sniper and Spy did seem to be very casual, it was clear Sniper adored Spy at the same time. It was a good sign for Spy’s character, in Engineer’s opinion. Sniper seemed the sort of man who was professional and had high standards for his lovers and those he kept as friends. He seemed the type to either care deeply for someone, or not keep them around at all. “I don’t mind. I’d imagine any relationship with a spy would get a bit messy, especially for me.” He wasn’t sure how much Sniper knew about his family’s history with spies, so he didn’t elaborate. 

“Especially for you,” Sniper repeated, actually managing to keep a straight face. Somehow.

Choosing to ignore that comment, Engineer said, “Thanks for this. I needed another opinion on it.”

“You’re welcome. I’m happy to talk—and I don’t offer that to everyone.”

He smiled, touched that Sniper had taken such a liking to him after only meeting him a couple times. 

They had another few beers together before they called it a night.

  
  



	5. Sunday October 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer decided it was time he spoke to the man himself.

**Sunday October 27th**

Engineer decided it was time he spoke to the man himself. 

The only problem was finding him. He asked Sniper, who pointed him in the direction of Spy’s smoking room. He hadn’t been sure if Spy spent the majority of his time there, but Sniper seemed fairly sure he could find him there now. 

He knocked.

When Spy’s monitor showed who was at his door, he was tempted to ignore it and keep very quiet until the Engineer went away. Unfortunately, his arrival here implied that he’d been _directed_ to the smoking room. Which probably meant he’d talked to Sniper. Which meant… 

“Come in,” he announced over the small intercom mounted outside the smoking room door, pressing the button that unlocked the door at the same time. He smoothed a hand over his hair, forgetting that it was covered by a mask and feeling like an imbecile. He straightened his tie, brushed his lapels, and hoped he didn’t look as terrified as he felt, that Engineer wouldn’t be able to see his chest heaving when he opened the door.

Engineer stepped in and closed the door behind himself, giving Spy a disarming smile—or at least, what he hoped would be a disarming smile. He wasn’t honestly sure how ready he was for this. He wasn’t even sure what ‘this’ was, or might be. He was…interested in a relationship, and Spy was very handsome, certainly. Sniper had even vouched for him. But it was also a lot at once—a relationship with a teammate, in a professional setting where this might get messy. And with a Spy, too.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me dropping by.”

Spy smiled back, or tried to—it felt like more of a facial spasm and probably didn’t look much better. He was achingly hard and glad he’d chosen to stay behind his desk rather than sitting in one of his armchairs. “ _Pas de tout._ Can I…help you with something?”

“Yeah, I think you probably know why I’m here. Pyro ain’t the secretive type, I’m sure you know. I had a little talk with Sniper too, and he confirmed a few things for me. I guess I wanted to hear it from you directly.”

“Mm-hmm?” Spy managed a soft, vaguely affirmative, vaguely questioning sound. 

“Come sit with me.” Engineer nodded towards the chairs, taking a seat in the one closest to the door. If Spy couldn’t be straight with him, this wasn’t going to work.

Spy shifted his weight from thigh to thigh, feeling heat blossom on his cheeks beneath his mask. “I would really prefer to remain here, if it’s all the same with you.” He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. “I have some scotch here, very finely aged,” he offered, pulling the bottle out of one of his drawers and setting it on the desk as a lure. 

“Do you want this to be a more professional meeting?” Engineer asked. Sitting behind a desk, to him, said Spy was distancing himself from this. “I was kinda hoping for something more casual.”

“No! No, not at all.” Wishing he’d gotten his trousers cut a little roomier in front, Spy stood. He had a brief, mad notion to forgo the chair and sit at the Engineer’s feet instead. He resisted, making his way to the second chair, keeping furniture between himself and his guest as much as possible. He crossed his legs immediately after sitting. His face felt so hot, he worried he’d scorch the mask. He realized he’d forgotten the scotch, but he certainly wasn’t going back for it now!

Engineer was suddenly at a loss as to what he wanted to say. He’d hoped that Spy would come out and proposition him, or something. Now it seemed like he was leading them. “You were wondering if I was interested in men,” he prompted.

Spy nodded, fighting the urge to fidget with the hem of his pants. Fuck, he was pitiful! “Pyro was under the impression that you are,” he said, pleased he’d managed to get any words out, in English, and in an order that made sense no less!

“They’re right, I am. I’m gonna assume you are too.”

“Yes.”

“You wanted to know that, but you ain’t gonna flirt with me?” he teased. 

Spy smiled, eyes crinkling. “Who says I’m not flirting with you now?” Feeling very bold, he reached out and traced Engineer’s knee with one finger. Unfortunately, this meant he had to lean over, fully exposing his erection. Though, in a way, perhaps that was a kind of flirtation as well? A more efficient way, even, letting them both know where he…well, where he _stood_.

Engineer relaxed a little as Spy smiled. He’d seemed so tense before, it had made Engineer tense too. “I’m interested,” he said, plainly. “I just ain’t sure how to start, I guess.”

This was more familiar territory for Spy. “This is a fine start, I believe.” He stood—no point in hiding his arousal now—and unbuttoned his suit jacket, removed his tie. “Ah, much better.” He gave in to his desire and knelt in front of Engineer, one hand on each thigh, looking up at Engineer with a question on his face and a lustful gleam in his eyes. There was nothing inherently suspect about such an action, he thought. Men knelt to give other men blowjobs all the time. Surely Engineer wouldn’t suspect that the act of kneeling aroused Spy as much as—or perhaps even more than—the thought of the Texan’s cock in his mouth. 

Engineer laughed, “Well you just get straight down to it, don’t you?” he murmured. “But that might be a bit fast.” He took Spy by the elbow and pulled him up into his lap. “Why don’t we start like this?” He looked up at Spy, lifting his face just slightly to press their lips together.

Spy hadn’t thought he could get any harder, at least not without passing out from lack of blood to other essential organs, but Engineer grabbing and lifting him managed to do just that. He nodded, feeling limp and boneless, eagerly returning the kiss. 

Engineer felt Spy melt into the kiss, and he was happy to return the passion. 

They were both a little breathless when they pulled away. Engineer’s hands had wandered from Spy’s shoulders, down his chest and around his waist. Once the kiss had broken, he began unbuttoning Spy’s shirt. 

“Yes,” Spy encouraged, very softly. He could feel Engineer’s erection prodding him, and he could barely contain a whine of frustration that it wasn’t _in_ him somewhere, anywhere, at this very moment. He settled for squaring his shoulders, offering up his chest for Engineer. He wished he hadn’t bothered with an undershirt, just another useless layer of fabric between his bare skin and Engineer’s hands. 

Engineer found he was actually enjoying Spy’s layers. He slid his hand under Spy’s undershirt, sliding it up his flat stomach to his chest. He hesitated, taking his hand back. “I’m gonna have to take this off sooner or later,” he said, tugging at the fingers of his rubber glove. “I’m not sure if you know about this or not.” He pulled it off, revealing an intricate metal hand.

Spy’s eyes had been closed with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Engineer undressing him, but they snapped open when the Texan spoke. “I’m not sure what I was expecting,” he laughed, “but not that.” He couldn’t help reaching out to touch the prosthetic hand with wonder—and dismay. “I didn’t know,” he admitted, with a wry smile, “and I don’t like not knowing things. Thank you for showing me. For…trusting me with this—though I’m sure I would’ve found out sooner or later. As would the rest of the team.” He sighed dramatically. “As long as I’m not the _last_ to know.”

“The second, as far as I know.” 

“The second to find out, or the second _last_?” Spy asked slyly. 

Chuckling, Engineer turned the hand for him, letting him hold it. “Second to find out.” Pyro had been the first, of course. “It ain’t quite as nice as my other hand for this kinda thing.” He slid it to Spy’s hip, giving him a gentle squeeze. “It’s strong, but it’s careful too,” he promised.

That knowledge pleased Spy, but not nearly as much as feeling Engineer’s hand lightly pressing his hip. He almost blurted that he didn’t want it to be gentle, not necessarily, but he forced himself to simply nod instead. He wished his back was to Engineer, so the man couldn’t see his face at all. He was well schooled in controlling his expression, but Engineer seemed uncannily able to undo him there—without even trying or even apparent awareness—as with so many other things. 

Engineer stripped off his own shirt and began to pull Spy’s over his head. His hands wandered up over Spy’s back, appreciating the feel of his skin under his hand. He happily explored any marks he found, any old scars he could feel.

Spy raised himself up a little on his knees, placing a hand on each of Engineer’s shoulders in what he hoped was an open invitation to touch and explore his whole body. He let his eyes roam Engineer’s body in return as it was exposed, smiling softly with pleasure at what he saw. “Handsome,” he murmured appreciatively. Dell Conagher was more than two decades older than the first time Spy had seen him, torturing a spy in a leaked video, but he wore those decades well. His body was rounder, softer, but Spy had never minded a bit of softness in his lovers. And the look in Engineer’s eyes hinted at hidden hardness. He shivered. 

Dell was softer, chubbier, than he had been as a young man, but he was also much stronger, had more muscle hidden under that layer of fat. He had stopped being shy about his body quite some time ago. People who were interested in him knew what he looked like. If they were interested, then what was there to be shy about? He pulled Spy down into another kiss, letting the gunslinger settle on Spy’s hip again.

“Mmm,” Spy sighed against Engineer’s lips, eyes closed. He couldn’t help rocking his hips back and forth, lightly pressing his cock head against Engineer to remind him of its presence. As much as he secretly desired for Engineer to take charge and tell—no, _make—_ him do what he wanted, he also wasn’t used to surrendering control. Or being denied for long. He couldn’t help himself. 

He shivered again, relishing the feeling of that steel hand touching him, knowing it could easily crush his hipbone if Engineer chose. Yes, that was how _all_ of Engineer felt—restrained, unstoppable power ready to be unleashed at a moment’s notice. 

Engineer’s hands came together at Spy’s belt, undoing it slowly. 

Spy nodded again, making it clear he consented to what Engineer was doing. He had to force himself to keep his hips still while he waited impatiently, to hold back the needy whine threatening to escape his lips. 

Once Spy’s pants were undone it was impossible to proceed until Spy got off Engineer’s lap so he could undo his own belt and they could both strip. 

Reluctantly sliding off Engineer’s lap due to necessity, Spy quickly and efficiently stripped off his trousers, undershirt, and briefs. He folded them—neatly, but with more haste and less care than usual—and set them on his coffee table before turning to face Engineer again, completely nude. 

Well, except for his watch, and the secret cloaking layer it constantly covered him with.

“Is this where you wanna do this?” Engineer asked, suddenly realizing how awkward it might be to try and have sex in an armchair. 

“Well, now that you mention it…” Spy purred, smiling down at Engineer. “Close your eyes.”

Engineer raised an eyebrow, though he was smiling. He closed his eyes, and covered them with his hand.

Once he was satisfied Engineer wasn’t peeking, Spy triggered a hidden switch and revealed his bed. “ _Voilà_. You may open them.”

Engineer shook his head when he saw the small hidden bedroom, laughing. “Of course,” he chuckled. He went to the edge of the bed, sitting down and holding out a hand for Spy to join him.

Spy took it immediately, gracefully crawling up onto the bed so he was straddling Engineer again, hands on the Texan’s shoulders. “I believe we were something like this?” he prompted, smiling. 

“Mhm,” he agreed, then pushed Spy over onto his back, kneeling between his spread thighs and bending over him to kiss at his jaw and neck.

 _“Mon dieu,”_ Spy gasped, barely keeping his voice from squeaking. He’d thought he was hard a moment before, but it was nothing compared to the deep, throbbing ache he felt now, after Engineer had first manhandled him and now crouched over him. 

He canted his head, first one way, then the other, offering himself up wholly, trying to get contact with Engineer with every centimetre of skin. He was careful not to make eye contact with his teammate, shifting his gaze down or to the side instead. He swallowed hard. 

Engineer’s broad hand slid down Spy’s chest, following the trail of dark hair down to his cock, taking it in hand and giving him a few slow strokes. The gunslinger rested on the bed next to Spy’s hip, keeping him up. 

“Ohhhh,” Spy moaned, eyebrows drawing together. He felt a moment of utter rightness, satisfaction, and completion, as though he’d been waiting for this moment his entire life—he refused to admit that, perhaps, he _had_. 

He nodded again, looking up at Engineer almost desperately, certainly helplessly, eyes wild. He arched into Engineer’s touch, encouraging him to keep stroking, but then he froze and forced himself to lie still. For a moment, he’d been afraid he’d spill early and shame himself. He’d have to be careful. Perhaps it would have been better if he’d been allowed to suck Engineer, complete him first, but that didn’t appear to be Engineer’s plan. 

Engineer stroked Spy in a slow, methodical rhythm for some time, until he could see Spy was struggling to keep his composure. He sped up, ruthlessly, grinning down at the other man.

“Oh, oh fuck, oh Dell…!” Spy’s eyes were wide with an unspoken plea. 

Engineer was almost surprised to hear his name, but it stood to reason that any Spy would know the youngest Conagher’s name. “You’re close, huh?” He smiled, sitting down on Spy’s upper thighs and continuing his relentless stroking.

“Yes!” Spy’s heart was pounding. He could feel his cock throbbing in Engineer’s hand, but he didn’t want to give in, not quite yet, even though he was so, so close—brought even closer when Engineer pinned him down. All it would take was a word, a gesture, a glance…

Engineer grinned. It was nice to see Spy a bit undone, desperate for more. It was gratifying. He watched him almost greedily, excited to see every twitch, every roll of his hips, every expression cross his face. 

“Please!” Spy wailed. Even he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for, but he couldn’t deny he was begging. 

“You cum for me,” Engineer murmured, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Spy finished within milliseconds of Engineer’s words, with a wild, strangled, almost frightened cry. His eyes were enormous, staring up at Engineer as he came, looking helpless, desperate, and completely undone. 

“Good,” Engineer praised him, stroking until Spy was completely finished. He looked down at him with a little grin. He was glad he’d decided to try this. It was satisfying to see Spy like this under him.

Another long shiver rolled through Spy at Engineer’s praise, and he hated it. He felt like, now that he’d tasted it, he’d spend his whole life trying to earn more. He looked away first, turning his head into his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see Engineer and that little grin of his, and so he could hide his face as much as possible without moving. He wouldn’t be able to move for a minute or two. 

Engineer got off Spy, lying next to him and pulling him in against his chest. Spy looked like he might need to recover for a bit, and he was willing to give him a bit of time, even if he was achingly hard.

Spy wrapped his far-longer limbs around Engineer, locking them tight together, pressing his sweating, aching, yearning skin against the Conagher. His breathing gradually slowed, heartbeat returning to near-normal. Still a little fast from simple proximity. “I’m…terribly sorry,” he breathed. “That was very inconsiderate of me. I assure you, I’m not usually so…swift.” He offered up an apologetic smile. “What can I do to make up for being such a poor host so far, mmm?”

“I don’t mind; it’s a little flattering, don’t you think?” he murmured. Spy hadn’t been able to control himself. If they’d been fucking it might be a little more unfortunate, but they hadn’t been. “And I think your original idea for us wouldn’t go amiss,” he suggested. Spy sucking his cock was something he was really looking forward to.

“ _Peut-être_ ,” Spy agreed, looking rather pleased now. He slid down off the bed, more of a controlled fall than anything else, and knelt, looking up at Engineer again. It was a position he hoped to become accustomed to. 

Engineer sat, resting a gentle hand on Spy’s head and letting him take his time.

Spy wanted to hurry, to take Engineer fast and deep the way he had with Sniper the last time, but he forced himself to take his time. He shifted so he was between Engineer’s legs, kneading the shorter man’s thighs gently. He leaned forward until he was only a breath away from the deep-purple head of Engineer’s cock, then he closed that distance, brushing the very tip with his lips, eyes closed. This was the first time. He could be patient. There would be time for haste later—and he had no doubt that, despite his embarrassing lack of stamina, Engineer _would_ be back for more. If anything, he’d probably want more than Spy was prepared to give him, and he’d end up begging Spy for sex and attention. That was what usually happened.

Engineer gave a low groan. Spy’s slow attentions were amazing. He let it all sink in and he revelled in it, letting Spy take charge of their speed. It was nice to just enjoy the ride. 

He kept his hand on Spy’s head, but not in a controlling way, just resting it there. The gunslinger cradled Spy’s jaw, feeling his mouth open wider as he took more of his cock into his mouth. “That’s it,” he sighed. 

Fuck. If Spy had been a younger man, he suspected he might be getting hard again already. The feeling of Engineer’s hands on his head, surrounding and supporting him, that contained strength… He couldn’t resist speeding up a little now, sliding his lips down just past the flared head of Engineer’s cock, simply enjoying the taste, the smell, the weight of it on his tongue before moving deeper or exploring farther. Like the rest of him, Engineer’s cock was on the short side, but very thick. Taking its length wouldn’t be any kind of challenge for Spy, but the width would give his jaw quite a stretch. 

Engineer closed his eyes briefly, just taking in the sensations. But it was such a beautiful sight, this man kneeling in front of him, taking his cock in his mouth, he didn’t keep his eyes closed for long. “God, you feel good,” he murmured.

Spy rolled his eyes playfully, arching an eyebrow at Engineer and shaking his head ever so slightly in disapproval. Of _course_ he felt good. He sank a little deeper, feeling his jaw starting to strain and loving the sensation. He buried his nose in Engineer’s short, dense curls, inhaling the rich scent of him with his cock filling his mouth. Engineer’s erection felt heavy in a way most men’s didn’t. He was very conscious of the weight as he moved, licking and sliding his lips up and down the shaft. He liked it; it made him feel oddly…grounded. Very present in the moment and in his body.

Engineer just let the sensations wash over him. Spy's mouth felt amazing, hot and wet and finding every sensitive spot as he swallowed more and more of his cock. He loved feeling Spy's jaw stretch wide as he deep-throated him, feeling his head bobbing under his hand. 

"Gorgeous," he praised, with a little grin.

Spy shivered at the praise, pushing even deeper, taking Engineer to the root before slowly pulling back, letting the head of Engineer’s cock pop out of his mouth with a wet sound. He grinned up at Engineer for just an instant, but he didn’t want to torment either of them for long. He quickly set a rhythm, not taking Engineer the full depth but also not pulling out all the way. He imagined Engineer’s hand tightening on his hair, his jaw... He sped up again. 

Spy was taking his time, clearly enjoying every second of it and wringing as much pleasure out of Engineer as he could. Engineer was getting more and more overwhelmed and soon enough he was rocking his hips into Spy's mouth, holding the back of his head more firmly.

Yes, just the way Spy had imagined...once or twice. His eyes rolled back in his head and he took Engineer deeper, hard and fast enough that his throat would probably hurt later, but he couldn’t care less now. 

Engineer rolled his hips a few more times and finally came down Spy's throat with a soft moan. He released his hold on Spy's head, stroking his fingers over his mask gently instead.

Spy swallowed, breathing carefully through his nose, eyes locked with Engineer’s. When he’d milked every drop from the Conagher with his lips and tongue, he leaned back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking very pleased with himself. 

Engineer pulled Spy up, not forcefully, just guiding him, and lay back against the pillows, letting Spy settle in next to him. 

Once again, Spy wrapped his limbs around Engineer, clinging to him like driftwood. 

Engineer chuckled, but didn't move away at all. He just relaxed on Spy's bed and dozed through his afterglow.

Spy fell asleep too, waking every time Engineer stirred. He couldn’t believe he was really here, tucked in the arms of a man he’d fantasized about for so very long—one of very few people he’d ever desired but been utterly unable to approach. Until now. 

He’d worried that the sex would be disappointing, that his physical attraction to Engineer would fade once things got...well, _physical_. But the sex had been good, and if anything it had only deepened his attraction. 

It wasn’t everything he’d hoped for, of course, but first times so very rarely were. Despite his eagerness, he knew it was best to approach these things slowly. Carefully. Especially as they had to work together, and he hadn’t met Engineer in a kinky setting. He would ease into it, hoping Engineer would follow his lead. 

For now... He buried his nose in the hollow of Engineer’s shoulder, utterly content. 

Almost. 

  



	6. Monday October 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

**Monday October 28th**

Engineer slept deeply and quietly for most of the night, but towards the end of the night, he grew tense. His hands clenched, his jaw was held tight and every once in awhile his breath hissed through his teeth.

Feeling Engineer’s whole body tense, hearing the tight, frightened noises he produced, brought Spy fully to awareness. He softly asked if Engineer was alright, realized he’d spoken Russian, repeated himself in English. He was getting sloppy; making a mistake like that could get him killed on other jobs. 

Engineer gasped and woke up with a start, his breaths coming sharp and fast. At first he didn’t seem to see Spy, but after a moment passed, he had clearly calmed down and he looked down at Spy with a weak smile. “Hey, darlin’. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Spy shook his head, easing closer to Engineer again so he could lightly stroke the Conagher’s back. He wasn’t sure if Engineer would accept the touch—some men could be strange when it came to cuddling and non-sexual touch, even if they’d admitted they preferred to bed men—especially if he was already shaken from what Spy assumed was a nightmare. “Bad dream?” he asked softly, kissing Engineer’s shoulder.

Still trying to slow his breathing down, Engineer nodded. He leaned into Spy’s touch, happy to accept the comfort. He wasn’t sure he believed he hadn’t woken Spy, but he was willing to pretend, at least, and not apologize again, even though he felt like he ought to. “Nothing serious,” he assured Spy.

“I’m happy to listen if you want to talk about it,” Spy said, as earnestly as he could without sounding too eager. He was relieved that Engineer hadn’t pulled away, and continued petting him in small, slow circles. “I’m a very good listener,” he murmured against Engineer’s ear with a smile. “And I can keep a secret,” he assured his new lover. “You don’t have to worry about anyone else finding out from me.” He shrugged one shoulder elegantly. “I think most men here have nightmares. Well, with the exception of Scout.” Spy snorted, covering his mouth and nose with horror, though it was too late to block out the sound. “He has nightmares,” he forged ahead, loudly, “but not like the rest of us. He once woke up crying and saying something about ‘the rainbows are after me’!” 

Engineer grinned when Spy snorted. It was surprisingly endearing, and somehow almost more intimate than the sex. “It ain’t important.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt it only fair to warn Spy. “I wake up like that pretty often, so I’d understand if you didn’t want me to spend the night.”

“I don’t mind. I don’t usually sleep for very long at a time, anyway. And…” he kissed Engineer’s cheek, “I think the company more than makes up for a little unrest.”

Engineer took Spy by the chin and drew him into a proper kiss. He pressed their noses together after they parted. 

“Mmm…” Spy hummed with contentment. “So, we’ll be doing this again, yes?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he agreed. “We had a good time together.” Not what he’d ever expected to say to a spy, or even a TFI Spy, but it was true.

“Good. I’m not done with you yet,” Spy teased, curling up in a tight ball to fit in Engineer’s arms more completely. 

“Oh, is that so?” he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Spy contentedly. “I suppose that’s acceptable.”

“‘Acceptable’!” Spy pinched Engineer’s arm lightly, shaking his head in mock indignation. “I would never be merely ‘acceptable’!”

“Calm down, darlin’.” Engineer grinned. “You know I’m just teasing.”

“Fortunately for you, I do.  _ Also _ fortunately for you, so am I.” Spy tilted his head back so it rested against Engineer’s chest and he was looking up at his lover. “Are you going to stay the rest of the night, or will you not be able to get back to sleep? Of course, I could always  _ help _ you get back to sleep.”

“I’ll just take a little while to get back to sleep,” he said, stroking a hand over Spy’s masked head. “You’ll sleep again too?”

“I think so. I am in the arms of a very handsome man who is also warm and soft, after all.”

“Mmm,” Engineer rumbled, nosing into Spy’s neck. 

“There, much better.” Spy closed his eyes with sleepy pleasure, yawning—maybe a little for effect, hoping to make Engineer tired again. He was extremely curious what Engineer had—nightly?—nightmares about, and he was determined to find out. Not that he needed another reason to sleep with the Conagher. If he’d been hoping to fuck the man out of his system, it hadn’t worked. At all. And he’d shown only the tiniest hint of roughness so far. If he became more sadistic or dominant, Spy suspected he’d be a lost cause. If he wasn’t already. 

Spy’s ploy worked—Engineer yawned as well, and soon enough he was snoring softly with his arms around Spy.


	7. Monday October 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see a bit more of our boys

**Monday October 28th**

 

Spy was reluctant—well, even more reluctant than usual—to leave his bed for battle in the morning. He woke before Engineer, and indulged himself by lying on his side with his head propped on one hand, watching the other man sleep and stalling as long as he could before getting up or waking his bedmate. 

Engineer stirred late. He was usually an early riser—six in the morning was pretty typical for him—but this morning he slept past eight. He blamed his previous night and Spy, quite happily. It was nice to feel so relaxed upon waking. He’d never expected that from a spy in his bed. Not that he’d ever expected a spy to _be_ in his bed, outside his very darkest fantasies. Technically a spy’s bed, he supposed. “’Morning.” He smiled, sleepily.

“Morning,” Spy purred, not bothering to pretend he hadn’t been watching the man sleep. 

“Did you get back to sleep?”

“I did, thank you.” Spy didn’t mention that he’d quietly masturbated after he was certain Engineer was properly asleep. 

Engineer gave a low groan, sitting up. “It’s getting close to battle, we should get ready.”

Spy heaved an exaggerated sigh, but nodded. “Very well. If we must.” He gave Engineer a sly grin. “You won’t mind showing up for battle in your same, rumpled clothes?” he asked, all innocence. 

“You think I ain’t got time to change? You are mistaken.” Engineer got up, dressing.

“I suppose not everyone gives their appearance as much attention as I do,” Spy teased,

“I’ll see you at battle.” Engineer was determined to not only change, but grab a piece of toast on the way out too. 

Spy blew Engineer a kiss on his way out. 

Once the door was firmly locked behind his teammate, he flopped back on the bed, arms and legs spread, taking a moment to reflect on his situation. Then he decided he didn’t want to. He peeled off his mask, applied some hair oil, shaved, then redressed himself for the day. He had just enough time to sneak into the mess hall, steal some leftovers, and eat before joining his team for battle. He caught himself staring at Engineer—and, worse, realized Sniper was _watching_ him watch Engineer—and quickly looked away.

Sniper snuck over to sit with him, grinning. “You look happy,” he remarked.

“You look stupid,” Spy retorted, grinning back. 

“Thanks, mate, I can always count on you for a kind word.” Sniper flicked his shoulder. “I’m guessing you two had a nice night?”

“Maybe.” Spy grinned, canary feathers all but sticking out of his mouth. 

“Do I get the dirty details?” Sniper pressed.

“Mmm, I suppose. _What would you like to know?_ ” Spy asked, all innocence now, switching to French. 

“ _Is he what you had hoped? By the look of you, you weren’t disappointed_.” Sniper’s French was a strange mix of African French with an Australian accent. Spy teased him about it often.

As Sniper had predicted, Spy made a face at the Australian’s horrific French accent, but that didn’t stop him for long. “ _I wasn’t_ disappointed _.._.” Spy began. 

“ _But_...?”

“ _But_...” Spy gave a soft sigh of laughter. Sometimes he hated that Sniper knew him so well, could read him so easily. Maybe he hated it most because he knew he could no longer manage without Sniper’s friendship, and needing something—some _one_ —terrified him. He spun in a slow circle, arms akimbo. “ _As you can see, not a mark on me_.” He fished a cigarette out of his case, lit it, then got the case out again and offered one to Sniper. 

“ _It’s your first time_ ,” Sniper laughed. “ _Did you ask him to be rough_?”

“ _No, of course not, that would be far too sensible and straightforward of me_.”

Sniper just grinned at him.

“ _You’re a horrible man. But we’ve agreed to do it again_.” Spy glanced at the clock counting down the time until the beginning of battle. “ _He was a_ little _grabby_ ,” he added, hopefully. 

“ _That’s a start_ ,” Sniper agreed. “Let’s get to battle.”

“Sniper, wait!” Spy grabbed his friend’s shoulder. “What should I—” He was cut off by the Administrator announcing the beginning of battle. He shook his head and let go of Sniper before activating his cloak with a sigh. Now he’d either have to have yet _another_ conversation about this, or come up with his own solution. 

He threw himself into battle as a distraction, and it worked. Mostly. Or at least exhausted him. 

Once battle was over, Engineer nudged by Spy on his way to the showers, giving him a playful grin. He was hoping that their fun might continue tonight. Spy _was_ fun, and they weren't treating it terribly seriously, which was nice. Engineer had dated a few people, but he found he preferred casual relationships better.

Spy couldn’t help briefly closing his eyes with relief, hoping the rest of his expression wasn’t so transparent. He’d been absurdly, irrationally certain the Engineer would pick up on how strangely he was acting, what his true motivations were. That simple, friendly gesture allayed his fears, and he offered his teammate a smile. It came across more open and genuine than he’d intended, but he couldn’t take it back now. 

He tapped his watch, then cocked his head to the side, hoping Engineer would catch his meaning. If not, he could speak to the Texan during dinner.

Engineer nodded. Once their shower was over, they'd find each other. He intended to go by Spy's smoking room first, since that's where they'd been the first time. Hopefully Spy wouldn't mind hosting again. His bed was nicer than Engineer's. 

Spy barely made it out of the locker room before he started whistling softly to himself. 

He returned to his smoking room which, besides having a secret bedroom, also had a secret bathroom—with an oversized bathtub as well as a large shower stall. There was no way he would be caught using the primitive communal showers. 

Freshened up, in clean clothes—not his uniform, but a simple, exquisitely cut black suit—he opened his bedroom nook and awaited Engineer’s arrival. He’d thought about posing, naked, on the bed, but decided that would come across as too desperate, too eager. He _was_ desperate, of course, but he didn’t want Engineer to know that. Instead, he sat in one of his wingback chairs, smoking and swirling brandy in his glass.

Engineer finished his shower and got himself dressed again—also not in his uniform, but jeans and a shirt. He took his time, not wanting Spy to think he was too eager. He just hadn't really expected to find a lover here, especially so quickly, and he was glad he had. 

After he'd dressed slowly, and taken a few minutes to fuss over his already neatly organized workshop, he headed to Spy's smoking room and knocked.

“ _Entrez,”_ Spy purred, glancing at his watch—within two minutes of Spy’s projected arrival time. Splendid. He did so love predictability—in other people, naturally.

Engineer let himself in. Instead of settling himself in the chair next to Spy, he went directly to him, brushed away Spy's hands—one holding his cigarette, the other holding his brandy—and leaned down to kiss him. His own hands settled on either side of Spy's chair, effectively locking him in place.

Spy had been half hard when Engineer entered, and Engineer’s gentle acts of dominance had him aching within moments. He shivered, eyes fluttering, looking up at Engineer with a dreamy half smile while they kissed. He waited for Engineer to break it. He leaned closer, making the kiss more heated and deep the longer it lasted. 

When he finally pulled away, Engineer stood, offering Spy a hand up, waiting for him to put down what he held.

Careless of the expensive crystal, Spy half-dropped his glass on the end table and barely stubbed out his cigarette before taking Engineer’s hand. 

“Aren’t you a gentleman.” His voice was breathier than he might have liked, but it was like Engineer somehow knew all of Spy’s buttons already and was working Spy like one of his machines. 

Engineer saw the careless way Spy rid himself of the things restricting his hands and found it flattering. Spy seemed like the sort of man who truly cared about his possessions—and as they all seemed beautiful and expensive and well taken care of, Engineer was sure he was right. For him to nearly drop his glass, well, that spoke a lot for his interest. 

"I can be.” He grinned, teasing him with the idea of being less gentle to see how he’d react. He was pleased that it seemed to highly arouse him—though, of course, being a spy, it could all be an act. 

They made it to the bedroom before Engineer began undressing, but just barely.

“That implies you can be something else as well, monsieur,” Spy pointed out, all coyness and innocence. He sat on the bed and watched Engineer undress. “I’m glad you’re not wearing very much clothing,” he added a little more aggressively, eyes raking the Texan’s naked body from top to bottom with obvious approval. 

"Oh, you think you're gonna get away with staying dressed?" Engineer raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, I was hoping for a bit more from you."

The realization that Engineer was between him and the door made Spy’s heart race, even if the other man wasn’t aware of the dynamic he desired. “There _are_ certain things we can do like this. But you’re right.” Spy undid his tie, tilting his head from side to side to crack his neck. It was an intimate gesture—or maybe the opposite. Something so commonplace he wouldn’t normally do it in front of someone he was attempting to seduce. He felt... _comfortable_ with Engineer in a way he rarely felt with people he’d known far longer. _That_ made him uncomfortable. 

Quickly shedding his suit jacket and setting it on a bedside table, he undid the top button of his shirt before deliberately pausing, looking up at Engineer. “What are you hoping for from me, hmm?”

Engineer chuckled, sitting on the bed and watching Spy undress, shaking his head when he paused. "Well, you being naked was part of it..." he suggested. "I think you have a good idea of where that might lead."

“Oh, I always have ideas of where things might lead,” Spy purred, undoing more buttons, pointedly trailing his fingers down his chest as he went. “It’s a curse, really.”

Engineer raised an eyebrow, just waiting.

God, that expression, that raw Conagher _focus_ aimed at him... Spy shivered. He had to fight his urge to submit, to obey without hesitation. He made himself undress at a normal, unhurried speed.

Fully nude, he sat on the edge of the bed looking up—slightly—at Engineer, with one leg hanging down, the other tucked up under himself. Presenting himself, showing off while making it appear effortless. One of his many talents. 

Engineer put his hands on Spy's shoulders, gently. The gunslinger was cool to the touch, but his other hand was warm and rough. He slid his hands down Spy's arms, up over his chest, up the sides of his neck to tip back his head a little farther and kiss him. 

He put a knee up on the bed, settling it up against the other man's thigh. 

Spy could feel his chest heaving, like a blushing maiden in a trashy romance novel, so he decided to hurry the foreplay along a little so it would be less noticeable. He pressed the kiss deeper, rougher, all but driving his lower lip between Engineer’s teeth. Drawing away for breath, he reached down and stroked a hand from where Dell’s leg dented the mattress, following it up, up, until he felt the texture and density of the Engineer’s leg hair change, and held it there. 

“There’s lube in that drawer,” he murmured, nodding in the direction of the bottle. “How’s that for a suggestion?”

Engineer grinned, pushing Spy back on the bed and pulling away from him to go to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, pulled out the little bottle, and poured a little out on his fingers, warming it between them. He watched Spy expectantly, waiting for him to get comfortable.

Spy bit his bottom lip himself now as he felt the full, controlled strength of Dell Conagher’s compact body moving him into place—no, moving Spy where he _wanted_ him. Spy had to close his eyes for a moment and concentrate on his repertoire of unstimulating thoughts to back away from the edge a little. 

He repositioned himself slightly—both because he was a contradictory, willful creature and to see if Engineer would correct him—settling on all fours with his ass in the air. 

Engineer put the gunslinger against Spy's hip, his real fingers pressing in against Spy’s hole, so slick it was easy enough for him to work them into Spy. 

“Thank you for warming it first,” Spy laughed. It was a bit of a running joke between him and Sniper, making each other yelp at cold lube directly from the bottle, but he appreciated Engineer’s courtesy. 

Engineer took his time opening Spy up, though it was torturous for both of them, he was sure. It certainly was for him. He was achingly hard, and clearly Spy was too, his cock twitching up against his thigh and stomach. 

It was rare, but every once in a while Engineer felt a desperate need for a second hand that wasn't made of metal. He couldn't stroke himself or Spy comfortably, and he _wanted_ to. 

Soon enough he had two fingers deep in Spy, and he'd moved in closer to press his cock up against the back of Spy’s thigh.

Spy rocked back against Engineer’s finger, unable to help himself when he was so close to...fulfillment. His toes curled and stretched with the effort of not begging for more, and even with his lip still caught between his teeth he couldn’t hold back a few needy whines. 

He moaned when Engineer added a second finger, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy him for long. He could feel Engineer pressing against him, driving him wild, and he consulted briefly with a part of himself that was still rational, measuring the difference between the width of the two fingers inside him and the cock he could feel behind him. It would be a stretch, certainly, but he concluded he’d been opened up enough. 

“Please, please I can take it!” he huffed, face half buried in his pillows. “Please, Dell, fuck me now!” 

He realized too late that he’d used the Engineer’s real rather than class name, but he couldn’t take that back now, and he could only hope he hadn’t noticed. 

This man undid him so easily—so _effortlessly_. For a moment Spy was tempted to run, run while he still could, but it was already too late and he knew it. Even if he ran now, he’d only be back for more later. 

Engineer raised an eyebrow at Spy's use of his name, once again, but said nothing. 

"If you're sure," he murmured. He would have teased Spy about begging for him, but he’d been slightly thrown by the use of his first name, even if Spy had used it during their first encounter as well.

He pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock, and pressed it in against Spy's hole. It was only a few seconds before Spy's body opened to him. He was tight, and it took some patience, but Spy had been right—he was ready, if just barely.

Despite Spy’s assurances, Engineer’s cock was definitely a stretch, might even have been painful if he’d been any less aroused. He probably would be later, especially if Engineer fucked him at all roughly. Which he hoped he would. 

He felt a bone-deep resonance, a sense of rightness that filled him even more fully than Engineer’s cock. Like he’d been waiting his whole life for this—like he’d been _made_ for this, like it was his purpose to be here. It was ridiculous, romantic nonsense of course, but he couldn’t escape the feeling. Maybe he didn’t want to. 

Engineer slowly and patiently pressed into Spy, opening him up carefully. He could hear it in the hiss of Spy's breath, feel it in the tension running along his back and thighs—it was very close to being too much for Spy. 

So he was almost delicate in his movements, sheathing himself in Spy completely and then resting there for a moment with a low groan. Spy felt so good around him, hot and tight and slick. Once Spy's sharp breaths had turned to soft moans, he pulled out again, almost all the way, and slid himself back in. He was still moving slowly, deliberately, and he kept his hands firmly on Spy's hips, not letting him have any control over their speed and motion.

Spy’s eyes filled with tears, and he tried to angrily blink them away before they left wet spots on the pillow. It wasn’t uncommon for him to cry during sex—it was one of the few situations where he _could—_ but never this soon with a partner. Engineer just felt so good, so right. He had one of the thickest cocks Spy had ever taken, which was wonderfully serendipitous considering how long he planned on keeping the man—or letting himself be kept. 

He was so wonderfully thoughtful with it, too, taking his time and going slowly even though Spy hadn’t told him to. He moaned, long and loud, when Engineer withdrew, sighing softly as he pressed in again. He pushed back against Engineer’s hands holding him in place, not truly resisting, just wanting to feel that he was pinned and not in control. This could hardly be going better if he’d given Engineer instructions. 

Spy shivered slightly under him, but his sounds and the gentle push back against him told Engineer he was more open now. He started to roll his hips just a little faster, sinking deep into Spy with each thrust. 

"You feel so good," he praised, digging his thumbs into Spy's skin to pull him back into him with every thrust. 

Engineer’s praise satisfied a deep part of Spy, rarely acknowledged, never mind tended. 

"You gonna stroke yourself for me?" 

“Eventually,” Spy said demurely, smiling to himself. He rocked and arched against Engineer before blurting, “You can be rougher than that. Grab me harder than that.”

"Can I now?" he chuckled, his voice low. Carefully at first, his fingers tightened around Spy's hips. The grip was bruising now. 

The feeling of control, the rush he got from hurting Spy, just a little, sent him right through pleasure and up into ecstasy. At the same time, it made him feel cautious. He couldn't go too far. It would be too easy to hurt Spy. It would be too easy to slip up and go too far. He didn't want to lose this when they'd just barely started. He didn't want to be out of control. He didn't want to give in to those needs. 

Locking that old fear away, Engineer focused on rocking his hips into Spy, his thrusts sharper and faster now, his pace picking up.

It took Spy a moment to process Engineer’s question, remember what he was referring to. “Yes!” he nearly wailed. “I won’t brea—“ He cut himself off just before he finished that oh-so-loaded word, realizing after that it probably would have been less awkward and conspicuous if he’d simply finished it. “I’m not as delicate as I look,” he amended, sounding almost grumpy. 

He keened with pleasure as Engineer did as requested, unconsciously rewarding the Texan by clenching and loosening his internal muscles, a wild, rapid series of movements around Engineer’s cock. 

Engineer groaned and grunted as he fucked Spy good and hard. It wasn't too long before he was trying to rein himself back in, not let himself finish before Spy. The Frenchman hadn't even started to stroke himself yet!

Feeling Engineer start losing his careful rhythm, Spy decided he’d been patient long enough. Bracing himself on one forearm, he slid his other hand between his thighs and began stroking himself—there was more than enough moisture beaded on the head of his cock to lubricate it. He intended to start slowly, but his hand was flying over his shaft almost before he realized he was doing it. “Engineer, I’m close...” He wanted to wait for Engineer to tell him when to finish again, but without being obvious about it. 

Engineer took a quick breath of relief as Spy told him he was close. Thank god. 

His thrusts became harder and faster as he came closer, his fingers digging in hard. Finally, he came deep in Spy, finishing with a low groan. "That's it," he sighed.

The feeling of Engineer spilling in him brought Spy so close, so close to the edge, but he couldn’t quite peak. “Please!” Spy screamed, hating himself for saying it but unable to help himself. He hoped Engineer understood what he was begging for without having to explain, and that Engineer would give him another chance to deny what he wanted. 

"Come on, you said you were close." He couldn't help a soft laugh, still buried deep in Spy, thrusting slowly now. His left hand slid around Spy's hip to take Spy's hand in his, controlling the rhythm of his wild strokes.

“I am!” Spy wailed. His vision went black for an instant when he felt Engineer’s big rough hand close around his own. “PLEASE!!!”

"Please?" he prompted, his voice a low rumble.

“Please, Engineer, Dell, please, god, what more do you want from me?” Spy’s voice was choked, sounding close to tears, and he buried his face in the pillows. He was stretched to the limit of his sexual discipline, but he was determined to wait until Engineer gave him permission. Gave him the _order_. 

"I want you to cum," he said, squeezing his hand slightly around Spy's, tightening their grip on Spy’s shaft. What else would he want from Spy at this point? Did Spy _want_ to be told to cum? Had he told him to cum last time? He couldn't remember.

Spy came with a muffled scream, wailing into the pillow as he shot. His hand went slack within Engineer’s grip, letting the Texan take total control of his orgasm. 

Engineer gave him a few more strokes before letting him collapse onto the sheets. He stood, grabbing a few tissues to clean them both up before laying down next to Spy, drawing the slim man in against his shoulder. Spy's eyes were wet, but Engineer wasn't sure he ought to mention it. It didn't seem like Spy was unhappy, despite the tears.

Spy cuddled in against Engineer as close and fiercely as before, burying his face in Engineer’s shoulder and memorizing his scent as though they might be ripped apart at any moment and never reunited. 

His breathing slowly returned to normal, and the red flush left his face. 

Engineer stroked Spy's back and shoulders slowly, waiting for Spy's composure to return. He stroked his fingers down Spy's arm to his wrist, touching the band of the watch Spy wore. He hadn't taken it off for sex, not this time, or last time, and Engineer had a pretty good idea of why. 

Once Spy seemed to have returned to his usual self, Engineer traced the watch with his thumb again. "So, who did you have to kill to get one of these?" he chuckled.

Spy shot him a startled look, reflexively jerking his wrist away. He blinked, a slow grin crossing his face, then he was laughing softly and shaking his head. He extended his arm again, offering it back to Engineer. “You mean you don’t know?” he asked, playfully. 

"Oh, I don't keep track of those things, unless one gets tampered with," he said, taking a better look at it. 

It was definitely a Conagher-made spy watch. It had been Radigan's idea, to release only a small amount of them into the spy world and have spies kill each other for them. It had worked like a charm. The spy community had been ripped apart briefly, torn by betrayal and death. Even more than usual—there truly was no honor amongst thieves. 

Nowadays it was hard to come by one, since they had all migrated to spies who had killed their way to getting themselves a watch. It was harder and harder to get one, as the spies that took them were better than the ones they took the watches from. 

That this Spy had one impressed Dell. 

Spy snorted. “Please. I know what happened to the last spy who tried that, and I have no intention of sharing his fate. ...Tempting though it is,” he murmured, sliding his fingers across Engineer’s hand, enjoying the attention, “to find out what’s inside...” 

He shook his head, recoiling. “That’s not—! I mean, I didn’t...” His hands clenched into helpless fists and he couldn’t help feeling like he’d backed himself into a verbal corner—the Engineer would be suspicious of his intentions if he said nothing, but probably equally suspicious if he tried to explain his curiosity about the watch had nothing to do with his interest in his teammate. 

Engineer just laughed. “Hey, it’s alright,” he assured him. “We’re on the same team, remember? Every Spy is curious about their tech, it’s what I expect.” 

Again, Spy felt an almost physical sensation of relief. He laughed softly, trying to sound like Engineer’s answer was both expected and unimportant, but certain some of his genuine fear shone through. “That’s good,” he purred, tilting his head up to kiss Engineer’s shoulder. When in doubt, seduction was always a good fallback position. “I would hate to end our little liaison so soon.” This time, he thought, he’d managed to say it as though the bulk of his sexual fantasies didn’t hinge on this Engineer. 

"Yeah, me too," Engineer admitted. And then the little piece of information he'd filed away came back to him. "So, ‘Dell,’ is it?"

There was a moment of confusion—Spy briefly had no idea what the Engineer was referring to. As the memory resurfaced from his sex-muddled thoughts, Spy’s eyes widened and he stiffened, just for an instant, there and gone so fast he hoped Engineer wouldn’t feel it, notice it, despite their proximity. Fuck, how did this man reduce him to a fucking, idiotic amateur without even _trying_ ? Without even being _aware_ he was doing it? Of course the damn Conagher would note and remember a slip up like that!

“Too familiar, mm? My apologies.” Spy shook his head, his sincerity spoiled a little by his grin. “But please, consider it a compliment, a sign of how much that thick cock of yours undoes me, making me forget what I should say.” It would have been an admission of weakness to another spy—might even be to a Conagher, for that matter—but it was the best he could do to salvage the situation. 

"Poor Spy, just totally undone by me. I hope it's just me that gets this reaction from you, or you ain't gonna keep that watch for too long."

That broke the Conagher’s twisted—if unwitting—spell on him, at least briefly. Sitting up and away from the Engineer, Spy slapped a hand down on the sheets. For a moment he could only splutter angrily, vacillating between French and English, with the occasional other language filling in the places the others were lacking. 

Finally, he started laughing almost helplessly. There was nothing else he could do—too many things he couldn’t say, couldn’t explain. 

“Thank you for your concern,” he said dryly, only able to keep a straight face for a moment before the corners of his mouth started twitching and he was laughing again. He shook his head admonishingly, but every time he looked at Engineer he started laughing again. This man undid all his years of carefully acquired control—without even knowing about Spy’s unspoken desires! 

The worst part was, Spy suspected Engineer was beginning to realize he had this power. Why couldn’t the sex have been terrible?

Engineer grinned as he watched Spy's rage turn to laughter. At least he hadn't truly upset the other man. It had been a pretty cold comment. 

"I know how highly they're sought after." He rubbed his thumb down Spy's forearm and wrist to the watch. "You gotta stay on your toes."

Spy wiggled said appendages, cuddling back against Engineer—but with pointed slowness. “I always am,” he assured the Texan. “I’m the best. I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t. Or...” He tilted his head back again, smirking up at Engineer. “Are you a second-rate Engineer, assigned to a second-rate team?” he parried, mentally patting himself on the back for striking back at the Conagher. 

"You know my reputation," he chuckled, not taking the jab seriously. 

Spy resettled himself, visibly smoothing his feathers and softening in Engineer’s arms. “ _Do_ I know your reputation?” he teased, putting on an expression of exaggerated thoughtfulness. 

"Oh, are you some kinda second-rate Spy who doesn't know about the Conaghers?" he retorted. "What I meant was, I'm impressed that you have one. I know how fast they change hands and I know what people will do for them."

“You should be impressed,” Spy preened. “This, then,” he held up his wrist, “tells you a great deal about who I am and what I’ve done in my life, doesn’t it?” He allowed a hint of threat to creep into his voice. Undone he might be, but he was still not a man to be dismissed as anything but deadly. He didn’t offer any further information about how he’d acquired the watch. 

Mmm, there was an idea—if things progressed the way he wanted, Engineer could ‘torture’ that out of him...

"Mm." Engineer could hear the change in Spy's voice, and knew what he was trying to suggest. He suggested a similar thing. "And the fact that I likely _built_ that watch tells you a thing or two about me, hm?" 

“You personally?” Spy held up a hand. “I don’t mean to imply you don’t have the skill, I was simply under the impression that they were built when you were...quite young.” 

Spy had a sudden, inexplicable feeling Engineer knew safety wasn’t the only reason he never took his watch off. But no. He couldn’t possibly. 

"I was a teenager. It was a good challenge for me, at that age, though there's a few things I'd do differently now.”

“Really?” Spy asked, allowing his genuine surprise to colour his voice. “I’m impressed. Smart and handsome—definitely meant for my bed.” He nodded with satisfaction. 

“Do you know how they got out into the hands of spies?" 

“I... have my suspicions,” he offered, “though I would of course be interested in finding out from the source.”

"We released them. There's only a half dozen of them out there, so they're incredibly precious. Spies kill for them, and those that manage to keep them are dangerous targets. And we can track each and every watch." He grinned. 

Most spies who had one suspected the Conagher family could track them down using the watch, but the watches were too useful and deadly to get rid of when they might not be out for you anyway. It encouraged the spies to stay out of Texas, and oftentimes out of America in general, which suited the Conagher family just fine. 

Not only that, but no one dared tamper with anything with the Conagher maker-mark on it, the double headed wrench. Bad things happened to those who tried to reverse engineer their inventions.

The hairs on the back of Spy’s neck rose, the prickling feeling spreading down his arms. This exquisite blend of fear and arousal was precisely what he desired from the Conagher, and he was relieved for the first time that his refractory period had extended with age—this would be a terribly conspicuous moment to get another erection. 

He swallowed, hard, glad Engineer was supporting him; he felt suddenly very weak. “That’s about what I expected.” He nodded slowly. “It wasn’t your idea, though?” 

He shook his head. "I might've been torturing spies at that age, but I don't think I was quite that devious. That was a Radigan idea."

“You don’t mind discussing this?” Spy asked gently, feeling Engineer tense ever so slightly. “I certainly wouldn’t want to upset you during pillow talk.”

He laughed softly. "Maybe we shouldn't talk family in bed." Or at all, when it came to Radigan.

“Fair enough,” Spy agreed, then smiled. “Still, if I may… This implies you might be that devious now?” He waited a moment before curiosity won out and he asked softly, “What would you have done differently?” He held up a hand again. “And then I’ll drop the subject, I promise—not that a spy’s word probably means very much to you,” he added, very lightly. “Of course you don’t have to tell me any of that,” he assured the Engineer. “I’m sorry, I can’t help my ...inquisitiveness.” He shrugged one shoulder, slowly rubbing it against Engineer’s chest as he lowered it again. 

"Let's leave it for now," Engineer suggested. He stroked his hand over Spy's masked head. "You ever gonna take this off for me?" He presented Spy with a probing question of his own, getting the attention off himself.

“ _Bien sûr_ ,” Spy agreed, lazily, arching into Engineer’s hand like an affectionate cat. He could tell he was approaching uncomfortable territory with Engineer and was happy enough to back off. He didn’t mind having the questions turn towards him—he did like talking about himself. A bit of a character flaw in a spy, but he couldn’t deny it. “Do you want me to?” he teased, half turning so he could see Engineer’s face. He felt Engineer slowly relax. 

"I would like to." He left it at that. "Your name, too, since you know mine."

“You don’t know how I look?” Spy asked, half curious, still easing. He ignored the second half for now. 

"No offense, darlin’, but I'd hope I didn't if I were you, otherwise it'd mean you weren't doing a great job as a spy."

Spy waved a limp-wristed hand airily. “For all I know, this thing takes a photograph when it comes into someone else’s possession. Or every _day_.” 

In truth, the watch frightened him a little. Had before meeting Dell Conagher, frightened him more now. It sometimes felt like more of a burden than a blessing. It _definitely_ felt like a target on his back—though, for some reason, being near a Conagher while wearing it made him feel _safer_. 

Of course he would never willingly be separated from it. For all the danger it attracted, it was an unrivalled piece of espionage equipment. 

Dell laughed. "See, _that_ is the kind of thing I woulda done if I'd made the watches nowadays."

“Ah, clearly I should stop giving you ideas,” Spy laughed. He twisted in Engineer’s arms for a kiss. “Do this for all other spies,” he suggested, “but not me.”

His shoulders shook with laughter as they kissed. "Whatever you say." He kissed Spy again. It had been a long time since he'd seen one of the watches. It did make him want to fiddle with it, but he would resist the temptation.

 _“Oui,”_ Spy agreed, nodding contentedly and managing to keep a straight face—at least for a moment. _“Comme cela devrait être.”_  

He noticed Engineer gazing lustily at his watch—not as lustily as he looked at Spy, even now, so that was alright. “You want to see it, don’t you?” he murmured. 

"You see right through me," he admitted. "Maybe later. For now, I'm content to lay here until supper time, with a nice warm Spy in my arms."

“‘Supper.’” Spy rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “ _Oui_ , that sounds perfect.”

 

*

 

Later that night, Engineer and Spy were wrapped up in each other's arms again, in Spy's bed. Engineer was busy teasing at the edge of Spy's mask, looking at him mischievously. 

"Pest." Spy shook his head, but he was smiling. "What if I'm hideously disfigured beneath this, hmm? So repulsive you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, despite…this…" He trailed his fingertips down the length of his body enticingly. 

"I don’t think that's the case. Though I do think you're hiding some of yourself with that watch." He kissed Spy's neck where the edge of the balaclava sat. "You should know I'm not gonna make a fuss about scars or tattoos."

Spy froze. 

"Oh, come now, I built the damn thing," Engineer told him, stroking his back now, soothingly. "I know what it can do."

"I…suppose you would, wouldn't you?" Spy said, carefully. "But why would you suspect that's what I'm using it for?"

"Since you haven't taken it off, and I think most spies who have one figured out use that feature. What spy wouldn't want to erase identifying marks?"

"Well, I think a spy would try to avoid _getting_ identifying marks in the first place," Spy huffed, hoping to dodge the subject at least a little. 

"I'm sure they do," Engineer agreed. He stopped pressing and released the edge of Spy's mask, kissing his shoulder instead. If Spy wasn't ready, then he wasn't ready.

Spy squirmed for a moment, torn between curiosity and deflecting attention away from himself. Curiosity won. "You've seen other spies use them for thi—that?"

"Yep. Caught a couple spies on the ranch that had watches. Too bad as soon as the watch comes off, so does the disguise. If I was gonna rebuild one of those, I'd make that a bit different," he admitted.

"I'm going to have to start keeping a list of these proposed changes," Spy said, half joking. His heart started racing a little at the mention of the ranch. "But why would you want to change that?" He realized, too late, that he'd absently reached over and possessively stroked the watch with his right thumb. He pulled it away, realizing—again, too late—that was probably more likely to draw attention to what he'd been doing. 

"Well… normally I wouldn’t," he chuckled. "If I was making one for me, I suppose."

"Or…for someone close to you?" He kept his voice light, and he wasn't entirely sure he'd be willing to part with his watch long enough for Engineer to tinker with it. Or if he trusted the man not to _tamper_ with it. But throwing the suggestion out couldn't hurt, and he was curious about Engineer's reaction to the question.

"Maybe," he said, just as lightly. Though him and Spy were having a good time together, it seemed a little too soon to be offering him special upgrades. Even if he did want to tinker with the watch, he shouldn't necessarily do it.

Spy nodded, actually blushing a little. "Would you rather see me without my mask, or without my—watch?" he asked, impulsively. "Hypothetically speaking. I'm not saying I'll _do_ either," he quickly amended. 

"Watch," he said. "Even if I'm not seeing your face, at least I'm seeing all the rest of you honestly."

"Interesting choice." Spy nodded again, the corner of his mouth turning up. "You value honesty, don't you?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's important." He didn't know how to explain how it was important to him. He'd grown up not only with spies in the house, the ultimate liars, but he'd grown up with Radigan, who had been very manipulative himself.

"To some," Spy teased, kissing Engineer's organic hand. He yawned. "Oh, _mon beau_ , you're wearing me out!" he laughed. "Are you staying the night?" he asked, tightening his limbs around Engineer.

"I think so," he smiled as Spy kissed his hand. "Sweet thing." 

It didn't take Engineer too long to drift off. 

 

*

 

 **(still Monday, October 28** **th** **)**

"Engineer," Spy murmured, once he realized who he was with and what was happening, "wake up, you're having another nightmare." Engineer was still asleep beside him, thrashing and moaning. Spy turned on his bedside lamp and gently touched Engineer's shoulder.

The light woke him instantly, but he didn’t immediately realize who he was with, only that there was someone above him. He lashed out, backhanding Spy with the gunslinger. As soon as he did, he woke completely and he found himself breathless, unable to say anything, to apologize like he wanted to. The breathless feeling was odd, and powerful—it reminded him of the way he felt with captive spies. Powerful.

Spy knelt on the bed, holding his face and panting. Far from looking frightened, hurt, or angry, he looked…aroused. His naked dick was hard, and his pupils were enormous despite the sudden light. Perhaps this would be a turning point—he wouldn't have to _tell_ Engineer what he wanted. Engineer would notice his obvious arousal, realize it could only have one source, and… Well, that blow had genuinely hurt and caught him off guard. Not exactly what he had in mind, but he knew Engineer hadn't done it on purpose. 

"Oh, hell," Engineer finally gasped. "I'm so sorry, Spy, I didn't know it was you, you just startled me!" Spy didn't look any of the things Engineer expected he would after being backhanded in his own bed. His lips were parted, his cock was hard, he was breathing hard. 

He'd enjoyed it. 

Engineer felt a head rush at Spy's expression, an overwhelming feeling welling up in his chest. He immediately shut it down. This wasn't a thing he wanted. This wasn't the kind of person he was. He got up from the bed, gathering his clothing. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. He practically bolted out of Spy's room, not allowing Spy much of a chance to respond.

"Engineer—" Spy barely got the single word out of his mouth before Engineer was gone, out of the bedroom, out of the smoking room, and into the hall. As much as Spy wanted to stop him, talk to him, reassure him, he didn't want to wander the base naked with a raging erection, and he suspected that by the time he got dressed Engineer would be long gone. Most likely retreated to the sanctum of his workshop, which—for now—Spy still hadn’t been able to penetrate uninvited. 

Just for a moment, he could've sworn he'd seen a flash of _something_ in Engineer's eyes, a hunger that matched his own. 

He'd give Engineer a chance to calm down and speak with him later, let him know he accepted his apology and hopefully move forward from there.


	8. Tuesday October 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things aren't going great for Spy. lucky for him, Pyro is here to help.

**Tuesday October 29** **th**

Spy lay back on his bed, stroking his cock with one hand and his bruised cheek with the other. 

He was nearly late for battle in the morning. 

Engineer ignored his own arousal, throwing himself into work instead of dealing with his own reaction. He too, was nearly late for battle, having skipped breakfast.

Just before battle began, Spy approached Engineer, slowly and obviously, not wanting to startle the man again. 

Engineer steadily ignored him, before heading out the gate and into battle. 

Maybe he just needed more time? Spy didn't want to give it to him, but he also didn't want to press Engineer too hard. He didn't think it was a strategy that would work with the Conagher. 

Spy was distracted while he fought, taking stupid risks and missing obvious targets. He found himself being shouted at by a red-faced Soldier in the locker room after their defeat, and he was fully prepared to ignore the man the way he usually did but then, across the room, his gaze caught Engineer's for just a moment before the other man looked away. Spy straightened, squaring his shoulders and smoothing his tie defiantly. "If you take such fault with my performance," Spy purred, "why don't you…discipline me?" He leaned very close to Soldier's ear so no one else would overhear—though Soldier would probably immediately shout something incriminating. He felt ashamed of what he was doing, but the shame was weaker than his thwarted desire for pain and punishment. So far he'd avoided going to Soldier for this, but after coming _so close_ the night before he couldn't resist any longer. He had no doubt that the loud American would at least fuck him roughly, if not hit him a few times with that damned riding crop of his. 

Engineer watched the interaction with a bit of confusion and an odd and unwanted spike of jealousy, but he left it alone.

"Piss," Sniper muttered under his breath. He'd seen the almost-timid way Spy had approached Engineer in the morning, and the way Engineer had pretended not to see him. He also saw a strange mix of emotions flit across Engineer's face now. He wished he'd had a chance to talk to Spy before he went and did something this fucking stupid, but it was too late now. For an instant he thought he'd seen something like jealousy in Engineer's expression—what the fuck was going on between those two? He turned to speak to Engineer, but the Texan was already gone.

"I would be glad to!" Soldier bellowed, grabbing Spy by the upper arm and leading him away. Though it could be hard to tell what Soldier understood from what was said, he seemed to have caught onto this easily enough. He led Spy to his room and pushed him in. It was military neat, everything exactly where it ought to be.

Spy allowed Soldier to manhandle him, exaggerating the effect a little, letting himself be knocked farther off balance than strictly necessary. 

Soldier pushed Spy down over the bed, so his ass was in the air. Just as Spy had hoped, he grabbed his riding crop. "Undress, soldier, take your punishment like a man!"

"Yes, sir," Spy murmured obediently, heart racing, cock swelling. He undid his trousers and slid them down around his knees, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the big American.

Once Spy's face was in the sheets, his ass displayed for Soldier, he began to hit him with the riding crop. He didn't start Spy off easy—he used all of his force the entire time. Though it would be impossible for Spy to know, Soldier was counting to forty starting from the first blow.

It was horrible. It was degrading. It was…what Spy needed now, more or less. Not what he wanted _,_ obviously, but _needed_ —he didn't think he could go another day, another _hour,_ without this kind of release. It hurt, it fucking _hurt,_ but he needed it. He moaned and arched and cried out for Soldier, hands fisted in the sheets to keep himself from moving or pulling away. It was brutal and intense and not at all creative, but Spy's dick was tenting his underwear and he shifted so he was braced on one arm so he could stroke himself while Soldier continued bludgeoning away at his ass. 

"None of that!" Soldier told him, once he realized the other man was stroking himself. "If you wanted that you should have said so!" 

“Please!” Spy begged. He heard Soldier undo his belt and unzip his pants, and then the bigger man was pulling down Spy's underwear. He bit his lip, wiggling a little to help Soldier undress him. He had no doubt he was about to get one of the roughest fucks of his life on top of the welts he could already feel raising on his ass. If he couldn’t have Engineer—and the man definitely seemed to be avoiding him—this was the next best thing. Or would at least have to satisfy him until he could come up with a better plan. 

Thankfully, Soldier was thoughtful enough to use lube, but Spy's assessment was correct. He fucked Spy hard and fast, absolutely mercilessly. Soldier's hips snapped against the welts on Spy's skin, and his big fingers dug hard in against his hip bones. His thick cock stretched Spy past the point of arousal and leaned more into pain for the first half of the fucking until Spy could adjust.

"Yes!" Spy moaned, hating himself for encouraging Soldier and silently praying no one could hear him. "Yes, yes, Soldier, yes!" His hands clawed at the blankets as he approached his climax—he certainly wouldn't be asking _Soldier's_ permission to finish, though he hoped he wouldn't finish too long before his teammate. The rough, punishing pace felt good now, but he knew from experience it would be too much once he'd cum if Soldier kept fucking him. It felt so good to be used like this, taken in every possible way, even if he wasn't with the man he truly wanted. 

Soldier gave a few grunts as he got closer to the edge, until he finally came deep in Spy, squeezing his welt-covered ass as he did.

"…Fuck!" Spy came with a hoarse cry, moments after he felt Soldier finish, the front half of his body collapsing to the bed. He couldn't help a little smile of satisfaction. It felt good to get what he wanted again. 

 

*

 

Sniper caught Spy as he was leaving the kitchen—before dinner so he wouldn't have to face either Engineer or Sniper.

Spy tried to breeze right past his friend, pretending to be deeply interested in the chicken sandwich he was eating. 

Sniper caught him by the elbow and turned to walk with him. "Hey, mate." He sounded weary.

 _"Bonsoir,_ Sniper!" Spy greeted him as though he'd just noticed him there, voice overly loud and with forced good cheer. "I'm afraid this isn't a terribly good time for me," he apologized, voice dripping regret. 

"I'm sure it isn't, but I wanna talk to you anyway. Let's go sit, hm?" But he didn't guide him back to the kitchen, sure that Spy would disappear if he did that. Instead he marched him outside to one of the worn and much-abused picnic tables.

Spy immediately lit a cigarette, using its length and the smoke to distance himself from Sniper. He didn't quite succeed in sitting down without squirming a little on his very recently welt-covered ass, but he did it with as much dignity as possible. 

Sniper snagged the cigarette, taking it for himself. "Don't smoke, eat," he chided. "And tell me what happened with Engineer."

 _"Merde!"_ Spy protested, but he didn't stoop to trying to grab it back from Sniper. "As though I can't do both." He shook his head in mock-admonishment, but Sniper managed to coax a thin smile out of him. It vanished again almost immediately, his voice decidedly cool when he added, "There's nothing to tell."

"You two were doing good. Now you're fucking Soldier and trying to make him jealous?"

"Sniper!" Spy slapped a gloved hand down on the table, glowering at his friend. 

"Well, do you have a better explanation?"

"Not everything is my fault!"

"I didn't say it was! Your reaction might not have been the best, but for all I know it was Engineer's fault you two aren't together anymore."

"It is! Everyone always assumes things are _my_ doing. And they usually are," Spy admitted, holding up a placating hand. "I do meddle. But in this case I am blameless." He crossed his arms over his chest, pinning Sniper with a fixed look and a nod of finality. "In every case, my reactions are always perfect."

"Well, Engineer looked a bit upset seeing you go off with Solly, so…maybe it wasn't perfect? Unless that's what you wanted."

Spy froze, then carefully set the remains of his sandwich down, pulled out his cigarette case, and lit another. "He looked upset?"

"Yeah, he looked upset, maybe jealous? Would you tell me what upset the two of you?"

"Really?" Spy asked, very softly, then gave another thin smile. "You're not always the best at…people."

"I can read people," Sniper pointed out. "I can read _you_. I just…don't know what to do with what I notice. How to talk to people."

"True," Spy admitted with a heavy sigh. He held up a cautionary finger. "And you can only read me when I allow it." A lie, tragically, but this fiction was essential to their continued friendship. 

"Of course," Sniper allowed. "Just, tell me what happened?"

"Would you leave me be if I told you I'm not entirely sure, but I'm not trying to make him jealous?" Spy offered. "I'm just trying to find…relief. _He's_ been avoiding _me."_

"That helps…but it doesn't tell me what _happened_. Did one of you say something?" he prompted. 

Spy sighed, waving a hand at Sniper in surrender. "He has nightmares," he began. "I tried to comfort him during one of them, and he hit me—by accident." He was determined to say as little as possible to get Sniper to leave him be. 

"And you liked it?" Sniper hazarded. 

"Yes!"

"And how did he react?"

"Not…well." Spy's nostrils flared. "Honestly, Sniper, do you think either of us would be here right now if it had gone well? That I would just run from the man I've fantasized about for years into the arms of Soldier— _Soldier!—_ if it had gone well? Hmm?"

"No, of course not," Sniper sighed. "Did you at least get what you wanted from Solly?"

"Of course," Spy purred, intentionally shifting from side to side to feel the bruises on his ass. "Have you so little faith in me?"

Sniper rolled his eyes.

"Now, are you quite finished scolding me?" Spy arched an eyebrow, the effect somewhat diminished behind his mask. "As I told you, I am blameless. The proceedings are entirely in his control." He lit another cigarette from the one currently in his hand. 

"Fine, fine." Sniper raised his hands defensively. "But do you really need another cigarette?" he teased.

"Honestly, at this point, I'm surprised I don't need four at once." 

 

*

  


Pyro couldn't help overhearing Spy and Sniper's conversation. They had been just around the corner of the base from them, taking care of the burn pile. Anything teammates wanted gone was heaped over there, and it was their job—and an enjoyable one at that—to destroy everything.

They headed to see Engineer from there, finding him at dinner.

"Hey, Firebug." Engineer did his best to greet his friend with a smile, but it took a lot of effort. He couldn't shake the image of Spy going off with Soldier, all doe-eyed and compliant. He also couldn't stop imagining welts on Spy's ass, shake his creeping fantasies of throwing Spy down on his bed, fucking him roughly, and covering Soldier's marks with his own until Spy knew who he belonged to. It made him feel sick. _He_ was sick. No, it would be best for everyone, especially Spy, if he just stayed away. 

Pyro put their hand on Engineer's, speaking softly but clearly—as clearly as they could through the mask. Knowing no one besides Dell could understand, they often didn’t bother. Sometimes they just said actual nonsense, like ‘huddah huddah.’

"I overheard Spy talking about what happened. Why did you get so upset?"

"You…overheard? What did he say?" Engineer asked in a rush, ignoring Pyro's question for the moment. 

"That you hit him by accident. And he liked it. And you've been avoiding him."

"Pyro, you know I would—he said _what?"_

Pyro repeated themself. 

"He said he liked… Firebug, I think I'm gonna need a little more to go on." Normally Engineer would scold them for eavesdropping, but in this case… Not the most honorable route, and he wasn't proud of himself for doing it, but he wanted to know. _Needed_ to know. 

"He said he liked being hit. And he went to Soldier because he wanted someone to hurt him." They decided to leave out the part where Spy admitted he'd fantasized about Engineer for years. He didn’t want to spoil this for them.

Engineer sighed. "Look, I appreciate you telling me—though you shouldn't go around listening to people, either—but… You and I ain’t seen much of each other since we, uh…" God, how to phrase this. "…Well, since we _grew up,_ but… Pyro, are you ok talking about all of this? You _know_ , uh, what kinda 'like' he meant?" He had no idea what Pyro's sexual experience might be, if any. 

Pyro laughed softly. "He _liked_ it, Dell. You don't have to deal with that if you don't want to, but you shouldn't ignore him. He likes you."

Shit. Engineer wished _he_ was wearing a mask, or at the very least his goggles. Talking to a childhood friend about sex—and unconventional sex, at that—wasn't something he felt at all prepared to do. 

He tried a different approach. "You know what my family does—did. Besides engineering. Right?" He hoped so. They'd never spoken about it, but surely someone on the Classic team had explained it to them. As long as _he_ didn't have to. 

"With spies in particular?" they confirmed, before nodding. "I remember."

Engineer's hands were shaking. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to admit this next part to Pyro. Sure, they were a mercenary who burned people alive for fun and profit, but it wasn't the same. And despite their line of work, they were still sweet and innocent, or at least naïve. At least that was how Engineer still saw them. "Right. Well, this would've been after we…I don't know how to put it…stopped seeing each other?" He couldn't meet the glass eyes of Pyro's mask while he said it. "I helped."

They nodded again. "I guessed as much. It ran in the family."

"Yeah. Yeah, it did." For some reason it bothered him a little that Pyro wasn't surprised he'd taken part in torturing spies. "But, uh… Well, there's more than one reason I got out of that business. It wasn't just that I'm the only Conagher left… At the ranch," he amended. 

They hazarded a guess. "You _like_ it the way Spy does."

Looking like he might throw up at any moment, Engineer managed a stiff nod. 

"So what would be wrong about trying that with Spy?" 

"Pyro!" Engineer looked shocked and horrified. "How can you even suggest that?"

"He likes it, you like it, what's wrong with that?"

Engineer shook his head, actually backing up a step. "No. No, Pyro, I can't…" This was an old, deep fear, a wound left festering in darkness for decades. "I _can't,"_ he repeated, almost pleadingly, begging for Pyro to come to their senses and understand.

" _Why_?" Both Dell and Spy were interested, they were both adults, what could be wrong with that?

"Because…" Engineer blinked away sudden tears, angrily. "Because I want to _hurt_ him, Firebug. I can't—I don't want to—enjoy that."

"It's not torturing some captive spy, Dell, it's just playing. You obviously don't want to hurt him for real, it's upsetting you. But you do want to hurt him, just a little. And if he wants you to, then it's ok. You just have to make sure he's happy when you do hurt him. …does that make sense?" They were struggling to describe it properly, but Dell usually understood what they meant.

"What if I can't stop? What if I go too far?" Engineer shook his head. Even with respawn and the medigun… It wasn't that Spy would be able to recover immediately from any injuries— _physical_ injuries. He didn't want to break Spy's trust, or worse, his _mind._ He felt like a taste wouldn't be enough. If he opened that door, he didn't think he'd be able to stop. Best to just avoid it. Completely. Forever. 

"What if—?" He shook his head. He couldn't say it aloud. _What if part of me wants to?_ A deep, awful part of him _did_ want to break Spy, find out exactly what made him tick and then methodically take him apart. 

"If Spy asked you to stop, you'd stop, right?"

"I—" Engineer forced himself to consider it. Spy, naked beneath him, tied down or simply ordered to stay still while he… And then Spy telling him to stop before he was done. 

Engineer shook his head. "I just don't know," he admitted very softly. "I can't risk doing that to him."

"Then I think you should tell him that."

Of course they did. Engineer shook his head. "No. He's getting what he wants from Soldier. It's better if I just…" He managed a grim smile. "Alright, I'm a coward, you happy?"

"No. And I don't think Spy is happy either. He didn't sound happy. He was trying to smoke two cigarettes at once."

"He—what?" Engineer couldn't help laughing at that image. "Who was he talking to, anyway?" He had a strong suspicion, but wanted confirmation. "Why wouldn't he be happy? He's getting what he wants."

"He wants it from _you_ , dummy, not Soldier. And he was talking to Sniper, who else?"

"Why from me?"

Pyro shrugged. They couldn’t tell Engineer everything they knew; that would involve telling him about their BLU Spy, and they weren’t quite ready for that. They would eventually, if the relationship continued, but it was still early on. Besides, Engineer clearly had more than enough to think about right now. 

"I can imagine why he doesn't want it from Soldier," they snorted.

"Alright, that's fair," Engineer chuckled. "But he's _safe_ with Soldier. Relatively speaking, of course."

"I wouldn't say that; Soldier doesn't have much in the way of control."

"No, but he also hasn't made it his business to break spies, and I don't imagine that he's very…creative. Spy's probably trained to withstand anything Soldier can throw at him."

"Maybe. Probably," they admitted. "And you don't think you have the control to make sure Spy doesn't break for real?" 

"I don't want to risk it," Engineer said, voice soft again. 

"Well, I think you should. I think you do." Pyro patted his shoulder, then headed out of the mess hall.

"Pyro!" Engineer called after them, but they didn’t turn or acknowledge they’d even heard him. He shook his head, completely stunned that Pyro had just…left like that. 

 

*

 

Pyro went to see the RED Spy after dinner, knocking on the smoking room door. They'd never been in the smoking room, but it was worth a shot.

Spy let out a startled yelp when he heard the buzzer that alerted him when someone was approaching go off. He'd gotten too interested in his magazine, apparently. He was glad he'd had the room thoroughly soundproofed so his visitor, whoever he was, couldn’t hear his surprised noise. 

He glanced at the screen, showing him an exterior view of the smoking room door. For a brief moment he hoped to see Engineer, but instead it was…Pyro? He pressed the button to unlock the door before he could change his mind. This was so strange he couldn't resist seeing what his teammate wanted. 

Pyro heard the door unlock and hoped that was an invitation, because Spy didn't open the door. They knew this was going to be an odd and possibly awkward conversation, but they were mostly immune to other people’s awkwardness, so hopefully that would make it easier. Unfortunately, Spy didn't usually understand them when they spoke through the mask, so it would have to come off.

"Good evening," Spy said levelly, trying not to let his curiosity show. "May I…help you with something?"

Pyro grimaced behind their mask. They took off their gloves, then worked free the bottom of their mask from the top of their suit, pulling it up and over their face, holding the limp black mask in their bare hands. They looked a little uncomfortable out of the mask. Their hair was buzzed, their skin sweaty and freckled. They didn't say anything at first, suddenly tongue-tied. Taking off their mask always felt oddly vulnerable.

Spy waited, silently.

"Um," they started. The words started to come out in a rush. "Engineer's sorry he hit you, and I know you liked it, and he liked it too, but he's afraid if he hurts you he won't be able to stop and I think he could, he's very controlled, but he's never tried anything like it so you might have to help him along." They took in a deep breath, having said all of that without breathing.

"Slow down, slow down!" Spy shook his head, but he couldn't help smiling at the expression on Pyro's face. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because he's miserable, and I think you are too, and I think you'd both be happier together," Pyro offered, shrugging.

"You think I'm miserable?" Spy poured himself a glass of brandy, showing off the decadence of his smoking room and how _not_ miserable he was. After a moment, he poured one for his guest as well, sliding it towards his teammate. He didn't think Pyro drank, or at least not that he'd ever seen, but he would happily drink it if it went untouched. 

They did not drink, didn't so much as touch the glass, but nodded gratefully anyway. "You seemed happier with Engineer."

"Mm-hmm. And why, precisely, does my emotional state of being trouble you? Or is it simply him you're concerned about?" He wasn't going to reveal his excitement that easily, not at this talk of Engineer being miserable without him. As Sniper might have said, he had _standards_. 

"Would it bother you if _I_ were miserable?" Pyro asked.

"How would I be able to tell? Ordinarily."

Pyro just smiled a little. "Yes, then?" They had a feeling Spy secretly cared about the team. At least a little.

"The team is more effective when everyone is emotionally stable," was all Spy was willing to say on the matter. "He liked it too?" he asked, after a long pause and most of his brandy. Not an excellent change of subject, but an improvement.

"Mm." They smiled when he wouldn't admit it, but still said he would care, in some small way. "Yes. But it reminds him of torturing spies for real, and I think he's afraid he might break you."

Very glad there was a desk between him and Pyro and that a mask covered most of his suddenly blushing face, Spy cleared his throat. "Yes. Well. Thank you for informing me of this." He cocked his head to one side, debating whether to confirm something Sniper had said. Curiosity won, as it usually did. "Tell me… Do you think my, ah, liason with Soldier…bothered…?"

Pyro nodded. "I think he figured you got what you needed from Soldier, but I told Dell you'd prefer him. And I was right, right?"

Spy closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe Pyro was involved in his love— _sex—_ life. He nodded, once, stiffly. 

"You're gonna have to take the next step. He's scared he'll hurt you. I know he'd stop if you asked; just him being so nervous about hurting you makes me think he'll be careful with you." Pyro fiddled a bit with the filter of their mask.

"Right. Well. Thank you for this, ah, information…"

Pyro nodded again, relieved. They stood up, playing with the bottom edge of their mask, wanting to put it on but wanting Spy to confirm he'd talk to Engineer first. "So you'll talk to him?"

"I…I believe I will." Spy hesitated again before asking, "Do you mind if I make an observation?"

"Mhm?"

"You have some experience with this type of...relationship, do you not?"

They nodded.

"I don't suppose you would…care to elaborate?" Spy hated having to directly _ask_ for information, but he couldn't resist. 

"Promise not to use this secret for anything?"

Spy snorted. "What would I use it for?"

"The BLU Spy enjoys the same sort of thing." They grinned.

"Hardly surprising. He's quite perverse." Somehow Spy suspected his counterpart wasn't _quite_ as twisted as he was. Hand halfway to the brandy to pour himself a refill, his hand froze. "Wait. Are you telling me that the two of you…?"

Pyro's grin turned innocent. "No," they lied.

"You are a terrible liar, but I'll pretend I didn't notice. Before I bid you goodnight…would you happen to know if Engineer is in his workshop at the present time?"

"Most likely." They waved goodbye before leaving Spy alone with his brandy.

Spy barely waited long enough to be sure Pyro had left that area of the base before cloaking and hurrying out to Engineer's garage. He uncloaked reluctantly, hoping he was out of sight of prying eyes, but he didn't want to surprise Engineer. Not this time, anyway. 

Engineer saw Spy through the camera set just outside his door. He watched the man pace for a moment, then seem to steel himself. 

He pressed a button to open the door. "Come in," he called.

Spy forced himself to stroll into the space, rather than hurrying as he wanted to. He was torn between wanting to look around to satisfy his curiosity, especially because Engineer hadn't known he was coming and had time to prepare; _not_ wanting to look in case it made Engineer suspicious—having a spy in his workshop was probably difficult to come to terms with already; and looking around to pretend he was interested in anything but Engineer right now. 

"I just had a very strange conversation," he began, taking the offensive. 

"Oh?" That did pique his interest.

"With Pyro. About you. And I. Us." Fuck, would he ever be able to speak to Engineer without sounding like a blithering idiot?

"Oh." _Darnit, Pyro,_ he thought, _what did you tell him?_ "What did they say?" 

Pleased to have knocked Engineer even slightly off balance, Spy took a step closer. Then he didn't know what to say and regretted his boldness. He tried a few sentences in his head, then decided on, "Pyro was right—I would rather be with you than Soldier."

"Oh." He couldn't stop saying 'oh' like an idiot. "Uh. I'd rather you be with me too. And I'm really sorry about…about hitting you."

"I know you are," Spy said, sincerely, without a trace of his usual underlying sarcasm. "And, honestly, it wouldn't have been my first choice, either. But I do have some suggestions, if you're looking for…inspiration?"

Pyro had definitely told Spy everything. "How do you mean?" He could still play dumb.

"I mean," Spy purred, stepping even closer to Engineer, "well…spanking is always a nice place to start."

"I…I know you share some of my…fantasies…" Engineer sighed. "I just don't know if I can actually go through with it, Spy. I like you, I don't want to give you up, but I'm not sure I can do what you're asking."

"I understand." And he did. He was crushingly disappointed, but he understood. "Perhaps we could start with something even more fundamental?" he suggested. "See where that takes us?"

"What were you thinking?" he asked, cautiously.

"Well, for instance…I could do this." Spy knelt at Engineer's feet, one hand braced on each of Engineer's thighs, looking up at him. The workshop was clean, which didn't surprise him—he'd looked before kneeling—but he still felt deliciously naughty, on the floor in his expensive suit. 

Engineer's lips parted slightly. It was definitely an appealing sight. "Never woulda expected you to kneel anywhere in your nice clothes, let alone in a workshop," he teased.

Spy's eyes fluttered; he couldn't help himself. "Would you expect me to kneel naked?" Even if his face hadn't been right next to Engineer's groin, he could _hear_ the arousal in the Texan's voice, lowering it and giving it a slight growl that went straight to Spy's own erection. 

"Maybe," he purred, stroking his fingers along Spy's jawline. "This I can do, this… I just don't want to _hurt_ you."

"Then we'll start with this," Spy agreed, tilting his head to offer himself up, eyes closing with satisfied pleasure. He hoped he wasn't imagining the sense of ownership he felt in Engineer's touch.

Engineer wasn't sure this would lead anywhere darker, wasn't sure he could handle going anywhere more serious than this, but this was a game he could play. He stroked Spy's jaw, up to the top of his mask, taking a handful of the material and Spy's hair underneath and tilting his head back.

"Mm, I'm afraid I won't be parted from my mask so easily," Spy assured him. "Though I don't mind a firm hand, anyway." 

"I wasn't gonna take it off," he assured Spy. 

Fuck. It was a good thing he was doing Engineer first, because if anything touched his cock right now he was fairly certain he'd cum instantly. That hand fisted in his hair, angling his neck just the way he wanted it… He shivered, turning his attention to the task at hand again. Well, hardly a _task._ He slid one hand over to Engineer's fly and began gently tugging it down. "As much as it pains me to say it…it might be easier for you to do this part," he admitted. "But I'll take it from there."

Engineer undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling his erection free.

Spy took a moment—just a moment!—to revel in the situation: him kneeling at Engineer's feet, Engineer pulling his hair, him about to suck Engineer's cock…! He couldn't resist temptation for long. Bracing himself again, he slid his lips over Engineer's head, tugging ever so slightly against Engineer's grip. 

Engineer held him fast, but enjoyed the slight resistance Spy offered. His mouth felt like heaven around his cock and he let out a few low groans. "That's it. Damn, you're good at this," he crooned.

Spy raised an eyebrow in slight disapproval at Engineer's words, shaking his head, but didn't withdraw. He slid farther, taking Engineer deeper and loving, again, how much the Texan's cock stretched his jaw. He took Engineer as deep as he could for a moment, before wrapping one hand around the base and concentrating his lips and tongue on the head again. 

Spy's attentions were amazing, and Engineer found himself struggling to last. It was only the work of a minute before he was cumming down Spy's throat.

Spy took Engineer's haste as a compliment. They weren't trying to make him last now, and he loved the way Engineer jerked his mask and hair as his climax crashed over him. He pulled back just enough to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, panting slightly. 

Engineer stroked his thumb over Spy's cheek. He gestured with his head to a closed door behind him. "Wanna spend the night?" he offered.

Spy’s eyes closed again at the small, fond, slightly possessive gesture. "I do, very much," Spy purred, smiling up at Engineer. This was the first time Spy had been welcomed into Engineer's actual room. It was as tidy as the rest of the workshop. It had clearly started out as a storage room, but Engineer had made it into a decent little bedroom. 

Engineer shed the rest of his clothing, watching Spy to see if he would do the same.

Spy gave the room a few token glances, but it was honestly quite spartan and didn’t reveal much about its occupant—about what he would have expected. His attention was definitely elsewhere. Finding out more about Engineer from his sparse possessions was a very distant second at the moment. He watched Engineer undress with naked—pun very much intended—admiration. He removed everything but his mask and watch, then knelt beside the bed. 

Engineer tapped Spy's watch with his fingertip, giving him a questioning glance. 

Spy's eyes briefly flashed with defiance, then he pouted for a moment, and then he sighed, his expression finally looking genuine. He thought for several seconds that seemed to stretch on into eternity, eyes darting between Engineer's leg and the watch. Hands trembling, he touched the hidden clasp to undo the watch, and handed it up to Engineer.

Engineer set the watch aside without another glance at it. He traced his fingers over the newly revealed scars and tattoos, hidden beneath Spy's permanent cloak. "That's better," he praised. "I've gotta reward such good behavior, don't I?" He patted the bed next to himself, inviting Spy up. He stood to grab something from where it was charging on his bedside table, dropping the plug away. It was oddly shaped—a V with slightly bulbous ends, but it was sleek too, made of soft black silicone. 

"You do," Spy agreed, relieved when Engineer immediately set the watch down without examining it. He couldn't help blushing a little as Engineer's eyes roamed his newly revealed body. This man had undone him completely, making him act like a blushing virgin, and he'd hardly had to do anything. Spy might have been disappointed in himself if he hadn't been so distracted. As it was, he crawled up onto the bed, eyeing Engineer's device a little warily. 

"Get comfy," Engineer told him, settling Spy up against the pillows. 

Spy hardly needed to be encouraged to make a nest, and he'd soon arranged everything just so.

Engineer took lube from the bedside table and slicked up the toy he held. As soon as Spy was comfortable, he gently pressed one tip of it against his anus, working it in. It slid in almost without resistance, as though it was made to fit.

Spy had enjoyed watching Engineer prepare the toy, but not nearly as much as he loved the feeling of it going in. He hummed softly with pleasure, but once he'd adjusted he couldn't resist asking, when it was fully seated, "Why was this plugged in?"

Engineer smirked, pressing a small, subtle button on the other prong of it. The toy began to vibrate inside Spy.

"Oh my god!" Spy's head flew back hard and fast enough to rattle his brain a little—although the toy was already rattling his brain more. "This— I— Fuck!" he managed, eyes enormous as he stared up at Engineer helplessly, almost pleadingly. His cock began to dribble precum, beading on the tip and spilling over to run down the shaft. He clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms and closing his eyes. He wouldn't cum already, he wouldn't…! He hadn't minded bringing Engineer to completion so quickly, but for a man of his reputation and experience to be finished so fast was simply shameful. Unacceptable. He could _last._ Even if this was unlike anything he’d ever felt, so different and somehow _more_.

Grinning at the effect his toy was having, Engineer pressed on it a little, pushing it deeper into Spy. 

A whine escaped Spy’s lips, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to suppress further sounds. He couldn't let Engineer know how quickly the toy was taking him apart, though he suspected it was already too late for that. It only took a few seconds before he uncovered his mouth again. "Please, please…!" His hand darted to his hip, fingers almost but not quite wrapping around his cock. 

"You can finish, you can touch yourself," Engineer told him. "I like having you undone like this."

 _"Non—"_ Spy began to protest, but his hand moved as though of its own volition, grabbing his cock and stroking himself in short, frantic jerks. It didn't take him long to finish after that, crying out and cumming all over his stomach and chest. He lay still, panting and grinning up at Engineer, for a moment, until he made a face and shook his head. _"Non,_ please, it's too much now." His hips twisted and jerked as he tried to pull away from the still-vibrating toy. 

Mercifully, Engineer turned the thing off and pulled it out, setting it aside to be cleaned later. "A bit too intense?" He chuckled. "You did good."

Long limbs going utterly limp, Spy gave a long sigh of relief and satisfaction. He shook his head forcefully. "N-no, not at all, not until after I came," he assured Engineer. "That was… Did you make it?"

"Yeah, might've been a little side project of mine." He smiled, stroking his hand over Spy's masked cheek. "Glad it's a hit."

"Oh, _mon dieu,_ yes!" Spy rolled over to curl against Engineer. "Your skills are wasted here. You are a fantastic Engineer, but the world needs you elsewhere, working on these ‘little side projects.’ But I'll keep you here just for me."

Engineer laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of Spy's head. "Ain’t you a sweet-talker." He lay back against his pillows with Spy tucked up against his shoulder. 

"I can be. When I'm pleased. And right now I am _very_ pleased." His eyes were already beginning to drift shut—what an embarrassment he was! But he couldn't find it in himself to really care, content to drift off against Engineer. 

"That's good," Engineer murmured, kissing him again.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Spy kissed along Engineer’s neck and collarbone, hand tracing his chest. 

“No, it was good.” He hadn’t hurt Spy, hadn’t given into that terrible urge. But he’d still taken control and led Spy how he liked.

 _“Bien._ You should simply listen to me in all things,” Spy declared, cheekily, coming to rest on Engineer’s shoulder again. 

Engineer pinched his ear through his mask with a little laugh. “Really? Because it seems to me that you want to do exactly as _I_ say.”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Spy asked, airily, but he couldn’t help grinning. “And I’m not for pinching!” he protested, a little too late to be convincing.

“No?” he teased, pinching just a little harder and tugging.

“N-n-no,” Spy confirmed, shivering with delight. His neck arched and his eyes fluttered. This, _this_ was what he wanted, and he was certain he could coax more out of the Conagher. With time—hopefully not too much. 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Engineer stopped pinching him, giving him a grin.

 _“Non,_ I lied! You can pinch me!” Spy’s voice had gone high and breathy even from that small amount of pain, and he didn’t want it to stop. He was still spent from his recent climax, but this was a different kind of pleasure. 

“Ohh, I see,” he laughed. Spy’s delight in pain was obvious and something this small seemed safe, so Engineer kissed his ear where he’d pinched it, and then bit it gently. He wished Spy would take off the mask to make this more fun—and more pleasant in his mouth—but it didn’t seem likely yet.

“What do you s—” Spy’s playful protest was cut off with a gasp by Engineer’s bite. Whimpering softly, he pressed his head as close to Engineer’s mouth as he could. 

Engineer nibbled gently after the initial bite, then pressed a kiss to the place he’d bitten, along the curve of Spy’s ear. 

“Th-that’s it,” Spy encouraged, shivering and breathless. “That’s what I want.”

“Good.” Engineer’s voice was a deep rumble. “I like you like this, all weak and helpless.” He was sure Spy would protest that, but it was true.

“Do you?” Spy purred. “How interesting. I could be weak and helpless for you…”

He laughed. “I think you already are, darlin’.” Engineer kissed him again. “Can I lift your mask, just a little? I was hoping to give you a hickey.”

Spy swallowed hard, forcing himself to stop and reply to the first statement first, rather than immediately saying, _‘Yes!’_ the way he wanted to. “Weak, maybe,” he granted, “but hardly helpless. Not yet, anyway.” He grinned, pretending to think about Engineer’s question, hoping the Conagher couldn’t hear his pulse speed up when he asked. “Mmm, I suppose so. Since you asked _so_ nicely.”

Engineer rolled up Spy’s mask, slowly, teasing Spy’s patience. Once Spy’s neck was exposed, he pressed a kiss to his skin, nibbling incredibly gently.

“You tease!” Spy moaned, hands reaching out blindly to grasp at Engineer. “If I’d known _this_ was what you were going to do, I would’ve said no!”

This time, Engineer sank his teeth in deep and sucked at the skin between his teeth hard, leaving behind a dark red mark that almost matched the colour of Spy’s mask. 

Spy cried out, jerking and writhing in Engineer’s grasp. “Yes, yes, _mon ravisseur,_ that’s it!” he gasped. His whole body tensed, spine arching, and then he went utterly limp. He’d only experienced them a few times, but he realized he’d just had a dry orgasm. _“Mon dieu,”_ he gasped, feebly. 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Engineer chuckled, releasing Spy for a moment before starting to bite the other side of his neck.

Spy froze, mouth still agape. Engineer couldn’t… “How what is?” he asked lightly once he could breathe and form words again. 

Engineer released Spy, running his thumb over one of the red hickeys he’d left. “What, you think I can’t speak French?” he murmured.

Spy actually jerked away as though he’d been burned. “ _Y-you… You’re joking, right?_ ” he asked, in French, with growing horror and shame, all pleasure from the bite forgotten or at least pushed aside. “I just came a second time. _You_ just made me cum a second time. Let’s focus on that, shall we?”

“Soldier didn’t play rough enough with you, huh?” he asked. “Or was it just because it’s me, and you can pretend to be a captive?”

“Oh god,” Spy squeaked, this time in English.

“Guess that’s your fantasy, huh?”

Completely overcome with embarrassment, Spy started trying to creep out of Engineer’s arms and off the bed. 

Engineer grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back in. “C’mon now, you can’t just run away from this.”

“I _can,”_ Spy protested, his argument weakened by the tremor in his voice and the way he went boneless when Engineer stopped him. 

“Can you now?” Engineer brought him in to rest against his shoulder. “Look, clearly part of why you’re attracted to me is because of what my family does. What I’ve done.” That was fucked up, but Dell had to admit he had similar fantasies from the other side of things.

“This…is not how I would have chosen for this to come to light,” Spy managed to garble out, rather impressed with himself for forming a complete sentence. “I’m sorry. I understand if you want me to go.” He pressed his head against Engineer’s shoulder, enjoying it while he could before he had to leave, blinking back bitter, angry tears. Angry with _himself._ He’d thought he was so clever… Of course the Conagher spoke French! One couldn’t successfully interrogate someone without understanding their language. “I just…” Fuck, he was going to have to say it. “It might have started out that way,” he admitted grudgingly, “but after meeting you in— _meeting_ you, I realized I was genuinely attracted to you. To _you._ And believe me,” he sniffed, “it would have been considerably more convenient for me if I wasn’t, or if a fuck had gotten you out of my system. Or…if Soldier had.”

“Well, at least we both know how fucked up it is,” Engineer said, running his fingers gently over Spy’s mask. “Look, I like you. I wasn’t sure what I expected from this, I’d never even considered… seriously considered… dating a spy.” Shit, were they dating? Maybe this was more casual than that? Maybe he’d just put his foot in his mouth there. Still, he forced himself to keep talking. “But I like you, we have fun together. I just…” how could he possibly explain these deep, dark, hidden fantasies of his? Wouldn’t that just terrify Spy? “Maybe I’ve always wanted to try this.” It was too vague, but maybe Spy would understand.

Spy nodded. He wasn’t _completely_ sure what Engineer was talking about, but he’d agree to just about anything as long as it didn’t mean being kicked out of the Conagher’s bed. He curled against Engineer tightly, thrilled by the suggestion they were _dating._ Spy had never really been interested in long-term commitment or relationships, but once again, Dell Conagher continued to be the exception to every single one of his rules, it seemed. He was _dating_ Dell Conagher!

“So… you fantasized about meeting a Conagher before, is that right? Was that about… me in particular?”

Spy had been interrogated before, of course. Not by a Conagher, by any means, but forcibly asked questions, certainly. He had never been more reluctant to speak, but he said it anyway. “Yes.” He buried his face against Dell’s chest. 

“Why me?”

“You—you’re the youngest!” Spy sputtered, hoping that half-answer would be enough, almost certain it wouldn’t. “You’re the only Conagher still…active.”

“Sort of. My father’s still… with his team.” As far as Dell knew, anyway. “Anyway, I don’t think that was really the answer.”

“Why…why not?” Spy asked, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable. 

Dell gave him a look. “You don’t learn to break spies as a teenager and not know when someone’s giving you a sideways answer.”

“That…is true,” Spy conceded, feeling a little foolish. “Your reputation precedes you.” He liked that image— _a sideways answer_. It suited him. 

“I’m still waiting for a real answer.”

“You know, it’s not really in my nature to simply _provide_ answers.” Spy attempted to backtrack. “I think I’ve said more than enough.”

“Spy, if we’re going to do this, we need to talk about it.”

Spy sighed. “You’re right.” It was awful, but he could acknowledge that Engineer was right. “I…” No, that was enough emotional maturity for one day. “This answer is somewhat embarrassing to me, and potentially to you!” he protested. “Can’t we simply leave things here? For _now_ , only? We’ve both acknowledged a lot already tonight.”

“For now,” Engineer agreed. If Spy wanted a different kind of relationship, they had a lot of talking to do.

“Ugh, _fine!”_ Spy threw up a hand in defeat. “There is a video, I’m not sure you’re aware…”

“I know the video.”

“Of course you do,” Spy groaned. He blinked. “Wait. Was it released on purpose too? Like the watches?”

“Yeah, who do you think filmed it?” Dell had been barely nineteen when they’d filmed the video. It had been Radigan’s idea, again. Release a video of the youngest Conagher torturing a spy, as a warning not to set foot on the ranch, or to underestimate any of the Conagher family. The thought of his grandfather distracted Engineer from Spy’s explanation and what it really meant.

“Who _did_ film it?” Spy suddenly felt very cold, down to his core. Cold and manipulated and a little dirty, but he did his best not to allow any of this show on his face. Of course, he was naked in bed with Dell Fucking Conagher, so his ‘best’ was probably useless. 

“Radigan.”

“Of course.” He couldn’t help a shudder at the thought of _that man_ standing behind the camera, filming something he’d…well. 

“Yeah, that was his kind of twisted threat, I suppose.” He felt Spy shudder and had a feeling it had to do with Radigan. He was especially feared by most spies.

“I, ah…I should probably go.” Spy didn’t want to leave, but he also didn’t want to be there when Engineer made the connection between what the video and his interest in him meant. He was lucky Dell hadn’t already figured it out. He kissed Engineer’s shoulder, nuzzling a little, enjoying the man’s scent before he left. 

“Doesn’t really seem like you want to,” Dell chuckled softly. “Just stay with me.” 

 _“Non,_ you caught me, I don’t.” Spy grinned. He quickly weighed his options in his mind, then nodded. He’d already discussed this much, and Engineer seemed to be getting sleepy. “Very well.” The blanket had half fallen off the bed, and Spy now dragged it back up to cover them both. Between the pillows and Engineer’s arm and shoulder, he made himself a cozy little nest, settling in with a little sigh of contentment. 

Engineer, too sleepy and trying to shake off thoughts of his family at the moment to connect Spy’s admission of knowing the tape and his interest in him, nodded off with Spy in his arms.

Nightmares woke him as usual, but he settled down again quite quickly. He was just about to fall asleep for the second time when the two thoughts linked and he suddenly understood why Spy wanted him to be his captor. 

He _liked_ that video.

“Mmm?” Spy was always a light sleeper, but especially when he shared a bed. Even the small amount of noise and movement from Engineer’s nightmare was enough to wake him.

“Go back to sleep,” Engineer told him. This could wait ’til morning.

“Sure?” Spy asked drowsily, resettling himself in Engineer’s arms and shifting his pillow.

“Mm.” He stroked a hand over Spy’s mask, as though he could stroke the hair beneath. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get back to sleep.

Making a soft, contented noise that could almost be described as a purr, Spy nodded, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He assumed Engineer’s lingering tension was from his nightmare. 

Engineer thought a lot that night about their situation. He thought about that video, and what he remembered of it, which wasn’t a heck of a lot. He thought about Spy and how they enjoyed each other’s company, as well as playing a bit rough together. He thought about how he’d always secretly enjoyed that sort of thing, had always wanted to keep someone like that, instead of simply torturing someone for information and then killing them. Wanted someone who’d enjoy it just as much as he did. 

Could he allow himself to have this? Was it safe? Could he keep himself in check?

He looked down at the sleeping man lying next to him. Spy wasn’t the type of man to let himself be hurt or taken advantage of. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. That alone might be enough to keep anything dangerous about this under control.

He sighed, stroking his fingers over Spy’s arm.


	9. Wednesday October 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more communication and an accidental reveal

**Wednesday October 30th**

“’Morning,” Spy murmured, coming awake more slowly and comfortably than usual. He had a brief moment of panic when he realized the familiar weight of his watch was gone, until he remembered he’d taken it off for Engineer. Fuck, the man must think him the easiest trollop!

“’Morning.” Engineer kissed Spy’s forehead. “I did a bit of thinking last night. About us, and that video, and what I think you’re hoping to get from me.”

Oh, fuck. Spy should have known it would be too good to last. He’d barely had a taste of what he wanted, _truly_ wanted, and now he was going to lose it. He was such a fucking idiot, why had he said that…! “A-alright,” he stammered, skin going cold. 

“You have a copy of that video, I’m guessing?”

“I—what?” Spy wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting Engineer to say, but not that. “…Yes?”

“And you’ve watched it a fair few times? Enough that it’s become a fantasy of yours?”

“Yes,” Spy agreed, barely moving his lips. He wanted to hide his face against Engineer’s chest again, but doing so felt…wrong. He felt cold and numb and hollow and he wished Engineer would just get to the point and end this swiftly. 

“That’s why you were interested in me in the first place.”

“In the first place!” Spy quickly assured him, too loud this time. “But after I met you, got to know you a little…I realized I was interested in _you._ Ask Sniper! No, don’t ask Sniper. But it’s true.”

Engineer nodded. “So you want me to keep you like a captive, to hurt you, that kinda thing?”

“Y-yes. I mean, not _completely,_ and not in a way that would interfere with our work… Much,” he amended. 

“And you would make sure it didn’t go too far. You’d stop me if you needed to stop?”

Spy snorted derisively. “Believe me, I am _very_ vocal about my preferences, and I am also—and this may surprise you—very good at escaping.”

“This won’t surprise you at all, but I’m very good at keeping spies where I want them. But you being vocal is good. I’ve never tried this, Spy, I don’t know if it’s gonna work out.”

“True.” Spy closed his eyes, forcing himself to rein in his excitement. “Sorry. You’re right, I know you’re right. Yes. I _will_ stop you if I need it.”

“Good. That’s good.” He pressed a kiss to Spy’s temple. “Don’t get too excited, I’m still not sure this is gonna be any good for you. Or me, for that matter.”

“I suppose that depends on what you mean by ‘good.’ And I don’t get excited.” He snuggled up against Engineer. 

“I can feel your heart beating,” Engineer teased him. “And I mean, I want you to enjoy it.”

“Bah!” Spy laughed. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind, I can’t keep anything from you!” He turned his head to kiss Engineer’s shoulder. “I’ve enjoyed everything so far, very much. I think more of the same could only be…better, no?”

“I hope so.” Engineer nodded, earnestly. “I just feel like I’m finally giving in to something I’ve resisted for so long.” He felt like he was making a deal with the devil, but he decided not to voice that.

“Mm. I wonder how that could possibly feel,” Spy teased back. 

“Oh hush,” Engineer retorted.

“Let’s go have breakfast. I find myself unusually hungry this morning.”

“Sounds good.”

 

 

 **Friday November 1** **st**

The two of them spent their nights together for the rest of the week. Friday after battle, Engineer excused himself from Spy, telling him he had some work to do. And he did, though he wasn’t entirely sure Spy would like the work he was doing. 

He came up with a list of rules for the two of them, and once he was finished and had gone over it a few times, he brought it to Spy. 

Spy raised an eyebrow, the movement largely concealed behind his mask. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but paperwork… No, that was actually very predictable from this man, now that he was confronted with it. He could even hazard a guess as to what it was, but he still asked, “What’s this?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” he said, smiling a little awkwardly. “I just want us both to be clear on the rules here.”

Ugh. Even Engineer saying ‘rules’ was arousing. Hoping the Texan couldn’t see the direction of his thoughts, he held out a hand imperiously. “Very well. Let us see these proposed rules of yours, and if I agree to your terms.”

Engineer handed him the list. 

    1. Safe word RED
    2. Must use safe word if anything feels wrong
    3. No playing rough with anyone else
    4. No permanent marks or scars
    5. No real interrogation
    6. Sex with Sniper still allowed
    7. Set limits for Spy
    8. List of play ‘interrogation’ questions for Spy
    9. ****Don’t mention the video during play****
    10. Don’t mention family during play
    11. Don’t mention real interrogations during play
    12. No talking about relationship to anyone except Sniper and Pyro?
    13. Spy can only call Engineer by his first name if he provides one in return



“Does this mean you’re looking to have sex with Sniper?” Spy asked, innocently. 

“Don’t be a brat. Do you want to keep having sex with Sniper, or not?” Engineer raised an eyebrow.

“Me, a brat?” Spy scoffed. “And…well, yes, honestly, I do. He’d be so _lonely_ without me.”

“And you definitely wouldn’t miss him,” Engineer chuckled. 

“Certainly not,” Spy agreed. 

“I want you to think about your own limits and we can add to the list.”

He nodded. “Yes, that’s reasonable, though I hope you don’t expect it right this instant?” His voice suggested that was exactly what he wanted. 

Engineer laughed. “You just can’t ask for what you want, can you?” he teased. “Go on, then, write down some limits.”

“What? That’s the opposite of what I said!” Spy protested, inwardly cursing both of them a little.

Engineer just looked at him expectantly. 

“Very well,” he sighed, stopping just short of rolling his eyes. For a moment he was tempted to take a page out of Scout’s book and draw a penis, or perhaps himself sucking Engineer, but…Dell had put in genuine effort coming up with his little list. It was probably wise of him to prove he was willing to at least do the same. 

He wrote _one,_ then had to actually stop and think. What _didn’t_ he want? He wanted to say he was open to everything the way he was in his fantasies, but now that this was actually happening he knew he needed to do better than that. 

  1.   No urine, feces, or vomit



Before he could write another, Dell made a face. “Is that a thing people _want_?”

Spy raised an eyebrow. “I sometimes forget that experience with torture isn’t the same as experience with kink. Yes, dear, those are things people want. But _not,”_ he said, very emphatically, “me. Hence their inclusion on the list.”

“Alright, alright,” Dell nodded, agreeing. “Let’s keep going, then.”

“Aside from that, and what’s covered by your list… For the time being I think I’m content to play it by ear, if that works for you?” Spy leaned closer to Engineer, close enough that their faces almost touched. “You didn’t like me playing with Soldier?” he murmured, mouth quirking in the very beginning of a smirk. 

Engineer gave him a look. “Does it seem like I enjoyed it?”

“Mmm, I’m not sure. I’m really more of a hands-on learner, though.”

“It’d serve you right if I just ignored you,” Engineer told him, but his fingers were undoing the top buttons of Spy’s clothes.

“It would only punish you as well. Perhaps more,” Spy countered, looking very pleased with himself but still not openly smirking. 

“Not sure about that,” Engineer told him. He grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing him down onto his knees. “Look, I’m gonna try my best here, but I haven’t figured this out one hundred percent yet, alright?” 

 _“I’m—”_ Spy began, cut off with a moan when Engineer grabbed him. He stared up at the Texan with a slightly awed expression, as though the words took a few moments to click. “Alright. I’m not sure I understand what you’re getting at.”

“I’m saying this might be rough in a way you’re not hoping for,” he chuckled. First times were usually a little awkward and uncomfortable, right? Dell grabbed Spy’s jaw, forcing him to look up at him. 

“Ohhh, you have no idea what I hope, Mister Conagher,” Spy purred, dancing around Engineer’s name rule. He pulled back against Engineer’s grip just a fraction to feel the powerful hand keeping him in place. 

“Well I know a couple things you _don’t_ want.” He grinned, went to sit on the edge of Spy’s bed, then patted his lap. Spy had asked for a spanking earlier. That was easy enough.

Spy laughed. “Well, I have it on good authority that you _don’t_ want those things, either.” He crawled up onto the bed sensually, then insinuated himself into Engineer’s lap, still wearing his uniform suit. 

Dell grabbed him none-too-gently and turned him in his lap, pulling down his pants to expose his ass. He rubbed a proprietary hand over it, before giving it a light smack.

Spy actually cried out with a mixture of surprise, indignation, and delight. The weak blow did nothing to assuage his grumpiness about being handled in such a fashion. “That was pitiful. Really, is that how you usually—” he remembered Engineer’s warning on the list just in time “—spank someone?”

“Seeing as I’ve never put someone over my knee before, maybe you could give me a break,” he said, grimacing. Still, his next blow was harder.

“Really?” Genuinely surprised by this revelation, Spy was quiet for a few moments. He’d only been joking about Engineer having no experience with kink. “You’ve never just…spanked someone?”

“Do men often turn their boyfriends over their knee?” Dell asked. Maybe this was more common than he’d realized.

Spy snorted. “No, they—you’re really serious, aren’t you?” _Boyfriends?_ Engineer still thought of them as boyfriends! Spy couldn’t help a little squirm of delight.

Dell laughed. Spy wasn’t being very helpful, but of course that was his way. He gave him a few harder swats, working up to nice sharp slaps across his bare skin, listening to his breaths and feeling him flinch and lean back into his touch. It was pretty clear that Spy was enjoying himself.

“Ha… Yes, Engineer,” Spy panted, shaking his head. _“Plenty_ of men turn their boyfriends over their knee. What we’re doing is hardly unusual.” He lowered himself onto his forearms, forehead touching the bed with his ass eagerly raised. “Yes, that’s it,” he encouraged, voice already a little unsteady. “Please, yes.” It hadn’t taken long to spank the sarcasm out of him; he now sounded quite submissive and obedient. 

It was a nice change of tone from Spy, Engineer had to admit. He liked hearing him give soft, breathy gasps instead of sarcastic quips. “Yeah, that’s what you need to keep your mouth shut, isn’t it?” he chuckled.

“Need…what?”

“A good spanking.”

“I _always_ need a good spanking,” Spy agreed. He had the feeling there was something more to what Engineer was saying, something he was missing, but that wasn’t important to him just now. All that mattered was the way Engineer’s thighs tensed and flexed beneath him as the Texan shifted, the cool, steadying weight of the gunslinger on his back and, most importantly, the warmth and sting of his flesh hand as it rose and fell on his ass. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Engineer said, smiling. He hadn’t expected something so simple to be so satisfying, but he was rock hard from spanking Spy, and he could feel the other man’s erection grinding against his thigh too.

“Mmm, and it appears to be a horrible chore for you, too,” Spy teased, reaching back to slide a hand over Engineer’s erection. “Leaving you completely…unmoved?” He gasped, lifting his ass even higher, offering himself to Engineer completely. “You don’t have to be gentle with me. I can take it.”

“No, you definitely seem like you like it gentle,” Engineer teased, pressing the gunslinger down harder to pin him down, not wanting him to squirm too much. He kept up his barrage of slaps and smacks, his broad, rough hand bruising Spy’s pale skin.

“I don’t!” Spy wailed, unable to realize Engineer wasn’t being serious. 

Engineer just laughed. “No, I’m pretty sure you do.” It was adorable that Spy couldn’t tell that he was teasing at this point.

“Do what?” Spy asked, utterly adrift. 

“Oh, are you always like this after a spanking? ’Cause I might have to do this more often.” Spy seemed pleasantly helpless and Engineer loved it.

“You should,” Spy agreed, “but I think…I think not the way you’re saying it.”

He just laughed, drawing Spy up into his lap for a kiss.

“No, I want more!” Spy demanded. He tried to push Engineer away, but his hands were never quite where he thought they were supposed to be.

“We can do more,” he assured him. “Let’s undress a bit more first, alright?”

“Ok,” Spy agreed. He rolled off of Engineer’s lap, getting badly tangled in his pants and frowning with concentration while he tried to get free. 

Engineer helped him out of his pants, trying not to laugh at him. Spy was surprisingly cute like this, sweet and kind of silly. Engineer undressed on his way to Spy’s bed, leaving his clothes in a neat pile. He sat on the edge of his bed and patted his lap, waiting for Spy to join him.

Spy’s clothes seemed to fall off him more than him undressing—even Spy couldn’t have said how he got out of them. Naked, including his mask, he climbed up onto the bed and oozed across Engineer’s legs, stretched out fully. 

Engineer stroked Spy’s bare cheek with surprise. “Now ain’t that something,” he said, softly. “Didn’t even need prompting, hm?”

“Prompting?” Spy rolled onto his back so he could look up at Engineer in confusion. 

Engineer decided not to mention that Spy had taken off his mask, in case he decided to put it back on. He pulled Spy in for a kiss, then tipped him over onto his front. He stroked Spy’s soft, thick black hair for a moment before striking his ass.

“Yes!” Spy cried out, hands pawing at the blanket like he was trying to dig his way through the mattress, his legs kicking wildly. “Yes, I need it, I need you! I’ve needed this f-for so long.”

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Engineer chuckled, holding him still. “You’ll get it.” He kept up the blows, not too hard and not too gentle. He kept the gunslinger on Spy’s back to keep him as still as possible.

“You won’t break me, please, you can go harder!” Spy begged, struggling against the metal hand on his back just to feel the irresistible pressure pushing back against him. 

“I don’t know about that.” Engineer stopped himself from saying more, remembering that he’d put on the list that he wouldn’t talk about real interrogations during play. Still, his slaps did get harder, until he was leaving red handprints with each smack.

“I can take it!” Spy insisted, his moans rising and falling in unison with Engineer’s strikes, his whole body rocking back and forth with each blow. He ground his leaking erection against Engineer’s thigh, frantic beyond words. He wanted _everything_ , all at once, and not getting it was driving him mad. 

Engineer laughed softly. He wasn’t sure there was much more he could _give_ Spy like this—he was hitting him almost full force.

Spy’s whole body stiffened and he shuddered, going very still beneath Engineer’s hands. “Please, Engineer, Dell, please,” he entreated, very softly, forgetting the terms he’d just agreed to. 

“Hey now, if you’re gonna be using my name, I need yours, remember?” Dell reminded him.

“No, please, not now, later, later, anything later, now I need…!” Spy begged. 

Dell’s hand hesitated over Spy.

“Dell, no, what are you doing?” Spy was so close to finishing, but he needed Engineer’s permission to finish. Well, not _needed,_ perhaps, but _craved._ He continued thrusting against Engineer’s thigh, a thin, high wine escaping his lips. 

“If you’re gonna use my name, I need yours.”

“I told you, later!” Spy wailed. “Please, _Engineer,_ just let me finish now!” He wriggled his ass enticingly, trying to get Engineer to continue spanking him. 

“Already?” Dell chuckled. “Alright, you cum for me. You can take care of me after you’re done.”

Spy came with a wild cry moments after Engineer spoke, bucking and jerking frantically against his thigh. He abruptly went still, panting and smiling to himself. After another moment he frowned. “What’s this ‘already’ business, hmm?”

“I was hoping to fuck you before you came,” he admitted, but he was smiling. 

“Mmm,” Spy purred, eyes half-lidded with contentment. “You still can,” he offered. It wouldn’t be quite as good as a fuck while he was still hard, but in some ways it was better this way—he could focus entirely on the pleasure in his ass and on pleasuring Engineer, without being distracted by his cock or needing to wait for permission to cum. 

“I ain’t gonna turn that down.” Engineer smiled, sitting Spy up in his lap and letting him lean back against his chest. He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, then wiped his hand off on a tissue. He guided his cock to Spy’s entrance, holding him up over his lap. “This good?” he asked, his voice a low rumble.

Unable to form words, Spy simply nodded. Engineer’s big, rough flesh hand and cool metal one both felt amazing on his red, tender ass cheeks, though in very different ways. He squirmed a little, trying to lower himself onto Engineer’s cock. 

“Ah ah, you just sit there,” Engineer instructed, lowering Spy slowly and raising him back up. Spy didn’t weigh very much, and it was easy enough for Engineer to lift and lower him smoothly. Spy felt amazing around his cock, slick and tight and hot. 

“No, you’re going too…mmm…” Spy’s protest faded into a soft moan as Engineer finally filled him. His cock was shorter than Sniper’s, but much thicker, thick enough that he had to focus on keeping himself relaxed and breathing deeply. 

“That’s right,” Engineer purred, lifting Spy up and down, using him like a toy. “You just take whatever I give you.”

“Noooo,” Spy protested, not doing anything to stop Engineer. “Fuck, you’re strong,” he gasped, admiringly.

Engineer just chuckled. “You feel so good.” He kissed the back of Spy’s shoulder, lowering him all the way down to fill him. 

“You too,” Spy breathed. He squirmed mightily, fighting to keep himself on Engineer’s lap, pressed as deep and close as he could get. 

With very little effort, Engineer continued fucking Spy, or really, using Spy to stroke himself. Even as he came close to his climax, he kept his pace slow and even, almost excruciatingly so.

While Engineer’s slow pace would normally have been maddening, now Spy was free to enjoy it. Engineer was so patient and enduring—which made sense, given both his lines of work. Spy delighted in having that focus and intensity turned on him. 

Soon enough Engineer’s breaths came fast and sharp, even as his pace stayed steady. Spy could feel Engineer throbbing in him. “I’m close,” he gasped.

“Cum in me.” Spy’s eyes fluttered shut and he dug his nails into his own thighs. 

Engineer dropped Spy onto his lap, filling Spy with his cock before cumming in him. 

Spy gave a cry, almost of pain, as he began to cum a second time. He’d never experienced this before. It was the most terrifying, amazing thing he’d ever felt. He wanted it to stop, and he wanted it to last forever. He writhed and moaned, alternately trying to push Engineer deeper and pull away from him as his agonizing pleasure went on and on. 

Engineer took Spy’s cock in his hand, letting him fall onto his lap completely as he stroked him. “That’s it,” he said, his gunslinger holding Spy across the chest to keep him close. He held him tight until Spy was finished, and then he lifted him just enough to let his cock slip out of him. He arranged both of them more comfortably on the bed.

Spy’s eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily—he looked almost afraid, and cuddled close to Engineer, burying his face in the Texan’s hairy chest. 

“That was something,” Engineer murmured, kissing the top of Spy’s head, revelling in the fact that he was maskless.

“Mm-hmm,” Spy agreed, hoping Engineer thought it was something he did all the time. 

“Was that something you’ve done before? Cum twice?”

Spy blinked. Shit. “Y-yes?” He was too wrung out to make the lie sound very convincing. 

Engineer laughed. “Not great at lying to me, huh?”

“Not right now I’m not!” Spy protested. “It’s hardly fair to generalize about anything when I’m in this state. What gave me away?” 

“The stutter didn’t really convince me.” Dell smiled, kissing Spy’s forehead. 

“You’re wretched.” Spy kissed Engineer’s chest in return. “Are you pleased with yourself?” he asked, mock-grumpily. 

“Very. I made you cum twice,” he murmured, pressing in against Spy warmly. 

“Oh, is _that_ what you did?” Spy teased. “Well. Between you and me…it is something of an accomplishment. But now I’m…exhausted.” Yawning, he wrapped both hands around Engineer’s forearm. “Will you stay?” he asked, very softly. 

He nodded. “’Course I will.”

“Good. I’m not done with you yet.” Spy yawned again. “I’m glad you came back—or rather, that you let me come back. I’m glad I didn’t scare you off—or perhaps, that you didn’t scare yourself off, mm?”

He nodded again, stroking the side of Spy’s face. “Me too.” He felt a deep sense of satisfaction.

 

 

**Saturday November 2nd**

Engineer stirred early, used to rising well before battle. He stifled a yawn as he sat up, looking down at the unmasked Spy next to him with a smile. He slid out of bed, starting to dress. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, and knew Spy might appreciate not being woken.

Spy smiled back at him, aware he probably looking soft and dozy, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. He draped his arms over Engineer’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around the Texan’s hips--not keeping him from dressing or leaving, just giving him a final bit of affection. “I’ll see you later?” he murmured against Engineer’s ear. “And I’ll...give your list some thought,” he added with a set-upon sigh. 

“Yes. And thank you.” He bent down for one last kiss before leaving.

Thirsty, Spy stumbled into the bathroom, blinking at his sleepy, touseled reflection. There was something strange about it, but it took his sex-, spanking-, and sleep-addled mind a moment to realize what it was: he wasn’t wearing his mask. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual inside the sanctity of his rooms, but he wasn’t alone. Engineer was in the next room, and Spy wasn’t wearing his mask. This sent a hot rush of panic through Spy, scorching any lingering sleepiness. He clutched the edges of the sink, trying to calm his breathing. No matter how he felt about Engineer, no matter how he _thought_ Engineer felt about him, the thought of sharing his face—his _real_ face—with someone he didn’t intend to kill was terrifying. 

He fled the room almost blindly, barely taking the time to collect a mask and his watch. Fuck.

He found himself outside Sniper’s camper, chest heaving. It was early, but he was certain Sniper would be awake. He let himself in, not bothering to uncloak. It was good to keep Sniper guessing and on his toes.

Sniper was awake, making breakfast. He looked up when Spy came in, but didn’t seem unduly surprised. He cracked an extra couple eggs into the frying pan as soon as he saw him. “Hey, mate,” he greeted him, before he recognized the look on Spy’s face and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Spy decloaked with an elaborate sound of disgust. “Nothing.” He had to try, anyway, even if he knew it’d do him no good.

“Oh c’mon, you didn’t come here for breakfast,” he said, even if he was going to serve Spy breakfast.

“I would eat breakfast,” Spy sniffed, taking the more comfortable of Sniper’s little bench seats on either side of the tiny dining table.

“I know,” he assured him. “But something’s wrong. Did you and Engie have another fight?”

“...no. But I did something…” Spy waved a hand in the air a moment, trying to conjure up the right word that got the point across that he was an idiot, but not _too_ much, “...ill-advised,” he finally settled on. 

“Alright,” Sniper said, waiting for him to elaborate. He flipped the eggs, putting some toast in the toaster oven. 

“I can’t decide if you would be an awful interrogator or an excellent one,” Spy grumbled. He was restless, so he got up again and set out a plate and cutlery for each of them, easily dancing around Sniper as the lean Australian cooked. They worked so well together, and a small part of Spy wished he could have simply been content with Sniper alone. And he might very well have been, until Dell Conagher had delivered himself into Spy’s lap. 

He lived without regrets, and carried on.

“I took off my mask. I don’t _remember_ doing it, but I wasn’t wearing it this morning, so I must have.” It took only a moment for Spy to entertain and then dismiss the thought that Engineer might have taken it off without his permission. It wasn’t something he could see the Texan doing, and if he started questioning Dell’s integrity he’d quickly drive himself insane. 

Sniper’s surprise was clear on his face. “That was fast,” he remarked, serving up eggs and toast onto the plates Spy had set out. “You don’t remember doing it?”

“Oh, hush,” Spy grumbled, poking at his eggs and moving his toast around the plate. “No, I don’t, alright? We were...there was a lot happening.”

“Don’t just pick at it,” Sniper chided. “You two were playing rough?” He knew what Spy was like after he was satisfied with something rough. He was soft and suggestible. It wouldn’t have been hard for that submissive Spy to be open enough to take off his mask. 

Spy raised an eyebrow at him, but began eating with exaggerated enthusiasm, a dim-witted smile pasted on his face. 

“Don’t be like that.”

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Spy retorted, all light and bubbly. “Fine. You see right through me, anyway. Fuck. What should I _do_?” He was hoping Sniper would suggest killing the Engineer, but somehow he doubted it.

“I think it’s kinda too late to _do_ anything about it. You just have to live with what you did. You can pretend it was what you meant to do and keep taking your mask off, or you can pretend it didn’t happen and not take it off again until you really mean it,” Sniper said around a mouthful of toast.

Even though those were really the only two options, Spy couldn’t help being pleased by how well Sniper knew him. Also horrified, of course. He _did_ like pretending he’d done something foolish on purpose. He ate in silence for a few moments. “What do _you_ think I should do?” Sniper was perhaps the only person on Earth he’d ask this question. 

“You really like him, don’t you,” Sniper remarked. It wasn’t really a question. 

“Oh, shut up, you’re insufferable.” He kicked Sniper under the table, but he couldn’t help grinning.

“You should take your mask off with him. You do with me, and I’m not even your ultimate fantasy,” he teased. “He’s a trustworthy sort, I think it’ll be alright.”

Spy sighed. “Well, now I’m torn. On the one hand, I think you’re a surprisingly good judge of character for a piss-collecting hermit, but on the other hand you’re physically incapable of lying, so I’m not sure you’d recognize subterfuge if you saw it.”

“Can I tell when _you_ ’re lying?” he countered with a smirk.

“Never.” Spy wasn’t pouting, not at all. 

“Mhm,” Sniper chuckled, mopping up the rest of his egg yolk with his toast. “Want coffee?” he asked, as the machine finally finished.

Spy wrinkled his nose. “Not if it’s decaf, no.”

Sniper shrugged, getting up to pour his first cup of the day. Of course it was decaf.

“I don’t know why you bother making it in a pot at all and don’t simply stir those abysmal little packets into hot water.”

“This is real coffee, not those packages,” he sounded offended on behalf of his coffee.

“Mm-hmm. Real coffee has caffeine.” Spy sighed, setting down his fork. “Very well. I shall take your advice. That way, if it blows up in my face, I can blame it on _you_.”

“How could it possibly blow up in your face?” Sniper smiled, sipping his coffee.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m off to find some real coffee.” After putting their dishes in Sniper’s tiny sink, he turned back to kiss the top of Sniper’s head before leaving the camper.   



	10. Friday, November 8

**Friday, November 8**

 

Whistling, Engineer made his way to Pyro’s room. He had a plan for his evening with Spy, but he wanted to bounce it off them first to see if they would do anything differently. He opened their door. “Hey, Firebug, are you—” He froze, hand still on the knob. 

He barely remembered anything after that until he was safely back in his workshop with the door closed and locked behind him. So he’d just seen his childhood best friend having sex—of a sort—with one of his primary enemies. Nothing strange about that. 

After a beer and a few shots of bourbon, he’d almost convinced himself that was true. He was glad Spy was coming soon—he welcomed the distraction. 

 

*

 

Spy approached the workshop eagerly, forcing himself to slow down when he estimated he was in range of the camera. He couldn’t appear  _ too  _ eager, after all. They’d spent most nights together during the week—well,  _ begun  _ most nights together. Spy had woken a few times to find Engineer gone, and he did  _ not  _ care for it. He did that to other people; he didn’t have it done to him! But they’d simply had sex. Very good sex, yes, but quite vanilla. Spy hadn’t been able to repeat his double-orgasm trick so far. However, Engineer had hinted he had something special planned for the weekend, and Spy was dying to find out what it was—and very, very disappointed in himself that he hadn’t been able to figure it out on his own. That he hadn’t spoke to Engineer’s resourcefulness, which was as thrilling as it was annoying. 

Engineer met him at the door, closing and locking it behind him. Didn’t want someone else to repeat his mistake and walk in on… something.

“Hey, darlin’.” Engineer was relieved to have Spy here, someone to distract him from the thoughts that kept pestering him. He pulled Spy to him in a quick hug before releasing him. 

“‘Darlin’,’ is it?” Spy teased, hugging Engineer back. “I like it.” He tilted his head to the side. “Is everything alright? You seem a little…preoccupied?”

“Oh, I…” He groaned. “I walked in on something I didn’t exactly want to see.”

Spy perched on one of Engineer’s stools. “Do tell!”

“It was Firebug and the BLU Spy. Having sex… of some kind.”

“‘Of some kind’?” Spy prompted. “Really, you can’t tell me half the story and expect me to be satisfied.” Pyro had essentially told him the other Spy was a depraved creature, and now he was curious to find out exactly what kind of depravity he favoured. 

“Well, they were—they had—” Engineer groaned again. “They were playing with fire, let’s leave it at that.”

“How interesting,” Spy said, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Poor dear, it must have been quite a shock for you.” He slid down from the stool and draped his arms around Engineer’s shoulders. “Let me see if I can help…clear your mind?”

“Please.” He laughed softly. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Oh, I always have  _ plenty _ of things in mind,” Spy purred, “but I was rather under the impression that  _ you  _ had something in mind.”

“Oh, I do.” He grinned, standing Spy up and bending him over a worktable without further ado, with his knees on the workbench. “Pull down your pants,” he instructed.

Spy shivered with delight. Engineer could manhandle him so easily, it was wonderful. “Is  _ that _ how it is? What if I...don’t?”

“Then I guess you won’t find out what nice toy I got to hit you with.”

Spy frowned. Engineer was getting entirely too good at this game already. “Very well. I suppose I shall indulge you,” he sighed, making it plain he was doing it reluctantly. “Don’t let them get covered in oil or grease or something.” He unfastened his trousers, then frowned again. He hesitated a moment before reaching down to undo his shoes, setting them on the bench beside him before pulling his pants off entirely. He kept his underwear on, following the letter of the law if not the spirit. Engineer would have to  _ work _ for that. 

Engineer put a warm hand on Spy’s ass, slowly tugging down his briefs. He went to get the toy he’d gotten in town. There wasn’t any kind of sex toy store or anything—he wasn’t sure he would have shown his face in one if there had been—but there was a livestock supply store, complete with riding crops and jockey bats. He’d gotten one of each, plus some rope.

He picked up the riding crop, which he felt would be the gentler of the two toys, and gave Spy a few light smacks with the tip. It was quite a whippy toy, and he found it had more sting than he’d expected when he’d tested it on his own arm.

“Mmm…” Spy purred. His cock, which had already been half-hard, almost immediately began to ache with need. He suspected he’d want more caning after he’d cum, satisfying one desire before the other could be fully sated. 

Engineer kept up a decent pace with the riding crop, giving Spy a break whenever he gave a particularly heartfelt moan, and rubbing his broad, rough hand over Spy’s reddening skin. 

“God, fuck, you have no idea…” Spy moaned. “The number of times I’ve… Those  _ hands  _ of yours! I can take it, I’m yours,  _ I can take it.” _

“Alright, alright,” Engineer laughed. “I know you can take it, just give me a minute to  _ give _ it to you.” He switched to the jockey bat, keeping up the flurry of blows, but leaving much larger red marks now.

_ “Ahhh!”  _ Spy cried, bracing himself on all fours and clawing at the smooth-topped workbench. “Yes, that!” he crowed. As good as the riding crop had felt, he liked the second implement better. It was heavier, less of a sharp sting. It reached deep inside his muscle to draw out the pleasure, rather than skimming the surface like the crop. 

He slowly slid his knees apart, one hand slipping down between his thighs so he could stroke himself, hoping Engineer hadn’t noticed. 

Engineer did notice, but instead of commenting, he put the tip of the jockey bat against Spy’s hand, a wordless threat.

Smirking to himself, Spy ignored the warning. Wrapping a hand around his shaft, he began slowly stroking himself. “Don’t stop,” he protested. 

“Then you might want to stop stroking yourself. I was of the opinion that you would ask for permission before starting that, hm?”

“Well, you never  _ said…”  _ Spy wheedled. 

“I’m saying now.”

Spy heaved a very put-upon sigh. “Oh, very well.” He pointedly lifted his hand away and placed it in front of himself again. When the crop didn’t immediately strike, he turned to look at Engineer over his shoulder. “Well?”

Engineer laughed. “You’re such a brat.” He stood back, giving Spy a few solid whacks with the jockey bat. “I’m not entirely sure why I put up with you.”

“I am  _ not  _ a brat!” Spy protested haughtily, grinning to himself when Engineer immediately gave in. He opened his mouth to comment on what an ineffective interrogator that must make him, but while he thought Engineer was willing to let a lot slide, he didn’t think mentioning that while they were playing would be taken kindly. “And you ‘put up with me,’” he said, with heavy emphasis, “because I am handsome and charming and allow you to indulge yourself just as much as you indulge me.”

Engineer just chuckled. He built up the strength of his blows slowly at first, but soon enough each whack was bruising, leaving a little square imprint on Spy’s ass.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Spy gasped under his breath with each strike. Whenever Engineer paused, just for an instant, he had to grit his teeth and dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from grabbing his cock again. “God, please, Engineer, fuck, Dell!” he moaned. “I’m so close, please!”

Engineer stopped dead, letting the crop hang at his side. "There was a rule about names, you might remember."

“Names?” Spy asked, sounding dazed and genuinely confused. “No! Please, how could you stop now?” His eyes narrowed, and with a sly grin he reached between his legs and began pumping himself. 

Dropping the jockey bat momentarily, Engineer picked up the riding crop. It was less likely to do much more than sting. Mercilessly, Engineer swatted Spy's hand with the riding crop, letting the leather tip flick over his knuckles. "If you use my name, I get to use yours. Which you haven't given me yet."

_ “Aie!”  _ Spy protested, dropping his hand and shaking it, turning to glower at Engineer. “It was an honest mistake, the heat of the moment! Surely you don’t expect...”

"I expect either an apology, or your name," Dell told him, sternly.

“I’m sorry,” Spy said, the genuine tone of remorse in his voice a little overridden by the hand already creeping back up to his shaft. 

The riding crop flicked over his fingers this time. "Since you can't seem to contain yourself, I think it's about time I fix that, hm?" He put the riding crop down for a moment and went to grab a loop of rope from a nearby chest. He tied a quick pair of cuffs for Spy, making it impossible for him to both lean on the table and stroke himself.

“I  _ can _ contain myself,” Spy grumbled, not displeased with how this was playing out. He wouldn’t be able to touch himself, true, but the thrill of being bound by Dell Conagher more than made up for it—he’d jerked himself off innumerable times, but this was brand new. He settled himself as comfortably as possible, awaiting further assault on his buttocks. 

"Doesn't seem like it from over here," Engineer said. "Seems like you can't even follow a direct order."

 “Oh, was there a direct order?”

"Do you need me to spell things out for you, or do you understand my corrections?" Engineer asked him, patiently.

“Well, your accent is...” Spy began, before Engineer’s tone made him reconsider. He sighed, relaxing into the ropes. “Oh, very well! I shall  _ behave _ myself.” He said it like a vulgar word. 

"Mhm, that's a bit better," Engineer praised him, stroking his hand over Spy's warm, red ass. "Looks like we're gonna have to start nice and easy for you, huh?" Putting the gunslinger on Spy's back, he spanked Spy a few times with his other hand, rubbing his palm over Spy’s bused skin between blows.

Spy silently preened beneath the praise, rocking back against Engineer’s hand as much as possible with the gunslinger keeping him in place. “Yes, please, I beg you, go easy on me,” he purred. 

"Oh, that ain't what I meant. I meant that, obedience-wise, you're at square one. But I'm willing to be patient and get you up to where you oughta be."

 “Oh, is that so? Is there a Con—a recognized obedience scale?” Spy rubbed his ass against Engineer’s hand to show he genuinely appreciated the Texan’s patience. 

"Yep. You're about two steps below most dogs. And  _ you _ understand what I'm saying,  _ un _ like most dogs. They just genuinely try harder than you."

“Most. Dogs!” Spy protested, practically swelling with indignation. “I am two steps below  _ nothing _ to a dog! I am...I am a  _ wolf _ !” 

Engineer just laughed. "So you ain't even been tamed yet?"

“Precisely,” Spy agreed. “I obey when I choose to.”

"You're gonna obey when I ask, soon enough."

A shiver ran the length of Spy’s body. “I do believe I will—if you think you can tame me.”

"Boy, you came to me begging to be tamed. Somehow, I don't think you're gonna be much of a challenge." 

“True,” Spy conceded, eyes narrowed.

Engineer gripped Spy's hair, pulling him up on his knees, his back flush with Engineer’s chest. 

Spy’s consternation was quickly forgotten when Engineer grabbed him again. He gasped, throwing his head back. His erection had flagged slightly, but quickly returned to full hardness, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. 

"Could you cum just from this?" Engineer asked curiously, one of his strong arms snaking around Spy's neck and tightening viciously around it. "If I asked you to?" His voice was low, a growl against Spy's ear.

Spy’s hips bucked, frantically pulling against the rope around his wrists. His face was flushed—his whole body felt hot. “What? N-no, of course not! That’s absurd!”

"Need a bit more, mm?" Dell kept one of his arms around Spy's neck, and his free hand slid down over Spy's hip to stroke his cock.

 “Engineer, Engineer, Engineer!” Spy cried, carefully avoiding using his name. He went wild, twisting and arching in the Texan’s arms—not that it did him any good, Engineer was far too strong—as he came almost helplessly. There was no holding back—it crashed over him,  _ through _ him, leaving him washed up and panting in its wake. 

"That's what I was after," Engineer chuckled, stroking Spy until he whined and squirmed with overstimulation. Engineer held Spy firmly until  _ he _ was done. 

“If that was all you were after, it’s not so very difficult to achieve,” Spy pointed out, with as much dignity as possible while hanging limp, sweating, and panting in Engineer’s arms. 

"Oh, don't worry, that was just the beginning." Engineer let Spy sit on the workbench, still breathing hard. He kissed the man's forehead. "You want to be broken in, so I'm gonna break you in. No matter how long or what it takes.”

Spy swallowed hard. If it hadn’t been for the kiss, he might’ve felt a moment of actual fear. He wanted to come up with something clever to say, but as it was he simply nodded. 

  
  



	11. Saturday November 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter is the same as Chapter 10 of Dancing in the Dark, so if you read it here, don't bother reading it in DitD.

**Saturday November 9th**

  
  


The next day, Engineer had woken with Spy in his arms. They went their separate ways briefly, for breakfast and showering, but they made plans to see each other again that afternoon. Once Engineer had finished his lunch, he headed back to his workshop to meet Spy.

Spy was already waiting for him, pretending very hard that he wasn’t eager. Or... _ hard _ . He was trying to smoke casually, but his hand kept shaking, scattering ash. He’d almost skipped breakfast, he was so nervous and excited to see what Engineer had planned for them, but he knew from experience that he’d regret it if he ‘played’ with an empty stomach. 

Engineer welcomed him in with a kiss on the cheek, giving his hand a quick squeeze as he let Spy in past him. He’d cleared off a worktable and left a coil of rope on it. He directed Spy to undress.

Spy shivered. Part of him, the wolf-ish part, wanted to balk, to refuse to undress or pretend he didn’t know what Engineer wanted from him with his silent request. 

The horny part of him won out, and he was naked in a flash, standing in front of Engineer with obvious excitement. 

Engineer sat him down on the worktable and lashed his legs to the bench he was sitting on, thighs spread apart. He bound his wrists apart as well, also to the workbench. Engineer ran an appreciative hand over Spy, across his shoulders, down his chest, over his stomach and across his thigh. “Pretty thing.”

Practically purring, Spy eagerly allowed himself to be bent and twisted as Engineer liked. He shivered as Engineer’s big, possessive hand caressed him. “I am, aren’t I?” he asked, voice a little more breathless than he might have wished. 

Engineer smiled down at him. “You are,” he agreed. He didn’t want to play too hard with Spy today, they had already played pretty hard yesterday and he knew it would wear them both out. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to play. He took Spy by the jaw and held him tight, lifting his chin to force him to look him in the eye. “My pretty thing.”

Spy’s eyes darted sideways, partly out of rebellion and partly out of a sudden self-consciousness, but Engineer’s firm, commanding stare drew Spy’s gaze back almost magnetically. “Yes,” he sighed, almost in relief. “Yes, I am.”

If it weren’t for Spy’s relationship with Sniper, Engineer might say some even more possessive things, like ‘all mine,’ but for the most part he didn’t really mean that. He didn’t want to share Spy, in some ways, certainly not with Soldier. But he had no problem sharing him with someone he was already with, and someone who wasn’t going to leave marks on him or dominate him the same way Engineer did. Sniper wasn’t a threat; he had a different kind of relationship with Spy. 

He went to grab the riding crop, stroking Spy’s inner thigh with it when he returned.

Spy let out a little sigh—almost, but not quite a whine—when Engineer left. He gave a long, heartfelt moan when he felt the now-familiar touch of the crop on his sensitive skin, feeling it bead with goosebumps. His whole body bucked and twisted against the ropes, straining backwards to reach Engineer. His whole skin became a taut, needy surface, tensed and ready for their shared music. 

“Good boy,” Engineer crooned, sliding the head of the crop up to stroke it up the underside of Spy’s hard cock. 

Startled, Spy jerked forward now, slamming his back against the metal worktop. He made a small, indignant sound, the effect rather ruined when he immediately pressed back against

Engineer. He hoped the Texan didn’t actually intend to  _ use _ the heavy riding crop there. Mostly. While the thought did send a wicked thrill up his spine, he suspected the fantasy was preferable to actually having his dick struck with any force. 

“Careful now,” Engineer cautioned when Spy threw himself back against the table. “Don’t want to hurt yourself. That’s my job.” He struck with the riding crop, hitting Spy on his thigh.

Spy couldn’t help laughing at that. “Don’t want me to hurt myself—” Any further words were cut off as Engineer struck for the first time. He cried out, loud and passionate and wild, his body straining against the ropes keeping him securely in place. He wished Engineer had tied him the other way, facing the table, so he couldn’t see Spy’s face—mask or no—but he didn’t think it would matter to him either way for long. 

The crop made a pink trail down Spy’s leg, then back up his inner thigh. He avoided his groin carefully, switching to the other leg. He was gentle at first, but each strike was harder than the last.

Soon Spy was crying out with every blow, rocking and dancing with each strike before eagerly spreading his legs as wide as the rope would allow and offering himself up. “Fuck, fuck, Engineer, so good…!” he gasped, eyes fluttering as he fought to process all the sweet delicacy of the pain as his skin morphed it into ecstatic pleasure. 

Spy’s skin grew pink, then quickly became bright red as the blood flushed under the skin. Engineer paused momentarily to run a cool hand over the hot skin, then slid it up to take Spy’s cock in his hand, stroking him briefly, and squeezing at the base.

The sudden coolness, the abrupt shift in temperature and gentleness, drew another ragged cry from Spy’s throat. He went wild against when Engineer began to stroke him, going completely still except for his heaving chest. He was well behaved, and he’d earned this. 

“That’s it,” he chuckled. “You’re doing so well,” he praised. He stopped stroking Spy, going back to the riding crop for a time. 

“I am,” Spy agreed, his voice soft and lyrical. He gave a soft huff of protest when Engineer stopped stroking him, but he quickly straightened when Engineer began striking him again. He wanted to get off, definitely, but he didn’t mind taking a scenic route to get there. 

Engineer kept up the pattern for a while, striking Spy until he was bright red and moaning, then stroking him until he was squirming and close to the edge. “That’s it,” he murmured as Spy’s skinny chest rose and fell fast and hard. “You ready to cum for me?”

_ “Yes!” _ Spy’s cock was already beaded with a few drops of precum and he was wiggling almost constantly as his body frantically tried to find something,  _ anything _ , to grind his erection against.

“Cum,” he demanded, his fist moving faster around Spy’s throbbing cock. 

The word had hardly left Engineer’s mouth before Spy came into his hand with a wild cry. The ropes creaked as he threw his rather-insubstantial weight against them, but easily held him in place no matter how he struggled. Not that he really wanted to get free. His climax seemed to go on and on, renewed with every stroke of Engineer’s hand, every time the rope bit into one of his many welts. At last he was still, slumped against the ropes and panting, with a nearly demented grin on his face. “That… You…”

“Good boy,” he said again, with a soft laugh. He began to untie Spy carefully, letting him slump against the table.

Hoping Engineer couldn’t see just how pleased the praise made him, Spy ducked his head shyly and grinned back at him. He leaned against the table for a moment, then a wicked thought crossed his mind. He dropped to his knees—perhaps a little harder than intended—in front of Engineer, looking up at him for permission. 

Engineer had fully expected to take Spy to bed and let him rest a little before they continued, but there was no way he was refusing an offer like this. He nodded, putting a hand on top of Spy’s masked head. 

Spy pawed at the fly of Engineer’s jeans—luckily he wasn’t wearing the fucking overalls, or Spy might’ve despaired! He finally managed to get the button and zipper undone, no thanks to Engineer. Not that he’d really wanted or needed help, but still! 

He slid the pants down past Engineer’s comfortably padded hips, followed by his cotton boxers. He knelt there a moment, almost reverently, just breathing in the scent of Engineer’s full, heavy arousal. He wasn’t sure if he imagined the heat radiating from his erection or not. Closing his eyes, the better to concentrate on his senses of taste and smell and touch, Spy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Engineer’s head in the lightest of kisses.

Engineer’s eyes closed and he gave a soft moan. The way Spy touched him was almost worshipful and it gave him a heady feeling. He’d already been feeling that good, powerful feeling from hurting Spy, but this sent him right past that and up into something even better. Pleasure prickled over his skin and deep into his chest and gut. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Spy leaned forward with a soft sigh, giving in to what they both wanted and sliding his mouth down to circle the head of Engineer’s cock. He gave the slit a few cheeky licks before plunging deeper. He wasn’t quite as deep as he could go; he wanted to leave them something to build up to.

Engineer’s head tipped back slightly, and he stroked the top of Spy’s mask, groaning low in his chest. 

Spy purred, humming around his mouthful. He might’ve suggested that Engineer remove the mask entirely, except his hair wasn’t really long enough to grip. He’d have to be careful to make sure he didn’t make a mess around the balaclava’s mouth opening. He loved reducing Engineer to noises, unable to even form words. Of course, he appreciated the words, as well, especially if those words were praising him. 

Engineer did praise him, his words sweet and dripping with pleasure. His fingers played along the top of Spy’s mask. It wasn’t too much longer before he was cumming down Spy’s throat, after a soft warning.

Eyes half-closed with pleasure, Spy eagerly drank Engineer down, milking as much out of his lover as he could with his lips and tongue, one hand braced against Engineer’s thigh, the other turning soft circles around the base of his shaft. 

After Spy pulled away, Engineer looked down at him affectionately, breathing hard. He stroked his hand along Spy’s jaw. “I could use a nap,” he said, a clear invitation for Spy to join him.

Spy licked his lips carefully, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth and discreetly making sure his mask was still dry. Success. He arched up into Engineer’s touch like a besotted cat, all but purring like one, too. He  _ liked _ that. He nodded, slowly rising to his feet to follow Engineer to the bedroom.

 

* 

 

“Stalking about the enemy base, are we?” The RED Spy asked in French, his accent crisp and impeccable as always, unlike his so-called counterpart’s country drawl. He decloaked, leaning casually against a counter with a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of wine beside him, having watched his counterpart sneak into the kitchen under the guise of the RED Pyro. “No matter.” 

The BLU hesitated, then uncloaked. "How did you spot me?" He felt his Pyro impression was pretty spot on. He certainly saw enough of them to know how they acted.

 “Please. As though I don’t know the comings and goings—and food preferences,” he inclined his head at the sandwiches the BLU was holding, “of my teammates. Not all of us are as...relaxed...as you. Cigarette?” he offered, popping the wine bottle and pouring two generous glasses. 

Ah well, since he'd been discovered, he might as well go with it. He took his wine glass with a little shake of his head. The RED had terrible taste in wine. He leaned against the counter, lighting his own cigarette. "I didn't get the feeling that they're terribly picky about food," he admitted. "Though they do tend to make their own, I suppose."

“At this time of night, Pyro would be eating candy or chocolate. At most a...frozen burrito,” he added with a grimace of distaste. “I hope you’ve been enjoying my team’s hospitality?” He smirked. 

"I have, I think I'll be here more often," he smirked. Of course that had to do with Pyro far more than it did anything else. He grimaced as he swallowed a mouthful of wine. The RED liked them so dry it was nearly painful to drink. 

“So I’ve noticed.” The RED took a sip of his own.  “Consorting with the enemy...” He shook his head with disapproval. “You know, I recommended against hiring you,” he said, casually. “There’s no use for a broken spy.”

"Interesting choice of words," the BLU laughed. "Considering what you want your Engineer to do to you."

The RED’s face went white behind his mask, his lips pressed into a tight line. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally forced out. He’d expected the wretch would be devastated by his jab, and was quite put out that, not only had he recovered remarkably quickly, he’d tried to turn it around. Of course, he wouldn’t succeed. “Personally, I was in favour of simply putting you out of your misery.”

The BLU Spy just smiled, though the words stung a little. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to hurt my feelings." He knew the RED Spy's weakness was Engineer and he was quite happy to needle in on that. "Does your Engineer know how you talk about Pyro? The two of them are good friends, aren't they?" he feigned ignorance. "For some reason you just can't bring yourself to say 'them', can you?"

“Again, I have simply no idea what you’re babbling about.” Still, sometimes a tactical retreat was the best option. “I’ll leave you to your breach of contract and bid you goodnight.”

BLU chuckled, poured out the wine in the sink—the only decent place for it—and headed back to Pyro's room.

As soon as he was certain the other Spy was out of earshot, the RED threw his glass on the floor and enjoyed the spreading puddle of wine. He stood still a moment, panting, then began cleaning up the mess—and thinking about the other, larger mess he found himself in. Obviously, he wasn’t going to give up what he had with Engineer—nor should he! Their relationship was frowned on, certainly, but not a direct violation of their contracts. No, far better to attack than defend. If he couldn’t convince Pyro to give this up willingly, he’d take the matter to the Administrator if he had to. This was simply proof of how unfit the man was for this position. 

  
  



	12. Sunday November the 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sexy times and more shit stirring
> 
> again, the second part of this is also part of Dancing in the Dark. If you've read this, you've read chapter 11 of DitD

**Sunday November the 10th**

 

Sunday morning, Engineer rolled over in bed to watch Spy sleep for awhile, pleased to see he’d spent the night and seemed to have slept well. He didn’t think he’d woken Spy with his nightmare last night, which was even better.

Spy was already awake before he felt Engineer shift beside him, of course. Being raised on the ultra-protected Conagher ranch, Engineer could afford to be a heavy sleeper, but Spy had no such luxury. He indulged his lover in the illusion that he was still asleep. He closed his eyes to make it more convincing, but he  _ certainly _ didn’t fall asleep again! When he decided enough time had passed, he rolled over to smile at Engineer and kiss along his collarbone and shoulder. 

Engineer nuzzled into Spy’s hair. He’d been so pleased when Spy had taken his mask off to sleep last night. It meant a lot to him that Spy was willing to do that, outside of subspace, when he was in his right mind. He could feel Spy’s erection against his thigh and he pressed his leg against it, raising an eyebrow. “Mornin’. Want a little attention?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Spy purred, grinding gently against Engineer’s thigh now that he’d been acknowledged. 

Engineer rolled over, sitting up to grab that V-shaped vibrator from his bedside table. 

Spy’s eyes widened and he let out a soft, “Oh!” before he could stop himself. He’d been interested before, but the sight of the toy brought him fully to attention.

Engineer slicked it up with lube, pushing Spy back and tilting his hips up so he could work the toy into him. It slid in with very little effort.

Spy didn’t resist, lying still and quiet while Engineer inserted that wonderful, wonderful thing. He was practically vibrating himself, in anticipation of it being turned on. 

Engineer pressed the subtle button on the bottom of the V shape, and the toy began to vibrate, pressed against Spy’s prostate and perineum. 

Even though he’d been anticipating it, Spy let out a wild cry when he felt the toy whirr to life, his hands fisted in the sheets for dear life as his body frantically fought to cope with the unnatural level of pleasure. After a few shaky breaths he came back to himself, grinning up at Engineer like an idiot.

Engineer sat himself up against the headboard, slowly stroking his own cock to get Spy’s attention and direct it to his own pleasure.

Spy followed Engineer’s gaze, eyes locking on the Texan’s cock with an almost predatory fixation. He rolled onto his front, ass in the air, hoping Engineer intended this treat for him as well and wasn’t just teasing him. He would have been content with just the toy in his ass--for now, at least--but getting to suck Engineer off at the same time would be exquisite. 

“That’s it,” Engineer groaned as Spy’s hot tongue teased at his shaft, lapping at his head. 

Spy swallowed him down, muffling moans around Engineer’s cock as the toy vibrated inside of him. He would never admit it, not even to Sniper—well, maybe if he was drunk. Or if Engineer ‘interrogated’ it out of him, he supposed—but he  _ loved _ , above almost all else, being filled at both ends. The power of the vibrating toy was just an astonishing bonus. 

“You’re gonna wait to cum for me, aren’t you,” he said, “You’re gonna wait until I’ve cum in your mouth?”

Nodding as best he could, Spy moaned around Engineer’s cock as some small movement of his body, or Engineer’s, pressed the toy hard against his prostate. He drove himself deeper on Engineer, plunging as low as he could go and taking him to the root. Engineer was thick, but not overly wide—he couldn’t have done this with every man, and he liked that he could with Engineer. 

Engineer rocked his hips up into Spy’s mouth, his fingers carding through Spy’s hair, just barely able to tug the short strands. Fucking Spy’s mouth was such an amazing feeling and he couldn’t help the sounds that were dragged out of him. He was closer to the edge than he wanted to be, but Spy was making it difficult to resist his orgasm. “I’m gonna cum,” he warned Spy, biting his lip.

Spy nodded again, pulling back a little to make swallowing easier. Engineer’s cock brushed the roof of his mouth, so hot and slick and soft, and the toy pounded against his prostate and he was cumming as well, panting through his nose.

Engineer waited until Spy pulled away, smiling down at him. He pulled Spy up against the pillows, turned off the vibrations and gently worked the toy out of him. “Still a fan of this one, I see,” he chuckled.

“I’m so sorry!” Spy cried, an almost comical expression of dismay on his face. 

“What for?” Engineer was confused. What had Spy done that he hadn’t been told to do?

Spy blinked. “N-nothing?” he attempted. 

Engineer just gave him a look.

“I came without permission!” Spy admitted, almost a wail. 

“I told you to cum when I did,” Engineer laughed. “And I never did ask you not to cum without my permission, you just kinda picked that up on your own.”

Spy blinked. “Are you…?” He could’ve sworn… “Well. In that case, I am sorry for nothing.” He snuggled in against Engineer a little grumpily. 

“Good. I am gonna implement that though, from now on,” he teased.

“What! No!”

“You seem to like it anyway,” he laughed.

“I do no such thing!” Spy grumbled.

Engineer just grinned.

  
  


**Wednesday November 13th**

Spy waited until the middle of the week, when he was reasonably certain the other Spy wouldn’t be lurking about—though, given his lack of professionalism, it was entirely possible he  _ was— _ to approach the RED Pyro. The Pyro was doing dishes after dinner and humming. “Pyro? Might I have a moment of your time?” he asked, as sympathetically as he could. 

Pyro gave him a thumbs up, and stopped humming, the only sign that they were actually listening.

“You’ve been, ah, hosting the BLU Spy, haven’t you?” Spy asked, gently. 

They nodded, still not responding. They didn't particularly like their team’s Spy; he had never once used their pronouns and tended not to talk to them at all. They had been really nice to him lately, helping him and Dell figure things out, and Spy was still a jerk. They didn’t expect this conversation would be anything nice.

“We are teammates, after all. I’m only trying to look after your best interests.”

Reluctantly, Pyro turned to face him, and they did not look impressed. "What did you want?"

“I’m concerned for you. You’ve had a fairly sheltered life, and that...man... is devious. You can’t trust him, or try to fathom his true motives. Do you understand?”

They just smiled. "I've been around spies all my life. I know when someone is trying to manipulate me, Spy. You'd think, since I've been willing to help you with Engineer, and told Engineer he should give you a chance, that you'd be a little quieter about my choices."

Spy couldn’t quite keep his eyes from narrowing, but he managed to force a smile. “And...I appreciate your help,” he conceded, “which is why I want to help you in return. You can’t trust him. I admit that I don’t know his true purpose, but I am certain he is attempting to use you in some way.”

Pyro laughed. "I don't think you get our relationship and how it works." No way was a spy pretending to be into fire just to try and use them. He had a couple permanent scars from them now. That went well past lying. They finished the last of the dishes and set them on the rack to dry. "Anything else?"

“I...suppose not,” Spy admitted, knocked badly off balance. “I’m only trying to help,” he said again, almost plaintively. “I don’t want to see you hurt.” That much was true enough, if only from a practical point of view—the team would be less effective, and Engineer would likely be unhappy if his friend was upset. 

"You'd rather see the other Spy hurt?" Pyro confirmed. "You should stay out of our way if that's what you want, he's already got a couple scars from me."

“Yes, I would!” Spy felt he was on slightly more solid ground now. “Yes, because he’s our  _ enemy _ ,” he clarified. 

"Mhm." Pyro sounded disinterested now and was fidgeting with the dishes. They felt like this was over and they didn't really want to continue talking to Spy.

“Take care, then.” Spy turned and left. He knew Engineer would be busy for a few hours, so he retreated to his smoking room to smoke and drink. 

  
  



	13. Friday November 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of fun between the two of them

**Friday November 16th**

Friday evening after battle, Engineer left his door unlocked in case Spy wanted to stop by. Still, it didn’t keep him from his work. He wasn’t going to simply wait for him to come by when he had work he could do.

“Leaving your workshop open, your secrets exposed? Very risky, don’t you think?” Spy drawled from the open doorway. He hesitated on the threshold. Not that he needed permission to enter—the light simply struck him best in that position. 

“Not when I’m expecting a Spy to drop by,” Engineer chuckled. “C’mon in, I’ll just be a moment.” 

“What are you working on? Something for me, I hope.”

“Hardly.” He shook his head. “I’m always working on something,” he said, vaguely. “You can head back to my bedroom.”

“A man can dream, can’t he?” Spy twined his arms around Engineer from behind. “The might of that Conagher brain and ingenuity, directed my way? It quite takes my breath away.”

“Flatterer,” Engineer accused. He put his things away and stood, wrapping his arm around Spy and drawing him in close. 

“Just honest.” Spy happily settled in against Engineer’s side, pleased that he hadn’t had to obey. 

“Would you rather stay here and not go to my bedroom?” Engineer teased. “We’ll be more comfortable on the bed.”

“True… But maybe I didn’t come here for comfort?”

“Oh, you’d rather play out here?” Engineer smiled, grabbing Spy by the arm and bending him over his worktable, his arm held tightly behind his back.

“For now,” Spy agreed, voice high and breathy with excitement. He obligingly spread his legs, putting himself even more off balance and sliding his ass against Engineer’s groin. 

Engineer suddenly pressed Spy down against the table, grinding his face against it, twisting his arm even more painfully. “Ain’t that just too bad, since I  _ asked _ you to do something else.”

“Wh-what?!” Spy was having difficulty understanding Engineer’s words properly, but it seemed like…he wasn’t going to get his way. That Engineer was just teasing him!

Engineer grabbed him by the back of his suit, dragging him up and marching him in the direction of the bedroom. 

Well, that was something, anyway. Spy allowed himself to go a little limp, forcing Engineer to actually drag him slightly, heedless of his immaculate shoes. 

Engineer had no problem physically hauling Spy to the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed. “Strip.”

Spy let out a startled, delighted yelp when he found himself lifted. He immediately rose to his knees, hands fumbling to undo his suit jacket and loosen his tie. “Aren’t you going to disrobe?”

“Not yet.” There was something to be said for having a man naked for him while he was fully dressed. The power dynamic was interesting, for sure. 

With a foxish smile, Spy set his coat aside and quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt before pulling off it and his undershirt. “How very domineering of you,” he teased. Naked from the waist up, he slid to the edge of the bed to untie and remove his shoes, followed by his socks, garters, pants, and underwear before kneeling in the middle of the bed again. 

Engineer grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him up close to his chest. With one arm wrapped tightly around Spy’s neck, the other hand went to stroke the curve of his ass.

Spy shivered and then went limp, relaxing into Engineer’s grip submissively, eager for whatever his lover had in store. He rather liked the feeling of rough denim on his soft, bare skin. 

Keeping him held tight up against his chest, Engineer gave Spy’s exposed ass a swat. 

Humming with pleasure, Spy struggled a little, just to feel Engineer’s unrelenting strength keeping him in place. “Yes, yes, that’s it,” he murmured, eyes closed, pressed as close to Engineer as he could get, ass lifted for Engineer’s hand as far as it could go. 

It wasn’t long before Spy’s ass was red and Engineer was grinding against him.

“Yes, you want it just as badly as I do,” Spy encouraged, his voice a little slurred. He rocked back and forth—as much as Engineer’s grip would allow—with each blow, rubbing his own erection against Engineer’s clothed thigh. 

Engineer finally relented and undressed, putting Spy on his knees in front of the bed to wait for him. 

Spy made a nuisance of himself, greedily trying to grope Engineer and catch his cock in his mouth. He’d thoroughly enjoyed being physically picked up and lifted off the bed and made to wait—not that he’d admit to it. Well, not without  _ prompting. _

Engineer grabbed him by the back of his mask, holding him tight until he was ready, then sliding the head of his cock up against Spy’s mouth.

Spy went wild, moaning and wrenching against Engineer’s grip, trying to wrap his lips around the tantalizingly close, just out of reach treat. He wouldn’t beg for it. 

Engineer kept his grip tight on Spy, not allowing him any movement, just teasing the head of his cock against his lips, letting him open his mouth and lap at it desperately. He loved hearing how frantic Spy’s noises got as he denied him.

“Engineer!” Spy wailed at length when he was still thwarted. “You’re only denying yourself, too,” he pointed out, reasonably. He couldn’t help sticking out his tongue to its full length, licking as much of Engineer as he could reach. He wanted to stay strong and resist, knew he was only doing exactly what Engineer wanted, but to have something he wanted so close and still be denied it…maddening. 

“Oh, I’m getting a different kind of enjoyment out of this,” Engineer laughed, drawing away and relishing the whines that drew out of Spy.

“That’s garbage enjoyment!” Spy snapped, forcing himself to lean back so his mask wasn’t being stretched. He even managed to turn his head disdainfully aside. 

“You gonna ask me for what you want?”

“You know damn well what I want!” Spy protested. He blinked, adding, “And you want it, too.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Spy ground his teeth, then spat out, “I  _ want  _ to suck your cock.”

“That’s right.” Engineer angled his hips down and pressed his cock to Spy’s lips. “You only had to ask,” he teased.

“You’re  _ awful.” _ The words had hardly left Spy’s mouth before he filled it with the thick, blunt head of Engineer’s erection. He closed his eyes with pleasure, so long denied, rolling it on his tongue. He loved the weight of it, forcing his jaws apart, the salty heat filling his mouth. He stayed there a moment, with the head barely past his lips, teasing both of them—especially Engineer, he hoped!

Engineer gave a low groan, lazily rolling his hips to fuck Spy’s mouth. “You feel so good,” he murmured, stroking his hand over the top of Spy’s masked head.

Spy hummed his agreement. He drew Engineer deeper, placing a hand on each of the Texan’s hips so he could control their movement, forcing both of them to go slow and shallow. Engineer had made him wait, so now he was going to take his time. 

Engineer didn’t seem to mind a delay. He kept plenty of control, fucking Spy’s mouth as he held him still, lessening his grip once in awhile to let Spy take charge. It wasn’t too long before he was red faced and breathing hard. He grunted a warning before cumming down Spy’s throat in a few long spurts. 

Tipping his head back as far as Engineer allowed, Spy eagerly swallowed, eyes closed with hedonistic concentration. 

Giving a low hum of pleasure, Engineer pulled away from Spy and sat on the bed, patting his thigh to welcome Spy up next to himself.

Breathing a little heavily, Spy grinned up at Engineer a little wickedly. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before slinking up onto the bed to rest against Engineer’s side. 

Engineer pulled Spy up into his lap and took his cock in his hand, stroking him slowly.

Spy mewled, thrusting furiously into Engineer’s hand as his lust was finally slaked. 

Engineer held Spy tight to his chest as he stroked him, practically purring as Spy finally came across his own chest. “Good,” he chuckled. “Aren’t you good for me?”

“I  _ am,”  _ Spy agreed, once his breathing had slowed and he could speak again, a drowsy smile on his face. “Very.” He pressed his back against Engineer’s chest, in no hurry to move away or have Engineer loosen his grip. “Though I wouldn’t mind something to clean up with…?”

Engineer grabbed him a rag, letting him wipe himself. He got comfortable against his pillows, waiting for Spy to join him.

Yawning, Spy slid in beside Engineer, pressing his naked body as close to his teammate’s as physically possible. He felt soft and loose and pliant, almost subdued. 

Engineer pressed a kiss to Spy’s forehead. “You gonna spend the night?”

Spy nodded, closing his eyes with pleasure at the affectionate kiss. “If you’ll allow it…” he murmured. 

“I will.” Engineer wrapped an arm around Spy’s chest, pulling him back against himself so they were spooning. 

“It’s a pity you’re not taller,” Spy sighed, hugging Engineer’s arm tightly.  _ “That’s  _ what you should be working on.”

Engineer snorted. “Hilarious.”

“I know. One of my many excellent qualities.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“I am no such thing. And you adore me.”

  
  



	14. Monday November 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the same as DITD, plus some sexy times between Spy and Dell.

  **Monday November 19th**

 

It wasn’t long after battle when Pyro sought out Engineer. They had run into RED Spy that morning and he had again made a few derisive comments about their Spy. They were hoping Engineer would put a stop to his behaviour.

“Hey, Dell,” they called from his doorway, knocking on the frame. “You have a minute?”

“Hey, Firebug!” Dell called back with obvious pleasure in his voice. He took off his welding mask and shut off his torch and tanks. “C’mon in.”

They came in, giving his arm a friendly squeeze. “I’m so glad you work here now.”

Engineer gently pulled them into a full hug, then pulled back with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, I’m sweaty and covered in grease.” He wiped his forehead on his sleeve, leaving a black streak on his skin he wasn’t aware of. “I’m glad I work here too. With you and…” he blushed, “…for other reasons.” He pulled a rag out of his jeans pocket and used it to scrub the grease off his hands as best he could. “I _am_ sorry for how things happened. That we lost—that _I_ didn’t keep in touch. Things got…complicated.” He grinned again, a little forced. “But I’m glad that we found each other again. I truly am. Sorry, got a little sidetracked there. Something you wanted to see me about?”

“I don’t mind,” they assured him, not minding getting a bit of grease on their clothes. “And I know things were complicated.” The Conagher family had _always_ been complicated. “I’m just glad we get to try again.” They squeezed his hand. “I was actually hoping to talk to you about Spy. RED Spy,” they clarified.

“Mmm. From your tone, I don’t think this is a talk about how good he is? In battle!” he quickly added. 

“Noooo,” they laughed. “He’s been kind of an asshole to me lately, honestly. I mean, he was a bit before too, but ever since I started seeing the other Spy it’s gotten worse.”

“Oh has he now.” Engineer’s voice turned cold—though his tone clearly wasn’t directed at Pyro. “What has he been sayin’?”

“Just that my Spy’s been using me. Stuff like that. And he won’t use ‘they’ for me, he always just says ‘Pyro’ instead.”

Engineer’s brow furrowed as he thought. After a few moments he nodded, slowly. “Shit, Firebug. I’m just sorry I didn’t notice that sooner, on my own.” He shook his head. “He’s been saying that your—that the BLU Spy is using you?”

Pyro nodded. “I know he’s just trying to stir things up so I’ve mostly been ignoring him.”

“I assume you’re bringing this to my attention due to the, ah, nature of our relationship? My relationship. With our—the RED Spy?” Engineer felt himself blush to the tips of his ears and wished he’d kept the mask on so he could flick it down to cover his face now. 

Pyro nodded again. “I mean, you’re not responsible for him, he’s an adult. But I know you two are uh… Well, you’re in charge, right? So I thought you’d want to know.”

“Ah, yes. That’s about… Yes. I know it’s not my doing, but I am sorry he’s doing this.” A wicked grin spread across Engineer’s face. “I think I know just the way to handle this, though. And you let me know if he bothers you anymore. You or… Well.” He shrugged one shoulder. 

“You don’t mind that I’m seeing the BLU Spy?” Pyro asked, tentatively.  They cared about Dell’s opinion, more than they did about any of their other teammates’.

“Why would I?” Engineer asked, genuinely confused. “I mean, he’s a—well. He’s a _nuisance_ in battle, but I reckon that’s what he’s being paid to do to us when he can, same as we’re being paid to do to him.”

Pyro smiled. “I’m glad. He is a nuisance, but he’s good at it,” they chuckled. 

Engineer snorted, his cheeks colouring again. “Well, I’m glad to hear he’s good at…it.” He started laughing and couldn’t stop for a solid minute. When he managed to pull himself together, he nodded seriously and added, “He makes you happy? He’s good to you?”

“Yeah,” they assured him. “He’s great. I’m glad we started seeing each other. He keeps me happy.” They had a soft expression on their face.

“Then it’s none of my damn business.” Engineer couldn’t help smiling at the expression on Pyro’s face. No doubt about it—his friend had it _bad._ “But if he hurts you—you come to me and I’ll sort him out.” He glanced sidelong at an oversized wrench hanging from a tool rack. “Or if there’s anything he won’t tell you.” He snorted again, then groaned. “Sorry. Conagher humour. Not… Not appropriate.”

Pyro laughed. “He’s surprisingly forthcoming, for a Spy. I know much more about him than I do about RED Spy, and I’ve known RED Spy a lot longer.” They reached out and squeezed Dell’s hand. “You’re pretty fond of him, huh?”

Engineer squeezed their hand back. “I…am,” he agreed, a little tentatively. “Couldn’t always tell you _why,_ especially with what you just told me, but…” He sighed, shoulders sinking before one briefly lifted in a shrug. “I think he could be good for me. Help me…” He gesticulated helplessly before finally settling on, “…bring a few different parts of myself together.”

“I’m glad. I think you might be good for him too,” they suggested.

“Not just because I’m about to whup his ass for being a shit to you?” Engineer grinned. 

“Not entirely.”

 

*

 

Having spoken to Pyro about RED Spy’s troublesome nature, Engineer went to find his Spy to talk to him about how he’d been acting.

Spy perked up when he heard a knock on his smoking room door, standing and quickly smoothing his hair and suit when he saw it was Engineer on his monitor. “Come in,” he called, pleased. He’d been thinking about masturbating before bed, and along came something much better. He hadn’t planned on visiting Engineer tonight—he didn’t want to seem too clingy or desperate by seeking him out every night—but he liked that Engineer had come to _him_. 

“Hey there, Spy,” Engineer greeted him. “I had an interesting conversation earlier.”

“Oh did you?” Spy purred, twining himself around Engineer. His carefully honed instincts prickled, warning him of danger. He ignored them. He _wanted_ the thrill of danger from Engineer. Craved it. 

“Yep. Seems like you’ve been making a pest of yourself for our Pyro.” Engineer grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

“Have I?” Spy asked, voice breathy, allowing himself to be taken without a struggle. His chest was heaving already with anticipation. _This_ was what he’d wanted—Engineer, raw and genuinely aggressive. 

“Yes. I know they’re seeing the other Spy, but that’s none of your business.” Engineer twisted his wrist. 

“I was simply trying to—you’re hurting me!” Spy protested, sounding more thrilled than upset. 

“Simply trying to…?” Engineer prompted.

“I don’t want our Pyro to get hurt or taken advantage of.”

“Do you really think that’s what’s happening?” 

Spy shrugged one shoulder. “Well. It can happen when one has a relationship with a spy—if one isn’t careful.” He made a derisive sound. “Which isn’t to say that particular spy is much of a threat to anyone…”

“Watch your tone,” Engineer warned him. 

“Why? He _is_ our enemy,” Spy pointed out. 

“He’s… He’s special to Pyro, so I expect some degree of respect for him.”

“Very well,” Spy sighed. 

“I also notice that you never say ‘they’ when you talk about Pyro.”

“Now, are we just going to _talk,_ or take advantage of this position to do something more interesting?” he suggested. 

“You just skipped right over Pyro’s pronouns, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Spy asked, innocence itself. 

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Spy ground his teeth, then attempted a wheedling smile. “Come now. You don’t find it absurd? Just a little?”

“It wouldn’t matter even if I did. They’re my friend and that’s how they want people to talk about them.”

“Very well. Since this is clearly important to you, I will start using Pyro’s— _their—_ pronouns,” Spy sighed. “Now, if we could continue…?” He pulled against Engineer’s grip enticingly. 

“Of course,” Engineer said. “You got some rope in here?”

“Of course I do.” Spy grinned. “In the top left drawer of my desk.”

Engineer went to the drawer, pulling out some soft and sturdy rope. With a few quick and practiced motions, he tied Spy’s wrists and elbows together, then his thighs and ankles. 

Spy hummed with pleasure, bending himself to make it easier for Engineer to bind him. 

Sitting him in one of his chairs, Engineer smirked down at him. “Seems to me like you don’t really deserve to get what you want, after making such a nuisance of yourself. So I’m gonna leave you here like this, and you can work yourself free.”

 _“What?”_ Spy shrieked, incredulous. 

Engineer just grinned. “If you can free yourself in less than a half hour, maybe I’ll reward you, hm?”

“I can free myself right now!” Spy’s cock was throbbing and he felt a headache coming on as he glowered at Engineer. 

“Well, lemme see.”

“I’m not going to do it in front of you!” Getting free would involve a lot of wriggling and grunting, neither of which he wanted Engineer to witness. 

“Then I’ll see you in my workshop, once you get yourself free.” Engineer patted Spy’s cheek, turned, and left.

“Yes! You will!” Spy called after him. Knowing the room was well sound-proofed, Spy screamed his frustration. He felt a little calmer after venting, and he began tackling the problem of getting free. He knew within moments that Engineer was experienced at restraining people—not surprising. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been in the mindset of escaping when Engineer had tied him up, so he hadn’t tensed his muscles or expanded his chest to give himself a little wiggle room. He grudgingly admitted, if only in his own mind, that Engineer’s half-hour time limit would be something of a challenge. 

Twenty-five minutes later he finally stepped free of the rope. He was sweaty and disheveled, but he didn’t have time to shower and still meet the deadline. He was tempted to _not_ go, to express his displeasure at this treatment, but he’d felt a new, harder side of Engineer just now and he was reluctant to let it pass without truly tasting it. He wished he had time to consult with Sniper about what to do, but that wouldn’t even leave him enough time to wait for Sniper to finish laughing. 

Hanging his suit jacket on the back of a chair, he quickly smoothed his hair and changed shirts without bothering with the coat again—he simply cloaked, hurried to Engineer’s workshop, decloaked, and presented himself triumphantly at the door. He knew his face was still a little red, but there hadn’t been time to splash cold water on it. He’d wiped his sweaty face on his damp shirt before removing it, and that was all.

Engineer grinned to see him looking so overheated and dishevelled. “Looks like you made it,” he commented.

“Clearly I made it,” Spy grumbled, “because I am _here.”_

“Gotta say, I’m impressed,” he admitted. “I know my way around rope.” He stroked his thumb over Spy’s face. “And clearly, so do you.”

Spy shivered, leaning into Engineer’s touch. Now, at last, he’d get his reward. “Clearly,” he agreed, breathlessly. He hated that Engineer could undo him so easily—but not enough to resist. “Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t be here.” He laughed. “Well, _alive._ More recently, yes, I wouldn’t be here.” He poked Engineer in the ribs. “What would you have done if I hadn’t been able to get loose, hmm? When would you have come for me?”

“I wouldn’t have.” Engineer smirked. “If I’d had to come for you, I’d be recommending to Miss Pauling that we get a new Spy.”

Spy stomped his foot, ‘accidentally’ landing on Engineer’s toe. Which was encased in steel, of course. “You’re awful!”

“As though you’re not,” he chided. “You know what I’m capable of, Spy, you know I’m not what most people would call a good person.”

“I wouldn’t want to be with a good person,” Spy said flatly. He blinked, a strange expression crossing his face, gone before Engineer could interpret it. “You… You _don’t_ think I should be replaced. Do you?”

“No. You’re a good Spy.”

Spy cleared his throat. “Yes. I am. And I would ask that you do me the professional courtesy of not insinuating otherwise again,” he said coolly. He smirked a moment later. “And then I would like you to do me the very _un_ professional courtesy of ravishing me.”

“I’m gonna keep giving you my honest opinion. And you might not always like it.” Engineer grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in closer, leaning up for a kiss.

“That’s acceptable. I know you value…honesty.” He made the word sound slightly distasteful. He gasped, eagerly allowing Engineer to draw him in. 

“You don’t have to make it sound like something awful,” he laughed, pressing a few more kisses to Spy’s face. 

“I do, because it is.” Spy nuzzled Engineer back. He twisted his arm in Engineer’s grip—not to get away, just to remind him he’d been caught and he wasn’t here for gentle treatment. Though he found Engineer’s kisses and fond caresses less objectionable than he usually did from lovers. All the more reason to make it clear he was only here for rough sex. 

Engineer twisted his arm, hard, pulling him in close.

Spy gasped, going limp in Engineer’s grip for a moment before having his weight suspended from his already strained arm began to hurt and forced him to straighten. “I hope I get something besides keeping my job.”

“Oh, do you?” Engineer feigned ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re hoping for.”

“Mm-hmm. Cluelessness doesn’t suit you.”

He laughed. “Maybe.” He pulled Spy in roughly for a kiss. “That better?” he murmured.

“Much,” Spy agreed, once they’d pulled apart again. “Though still not…everything I’m after.” He felt a little flustered—he wasn’t normally this interested in kissing and cuddling a lover, especially one who was willing to be rough with him. He liked spending _time_ with Engineer, appallingly enough. Not fucking, not playing, just…sitting in the garage and talking while Engineer worked. It was horrible and unprecedented and he would never, _ever_ admit it. A large part of him—the sensible part, probably, though when had he ever listened to _sense_ —warned him that he should withdraw, now, while he still had the faintest chance of escaping. He knew he was going to stay. He was hooked now, and he knew it. He could only hope Engineer didn’t _._

Engineer grabbed Spy by the neck and forced him over the nearest work table, grinding his hips up against Spy from behind. His other hand cupped Spy’s ass, squeezing none too gently. “I’m guessing you want something more like this…” he suggested, pulling his hand back and slapping Spy’s ass.

“Yes, yes, that’s it!” Spy rejoiced. He felt his cheek scrape the worktable and he couldn’t help hoping it would leave a mark—not a permanent one, of course. Or… He was so fucked. He realized he _wanted_ Engineer to mark him permanently. Not on the face, obviously, but… Fuck. Now that he’d thought it, he knew he’d have a hard time getting the idea out of his head. Apparently he could simply never be satisfied with what he had, always wanting more. Ugh. 

Still. This was no time for dark thoughts like that. He moaned, shifting from foot to foot and offering up his ass for Engineer’s hand or cock—at the moment he didn’t much care which. 

“Yes, fuck, use me, I need it!” he cried, pushing back against the hand on his neck just to feel it pinning him in place.

Engineer kept his gunslinger pressing down firmly on Spy’s neck, using his flesh and blood hand to spank him, hard. He let Spy cry and struggle under him, holding him mercilessly. His hand slid around Spy’s hip to undo his belt, button, and zipper, tugging his pants and underwear down to expose his bare ass.

Spy shivered from the base of his neck to his toes, kicking off his pants impatiently—though his feet got tangled in his briefs. “Y-you could use my belt on me,” he suggested softly. How could he want more than this? This was everything. 

And yet he yearned for more.

“Could I?” he remarked. He folded Spy’s belt and forced it between his teeth instead. “I think you might want this.” He kept Spy bent over the table, hitting him hard. He was sure, where Spy’s hips rested against the table, he’d be bruised.

After a brief struggle, Spy reluctantly allowed the belt in his mouth—he’d probably leave tooth marks on it, unfortunately, and it would be ruined for anything else. That wasn’t what Spy had meant Engineer to use it for, not at _all_ , but…this wasn’t entirely unsatisfactory, either. He bit down and closed his eyes as Engineer’s strikes became exponentially harder, finding that having something to bite actually _did_ help with the pain. He felt he could take more like this, and that pleased him. He wanted to be able to take it, take everything Engineer gave him. His hips slammed into the bench with each blow and he let out little muffled cries and moans. He didn’t mind that the belt kept him quieter, too. Now he could be freer with his reactions, without letting Engineer know what a powerful effect it was having on him. 

“Good boy,” Engineer praised. Spy was staying remarkably still and quiet, with the belt between his teeth. He spanked him harder and harder, and eventually he switched hands, striking Spy with the gunslinger instead of merely holding him down with it, using the other hand to hold him down now.

Spy preened silently at the praise, squirming with private satisfaction and to offer up his ass. 

He began to struggle and moan in earnest when he felt the first strike from the gunslinger—it was like being hit by a bat, and it managed to feel amazing and too much at the same time. Engineer had him thoroughly trapped, though, between the hand on the back of Spy’s neck and his body pressing in from behind, as close as possible while giving himself room to swing. There was nothing Spy could do but take it. He grinned to himself, biting down harder on the belt. 

Welts were already starting to bloom across Spy’s pale skin, small and purple. Engineer stroked his fingers over them possessively. 

The sudden gentle touch made Spy startle; it was such a change from the steadily harder blows that it almost hurt. He hummed his pleasure, feeling Engineer fondle his ass, clearly admiring his own handiwork—and Spy’s ass, of course. He felt a finger press deeper occasionally as it came across a bruise, drawing moans from deep in Spy’s chest. He was tempted to spit out the belt, but he also wasn’t sure if Engineer was planning to continue. If so, he thought he might still want it. 

Engineer unbuttoned his jeans, pulling out his hardening cock. He pressed it between Spy’s thighs, sliding his cock between them for the friction.

“Yes!” Spy cried out, dropping the belt in his excitement. “Yes, please, yes!” The rough material of Engineer’s jeans felt so good, so rough, against his reddened ass that he couldn’t help rubbing against them while simultaneously trying to line them up. It would hurt without lube, but he was so needy and desperate he didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted Engineer inside him, completing him like a circuit. 

“Just give me a moment,” Engineer told him, stroking his broad hand over Spy’s back. He went to grab a small bottle of lube, pouring a bit out onto his hand and slicking his cock before pressing it up against Spy’s ass. The head of his cock pressed inwards, opening Spy up.

Spy took his moment of freedom to kick off his underwear fully, spreading his legs and leaning even farther forward across the bench, offering himself up completely. He wished his hands were tied, but not enough to ask Engineer to hold off on fucking him long enough to find something.

He moaned lustily when Engineer pierced him, eyes fluttering shut with bliss. “Fuck, so wide, stretch me so good…” 

It didn’t take long before Engineer was completely sheathed in Spy, fingers digging into his hips, cock spreading him open. 

Engineer clutched Spy’s hips hard enough that he thought they’d bruise later, and Spy relished the thought of tracing his fingers over them when he was alone later. Every time Engineer thrust, he drove himself against the bruises he’d already left on Spy’s ass, drawing a little cry out of him. He rocked back and forth in time with Engineer as much as he could, pinned between the bench and Engineer’s body. He felt pleasantly helpless, mostly along for the ride while Engineer took his pleasure in him, through him. 

Though Engineer had worried about being rough with Spy, about going too far or pushing too hard, this was, admittedly, amazing. He couldn’t fathom having better sex than this. Spy felt amazing around him, and each of his muffled cries resounded in Engineer, echoed in his own pleasure. It wasn’t much longer before he was cumming in Spy with a low groan of his own.

Feeling Engineer finish in him, Spy gasped, “P-please!” His hand darted between his legs to stroke himself. “Please, oh, Engineer, please!”

Breathing hard, Engineer pulled out of Spy, stroking his hands over the bruises on his ass. “Good,” he praised again.

“PLEASE!” Spy shrieked, forcing the word out. 

It clicked then as Engineer realized that Spy hadn’t cum yet. “Cum,” he demanded.

Spy came with a hoarse scream, hand pumping furiously. It took him a long time to finish before he collapsed, panting, arms braced on the workbench so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. 

Engineer chuckled softly, stroking his hands over Spy’s skin. “You good?”

“So good,” Spy assured him weakly, trembling beneath Engineer’s touch. “Fuck. That was…” He shook his head silently, unable to find the words. 

Engineer had to admit, he liked Spy like this, weak and trembling under him. “Come on, let’s get to my bed, you can relax a bit there.” He supported Spy and headed to the back of the workshop to the little room he slept in. He nudged Spy onto the bed, sitting next to him.

“Yes, thank you.” Spy happily crept beneath the covers and curled up, tucked in up to his eyes.

Engineer stroked Spy’s hair gently. “You gonna sleep?”

“No,” Spy protested, wrapping around Engineer’s thigh and hiding a yawn under the covers. 

He laughed, tucking them both in. “You sleep, then.”

“I told you I’m _not_ sleeping!” 

“Mhm. Well, _I’m_ gonna take a nap.” He settled down against his pillows with his arms around Spy.

“Fine. I will…keep you company.” Spy pressed himself as tight to Engineer as he could get, wishing he’d stopped to take his shirt off before getting into bed. Too late now. “While _you_ nap.”

“Of course.”

  



	15. Tuesday, November 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we make some hilarious plans

**Tuesday, November 20** **th**

 

“Hey, Firebug.” Aware that Spy was watching him, Engineer approached Pyro after battle. 

“Hey, Dell.” Pyro waved, leaning their flamethrower against the ground so they didn’t have to take the full weight of it. “Good battle?”

Engineer grinned. “Not bad. Got that boyfriend of yours a few times.” He gently elbowed them in the side. He was glad they’d stayed short, like him. They’d hardly grown since they’d been teenagers. “You?”

“Yeah, I got him a few times too.” They sounded pleased with themself. No matter how close they got with their Spy, they were both still vicious with each other in battle. It was nice to know that wouldn’t change between them.

“Sorry, I kinda assumed…” Engineer blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “I don’t know if _boyfriend_ is the right word for what y’all…well…”

“Yeah, I’d say he’s my boyfriend,” Pyro laughed. “How about you and your Spy?”

“That’s good!” Engineer gave Pyro’s shoulder a little squeeze. For a moment, he considered asking Pyro if they thought Spy would consider _them_ his…Pyro-friend? Despite his own intimate relationship with one, he was still wary of spies’ motivations. At least he had the sense not to tell Pyro their Spy was using them. Unlike _some_ people, apparently. 

He grinned again, draping an arm over their shoulder and pointedly walking them away from prying spies. “That’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked to him yesterday, about what you told me, and I think…I _think_ he’s gonna be a mite more respectful to you now—but you let me know if he ain’t! I’ll set him straight. I think I’ve got a better handle on him now. And on myself. I know it’s crazy—believe me, I know—but I really do think he’s good for me.” He smirked. “And me for him. You should see him after—well. He’s a completely different man, I swear. He gets all soft and gentle and pliant. I feel like everyone’s gonna start owing me drinks for keeping him in line!” he laughed. “Hopefully he’ll stay out of everyone’s business if he’s…well, _busy.”_ He was blushing again, but he forced himself to continue. He had to get better at being able to talk about these things, and Pyro was an excellent person to practice with. 

Pyro followed Engineer easily, putting their arm around him. “I am glad you’re keeping him occupied. Sniper helps sometimes, to keep Spy busy, but not as much as you seem to. He can be a pain,” they laughed. “I guess most spies can be.”

“Guess it’s their job,” Engineer agreed. “Look at the two of us!” He burst out laughing and couldn’t stop for a minute. “Fuck. If Radigan could see the two of us now…!” There were tears in his eyes and he was wheezing a little. “Dating spies, the pair of us!”

“He would have murdered us,” Pyro said, quite seriously. Radigan had terrified them as a child, and they were sure he did the same to Dell. 

Engineer’s face paled and he swallowed hard. “Yeah. Yeah, he would’ve.” Even now, years after the old bastard’s death, the hairs on Engineer’s forearms and the back of his neck prickled talking about his grandfather. 

“I’ve known a lot of spies, working here, and I gotta say, most of them were ok. They’re not like he told us they were, they’re just people.” Pyro shrugged. 

Engineer shot Pyro a strange look, then nodded slowly. “Yeah. I guess they are, at that.” He squeezed Pyro’s upper arm, more for his own comfort than theirs. He laughed, a little bitterly. “I thought I’d gotten rid of most of how he taught us the world works from my own way of thinking, but every time I do, something else comes up and bites me on the ass.”

“It’s funny how things can stick with you,” Pyro agreed. They knew they still shared lots of traits with many of the Classic team. They’d learned most everything they knew from them. But they’d spent far less time with Paxton and Radigan Conagher than Dell had, and they’d never been indoctrinated into the ‘family business’ of torturing Spies.

“You too, huh?” Engineer laughed, the sound falling a little flat.

Pyro wrapped their arms around Engineer, tightly. “Sounds like it might be bothering you?”

“What? No, no, nothing like that,” Engineer assured them, not very convincingly. 

“It’s alright, if it is. I know it was a lot of pressure from your family.” 

Engineer shrugged one shoulder. “I’m just… I think it’s a good thing I’m here, and not on the ranch anymore. Alone.”

Pyro nodded. They had never lived alone, but they imagined it would be very difficult.

“Anyway,” Engineer said, a little shakily. “I just, uh, wanted to tell you that Spy—our—the _RED_ Spy shouldn’t be bothering you anymore. And that I think I’ve unlocked him, at least a little. Hopefully it’ll make everyone’s lives a little easier. I do really wish you could see him like that sometime!” he laughed. “But I don’t think he’d forgive me. Not that I can blame him, either. It’s a pretty…vulnerable state, ain’t it?”

“It is,” they agreed. They saw their own Spy like that after they burned him, when he was all soft and defenseless. RED Spy would hate being seen like that. It was a trait he despised in others, surely he’d hate it in himself too.

“I guess I didn’t really have much to say, sorry to keep you.”

Pyro squeezed his hand. “Don’t be sorry. I know you’re still figuring things out, with your Spy. You can tell me anything you need to.”

“Thanks.” Engineer squeezed back, smiling very shyly. “Maybe I just…like talking to you,” he admitted softly.

“I like talking to you too.” They grinned behind their mask. “We can always spend time together after battle. Though it might make your Spy jealous,” they teased.

Engineer snorted. “Maybe I wouldn’t mind that. I—I’d like that. Though, right now, I think I’ve gotta shower before even _you_ start being able to smell me!” he laughed.

“Why don’t we watch a movie together later?” they suggested. 

“Hey! I’d like that.” Engineer hadn’t seen a lot of movies, especially recent ones. “You have any suggestions?” 

Pyro had always loved cartoons; they remembered watching them with the Classic Heavy and the Classic Scout growing up. “Sniper and I have been meaning to watch _The Jungle Book_ ,” they suggested. 

Engineer raised an eyebrow. “I’m happy to have Sniper there, too, but I feel like I have to ask—who all were you planning on having join us?”

“You are ok having Sniper there? You two are sharing Spy, right?” Pyro shrugged. 

“Of course. I like him.” Fuck. Somehow it hadn’t properly occurred to him that they _were sharing Spy._ He knew it, of course, but it hadn’t…clicked. “You’re right, it’s probably good to spend more time together.

“I thought it would be us two, the two Spies, and Sniper.”

Engineer coughed into his hand to hide a grin—or maybe a grimace. That sounded like a recipe for disaster, but Pyro knew everyone involved better than he did. He had to trust them. He nodded. “Do you want to let everyone know, or do you want me to tell…the RED Spy?”

“You tell your Spy, I’ll tell everyone else,” they offered.

“Alright. When were you thinking? Friday?” Engineer didn’t know if it was going to be hilarious or an utter catastrophe. Possibly both. He also wasn’t sure how to feel about Sniper being in the room with him and Spy, outside of work. He didn’t mind that they were still…together. Honestly, it was nice to have Spy out of his hair some nights. But what if he wanted to snuggle Spy and Sniper did too? Sniper didn’t strike him as a jealous man—and he wasn’t either, at least he didn’t _think_ he was, but he wasn’t too experienced with his kind of thing—but neither of them were especially good at managing social situations. He also worried about the two Spies being at each other’s throats. Well, mostly _his_ Spy. Fuck. What was he going to tell Spy? Could he train the brat to be on a collar and leash in a week?

Pyro nodded. “In your workshop?” They had a TV in their room that they could bring. Usually they just watched cartoons and nature documentaries with Sniper rather than whatever the rest of the team wanted to watch. It being on Friday would give them a chance to get a ride from Sniper to rent the movie in town and get everything set up. Plus, it would ensure they had time to tell their Spy about it. 

 

*

 

“Spy, you have a moment?” Engineer followed Spy out after dinner.

“For you? I suppose.” Spy grinned, slowing to let his lover catch up. 

Engineer shook his head fondly. “Pyro and I were thinking of having a bit of a movie night, this Friday. They’re inviting their Spy. And Sniper’s invited too.”

“Mmm, that sounds… Wait. What?” Spy shook his head. “This is an appalling idea! Why invite _him?”_

“I’m guessing you mean the Spy,” Engineer chuckled. “Those two are… dating. So you’re gonna be polite and you both are gonna tolerate each other.”

“Mm-hmm. Toleration. Sounds delightful.”

“You’ll also have me and Sniper there.”

“It could be _just_ the three of us,” Spy suggested. “Or just you and me.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to tell you that Pyro’s important to me.”

Spy groaned. “I _know._ Won’t it be awkward for you, too? Not with Pyro, just with the BLU.”

“Just accept that this is happening, it’ll be easier for everyone involved. If you feel you can’t be there, then don’t be.” 

“Being in the same room as the man your best friend is fucking?”

“As their boyfriend, you mean?”

“What about Sniper?” Spy changed tactics. “He _hates_ the BLU, and you don’t want _him_ to be unhappy, surely?”

“Sniper can make the choice to come or not, same as you.”

Spy hated to admit it, but he knew when he was defeated. “I am certain this affair will be…charming.”

Engineer couldn’t help a little grin. “Look, I know this might be a complete disaster, but it’d be nice to see you at least trying to get along with Pyro. And, I feel like I should maybe be getting to know Sniper a bit better.”

“Mm. Yes, I’m not sure how I feel about that,” Spy admitted. “But I shall make an effort.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

“I hope that’s not the _only_ reason you wanted to see me,” Spy purred, twining himself around Engineer. 

“Oh, no, I think that was it,” Engineer said innocently.

“Well, in that case, my ass and I bid you good evening.” Spy rubbed the body part in question against Engineer’s groin, his back flat against Engineer’s front. 

Engineer grabbed him by the wrist, holding him tight. “You sure?”

“I…might be persuaded otherwise,” Spy gasped, struggling a little simply for the pleasure of it. 

Engineer held him fast, fingers tightening around his wrist. “Want to spend the night with me?”

“Yessss…” Spy agreed, melting back against his captor, head resting on Engineer’s shoulder. 

“Good,” he chuckled. He stroked his hand over the top of Spy’s mask. Once Spy was standing on his own instead of leaning heavily on him, Engineer nudged him in the direction of his workshop.

It would be most unseemly to run. Spy _jogged_ ahead of Engineer, glancing back over his shoulder occasionally to make sure he wasn’t getting too far ahead of the Texan. 

Engineer held his amusement in as he watched Spy trying not to seem too eager. He had to wait by the door of the workshop for Engineer to key in the code and let them in. Engineer began to strip when he got to the door in the back of the workshop, behind which was his bedroom. 

Slowing down considerably, Spy waited until he was in the bedroom proper before he began undressing. He laid all his clothes neatly on top of Engineer’s chest of drawers, setting his shoes in front of it. Fully naked—including his mask and watch—he asked, “How do you want me?” stretching out his body to show off all his most attractive features.

“On all fours, on the bed.”

“I really should _make_ you make me,” Spy sighed, even as he did what he was told. “Luckily for you, I’m eager tonight.”

“Why should I have to make you do anything, when you’re desperate for me to tell you what to do?” Engineer teased gently, stroking his broad hand over Spy’s bare ass. Resting the gunslinger on Spy’s shoulder, he took a few none-too-gentle slaps over Spy’s delicate skin. 

“Maybe I’m also— _interested—_ in you making me do it,” Spy pointed out. He shuddered, rocking back against Engineer’s hand, only to pull away out of startled impulse when the blows started raining down. Engineer had clearly anticipated this and was already holding him in place. Spy was thrilled. He loved when Engineer predicted what he was going to do and already countered the move. For anyone else he would have hated being predictable, but with Engineer it was a rush. 

“That’s it.” Engineer smiled, keeping him still as he gave him a solid spanking. It wasn’t long before Spy’s ass was turning red.

Every time it was a little too much, every time Spy shifted away at all, the gunslinger was there to keep him right where Engineer wanted him. He gave in to the experience, letting Engineer take control of where he was, how much he took. He closed his eyes and relaxed—as much as he could, flinching and tensing with especially hard blows. He’d never felt quite like this. It seemed backwards, but he felt free. Unrestrained. The harder Engineer gripped him, the harder he spanked, the more release Spy felt. 

“Good,” Engineer praised him. He could slowly feel the tension draining from Spy, feel him relaxing under his hands. The noises he made went from sharp to something more soft and needy. 

Spy’s cock was still hard, but even that need seemed to be getting more distant, less important with each blow. His only job was to endure, to take what Engineer gave him and radiate pleasure in return. His praise meant everything. 

Spy fell deeper and deeper into subspace and Engineer couldn’t help his spreading smile. The Spy was far sweeter like this than anyone would expect. After a hard spanking, Spy was leaning more and more heavily against the pillows, weakly propping himself up for Engineer’s blows. “How’re you doing?” he murmured, stroking his gunslinger over the hot, red skin of Spy’s ass.

“Goooood,” Spy replied, the word drawn out and soft. He couldn’t stop smiling—grinning, even. “So good,” he assured his lover. His captor. His Conagher. 

Spy was definitely in subspace now, and Engineer gently wrapped an arm around him, turning him over onto his back and laying him against the pillows. He sat next to him, kissing him and gentling him. “You did good for me.”

“Nooo,” Spy protested, trying to stay in place on all fours. He was ultimately helpless against Engineer, who soon had him tucked and positioned how he wanted. “I did?” he asked, uncharacteristically uncertain. 

“You sure did.” Engineer stroked his fingers through Spy’s hair, affectionately. “If only you were always this sweet,” he chuckled.

“I _am_ always this sweet!” Spy protested, arching his neck to guide Engineer’s hand to his favourite places to be petted. “What else would I be?”

“Oh, darlin’. You’re awful cruel at times,” Engineer drew him in close against his chest. 

“Me?” Spy sounded genuinely confused. He closed his eyes and settled into his favourite place in the world, pressed against Engineer—Dell Conagher, his favourite person in the world.

“Mhm. But not now. Right now you’re just the sweetest thing, aren’t you?” Engineer let Spy relax on him.

“I am,” Spy agreed, contentedly. “I’m…whatever you say I am. Is that right?”

“That’s right,” he murmured, kissing Spy’s shoulder.

  



	16. Tuesday November 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some talk of subspace and the past

**Tuesday November 22nd**

 

“Did I…say strange things earlier?” Spy asked, once he’d started to come back to himself. He’d been lying awake for some time in silent contemplation, trying to reassemble the pieces of the evening. Make sure he hadn’t said anything to strange, dramatic, or revealing. 

“Mmm,” Engineer hummed, then laughed softly. “Not  _ too  _ strange.”

“Oh, no. What?”

“Just a few sweet little things, nothing important,” Engineer assured him. 

“Ugh. No one can find out I’m capable of sweetness.”

Engineer just chuckled, kissing his cheek. “’Course not.”

“Good. Because, despite the dynamic of our relationship, some things will not be tolerated.”

“Mhm, if you say so.” Engineer didn’t intend to share what Spy said and did during subspace, but it was still fun to watch him squirm while thinking about it.

“I do,” Spy said, with great dignity. “I’m glad we’ve got that clear.” He shook his head. “I  _ still  _ feel a little strange, almost hung over,” he admitted.

“Well, you were pretty deep in subspace.”

“In…what?” Was that an engineering term? Spy didn’t want to ask.

“You know how you were feeling all open and suggestible?” Engineer prompted. “When you get hit like that, it can put you in a strange state of mind. It’s generally called subspace.”

“How do you know about this and I don’t?” Spy asked suspiciously. “Did you make this up just now?” He hated admitting to ignorance, but he was also susceptible to curiosity. “That…is how I felt, though.” He wasn’t sure if it was comforting or unsettling to know he’d been to a place others had already visited and described—apparently with Dell Conagher. It had felt so private, so… _ special.  _ He didn’t want to share it, especially with any of Engineer’s previous conquests. 

“I’ve seen it before. Everyone’s a little different in it. You seem to get real soft and sweet.”

“Hmph. I’m sure I was no such thing. You take that back,” Spy said, only half teasing. “What are others like? Have… Have you tried it?”

“I’ve seen others in subspace. I’ve never tried it myself.” Engineer put a gentle hand on Spy’s back. “I’ve talked to people who’ve been on both sides of it, it’s a pretty interesting phenomenon.” 

Spy snorted. “Of course that would be the way you’d describe it. You didn’t answer my other question.”

“What are they like? Some get kinda giddy, some just pass right out, most of them get pretty open, trusting. That sort of thing.”

“Hm. Well, I suppose ‘soft and sweet’ is better than ‘open and trusting,’ though not by much.”

Engineer wasn’t about to argue that for Spy, that  _ was _ open and trusting.

“What? What are you thinking?” Spy demanded. 

“Nothing, darlin’.”

“Mm-hmm. I’m just surprised you didn’t have to tie me up or…anything.” Spy was a little surprised by how frank he was being with Engineer, saying things out loud he would normally have only thought, but…well, he didn’t think anyone had ever seen him in such a vulnerable position as Engineer. It seemed to invite continued vulnerability, somehow. 

“I coulda, if you’d wanted me to. I just didn’t think you were going anywhere.”

Spy sighed. “No, I really wasn’t, was I? I’m very disappointed in myself. That being said…I wouldn’t mind if you did, in the future.” Spy had always had a love-hate relationship with bondage. He loved being tied up, but there were very,  _ very  _ few people he trusted around himself when he was bound. 

“Alright, I could do that.” Engineer smiled, stroking his hand over Spy’s shoulder and neck.

 

**Wednesday, November 21** **st**

 

Engineer sat bolt upright early that morning, gasping. His breaths were coming harsh and he clutched at his forearm, where the gunslinger usually attached.

Spy had slept unusually deeply and soundly. He roused slowly, blinking awake. “D—Engineer? Are you alright?” he asked softly. 

Engineer was still breathing hard, but he had figured out where he was, and who he was with. “Yes. Yes, I’m alright. It was just a dream.”

A little cautiously, Spy reached out and massaged Engineer’s stump with one hand, eyes fixed on Engineer’s face.

After an initial flinch, Engineer stilled under Spy’s hand. It made him feel odd, having it touched.

“Is this alright? It doesn’t…hurt?” Spy recalled Engineer’s words from the night before— _ sweet and soft.  _ Yes. He still  _ felt _ sweet and soft, but now, between the two of them in the early morning light, he didn’t mind so terribly. 

“Doesn’t hurt,” Engineer agreed, voice low, as though he were afraid of waking someone. “Just not used to… anyone touching.”

“I can stop.”

“…maybe.” Engineer gently pulled his arm away from Spy. “Sorry.”

Spy shook his head, letting his hand rest on Engineer’s thigh instead. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He smirked. “Well, not about this, at this moment, anyway.”

“I know I’m not the most restful bedmate,” he said, apologetically.

“Please. I haven’t woken up with so much as a bloody nose, never mind a broken bone,” Spy laughed. “Believe me, you’re well ahead of my  _ least  _ restful bedmates.”

That coaxed a little smile out of Engineer. “I’m glad I don’t take that particular prize.”

“As am I,” Spy told him, with great dignity and a little smile of his own. “Do you… I know talking about it can help sometimes?”

“I’ve never really…” he sighed. “I’ve never really told anyone.” He considered for a moment, how to say any of it. If he  _ could _ say any of it. “I don’t know how much you know about my family. I know we’re kind of infamous, but we’re also very secretive.”

Spy shifted down until he was lying across Engineer’s lap, positioning the Texan’s hand where he wanted to be petted. “You…could say I know a fair bit about your family,” he said, a little sheepishly. He still felt vulnerable from the night before, but somehow not in a bad way.

Engineer laughed softly. “So you know Radigan was… a bit of a monster.”

Spy blinked at that. “He must have been even worse than I suspected, for his own grandson to describe him as such.”

“Living with him wasn’t easy, anyway,” he said, dismissively. “Doesn’t seem to matter to my dreams that he’s been dead a long while now.”

“No, it never does, does it?” Spy agreed, pensively. 

Engineer nodded slowly. It sounded as though Spy could relate to that, at least.

“I hope…” Spy sighed. What he was about to say was hopelessly mushy, but he felt like he was going to say it anyway. Like he  _ needed  _ to, maybe, before this moment passed. “I hope waking up with me here helps. I—oh, fuck. I want to be more for you than just a, a… I don’t know,” he laughed, “one of those straw-filled men for practicing weapons on, you know what I mean? If I can. If you’ll let me. If…if you  _ want.”  _ He butted his way beneath Engineer’s arm so his face was covered. He couldn’t believe he’d just said all of that, but at the same time he felt like it, or something like it, had been distilling inside him for a while. He hoped Engineer could tell he was being sincere. 

Engineer smiled. “You are. It does. I’m sorry I’m not… very forthcoming about this. It’s hard to talk about it.”

Spy shook his head. “No need to explain it to me,  _ mon ravisseur.  _ I have nightmares and ghosts of my own.”

“I’m sure you do. And I hope I can help you when you need it too. But I’m not too sure about that pet name,” Engineer scolded. 

“Oh, you don’t like it?” Spy smiled, clearly pleased with himself. “Do you have any suggestions then, hmm?” Whether or not it stuck, it had done its intended job of distracting Engineer, anyway. 

“Maybe something that isn’t reminiscent of me torturing spies?” Engineer smirked.

“Mmm. But I  _ like  _ when you torture spies.  _ A _ spy. Me.”

“You’re a twisted man, darlin’.”

“Yes, I am,” Spy agreed without hesitation. “But so are you?” 

“I seem to be,” he agreed.

A thought occurred to Spy, and he craned his head to look up at Engineer. “Perhaps…would it bother you if I asked Pyro about your dreams? I feel like  _ they  _ might know, and it might be easier for you than telling me yourself.” He raised a hand. “If not, of course, I won’t breathe a word to  _ them.”  _ He put a little emphasis on the pronouns—not in a negative way, just clearly expecting praise for his concession. 

Pyro might remember the nightmare that was Radigan from when they were growing up, Engineer considered. And if not, they’d remember  _ something _ of it. The worst that could happen would be that Pyro didn’t remember and Spy would learn nothing. “You can ask them. I don’t know how much they’ll remember. Or how much they know. But it can’t hurt.”

“You’re sure?” Spy wanted to be completely certain that Engineer meant it, and wasn’t just agreeing because he felt uncomfortable.

“I’m sure.”


	17. Friday November 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night! plus some questions for Pyro and Spy is a giant asshole to them, but not to their face.

**Friday November 23** **rd**

“Pyro? Could you spare a moment?” Spy had gotten up early and headed to the kitchen, where he could be reasonably sure he’d find Pyro at this hour—and no one else. Ah, the sacrifices he made for—well, not  _ love,  _ certainly. Of course not.

Pyro, wearing their respirator and not their full mask, was busily making scones. Demo had cried the first time they’d made scones, so they tried to make them often enough that he wouldn’t bawl again. They were pretty sure it was just homesickness. They gave Spy a little wave, nodding. 

“Mmm. Now that I’m here, I feel as though you might not believe me, but Engineer gave me permission to ask you about his nightmares. About his grandfather.”

After a little sigh, Pyro pulled off their respirator and let it hang around their neck. Spy could not understand them through any kind of barrier. “Yeah, he already told me you’d be asking.”

“Oh. Good! That’s a relief,” Spy laughed. “And?”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Pyro felt almost reluctant to talk about Radigan. Even after his death, he still terrified them.

Spy laughed again, sounding a little exasperated. “Well, I hardly know, do I? That’s why I’m asking!” He closed his eyes. He could see fear on Pyro’s expressive face—apparently they were still haunted by Radigan’s ghost, too. “I want to know why he wakes up from horrible dreams, and all he’ll tell me is that they’re about his grandfather. I know Radigan wasn’t… Well. I would think, if there was anyone in the world he would’ve treated fondly, it would’ve been his grandson, surely?”

Pyro shrugged. “The only person I ever saw him treat fondly was his wife, and she died when Dell and I were pretty young. He was… he was hard on Dell. Maybe that’s not the right word.” Pyro grimaced. “Dell and I got respawn chips when we were kids. And once Dell was in respawn, Radigan put him through it.” Dell had been completely traumatized and Pyro was sure that wasn’t the worst of what Radigan had done. Pyro hadn’t gone through respawn themself until they were quite a bit older.

“He…” Spy blinked. “No. He didn’t. How…how old was he? De—Engineer, I mean.”

“Mm,” Pyro considered. “I think I was five, so Dell would have been eight. Everyone was scared of Radigan.”

Spy had seen—and done—plenty of awful things over the course of his career, but this managed to turn even his stomach. Most killers he knew would have nothing to do with children—and the ones who would he wouldn’t want to work with, anyway. Radigan truly was a special kind of monster. “His father didn’t stop it?” he asked. He almost wished he’d never brought this subject up, and a large part of him wanted to stop asking questions before finding out anything else, but he also suspected that if he didn’t do it now he wouldn’t have the courage to bring it up again later. 

“Nobody told Radigan no.” Pyro began separating the batter into scone-sized lumps. “I’m—” They sighed. “Dell never said anything about this to me, but I always thought uh, that it was strange, that Dell’s gunslinger was built so quickly after he lost his arm. He had one almost immediately.”

“What.” Spy’s jaw tightened. “That’s—you don’t really think…?”

Pyro put up their hands. “I don’t know that for sure. But it’s in character for Radigan.”

“If…if he ever does tell you, if you ever do find out for certain… I would be interested in knowing. If you don’t mind sharing that with me, and you don’t think he’d mind my knowing.” Spy pictured Radigan Conagher silently building an arm for a young man—a  _ boy— _ who had two intact arms of his own, and then—He shook his head to clear the appalling image. “Why?” he asked finally, very softly. 

“He was obsessed with fixing people.” Pyro’s stomach hurt from thinking about all this. Though they were glad they’d never really been on Radigan’s radar, they did wish they could have helped Dell through all that he had to suffer through. “I’m not surprised Dell’s still dealing with all that.”

“Fixing—No, neither am I. It’s even worse than I thought,” he admitted. “Thank you. For telling me all of this. I…I can see why he couldn’t.”

They nodded. “You’re welcome. I hope it helps, knowing. Maybe it’ll make it easier to help him.”

“I hope so.” Spy wasn’t sure why—and he didn’t want to think too deeply about it—but he felt like this went rather a long way towards explaining why Engineer had been so reluctant to try his skills on a willing spy. “Thank you, again.” He drifted back to his own rooms to have a drink and a smoke and think before battle. 

 

*

 

Spy felt uncomfortable with his new knowledge and it unsettled him all day. He decided to take some of his misery out on the BLU Spy, that useless excuse for a man. 

During battle they were both pinned down, hidden behind some crates, unable to see each other, but easily able to hear. 

“I hear you’re coming to visit the RED base for a movie,” he snorted. “Just giving up any pretense of being a BLU, aren’t you?”

The BLU Spy rolled his eyes. Bad enough he was stuck here without listening to his countryman bitch. He tried cloaking and slipping sideways into the open so he could get away, but some movement must have tipped off the enemy Sniper—he barely managed to duck back behind his crates before a bullet tore into the ground in front of him. He suspected that even if he cloaked, at this point, the Sniper would have a good chance of hitting him in such a small area. 

The Sniper he’d be watching a movie with tonight. It  _ was  _ absurd. 

“Bad enough you’re getting someone else to defend you,” RED taunted. “Someone younger than you, even.”

“What, worried I’m looking to take your job?” BLU had planned to ignore the other Spy, but apparently not even that would shut him up. “That would be convenient.”

“You can barely handle this kind of Spy work; I doubt you could manage all my duties,” he lied smoothly. If the BLU thought he had more and different Spy work to do for Miss Pauling, all the better.

BLU snorted. “Believe me,  _ monsieur,  _ I am not interested in your ‘duties.’” 

“That’s because you’re incapable of important work.”

“Ah, yes, the  _ important work  _ of re-enacting our favourite snuff videos? Funny, I don’t have one.”

RED’s face went the same colour as his mask. “Don’t be crude!” he choked out.

“Mm-hmm.” BLU rolled his eyes, still looking for a way out of this. None presented itself yet. At this rate he’d be stuck like this for the rest of the battle! 

“At least I don’t go crying to my girlfriend whenever an enemy is  _ mean  _ to me.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have a girlfriend.” He was Pyro’s boyfriend, but he wasn’t sure what to call them in return—but  _ certainly _ not ‘girlfriend.’ 

“You know who I mean.”

“I do,” BLU conceded, grinning. He’d definitely won a point. “But I still don’t know what you’re talking about. I can’t remember the last time an enemy was ‘mean to me,’ as you put it.”

“So Pyro is defending your feelings without prompting, then? Clearly she doesn’t think you can fight your own battles.”

BLU went very, very still. “‘She’?” he repeated, giving the other Spy a chance to correct himself on his own. 

“Mm-hmm.”

“Now, I don’t have all that much experience with this sort of thing—and I don’t think you do either, outside of your…fantasies—but I know enough to suspect that the man you’ve chosen as your master might find it very interesting to learn you’ve been disrespecting his best friend. Now, naturally, they don’t need me to defend them—or your Engineer—but they have better things to do than teach you a lesson about respect and dignity. Besides—you like being punished. Don’t you?” He scoffed. “Maybe that’s what this is really all about, mm? You’re just pushing to see how far you can get before he pushes back?  _ Comme un enfant terrible _ .”

“Hardly!” RED scowled. This was not going as planned. He didn’t particularly want this getting back to Engineer, but he thought Pyro’s choice of pronouns was ridiculous. He’d thought mocking the BLU for getting Pyro involved would make him reconsider doing it again.

“Or, you could amend what you’ve just said, and I won’t need to repeat it. I could just forget you ever said something so fucking rude.”

RED’s scowl deepened. He finally turned and left, refusing to bend to BLU, but not wanting to get in any more trouble with his Engineer.

*

 

Sniper set himself in the exact middle of the couch, in an attempt to make sure the two Spies had some space between them. He welcomed the BLU and Pyro in with a wave. 

They could hear popcorn popping.

At first the BLU was confused by Sniper’s choice of position—he would’ve expected the normally reclusive Australian to sit at one end. He saw the way Sniper looked up when he came in and thought he might have some idea of why he’d chosen to sit there. It was an excellent idea, and he was glad he wasn’t the only one who was…concerned about how the evening might go, especially between him and the other Spy.

Speaking of the devil… He didn’t see the RED Spy yet, though it was of course possible he was skulking in a corner somewhere, cloaked. 

He nodded shyly at the Sniper and Engineer—of course his Pyro would be friends with his two greatest rivals in battle!—staying close to Pyro’s side but without touching them. 

Pyro sat between Spy and Sniper, allowing both of them a little room. They knew exactly how awkward Sniper could be with new people, and they knew their Spy was nervous about this whole night, so it made sense to them to set them up this way. 

Dell came in with two bowls of popcorn, handing one to Pyro and the other to Sniper. He gave a smile and a nod to the BLU. “Glad I had Firebug by my nest today, you just kept showing up,” he laughed. 

Sniper snorted. “When he wasn’t on your ass, he was on mine.” 

Both of their tones were light, almost playful, and it was clear neither of them held a grudge over the Spy doing his job. Pyro grinned.

The BLU Spy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. It seemed that Pyro’s teammates, like Pyro themself, were able to separate their actions, and his own, on and off the battlefield. “You gave as good as good as you got,” he assured them, managing a faint smile of his own in return. He ate a few mouthfuls of popcorn, relieved to have something to do—especially something that filled his mouth so he could choose when he didn’t want to talk. 

Engineer set up the movie while the other three munched on popcorn and chatted lightly. Sniper was a little reticent to join the conversation at first, but Pyro engaged him on one of his favourite subjects—animals—and soon enough he was talking readily. He talked about the movie and all the different animals in it, and which he’d seen in real life and what they were like. Pyro gave Spy a little wink.

Spy grinned back at Pyro. He was impressed by how skillfully they drew Sniper out, and that they took the effort to do so. He wished his heart was a tenth as good as theirs. 

Engineer shook his head with a little sigh as he got the movie started. “Well, looks like our other Spy’s gonna be late,” he remarked. “I ain’t waitin’ for him, he knew what time we were gonna start.” He rolled his eyes. Spy was always pushing things.

Sniper laughed. “Yeah, try getting him to be on time for anything.”

Engineer turned off the lights so they could see the screen, sitting down next to Sniper, but leaving just enough room for a Spy to sneak in between him and the armrest, if he came by.

The BLU Spy kept his distance from Pyro at first, pressing tight against the arm of the couch, but after Engineer turned out the lights and the movie started, he started slowly sliding their way. He grinned to himself when he realized they were advancing from the other side. Soon they had an arm wrapped around his waist.

“You started without me!” the RED Spy protested from the doorway. 

“You knew what time we were starting,” Engineer scolded him. “Not my fault you’re chronically late.” Luckily the movie’s beginning was slow, going through the credits first.

Sniper tried to stifle a laugh. He had to admit, it was refreshing to see someone put Spy in his place.

“Please. Everyone knows a party doesn’t start until at least fifteen minutes after the time stated on the invitation. Every  _ civilized _ person.” He gave the BLU Spy a haughty look before settling between his two men, making it clear where his comment was directed. 

After securing one of the popcorn bowls for himself, he sprawled across them—head in Engineer’s lap, legs across Sniper’s. He pushed Pyro a little with his feet.

The BLU stiffened a little, hoping his counterpart wouldn’t notice. He was tempted to shift away from Pyro again—until he saw how comfortable the RED made himself. He was in a much more modest position, and anyway, his relationship with Pyro wasn’t something shameful and didn’t need to be hidden. The opposite, in fact—which was rather the point of the evening. So far he was enjoying the Sniper and Engineer’s company very much. He found himself wishing the other Spy hadn’t come at all. 

Pyro ignored the RED Spy’s attempts to poke at them, but Sniper noticed and grabbed the Spy’s feet, putting them squarely in his lap. He pinched him as a silent scolding. He was already into the movie, and Pyro could tell by his squirming that he was having trouble not talking about it. 

The RED Spy kicked a little, grumpy at this treatment, but Sniper held firm and he eventually relented. 

Engineer got his fingers under the edge of Spy’s mask, tilting his head as he looked down at him, a wordless question. 

Spy turned his attention to Engineer, but that wasn’t much better. He frowned up at his lover, shooting a pointed glance at the other Spy—not to mention Pyro! Just because s— _ they _ —took off their mask in front of their teammates didn’t obligate him to do the same!

The BLU Spy couldn’t help smirking. He’d been thinking about pinching a pressure point on his counterpart’s ankle if he kept his feet there much longer—not that Pyro needed him, or Sniper, to defend them. He imagined them taking their lighter to the bottom of his expensive Italian loafer and melting the rubber and couldn’t help another little smirk. 

Maybe making a smiley face.

Engineer released RED Spy’s mask, shrugging. It was Spy’s choice. All he could do was ask. 

Pyro pressed a kiss to their Spy’s shoulder, but soon enough they were completely fascinated with the movie. 

Sniper too, seemed to be taken into the story, though every once in awhile he’d mutter or shake his head. 

BLU hadn’t thought he’d actually remember much of the movie, with so many distractions around. He’d thought he’d be most distracted by the other Spy, but oddly enough it was Sniper who kept grabbing his attention. He wondered what the Australian seemed to object to in the silly film. 

“This movie is very dull,” the RED Spy hissed to Engineer. “Why don’t we retire to your bedroom and do something more…interesting?”

Engineer tried to keep in a sigh, shaking his head. “Stop being a brat.”

Pyro snickered.

Spy fumed silently. If they’d been alone he would’ve protested being called such a thing, but he didn’t want to give his rival the satisfaction of hearing him complain. Brief thoughts of revenge against both Engineer and the Pyro—and the other Spy, out of principle—flashed through his head, but he quickly reined himself in. Apparently he wasn’t even allowed to so much as chide Engineer’s friend anymore. 

BLU managed to turn a snort of helpless laughter into a rather painful cough. 

Pyro got control of their facial expression fairly quickly after laughing at the RED Spy’s misery. They were glad they’d suggested this, even if the Spy was being a brat, as Engineer called him. 

Thierry had watched a few cartoons with Pyro, but they were still a new genre for him. He had a feeling he’d be humming the songs to himself for the next few days. He was a little surprised by how much he was enjoying it, and how much of it he could follow. English movies with living people still sometimes gave him trouble, and cartoons were even more difficult. Maybe his English really was improving. 

Now that he’d gotten comfortable and felt welcomed, part of him wished they weren’t watching a movie, though, so he could talk to Pyro’s teammates and learn more about them. Perhaps they planned to stay after the film to chat a little? He hoped so, though he also suspected the Sniper was going to vanish as soon as the movie was over. He was honestly surprised the recluse had been out in the open around other people for so long! Or maybe Sniper wasn’t really like that off the battlefield. 

He snuck another glance at the Australian. No, he decided, that particular trait was genuine. 

Sniper caught Spy looking at him and, to his surprise, found he didn’t feel the way he expected he ought to feel with an enemy watching him. Though the BLU was vicious in the field, almost impossible to hear coming and as deadly as any Spy he’d ever fought, he found he liked his presence here. He seemed relaxed, and in some odd way, Sniper felt like he was almost fragile. He knew exactly how easy it was for this man to stab someone or slit their throat, but here he seemed nervous. Sniper could sympathize. He gave the BLU a wink and what he hoped looked like a normal smile. 

Displeased that no one was paying much attention to him but not wanting to make too much of a scene in front of his rival—or, heaven forbid, get scolded again!—Spy waited for the damn movie to end so they could all get out of this ridiculous, uncomfortable situation. He considered leaving, but he knew he couldn’t do so without being noticed, or saying he had to use the restroom, which he also refused to do in front of the other Spy. 

Glad his counterpart had stopped sulking—or, at least, was now sulking in silence—BLU happily snuggled against Pyro’s side. He felt…comfortable, or almost.  _ Included _ in a way he didn’t usually experience. He had very few people he’d call friends—most were informants, suppliers. Useful people, not ones he socialized with beyond necessity. 

This was…nice. 

The movie ended and Pyro leaned over to kiss their BLU Spy before Engineer turned the light back on. 

Sniper snorted. “Personally, I woulda stayed in the jungle.”

This time, BLU couldn’t disguise his laughter. “Funny. I was wondering how accurate this documentary of your childhood was,” he teased. He immediately looked horrified, worried he’d overstepped his bounds and insulted one of his hosts. 

Sniper just laughed. “Nah, no tigers in Australia.”

Pyro shook their head, giggling. “And you were raised by dingoes, not wolves?”

“That’s right, Spark,” Sniper rubbed a hand over Pyro’s bristly hair. They’d just recently shaved it shorter and now they felt a bit like a hedgehog. 

Engineer couldn’t help but smile, seeing them get along, though he had a feeling it wouldn’t last, with his Spy in the room. 

BLU closed his eyes for a moment and let out a soft sigh of relief. “Ah…what are ‘dingoes’?” he asked. 

Spy rolled his eyes and said something in French that sounded suspiciously like, “ _ Doesn’t even know what a dingo is _ .”

Engineer, who spoke fluent French, surreptitiously smacked the RED Spy across the back of the head.

Spy frowned up at Engineer before retreating entirely to Sniper’s lap. This way he could punish Engineer and get closer to the centre of attention—who was, improbably, Sniper. 

Sniper smiled. “They’re wild dogs, they only live in Australia. My family kept a couple as working dogs, to guard the sheep.”

Ignoring his counterpart—and, unfortunately, Engineer for the moment—BLU nodded slowly. “Do you have pictures?” he asked, a little shyly. 

Sniper was surprised to find Spy crawling into his lap, but merely pulled the man’s head to his chest and stroked his hair, hoping that a little attention would soothe his attitude. “Yeah, I do. Didn’t bring ’em, though. Maybe next time?” he suggested, just as shyly.

Pyro couldn’t have been happier to see their BLU getting along with their friends. Not only did he seem to be making an effort, but he also seemed genuinely interested in the two of them. 

If only the RED Spy hadn’t bothered to show up, it might have been an entirely different night. Maybe then BLU could have gotten to know Dell too, instead of having Dell constantly on the alert with the bratty RED Spy.

BLU nodded. “I’d like that.” He was relieved that Sniper had positioned the other Spy so he was facing Engineer rather than him and Pyro. 

Mollified, at least temporarily, Spy murmured happily and kissed a slow, lazy line across Sniper’s collarbone. He rolled his eyes again—what kind of Spy  _ asked _ to see something, rather than simply finding it for himself without his target knowing? A useless one, that’s what! Still, no harm in listening to their conversation. Maybe, just maybe, he might pick up on something useful. 

Sniper flushed a little. Though he was pretty much shameless when it came to nudity, and often even sex, it was slightly uncomfortable having Spy kissing his neck while he was trying to talk to someone he didn’t know well. 

Engineer piped up, stroking a hand over Spy’s shoulder. “Why don’t we head to your room for the night?” He completely ignored Spy’s response, holding out a hand for the BLU. “It was good to meet you, I hope we can do it again sometime.” And hopefully the next time they’d get more of a chance to talk.

Spy felt the subtle shift in Sniper’s body and glanced up to confirm his suspicion. Though it hadn’t been his intention, he couldn’t help a smirk of satisfaction that he’d made Sniper blush. 

“Your room is closer,” he pointed out, taking Engineer’s hand. It was the first time he’d really spent with both Engineer and Sniper, and he was determined to do it more often.  _ Alone _ . 

“You as well.” BLU ignored his counterpart, smiling at the Engineer. “I’d like that. Thank you for having me.”

Engineer gave in to his Spy’s request, letting him into the back room. He’d wanted to stay and talk longer with Pyro’s boyfriend, but it seemed better to get his Spy out of the way so that the other three could chat without any interruptions. 

Engineer gave a long sigh. Though it should have been relaxing, watching a movie with his lover and his friends, it hadn’t been. He’d been alert through most of it, watching his Spy act like a damn pain in the ass. It’d been hard to enjoy the movie, and he wished he’d had more of a chance to get to know the BLU Spy. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching his Spy undress. 

Spy smiled, somehow managing to look both wicked and coquettish at the same time. He liked Engineer being clothed while he was naked, liked Engineer watching him as he neatly hung and folded his clothes. “Well? See anything you like?” he teased, sitting on Engineer’s lap and wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. 

“ Nope,” Engineer said, flatly. If Spy thought he was getting a reward for acting like a pest the whole evening, he was mistaken.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Sliding his hands down Engineer’s arms to his wrists, he brought them up to rest on his hips.

He doubled his efforts to be more charming. “I mean that I’m naked in your lap, and we’re  _ finally  _ alone together,” he sang, leaning forward for a kiss. 

“Y’know, if you were gonna just be a problem all evening, you didn’t have to show up.”

“A problem?” Spy blinked. 

“Arriving late, sulking, whining about the movie, kicking Pyro… Do I need to continue?”

“I didn’t kick Pyro!” Spy protested. “I may have…nudged  _ them  _ with my feet a little,” he reluctantly conceded, after another moment of Engineer’s fixed stare. “And I don’t sulk.” He waved a hand. “You need not continue. Very well. Since you feel I have misbehaved, what can I do to make it up to you? Or,” his mouth quirked, and he leaned very close to Engineer’s face, “how would you like to punish me for my transgressions, mm?”

“I think I know just how to punish you.” Engineer smiled a little. 

“Oh, good.” Spy relaxed when he saw Engineer smile. 

The smile was a trap. Engineer merely stroked his hand over Spy’s ass gently.

“Mm,” Spy purred encouragingly, happily stretching out across Engineer’s lap with his ass nicely centred. 

Engineer continued stroking, his smile slowly turning into a smirk.

Spy wriggled a little, enticingly, trying to coax Engineer into doing a bit more than  _ pet  _ him. It was nice, but he wanted more. 

The gentle treatment continued, long past what Engineer would usually do to warm them up. Sometimes the strokes were so light they were almost ticklish.

Eyes narrowing, Spy cleared his throat pointedly. 

“Mhm?”

“I—” Spy huffed. “Never mind.”

“That’s what I thought,” Engineer chuckled. After another long minute of this, he began sliding his thumb between Spy’s ass cheeks, pressing against his anus.

“Yesss!” Spy gasped, exaggerating a little to reward Engineer’s behaviour. “Yes,  _ mon ravisseur!”  _ He tilted his hips, drawing Engineer’s thumb in. 

“Mhm,” Engineer hummed, pinning Spy down with the gunslinger and continuing to tease him with his gentleness.

Feeling the weight and pressure of the gunslinger on his back made Spy go still, cock throbbing between his legs. He moaned, pressing back against it only to feel its immovable strength. When it became clear after several more minutes that Engineer seemed in no hurry to do anything  _ more  _ than that, Spy couldn’t hold in a sigh. “I’m not made of glass, you know!”

“I don’t know what you’re made of, now do I?” Engineer wriggled his finger against Spy’s sensitive skin. “Still have yet to figure you out.”

Spy bit his lip. Hard. It took him a moment to be able to reply. “I  _ want _ you to find out,” he said, openly and plainly. 

“Do you now?” Engineer remarked. “You want me to take you apart, figure out how you work, maybe improve a few things before I put you back together?”

_ Fuck!  _ Spy couldn’t help a full-body shiver at that. He couldn’t quite speak—or, perhaps, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to help what came tumbling out, or stop the tide. He nodded instead. His cock was so full, so hot… He shifted his thighs apart to give it a little more space and air. 

“I thought as much.” Engineer didn’t have lube and didn’t want to force his finger into Spy without anything to ease the way. Suddenly he had a wicked idea. He continued to tease his thick finger against Spy’s entrance, pressing but not hard enough to push inwards. “If I’m going to do that, you might fight me on who I want you to be,” he warned.

“Ohhh?” Spy gasped, Engineer’s words barely registering in his eagerness to finally reach his satisfaction. 

“If you’re really going to be mine, I want you to be someone I’m proud to call mine,” Engineer told him. 

Spy huffed.  _ “Anyone  _ would be proud to call me theirs!”

“A brat like you? Hardly.”

“I am  _ not  _ a brat,” Spy protested, with great dignity. 

“Then stop acting like one.”

“What? Do you want me to lie a centimetre this way or that?” 

“You know exactly what I mean. Do you honestly think you behaved tonight in a way that would make me proud of you? Not that you’d know much about honesty.” Engineer’s hands stilled on him.

Spy’s face flushed, and he was glad Engineer couldn’t see it. He considered several responses, then sighed and simply said, “No.”

“I’m glad you understand,” Engineer said, his finger massaging at Spy’s anus again. “What qualities do you think I want in someone I’d call mine?”

Spy bit back a soft moan, forcing his hips flat so he wouldn’t buck up into Engineer’s hand. “Honesty?” he posited dryly. 

“Yep.” Engineer couldn’t help a little smile at Spy’s tone. “How do you think I wanted you to act towards Firebug and the BLU Spy tonight?”

Hoping Engineer couldn’t feel the movement, Spy ground his teeth together. “Not…the way I did,” he gritted out. 

“Good,” he praised him. “I want you to do  _ better _ in the future, in the way you treat both of them. On the field, the BLU is our enemy, but in our off hours he’s …” Engineer struggled for a moment to come up with an appropriate word for him. “Well, he ain’t our enemy then. I’d appreciate you treating him the way you want me to treat Sniper.”

Spy sighed. “Very well.” He smirked, just to himself. “But you  _ like _ Sniper, and you would anyway even if he had nothing to do with me,” he pointed out, heavily implying the same was not the case about the other Spy. He reached back to give Engineer’s knee a squeeze. “Though I must admit I did like spending time with the two of you…” he said, playfully suggestive. 

“Oh, you think it’d be fun to play with us both?” Engineer chuckled. “Good to know.”

“You’re making me regret saying so!” Spy laughed. “Don’t you think it would be enjoyable?”

“It could be fun,” he agreed. “But you know I ain’t about to make it easy for you.” He curled his finger slightly, the gunslinger putting just a little more pressure on Spy’s back. “Now, what have we learned tonight?” He knew the room was well sound proofed and he knew the group in the workshop proper wouldn’t be able to hear anything they got up to. 

Spy let out a sound that, from a lesser man, might be called a whine. He made up for it by snorting derisively. “I’m not a child, Engineer.”

“No, you’re worse than a child, because you know better.”

“Engineer!”

“Do you  _ not  _ know better?”

Spy growled softly, but finally, grudgingly admitted, “Yes, I do.”

“I’d hoped so.” Engineer teased his entrance mercilessly. “I think we’re gonna have to start laying down some more rules, don’t you?”

“N-no, I don’t believe that’s necessary! We have quite enough of those already!” Spy gasped. 

“So you  _ don’t _ want me to mold you into who I want you to be?”

“That—I—! You’re twisting my words!” Spy couldn’t help laughing, though he wished he wasn’t giving Engineer the satisfaction. 

“Cum for me,” Engineer demanded, curious to see if Spy could cum from such a small amount of attention and the words alone.

Spy whined, hips jerking frantically as he sought friction against Engineer’s clothed thighs. He  _ wanted  _ to obey, but the best he could do was another beaded drop of precum. He desperately lifted his hips, trying to press Engineer’s thumb inside him.  _ If I could get even  _ that _ much, _ he thought,  _ I might be able to cum.  _

Engineer chuckled. “Pretty close,” he remarked. He ran his gunslinger up Spy’s arm to his wrist, tapping delicately at the watch.

That chuckle, that feeling of Engineer watching him,  _ knowing  _ him, made Spy blush and he hated it. 

Of course, he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

He went still when Engineer’s metal hand moved, curious—and slightly, deliciously afraid—of what he might be doing. He groaned very softly when he realized what Engineer was after, but he undid the strap and carefully passed his most valuable possession to the Conagher. “Is this going to be a trend?” he asked, hoping he sounded reluctant rather than a little thrilled. “You said yourself, there’s hardly any difference.” 

“I think I’m gonna add that to our list of rules,” Engineer said thoughtfully. “I like seeing the real you.” There were a few scars that his usual cloak hid, and he liked to see them, to know this was a real man and not the idealized version of him. He wondered, briefly, if Spy had any tattoos he couldn’t see, inked with black-light inks or in white too pale to see against his pale skin. He had seen spies with those tattoos before, and by now he knew what many of the tattoos in the spy world meant.

“Add what, exactly?” Spy grumbled. He shifted from knee to knee pointedly. “I can hear you thinking. What thoughts are going through that head of yours, hmm?”

“I want your watch off before we play, every time.” He ran the fingertips of the gunslinger over an old scar, gently.

“I suppose,” Spy conceded, his reluctance ruined a little by how breathy his voice got when Engineer stroked his sensitive skin. “Though I’m sure I don’t know why you’d  _ rather  _ see this than how I choose to present myself. Think of it as…a curated museum, versus a jumble of old artefacts. Which would you rather see?”

“With you? The real thing. I want all the facts, not just the ones you choose to give me.” Engineer bent just enough to kiss Spy’s shoulder. “I wanna know you.”

“I suppose that is acceptable.” He arched up to meet Engineer’s lips, laughing. “I suppose that’s why I sought you out in the first place, and it would be foolish to pretend otherwise, wouldn’t it?”

“Maybe, but I know how much you like to pretend,” Engineer teased.

“I really do. Now then. As we were?” Spy twitched his ass invitingly. 

Engineer curled his finger, wriggling it just a little deeper. “We really ought to stop and get some lube.”

Spy whimpered, then sighed reluctantly. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He grinned cheekily. “We could make it a rule that you have to have lube on hand before we start?”

Engineer gave him a pinch, but he was laughing. 

“I have to get off you, don’t I?” Spy groaned. He slid down until he was on all fours beside Engineer, then swung his legs down off the bed and stood slightly unsteadily. He knew where Engineer kept the lube by now and quickly retrieved it. He took some pleasure in presenting it to Engineer, a silent and perhaps unremarked act of submission. He climbed back into Engineer’s lap and positioned himself the way he had been before the interruption. 

Engineer dabbed a few drops onto his fingertips and immediately began to work his finger into Spy.

“Yes!” Spy cried, much more enthusiastically than he’d intended to. More enthusiastically than he liked to do anything, really. “Yes, that’s it,” he added more softly. “That’s what I need.”

After the extended teasing his hole was greedy and sensitive. Engineer’s finger was thick but Spy was so eager it felt like Engineer had already worked him open. It didn’t take long before he was begging for more again. “Please, I can take it, please…!”

Engineer added another finger, and once Spy had adjusted to that width and begun to beg for more, he added a third. Pumping them in and out of Spy, he said, “Don’t cum until I tell you.”

Spy wailed at this injustice, but nodded tightly to show he accepted the command. He forced himself to lie as flat and still as possible, trying not to fuck himself on Engineer’s fingers or grind his erection against his thigh. He felt that if he moved at all he’d burst, and he didn’t… He truly didn’t want to disappoint Engineer. Not again. It was a somewhat revolting thought but it was true, and as long as no one else knew it couldn’t be  _ too  _ bad. Engineer felt so good, those thick fingers spreading him wide enough that he could feel his body straining to accommodate them. 

“That’s right,” Engineer murmured. It was some time before he decided Spy could no longer wait. The back of Spy’s neck and ears were turning bright red as he struggled to keep himself in check. He was practically frozen in place, his muscles taut, little muffled whimpers escaping him every time Engineer’s fingers slid over his prostate. Once he was sure Spy was fit to burst, he plunged his fingers in deep. “Cum.”

His body shocked into action by the word, Spy tried to get a hand between their bodies to stroke himself, but there wasn’t time and he didn’t need to. He came in long, hard spurts, crying out again and again as each new wave of pleasure struck him. He braced his feet as best he could, pushing up against Engineer’s fingers, driving them deep and filling himself. 

“Good,” Engineer praised him, curling his fingers as Spy finished, stroking him mercilessly. “You did so good for me.”

Spy began to whimper and shift as his orgasm finished and now Engineer’s fingers were too big, too much. He shook his head. “Stop, please, I’m too sensitive!” he laughed a little wildly, afraid for a moment that his eyes might tear up. He gave a little shiver of happiness at the praise, beaming to himself. He  _ had  _ done well, and he deserved to be praised for it. 

“Alright, alright,” Engineer said, soothingly, pulling his fingers out. “There, let’s get you off my lap.” He helped move Spy up against the pillows, grabbing a cloth and wiping the cum and lube off them both. He made himself comfortable up against Spy, welcoming him into his arms. He felt like they’d made some progress today, with their conversation. He hoped they had, anyway.

“Thank you.” Quiet and content now, Spy allowed Engineer to move him as he pleased, curling up against his lover as soon as he was allowed in. He lay still for a moment, then opened his eyes in alarm. “Ah, but what about you?” Shifting his hips a little, he could feel Engineer’s erection pressing against him from behind. What a thoughtless lover he was, taking his pleasure and neglecting his partner’s—especially with the kind of dynamic he hoped to establish. 

He sat up, kneeling in front of Engineer with his hands braced on his knees, looking very eager and remorseful. 

“I was gonna give you a minute,” Engineer chuckled. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“Yes, but  _ this  _ might!” Spy insisted, reaching out to fondle Engineer. “Would you like me to suck you? Or stroke you? Or you could fuck me.” He wasn’t terribly enthusiastic about that last option—after the thorough finger-fucking Engineer had just given him, having a cock up his ass wouldn’t be the most pleasant thing, especially now that he’d ejaculated. But he had to offer, and would accept if that was what Engineer chose. 

“Suck me,” Engineer said, putting his hand on Spy’s head as he moved in closer.

“With pleasure,” Spy agreed, grinning. He lay down between Engineer’s thighs, sliding forward until he was comfortable and could reach everything he wanted to. He slowly slid a clever finger up the underside of Engineer’s erection, getting his face nice and close so he could smell Engineer’s musk and feel the heat of his cock on his skin. Engineer had teased him plenty, even if it had built up to one of the most powerful climaxes of his life; he thought he was entitled to do a little teasing of his own in return. 

Engineer gave a long, low groan, his fingers stroking over Spy’s head. He wished, briefly, that Spy’s hair was a bit longer, just long enough to get his fingers into and really tug.

Was there any sound more wonderful than a lover’s groan of satisfaction as a result of expert sex? Spy thought not. Encouraged, he made a circle of his thumb and forefinger. Sliding them over the head of Engineer’s cock to collect a little moisture, he slid them slowly down his shaft until he reached the base. He twisted his wrist so he could reach out with his other fingers to lightly cup Engineer’s balls. Even though he was sated, waiting to taste Engineer had teased him just as much as his lover, and now he grew impatient. He darted forward, closing the last tiny gap between them as he wrapped his lips around Engineer’s purple head. He rolled his eyes up to look at Engineer’s face for confirmation and to see his expression. 

Engineer met his eyes, before briefly closing them with pleasure. Spy was amazing at this, there was no denying that. If he was as good at submitting as he was at sex, Engineer would never have to correct him. That would almost be a pity, wouldn't it? It made him consider, at least, how much of a brat he wanted Spy to be. He liked correcting him, nudging him in the right direction, but he didn't want to constantly be on guard to make sure Spy didn't upset anyone or fuck up irreparably. A particularly obscene-sounding suck from Spy drove all other thoughts from his head and he gave a soft moan.

As much as possible, Spy kept his eyes upturned so he could watch Engineer’s face, smiling inwardly as he watched pure pleasure chase away whatever the Texan had been thinking. If he performed well enough—which of course he would—Spy had little doubt he could literally suck away Engineer’s displeasure at his ‘bad’ behaviour that night. 

Engineer stroked his hand over the back of Spy's head, once again silently wishing there was something to grab there. It was only the work of a few minutes before his fingers dug in and soon enough he was cumming down Spy's throat.

Caught off guard by Engineer’s sudden ejaculation, Spy struggled for a moment against Engineer’s grip and it was a few seconds before he regained control of himself and was able to swallow and breathe again. He’d have to remember that for the future, that Engineer might show little or no sign of his impending climax. He swallowed hard, eyes closed as he savoured the moment. 

Engineer withdrew, bending down to kiss the top of Spy's head. "Come up here," he said, holding out one of his arms for Spy to snuggle into. 

Spy eagerly complied, slithering up to join Engineer and settling both of them just so before finally going still with a sigh of deep contentment. 

Engineer ran his palm over Spy's neatly shorn hair. "You oughta grow this out for me," he said, not terribly seriously. "So I can get a good grip on you."

Hoping Engineer couldn’t feel the surge of excitement the Texan’s words sent through him, Spy considered the suggestion. He didn’t think Engineer really thought he’d do it, and it certainly wasn’t an order, but Spy couldn’t deny that it was tempting. “I keep it short for my mask,” he pointed out, letting a note of genuine regret into his voice. 

"I know," he assured him. "It wouldn't be sensible. I'm sure it gets uncomfortable under that mask after a while even with short hair." 

“And it looks  _ appalling  _ when I take it off if it’s any longer than this,” Spy agreed. Not that he let anyone see him take it off immediately after battle. Still... It was a small enough, passive concession, one he was excited to make. “I’ll try it?” he offered. 

Engineer chuckled. "As long as it ain’t too uncomfortable," he agreed, "I'd like that."

“As long as you promise to grab it often!” Spy laughed, rolling so his back was to Engineer and kissing his lover’s forearm. 

"Ain't that what it's for?" Engineer smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around Spy. He liked sleeping like this best, with Spy's back pressed to his chest.

“Well, it would be. It  _ will _ be. Hopefully.” Spy closed his eyes, very content to rest against Engineer, feeling the larger man breathe. The Texan’s arms were so big and strong and warm. Spy never wanted to leave. “May I stay the night?”

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting go at this point," Engineer warned him with a little grin, pressing a kiss to the back of Spy's neck.

“Good.” Spy tried to fight back a yawn—so undignified!—but it escaped. “Because I’m not leaving.” He made a few more small adjustments to both of their positions, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable. If there was one person he felt safe falling asleep with, it was Engineer, but it still ran counter to his hard-earned survival instincts to let himself be so vulnerable near someone else. Sniper didn’t count—he was a dingo, not a person. Eventually sleep overtook him. His dreams were softer and more pleasant than usual. 


	18. Tuesday, November 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Sniper/Spy!

**Tuesday, November 27** **th**

 

The following few days, Sniper could see Spy starting to get antsy. It was clear to him that he didn't have an outlet at the moment. Engineer wasn't playing with him. 

Sniper gave Spy a little nudge after dinner, tilting his head towards his camper.

Spy forced himself to pretend to look like he was considering it, but he followed Sniper with almost unseemly haste. It  _ had _ been a while since he’d spent time with his friend—and several days since he’d played with or had sex with Engineer, but he wouldn’t admit that of course. 

Sniper couldn't help a little smile at the speed at which Spy followed him. It was good to know that even though Spy had his dream partner, he still wanted, maybe even needed, Sniper. 

Once they got there, Sniper let him in, shedding his vest, hat, and boots before sitting on the bed. "You doing alright?" 

Undressing himself, but more slowly, Spy arched a perfectly plucked and sculpted eyebrow. “Of course. I always am—why wouldn’t I be? What have you heard? Did someone say something?”

"Nah, I just worry about you is all," Sniper assured him, trying to alleviate his paranoia. "You seem a little... squirrelly."

“‘Squirrelly’!” Spy repeated incredulously. “In what way am I acting at all rodent-like, hmm?”

"I just meant you don't seem relaxed. For you."

Spy couldn’t help smiling at that. For better or worse, Sniper probably knew him the best of anyone alive. He sat on the edge of Sniper’s bed, indulging himself by swinging his legs. “Maybe I have been a little...pent up,” he admitted, somewhere between reluctant and flirtatious. 

"Not getting the attention you want?" Sniper hazarded.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Spy assured him coolly, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"So you don't want a fuck?" Sniper gave him a grin.

“I didn’t say that.”

Sniper knew from experience that Spy was far easier to talk to after sex. He pushed him down on the bed, pulling Spy's mask up just enough to give him a dark red hickey. 

Spy let out a soft noise of contentment, not resisting Sniper at all. He wouldn’t admit it, but he  _ had _ been needing this. Engineer had been frustratingly busy with some project or another, and on top of his sexual frustration he’d been feeling neglected. 

He arched his neck, baring it eagerly for Sniper’s impressive teeth. 

Sniper sat up to admire the mark he'd left, before leaning closer to bite at him again, down his chest and over his shoulder, and finally biting more delicately over his nipple.

“Mmm,” Spy sighed encouragingly, smiling up at Sniper. He hissed and his head flew back when Sniper descended on his nipple, but he didn’t struggle or pull away. 

Sniper stripped the rest of his clothes off, sitting up again and looking down at Spy. "What d'you want?" he murmured.

“I want...” Spy considered for a moment, then shook his head. He was more honest, more open with Sniper than anyone. While he genuinely wanted to get there with Engineer eventually, he was going to make the Texan work for it. But with Sniper... “I want to not have to decide,” he admitted quietly. 

Sniper's expression softened. He knew that when Spy was particularly upset even typically simple decisions became more difficult and he became a little more passive, simply allowing things to happen. Sniper was determined to make this non-decision a good one. He leaned over the side of the bed to grab the lube, pouring a bit on his fingers and working his forefinger into Spy carefully.

“...Though I do like how you’re starting,” Spy admitted with a grin. He didn’t like that knowing, almost pitying expression on Sniper’s face, but he was too aroused to put up much of a fuss now. Maybe he’d smack him for it later. 

Sniper continued working his fingers into Spy, coaxing his muscles to relax around him. He bent to lap and suck at Spy's cock as he teased him open.

“Oh, fuck...!” Spy gasped. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but not this...this  _ concentration _ on him and his pleasure. Sniper always knew exactly what he needed, which was wonderful and terrifying and infuriating, but maybe he wouldn’t smack the man later after all. He allowed himself to go limp and passive, letting Sniper take control and satisfy him. 

Sniper was pretty hard himself by the time he'd worked Spy open, but he still stroked himself a few times. "I'm gonna fuck you," he said, giving Spy a chance to refuse before grabbing his friend by the thighs and pulling him back towards himself to press his cock against his slick hole.

“Yessss,” Spy gasped in greedy eagerness, lifting his legs up and out of the way to give Sniper even more access. He needed this.  _ Fuck _ , he needed this. He didn’t know how Sniper knew, but he wasn’t going to question it now. 

Sniper didn't bother with slowness. Spy was open and ready for him and he slid in deep with one hard thrust. He kept up a quick pace, his fingernails digging into Spy's legs.

Spy was quickly reduced to gibbering words in half a dozen languages, none of them strung together in an order that made any sense. Sniper wasn’t nearly as thick as Engineer, but he was substantially longer, reaching places deep inside the Texan couldn’t with his cock alone. Sniper’s dick also had a deliciously wicked curve that never failed to drive Spy wild when the Australian fucked him. 

Sniper loved making Spy this way, helpless and giddy with pleasure. He fucked him mercilessly, knowing that Spy was far closer to orgasm than he was. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he grunted.

Unable to form sensible words, Spy could only nod, eyes wide and uncharacteristically open. For awhile the only sound they made was the slap of skin against skin. His whole  _ being _ felt open, and it was terrifying and exhilarating, but that was sex with Sniper, at least for him. The bushman threw him wide open, baring his soft, vulnerable little centre. Even though he’d dreamt of Engineer for most of his adult life, he didn’t think he could give up Sniper, and he was privately relieved he didn’t have to. 

Sniper watched emotions flicker across Spy's face. There was nothing else like it, with Spy. Spy never allowed so much openness, so much authentic feeling on his face except during this kind of sex. He had often demanded they fuck in a way that hid his face in the past. But the longer they knew each other, the more often Spy allowed him to see this part of him, the open, honest expressions that he couldn't hide. 

Sniper could see Spy's orgasm approaching. He knew all the signs; the redness of his face, the pleading expression, the way his hands clutched at the sheets, the change in his voice as his cries grew higher and louder. Sniper picked up his pace, breathing hard as he pounded his cock into Spy.

“Yes!” Spy nodded to emphasize his word. He was so close, so ready.

"That's it," Sniper practically growled, finally giving in and taking Spy's cock in his hand, stroking him. It wouldn't be long now.

Spy cried out, completely unscripted and without reservation. His head flew back, neck and spine bowing as he arched beneath Sniper. The Australian’s hand was hot and rough, almost as hot and rough as... No, he wasn’t thinking about Engineer right now. This moment was all for  _ Sniper _ , the molten point where their bodies came together, the feeling of those long, clever fingers wrapped around his shaft. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Sniper was coming undone himself, wasn't going to last too much longer. He was pretty good at keeping up with Spy, at cumming not long after him. It was rare he came before him. At this rate he might have to finish Spy off with his mouth.

Eyes widening with horrified realization, Spy glanced from his erection to Sniper’s face and back again. Oh no. “Please,” he managed to grunt, feeling his cheeks darken and hoping he wouldn’t have to say more. 

Sniper only gave him a slight look of confusion at the strange expression on his lover's face. What could be wrong? He slowed, not stopping, but just rolling his hips now instead of snapping them into Spy. "You ok?" he managed.

Spy shook his head frantically, eyes squeezed shut. How to explain what he needed, ideally without actually having to explain? “Please!” he said again then, desperately, added, “I need... May I?”

"Yeah!" Sniper said, as though it were obvious what Spy wanted from him. He'd never asked for permission before. Was this some kind of strange side effect of sleeping with Engineer? Did he  _ have _ to ask permission there?

Almost before Sniper had finished speaking, Spy came with a wild cry. His vision went white for a moment as the force of the delayed orgasm crashed over him. He felt, distantly, Sniper cumming inside him, driving him higher and higher with pleasure. 

Sniper finished with a last few pumps of his cock in Spy before pulling out and rolling to the side, panting. 

“...Wow,” Spy gasped, weakly. He was determined to take over the conversation before Sniper could ask why he’d needed permission to finish. 

"Mhm," Sniper sighed. "What was that all about?"

“That was called ‘sex,’ Sniper. I don’t know what you call it in the underbrush,” he said, deliberately saying it wrong in an attempt to distract Sniper. 

Sniper gave him a look. "You know exactly what I'm asking about, you sneak."

“I’m sure I  _ don’t _ know what you’re talking about,” Spy assured him breezily. “But if I am, as you say, a sneak... Well, I wouldn’t tell you, would I? Give me a cigarette.”

Sniper sighed again, grabbing his tin of tobacco and rolling two cigarettes. He'd ask Engineer about it later, maybe. Though...that sounded awkward. Maybe not. But he didn't want to pester Spy into putting his walls back up so quickly.

“Better,” Spy praised him, sighing with contentment and taking the opportunity to take over most of the bed. 

"Yeah, you do seem better," he agreed with a playful smile.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Spy protested, snatching the freshly rolled cigarette out of Sniper’s hand. He couldn’t help smiling back at his friend, shaking his head. “Light me.”

Sniper fished out his lighter and lit both their cigarettes before flopping back down against the pillows, bonelessly. "I know," he said, turning his head just enough to kiss Spy's shoulder, tenderly. "Love you, mate."

“Love you too,” Spy grumbled, concentrating on his cigarette. He didn’t think Sniper had forgotten what had just happened, but he seemed content enough to leave it alone for the time being, and that was enough for Spy at the moment. He stubbed out his butt in Sniper’s ashtray, curling up against his friend, eyes already closing. “That  _ was _ very good. It was  _ very _ good?” he commented lazily. 

"Mm," Sniper murmured, agreeably. For now, he just wanted to enjoy a fairly happy Spy curled up in his arms. Anything else could wait.


	19. Wednesday November 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it all turns out ok

**Wednesday November 28th**

Spy slept deeply and awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in days. He smiled fondly at Sniper, curled in a tight ball in his sleep, like a dog. 

Sniper always slept with his legs curled up. There wasn't much room on his mattress for his long frame, and at this point he was just so used to it that sleeping any other way was uncomfortable. With Spy's gaze on him, it didn't take him long to wake up. 

"Mm," he greeted his lover.

“Good morning to you too,” Spy teased gently. He hated how much sex—or rather, a _lack_ of sex—effected his mood and life in general. He had enough clarity now to look back on some of his actions over the last few days with some regret. Not that he’d ever tell. “Next time Engineer is ignoring me, I’m coming straight to you. Though you could stand to be a little rougher if that happens. Room for improvement.”

"I thought, with _him_ being rough with you, I could relax a little," Sniper admitted, stifling a yawn and slowly stretching his legs. 

“True. Only he _hasn’t_ , not for _days_!” Spy complained. 

"Think there might be a reason?" Sniper prompted him. As far as he could tell, Engineer and Spy hadn't had fun since the movie night, when Spy had been a bit of an asshole.

“I don’t know! Things were going so well, I thought, and then...” He trailed off, shooting Sniper a suspicious glance. “Do you know something about it?”

"Not really. But it's been since the movie night, hasn't it?"

“I...” Spy blinked. “I suppose it has. You don’t still think that has anything to do with it? We talked about it after the three of you left, it’s fine. I’m well behaved now.” He smiled innocently. 

“I’m glad you talked. I don’t know if it has anything to do with it—the only one who would know is Engineer. And you haven’t talked to him, of course.” Sniper smiled.

“He hasn’t been around to talk to!” Spy protested. He knew—and suspected Sniper knew as well—that he probably wouldn’t have talked to Engineer even if he could, but he didn’t need to mention that. 

“You can’t knock on his door?”

Spy raised an eyebrow. “And risk getting my head blown off? No, thank you.” He’d tried, of course, and gotten no response. He hadn’t wanted to push his luck. If Engineer didn’t want to see him, Spy would just have to wait. Even if he could get into the workshop on his own—who knew what booby-traps might be in place?—there wasn’t much he could do if Engineer wanted nothing more to do with him. 

He definitely wasn’t going to mention his failure to Sniper. 

“Alright,” Sniper agreed. “True. But he does come out of there once in awhile.”

“For battle,” Spy grumbled. “That’s about it.”

“Well, I guess all you can do is wait.” He shrugged.

“Thank you. Very comforting and helpful.”

“At least you’ve got me?”

“True. I suppose you’re an adequate consolation prize.” Spy grinned, blowing Sniper a cheeky kiss. 

“Cruel.”

“Yes.” Spy didn’t even bother protesting. “And yet, here you are.”

“I must be a masochist.”

“Funny, I thought that was my job.”

Sniper just laughed.

  
  


**Thursday November 29th**

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Engineer came out of his workshop for supper, finally taking a meal with the team instead of alone in his garage. He gave Spy an apologetic smile. “Hey,” he said softly, sitting next to the other man. “Sorry I’ve been so preoccupied, I got a, uh, ‘request’ from the Administrator. Kept me kinda busy.”

Spy felt his body turning towards Engineer like a fucking sunflower and quickly forced himself to stiffen. “Well, I suppose requests from her mustn’t be ignored,” he said as coolly as he could, trying to ignore the way his heart raced. He’d been so worried—far more worried than he’d let on to Sniper, more than he’d been willing to acknowledge even to himself—that Engineer was through with him. That he’d gotten bored, or…

Well. Now he had his answer, and it was a satisfactory enough one. 

“You and Sniper been keeping each other busy?” Engineer asked, hopefully. If he’d been with Sniper, then it was likely Spy would be less upset with him, and less lonely.

“Somewhat,” Spy agreed, smirking coyly. It was an expression few people could master. 

“Good,” Engineer said, smiling. He was almost surprised with himself, with how all right he was, sharing Spy with someone else. But he liked Sniper.

“But I—” Spy quickly cut himself off. “He’s not as rough as you.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Engineer chuckled. 

“Did you…did the two of you talk about it—about me?” Spy demanded.

“No, no, I think you just mentioned that before, that he wasn’t as rough as you’d like. But I do want to talk to him more, get to know him a bit.”

“Hmph. I’m not sure if _I_ want this.” But he was smiling as he said it. 

“Ain’t that just too bad.” Engineer grinned. It wasn’t a question. 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Spy purred. 

“Ach, away with the two of ye!” Demo laughed, waving a hand at them. “Get a room!”

Engineer’s ears went a bit red, not expecting any sort of attention from his teammates. He’d thought they were being pretty subtle.

Spy couldn’t help a little snicker at the expression on Engineer’s face, but he hid it behind his sleeve. He shook his head at Demo reprovingly, but he couldn’t hide his grin either. 

Engineer nodded Spy away, heading towards his workshop with his lover in tow.

Aware that the rest of the team was watching, Demo in particular, Spy forced himself to wait a few seconds before following at a leisurely pace. He sped up once the dining room door shut behind him, boldly sliding an arm around Engineer’s waist. “I hope you had time to finish your meal,” he teased. 

“I had enough,” Engineer laughed, still a little flushed. He put his own arm around Spy’s waist. “You got time for me?”

“Mmm, perhaps.” 

“So, yes?” Engineer grinned, opening his workshop door and waiting for Spy to follow him in.

“Yes.” Spy grinned back, eagerly trailing after Engineer. “If you have _time_ for me?” he asked, with just a hint of chastisement. 

“Of course I do.”

“Good. You’re finished with your project?”

“Sure am,” Engineer told him. “Now the only project I got is you,” he teased.

“Yes. How it should be.”

Engineer just shook his head with amusement.

“What exactly was this special project, anyway?” Spy doubted Engineer would answer, but he had to ask—and look around the workshop for the slightest detail that might have changed since the last time he’d been inside. 

“I think you know I can’t tell you,” Engineer chided.

Spy sighed and waved a hand dismissively but said, “And I think _you_ know I have to ask.”

Engineer just chuckled. 

“No matter. I didn’t come here to _talk.”_

“No?” Engineer asked, innocently.

Spy narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling as he repeated, _“No.”_ He laughed. “And if that’s what you’re here for, maybe I’ll just leave. Unless you want to _stop_ me.”

Engineer snapped his fingers, pointing to the ground in front of his boots.

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Spy tried to grumble, but his voice had gone breathy and his pupils were enormous. He shifted his feet, hoping Engineer wouldn’t notice. 

Engineer waited, silently.

Now Spy was torn. Engineer had told him what he wanted—perhaps not how Spy would have preferred to be asked, but he’d asked—and Spy had made his stand. Rather than repeating or changing the command or putting Spy in his place in any way, Engineer had chosen to do nothing. This meant it was up to Spy, and he was reluctant to simply…give in. “My suit will get dirty,” he protested, even softer than his first complaint. He leaned, ever so slightly, in Engineer’s direction, his knees bending just a fraction. 

“Then strip first.”

Spy opened his mouth, saw the subtle but steely glint in Engineer’s eyes. Shut it again. Just to be a _little_ contrary—though Engineer had set it up so either way he won. Or had Spy done that to himself?—Spy knelt fully dressed at the Texan’s feet, looking up at him expectantly with a slight smirk. 

“Good,” Engineer said. He didn’t care either way if Spy ruined his suit by crawling. “Now follow me.” He headed back to his bedroom, waiting for Spy to crawl after him.

A little irritated by this brief and seemingly pointless order, Spy climbed to his feet and brushed off his knees, frowning a little at Engineer’s back. 

“I didn’t say to get up.”

“I—what? You expect me to—” Now Spy’s expression turned incredulous. “You…” he began one more time, then fell silent.

He glanced behind him, to the workshop door. There was nothing preventing him from leaving; he didn’t think Engineer would stop him. But he also suspected that, if he left now, he might not be invited back in later, or at the very least it would be a step backwards in their relationship. 

He looked at Engineer, who looked steadily back at him, as though he didn’t care what Spy did either way as long as he got on with it before wasting any more of his time.

Spy’s eyes drifted downward to the cement floor. Aside from a few dark oil stains that had soaked into the concrete, it appeared fairly clean at least—he’d only really brushed off his knees for show. And it wasn’t as though this was his only suit. 

Gritting his teeth, Spy knelt again. Hopefully this would be enough to satisfy Engineer—though he doubted it.

“Crawl.”

Spy whined; he simply couldn’t hold it back. He looked up at Engineer once more and saw nothing but certainty, no wavering he could exploit. So. His choices were the same: leave, stay frozen in this ridiculous tableaux, or…crawl. 

He lowered his hands to the floor with an expression of distaste—which was of course lost on Engineer, because he was now looking down! 

“Humans aren’t really designed for all fours,” he pointed out archly, not expecting a response. He slid one knee forward. Lifted the opposite hand and set it down again a few centimetres ahead. He grimaced. It was awkward and uncomfortable and humiliating…and his cock ached between his legs. He could already feel a small but spreading patch of dampness in his underwear. Fuck. He was fucked, and he knew it, and Engineer _certainly_ knew it.

Perhaps it was best to get this part over with as quickly as possible, and hope that Engineer didn’t plan on parading him around the workshop. And the worst part was…he knew he would do it. His moment to flee, to back out of this, had passed. He was Engineer’s now, and they both knew it. 

He crawled as briskly as he could, making sure to keep his expression mildly irritated the whole way, until he reached Engineer again. 

Engineer was smiling by the time Spy reached his feet. He continued into the back room where he had made himself a little home, holding the door open for the man crawling on all fours. 

“Thank you,” Spy said, as dryly and with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances. 

Engineer closed the door behind them and stripped off his shirt. “Undress,” he commanded.

Spy shivered, hoping Engineer didn’t notice how excited he was by that command. He had the uncomfortable feeling that Engineer’s cool, level eyes didn’t miss much, especially where spies were concerned. Giving Engineer a calculating look, he stood slowly but pointedly, eyes fixed on Engineer’s in wordless challenge.

The Texan merely waited, silently, watching Spy. If he chose to do as he was told, they could continue. Otherwise, Spy would have to try again another time.

Spy began to undress himself, with the same care he usually took. He folded everything neatly and set it aside, refusing to give in to his eagerness and mounting arousal and rush, tipping his hand.

At last he stood, fully naked, in front of his teammate, a challenging expression still on his face. He’d obey, but not passively or immediately. 

“Good boy,” Engineer said, sitting on the edge of the bed and gesturing Spy closer.

A burst of hot, bright, and completely unexpected pleasure filled Spy’s heart at Engineer’s words. He wanted—no, craved. _Needed—_ Engineer’s praise. He wanted to hear it again.

Impulsively, he dropped to all fours and crawled the short distance to the bed, then pressed his head to Engineer’s calf. 

“That’s right,” Engineer chuckled. Spy had crawled even though he hadn’t asked him to. He was getting into the spirit of it now. He put his hand on Spy’s head, affectionately, stroking his soft black hair. Once Spy had relaxed at his feet, he grabbed him around the waist and heaved him up across his lap. One arm wound around Spy’s middle to keep him still, and the other hand stroked over Spy’s round, pale ass.

Spy couldn’t restrain a brief, gasped, “Yes!” He was getting exactly what he wanted, and it hadn’t been so difficult, really. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t put up a struggle from now on, but this was…acceptable. 

He lowered his forehead to the bed, shifted his hips around Engineer’s lap until he was comfortable, then lifted his ass high in the air in clear and open invitation. 

Engineer stroked his skin for a short time, then gave him a few almost delicate pats. They worked up from gentle swats to full strength slaps soon enough, and Engineer revelled in the colour blooming on Spy’s skin. It changed from pink through to red quite quickly.

Spy moaned freely and openly, all guile lost in waves of pleasure. Even though Engineer hadn’t been doing this very long consensually, he still clearly had an excellent understanding of the human body and its limits. He could play Spy like an instrument, and Spy was proud to be used by such a master. 

Spy could feel Engineer’s erection pressing up against him, hot and hard through his jeans. 

Engineer couldn’t deny how much this excited him. He hadn’t expected something quite so simple to give him this kind of pleasure, but it did.

Almost as pleased by the feeling of Engineer’s swollen cock straining up beneath him as he had been by the praise, Spy smiled to himself. His own erection was just as eager, and he rutted shamelessly against Engineer’s thigh, building in time to Engineer’s strokes. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned, eyes unfocused and glassy with arousal and excitement. He’d taken much rougher beatings, with much harsher implements, in his life—and enjoyed them, no question of that—but it was almost frightening how easily Engineer could take him apart using just his bare hand.

“Good,” he said, his own voice a little shaky. “You’re doing so well.”

Oh, god! It was almost too much. Spy only managed to keep himself from crying out by biting down hard on his lip, but he couldn’t stop his hips from frantically bucking beneath the arm pressing him down. He wanted to hear Engineer tell him he was good with a fierce intensity that almost frightened him. He could worry about that—or not—later. For now, he needed _more._

Engineer was sure his hand wasn’t quite strong enough to bruise if he held it flat. A spanking like this wasn’t going to cause purple marks, but it was very satisfying. His palm was starting to smart. He took a slow breath, realizing that his heart was racing. He stopped for a moment, running his fingertips over the red patch across Spy’s ass.

Spy shivered. The abrupt change in sensation was strangely intense, almost painful in its own way. He lay still and silent except for his panting breaths, waiting to see what Engineer would do next. He’d never felt like this, so…fulfilled, and complete, and joyfully _surrendered._ He knew he should be afraid of what Engineer might be able to do with this power over him, but he couldn’t bring himself to fear. Not now, not in this moment. He _wanted_ to be owned, claimed, subdued…and gentled and praised. 

“How’s that feeling?” Engineer’s voice was gentle, almost sweet.

“Amazing,” Spy murmured immediately. 

“Good boy,” Engineer said, stroking his hand up Spy’s back and then down over his thighs. “That might be enough for our first night back, huh?” He released Spy’s waist, helping him to sit up.

Spy opened his mouth to protest, but realized he was trembling slightly. His head felt heavy. He nodded, albeit reluctantly. “We don’t have to be _entirely_ done, do we?” he asked, pointedly looking at Engineer’s groin. 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Engineer chuckled. “Honestly, I could use a little attention. And it looks like you could too.” He stroked his fingers over Spy’s erection.

 _“Always,”_ Spy agreed with a sigh, thrusting into Engineer’s touch. 

Engineer gave Spy a few slow strokes, his fingers squeezing tight around his cock.

“Yessss,” Spy gasped, then smirked up at Engineer. “But I feel like I have too much freedom, _non?”_ he suggested, clawing lightly at Engineer’s arms to demonstrate. 

“Is that a suggestion?” Engineer chuckled. “Put your hands up against the headboard.”

Spy shivered, eyes a little wide. “Make me,” he said after a moment’s pause, but it sounded more like a question than a statement or demand. 

Engineer looked down at him, silently, waiting for Spy to obey.

“Very well.” Very slowly and after another deliberate pause, Spy raised his arms above Engineer’s shoulders to grip the headboard behind them. “Better?” He tried to sound snide, but his voice was too breathy to be convincing, and neither was his cock, throbbing between his legs. 

“Keep them there.” Engineer stroked his hand down Spy’s chest, over his hip to his cock. He gave him a few strokes, making them slow and careful.

“What if I don’t?” Spy purred, trailing off into a groan as Engineer’s big, rough, powerful hand slid over him. Part of him wanted to obey, instantly and without question, but he wasn’t going to let it be that easy—for himself, or for Engineer. He bit his lip to keep from saying more. He wasn’t sure if he liked this, being ordered to keep a position rather than being bound and _forced_ to keep that position, but he couldn’t deny how aroused he was, either. 

“I guess you’ll find out,” Engineer said, his voice low. “If you want to test me.”

“Nghh…” Spy couldn’t help a strained, conflicted sound. Without speaking, he tightened his grip on the headboard and leaned back harder against Engineer’s chest. 

“Good boy,” Engineer praised, pressing him back against his chest hard with the weight of the gunslinger. He kept stroking Spy’s cock for a minute, then leaned over to snag a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He slicked his own cock up, then took Spy by the ass and lifted him enough to let his cock press in against his anus.

Spy shuddered at the praise, hands flexing and tensing on the headboard before he remembered himself and held on. He was practically vibrating with need while Engineer prepared himself. His rational brain didn’t really think Engineer was going slowly on _purpose,_ but it certainly felt like it while he waited. He pressed down as hard as he could, trying desperately to get Engineer’s cock inside him as quickly as possible. He might be sore later, but if they stopped now to stretch him he thought he’d _explode._

Engineer let him struggle, holding him easily. Once Spy stopped fighting him, he lowered him onto his cock, sheathing himself completely in Spy. “That’s right,” he groaned. “You’re so tight.”

“Yes!” Spy gasped, “yes, just for you, only for you!” He really had taken it too quickly—Engineer was _far_ thicker than Sniper, the only other man who’d fucked him recently—but he relished the slight pain and knew he’d enjoy feeling it the next day too. His hands fluttered on the headboard as he rode Engineer as hard and fast as he could in that position, but he kept them in place. Barely. 

“Good boy,” Engineer praised him again, holding him by the hips and letting Spy fuck himself on him. He knew Spy was unprepared, but he sounded quite happy to be fucked without any time or preparation, so he wasn’t about to stop.

Spy felt himself clench helplessly, almost involuntarily, at Engineer’s words. The sensation wrung another groan out of him, followed by a sort of stifled whine. “So good,” he managed to say. His fingers were beginning to ache from how hard he was gripping the wooden headboard, but he didn’t dare let go.

The helpless sounds he was getting out of Spy were very erotic and he was getting close. “Think you can cum just from this?” he growled against Spy’s ear.

Spy nodded emphatically before he could stop and think how he wanted to answer. Worse, he felt himself blushing. Surely it was only from the vigorous fucking, nothing more. He licked his lips, grinding down and back against Engineer. “Please, cum in me…” he begged softly, barely audible over their heavy breathing and the sounds of their bodies coming together. 

“Good, yes,” Engineer groaned, it was only a few more thrusts before he was spilling in Spy. “Cum for me,” he commanded.

Eyes wide with surprise, Spy came with a hoarse cry. His climax had been so sudden, so unexpected, so all-consuming it was almost painful. He bounced on Engineer’s cock, making small, helpless noises—he couldn’t _quite_ seem to get there. Forgetting himself, he released the headboard with one hand and started frantically stroking himself. He came a second time with something like a scream, his free hand biting into Engineer’s shoulder before he went still and limp. Too late, he realized what he’d done and scrambled to put his hands back in position. 

Engineer just chuckled as he felt Spy try to fix his mistake. “You’re fine, pet, you did alright. I’ll let it slide, since you were outta your right mind.”

Spy whimpered—it was awful and embarrassing, but there really was no other word for it. He leaned back against Engineer’s big, solid chest before letting go of the headboard again and tucking his arms and legs against himself to make a content little bundle in Engineer’s lap. “Thank you,” he gasped softly. “Sir,” he added, even softer. He immediately bit his lip and stiffened, eyes wide as he waited to see how Engineer would react. 

Engineer gave a soft groan. Spy calling him ‘sir’ was a surprise, and if he’d been able to get hard again, he was pretty sure he would have. “I like that,” he murmured, his lips pressed behind Spy’s ear.

“L-like what?” Spy shivered.

“You calling me ‘sir.’” 

“Ah.” Spy managed a laugh. “I’m glad. I…didn’t really mean to say it,” he admitted reluctantly. 

“But you meant it?”

Spy nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind if you said it more,” he murmured, almost teasing him. “What should I call you then, hm? Pet?”

Spy shivered, biting his lip again. 

“Oh, you like that? Pet?”

“M-maybe…” Fuck, this was embarrassing! He was like a schoolboy with his first crush. Awful. 

“Good.” Engineer helped Spy move to the side of the bed, arranging him comfortably against the pillow. “How you feelin’?”

“Splendid,” Spy purred, cuddling against Engineer, pressing as much of the surface of his skin against his lover as he could. “You? Sir?”

“I’m good,” he murmured, stroking Spy’s chest gently. “You did good for me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Spy beamed. 

“You ready to sleep?” He yawned.

“Yes, very much,” Spy agreed, yawning almost immediately. “You…wouldn’t mind if I stayed?”

“You’re fine here, you can stay.”


	20. Friday November 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to add the Engineer/Sniper tag!!!

**Friday November 30th**

 

With a case of beer, Engineer headed out towards Sniper’s camper after making sure that there was actually a Sniper sitting outside at the little campfire. “Hey,” he greeted his teammate. “Mind if I join you?”

Sniper didn’t usually enjoy company once he’d retreated to his camper for the night, but Engineer was one of his quieter, calmer teammates—and he’d come with beer. “Nah.” He grinned to show he meant it.

Smiling, Engineer settled into the other lawn chair, popping open the caps of two bottles with the gunslinger and passing one to Sniper. 

“What brings you all the way out here?” Sniper asked, hoping he sounded friendly rather than suspicious. 

“I was kinda hoping to get to know you a bit better, actually.” Engineer grinned, a little awkwardly. “I ain’t ever shared someone, the way you and I are sharing Spy. I feel like we ought to spend some time together.”

“Ah. Right.” Sniper had been halfway expecting a conversation of this sort—though he certainly wouldn’t have been the one to instigate it. “If you’re not comfortable with…” he offered. 

“No, that’s not it,” Engineer assured him. “You make Spy happy, and I think he probably makes you happy too. I don’t want to change that. I just wanna talk, is all. If that’s alright.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah,” Sniper agreed, surprised.

“How did you and Spy start out?” he asked, curiously. He didn’t know much about their relationship, other than what he’d observed. Most of which was them speaking French quietly together, and talking about him.

Sniper laughed. “Honestly? I’m not sure. You might’ve noticed—Spy has a tendency to get what he likes.”

Engineer snorted. “Yeah, he sure does. Guess we were both on his list.” He sipped his beer. 

Now it was Sniper’s turn to snort. “Yeah, you could say that!” he chuckled. “You’ve been on his list for a  _ long  _ time, mate.” He winced. “He…probably wouldn’t like knowing I told you that, however true it might be.”

“Nah, he already told me, at least a little. About the video.” Engineer made a face. “Wish that weren’t how he’d gotten an interest, but things seem to have changed since we met, at least.”

Sniper fought a losing battle not to smile. “I was wondering if that would come up,” he admitted, “but I’m glad he’s…moved past it? To be fair,” he held up a hand, “even he freely admits it wasn’t exactly a…healthy fixation.”

“I’m glad he sees it, at least, for what it is.” Engineer shook his head. “And I’m glad he told me, too. The puzzle made a lot more sense once I had all the pieces, you know?”

“I’m sure it did! Though of course you never have all the pieces with him, do you?”

“Doesn’t feel like it.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “But he seems to be trying, at least.”

Sniper’s face turned suddenly thoughtful. “He does,” he agreed, nodding. “I’m… Well, it sounds strange to say I’m  _ proud  _ of him, but let’s just say I’m…pleasantly surprised. He’s really trying with you. I wasn’t sure he had it in him, to be honest.”

“Neither was I,” Engineer laughed. “I wasn’t sure he could be… well, more than a spy, if you know what I mean. I wasn’t sure he could turn it off. And he can’t entirely, I don’t think, that kind of paranoia and those instincts ain’t gonna just disappear, but he wants to trust me and he wants to be good. And that’s worth a lot to me. Anyway, I’m not sure I can entirely shut off my issues either.”

Sniper rolled his eyes playfully. “Trust me—I know  _ exactly  _ what you mean. He had me halfway convinced I was a—I mean, that I’m not…” He abruptly changed topics. “I don’t think any of us can just turn them off, not when they’ve kept us alive this long—myself included. But he does want to be good for you, and he is trying. Speaking of which…” Sniper tapped his chin thoughtfully. “D’you mind if I ask something a little…personal? About your time with him, I mean.”

“’Course not,” Engineer said, curious as to what Sniper was thinking.

“Well, lately he’s been doing this thing where…” Sniper felt the tips of his ears go pink. “Where he won’t cum until I tell him to.”

“Oh,” Engineer laughed softly. It was surprisingly nice to see Sniper blush. “Yeah. That wasn’t my idea, he just kinda… started doing it. Or I think maybe I asked him to cum without thinking the first time.”

Sniper shook his head. “Bloody loon. I thought maybe it was something you’d, ah, taught him to do or something? And it just sorta spilled over into his time with me. I definitely didn’t think it was something he just picked up on his own!”

“Yeah, he’s funny that way,” Engineer said, but he said it fondly. “How long have you two been together?”

“Mmm…” Sniper had to think about that for a moment. “Almost three years. Not long after he first got here. Not long at all,” he added wryly. 

“He does move fast,” Engineer agreed. It certainly hadn’t been long since he’d started working here when Spy had approached him.

“And he’s good at getting what he wants.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” He finished his beer and grabbed another for himself, then one for Sniper once he saw he’d finished his drink too. 

“Thanks, mate.” Sniper took a long, thoughtful swallow. “But I think if anyone can rein him in a little, it’s you. Give him what you want, but only when it’s what  _ you  _ want?”

“Yeah. Luckily I’m good at resisting spies.” He shook his head. “Otherwise I don’t think this’d work out.”

“To be fair, I don’t think he’d  _ want  _ it to if you didn’t. That is, well…sorta what he’s after with you.”

“True, true. He ain’t looking for a pushover.” He looked sidelong at Sniper. “I’m guessing you weren’t looking for what he wanted from you?”

“I, ah… Maybe not,” Sniper admitted with a laugh. “It’s not just spies you’re good at reading, is it?”

Engineer laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You get to be pretty good at it, in my line of work, I suppose.”

“Right. Right. I assume you’re not talking about…engineering?” Sniper went a little pale for a moment, then red.

Engineer hesitated. Maybe he shouldn’t talk about that part of his work with anyone. “No, not engineering. Sorry, I—that ain’t something I should bring up.”

Sniper shook his head. “It’s…part of who you are. And you’re important to Spy, and he’s…” He laughed, a little wryly. “He’s important to me, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide part of yourself. I’m not saying I’m asking for all the details!” he quickly added, looking just a little green now. “But I don’t want to dance around it either, yeah.”

He nodded. “Thanks. I don’t intend to give details; don’t you worry about that. I just,” he sighed, laughing a little at himself, “I spent a long time alone on the ranch and sometimes I think I lost the knack of talking to people.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“I’m gonna guess living out in the outback might’ve been similar?” Engineer hazarded.

“Yeah. Not that I’m the most social fella anyway, but… I think I can understand.” His grin broadened into a smirk. “Besides, I don’t think it’s  _ talking  _ Spy wants from you.”

“Nope, sure ain’t. Well, not casual talking, anyway,” Engineer said. “He might be getting more talking than he bargained for, actually. He wants me to  _ make  _ him do things, whereas I want him to  _ want  _ to do things for me, just because I asked.”

“Oh?” Sniper asked, intrigued but not quite sure he understood. He lit a cigarette and offered it to Engineer. 

Engineer accepted with a grateful nod. “Thanks. Yeah, I… I guess I want him to submit because he wants to, you know? Not because I’m using force.”

Nodding, Sniper lit his own cigarette, taking a long, thoughtful draw and exhaling. He nodded slowly. “I think I get it. How’s that working out for you?” He shook his head, laughing as he flicked ash off the end of his smoke. “You’re a tougher man than me, that’s for sure! I don’t think I could ever get him to do something like that. How do you do it, anyway? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s just a matter of will.” He shrugged. “He does want to obey me, he just wants to test me to see if I’ll give in first. So I don’t give in. If he doesn’t obey, he can get up and leave at any time. But he really doesn’t want to do that,” Engineer said with a smirk.

“Never had much in the way of will.” Sniper shrugged in return, focusing on his cigarette for a moment. “Well, if anyone has a shot at taming him, it’s you. I think he’s changing, just a little bit, even with me.”

“Oh, that’s not—I didn’t mean you don’t have any willpower.” Engineer flushed a bit. “That came out wrong. Correct me if I’m mistaken, but you’re uh, more of a bottom? He doesn’t antagonize you the same way, I think.”

Sniper swallowed hard, prominent Adam’s apple bobbing in his narrow throat. “Ah…yeah, that’s about the long and short of it,” he agreed, blushing again. He took another swallow of his beer, rolling the empty bottle between his hands. “I mean, he  _ might  _ antagonize me like that…if I didn’t just give in to him right away.”

Engineer shrugged. “You don’t need to put up with it.”

“I mean…not anymore,” Sniper said, surprised by how suggestive he made it sound. Was he flirting with Engineer?

Engineer gave him a slow smile, taking a sip of his drink. “You two still have fun together though? He’s just being less of a pain?”

“We do,” Sniper agreed. “Yeah. He just doesn’t expect so much… The same… You know what I mean.”

“You don’t have to top as much?”

“Ah… Yeah. Yeah, that’s about it.” Sniper was relieved beyond measure that he didn’t have to spell it out for Engineer. How he’d ended up interested in two of the smartest blokes he’d ever met, he had no idea. Sometimes, like now, it made his life easier. Sometimes it just made him feel slow in comparison. 

Engineer was pretty sure Sniper was flirting with him, or at least open to flirting. It was certainly a change from the first minute he came out here, where he’d just felt awkward. Sniper was easy to talk to. He was tempted to reach out and touch his hand, but his gunslinger was closest to Sniper and he knew not everyone was comfortable being touched by it.

“So…thanks,” Sniper finally said to break the sudden moment of silence before it could turn too awkward. “For, ah, dealing with him so I don’t have to.”

“My pleasure,” he said with a grin. “Though, Spy had a bit of an interesting idea. That all three of us might spend a night together, sometime. If you’d be interested.”

“D-did he?” Sniper asked, stalling a little for time. 

“If you’re not interested, that’s fine!” Engineer assured him.

“No, no!” Sniper frowned. “No, ah, that’s not what I mean. Not at all.”

Engineer nodded, not entirely sure if that was a yes or not.

Sniper couldn’t help chuckling at the expression on Engineer’s face. “I’m not… _ not  _ interested,” he said, carefully. 

“I’m still not sure if that’s a yes,” he admitted, laughing softly. “It’s fine if you need to take some time to think about it.”

“Ah…yes. It’s a yes. I think. I mean, I  _ do,  _ I just don’t want to muck up what the two of you have.”

“I don’t think it’ll cause any issues. I’m sure we’d have some fun together, at least.” Engineer shrugged, ears a little pink. He wasn’t all that good at flirting. Spy had been so easy—he’d been after him—but Sniper, it seemed, was going to be a little tougher. 

Sniper nodded, a little stiffly. His tongue darted out for a moment, then he suggested, “M-maybe it would be easier if we…?” He gestured between the two of them. “First, I mean?”

Engineer smiled, nodding. He put his beer down, stubbed out his cigarette, and held the gunslinger out for Sniper. If he was afraid of it, this wasn’t gonna work anyway.

Curious, Sniper slid his chair closer to get a better look. “Can you…move it?”

He curled it into a fist and back out, rolling the wrist 360 degrees to show its range of movement. 

Sniper’s mouth fell open in astonishment. “It’s…it’s incredible! I’ve never seen—never  _ heard _ —of anything like this! I’m guessing you made it yourself?”

“Yeah.” Engineer smiled a little, pleased that Sniper seemed so impressed. “I know it might look a little intimidating, but it’s careful, I promise.” Not that he intended to touch Sniper with it, as much as possible, but he always thought it was worth saying.

“Of course.” Sniper gave him a surprised look. “You’re a careful man.” Very slowly, giving Engineer plenty of time to pull back, he reached out to touch the prosthetic.

Surprised, Engineer offered it to him, letting him touch the intricate metal hand. “I call it the gunslinger.”

Slowly stroking the jointed metal fingers, Sniper reached farther until he could brush Engineer’s palm. “I’ll tell you one thing—if I ever lose something, I’d want you to help me out with replacing it!”

Engineer laughed. “’Course I would. But let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Sniper reached into the case and pulled out another beer for each of them, passing them one at a time for Engineer to open. He clinked his bottle against his teammate’s. “Agreed!” He settled back in his chair again, giving Engineer a curious glance. “I have heard things, y’know. About the team before us. That some of them had…enhancements. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Yeah, actually.” He wasn’t entirely sure any of the old team would appreciate him giving up some of their secrets, but that hardly bothered him here. “My father’s team,” he explained with a nod. “He replaced his legs, after he broke a hip. The Spy replaced one of his eyes, though I’m not sure I remember exactly what it did.”

“Wait.” Sniper cocked his head. “You said he  _ replaced  _ his eye, not that he  _ lost  _ it. Did he do it on purpose?”

“I don’t know the details, but I don’t think he necessarily needed a new eye.”

“That’s…interesting.” Personally Sniper found it rather creepy, but he didn’t want to insult men Engineer had probably grown up around. “Didn’t, ah… Didn’t their Sniper have something, too?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck casually with one hand and not looking at Engineer.

“Ah, you’re right, both his eyes were replaced. He could see through Spy cloaks.”

Sniper whistled. “That  _ would  _ be something. Not sure I’m about to volunteer for it, though, sorry.” He raised an eyebrow. “Replaced, or ‘replaced’?”

“I’m pretty sure he never had an accident.” Engineer shrugged. 

Shaking his head slightly, Sniper couldn’t help wrinkling his nose. “All benefits aside…I’d rather keep my bits until— _ unless— _ I don’t have a choice!” he laughed. “No offence to you, or your father’s team.”

“None taken,” he assured him, sipping his beer. “I mean, we’ve all had enhancements, if you think about it. Respawn chips, über hearts.”

Sniper froze. “Shit, that’s true! That just seems…different somehow? I’m not making sense, sorry.” He drank a few swallows of beer before asking, “So, did you ever meet h—them? Your father’s team?”

“Yeah, spent quite a bit of time there, me and Em—Pyro, both of us, mostly when we were just kids.”

“That’s very interesting,” Sniper commented, mostly to the rim of his bottle.

“You uh, got an interest in the team?” he prodded.

Sniper felt his face grow hot again, hoped Engineer would blame it on the fire, or the beer. “Well… I mean, y’hear things,” he began, vaguely. 

“About who in particular?” he chuckled.

Giving Engineer a sly look, Sniper tipped the mouth of his bottle towards his teammate. “Y’know, I  _ am  _ interested in, ah…you... But I’m not the one who’s looking to be interrogated for fun!” he teased. 

Engineer raised a hand, laughing. “Fair, fair. But I’m happy to talk about them if you’re curious.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck. “I’m interested in you too.”

“Maybe. Later,” Sniper agreed. He chuckled. “I think it’d annoy Spy if we hooked up first without him, and I also think I’m alright with that. You?”

“I think I’m alright with that too.”

“You’re not, ah… _ just  _ into Spy’s kinda thing, are you?”

“No, that’s actually… really new for me,” he admitted. 

“Really?” Sniper asked, visibly surprised. “You’ve never…?”

“I have with Spy now.” He smiled. “But not before him. I’d never really explored it.”

“I never would’ve guessed that,” Sniper laughed. “But, like we said earlier…he’s good at getting what he wants.”

“Isn’t he just.” Engineer stood, stretching, looking down at Sniper.

Sniper couldn’t help shivering beneath that cool, level, calculating stare. He’d always thought Engineer was handsome enough, but now, for the first time, he thought he could see what had so enraptured Spy. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

Engineer offered him a hand up. “My workshop, or your camper?”

“Well…we are right here by my camper,” Sniper suggested, taking Engineer’s hand. After the look that had just passed between them, he felt a little strange being taller than Engineer again. 

Engineer helped him up. Sniper was just a bit too tall to kiss without pulling him down, so he grabbed him by the collar and tugged him down for a kiss.

Sniper eagerly allowed himself to be pulled down to Engineer’s level, closing his eyes and kissing back. “M-maybe we should go inside?” he suggested, already sounding a little breathy. 

“Yeah.” Engineer heard the breathy note in Sniper’s voice with a little bit of pride. “Good idea.”

Reaching behind himself blindly, Sniper’s flailing hand finally found the door latch and managed to open his camper. 

They both stepped in, and Engineer took a second to look about the camper before starting to undress. It was about what he’d expected, clean but a little cluttered due to its small size. The bed looked too short for the tall Sniper, but Engineer wasn’t about to point that out.

“Oh right. I guess you haven’t been in here before, have you?” Sniper chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m getting too used to Spy, who’d probably been in here a dozen times before I actually  _ invited  _ him. I’d offer to give you a tour, but…” He turned in a slow circle, taking in the entirety of the small space. “Ah…there’s the bed.”

Engineer chuckled. “Yeah, I think he was too worried to try that with my workshop, but I’m sure he woulda loved to have snuck in.” He hooked a finger under Sniper’s belt, pulling him in and starting to unbutton the taller man’s shirt, grinning up at him.

While he wasn’t looking for a distraction, or even really to bring up Spy—even though he’d been the one to bring the two of them together—Sniper couldn’t help asking, “He never made it into your workshop on his own? Not even once?”

“I hope my security’s too good for that, but I never did ask him if he tried,” Engineer laughed. Now he might have to ask. 

With Sniper’s shirt open, Engineer slid his flesh and blood hand up under his undershirt, exploring the lean muscle of his abdomen and the thick trail of hair leading from his belly button down to the top of his trousers. His gunslinger rested on Sniper’s hip, almost delicately.

All thoughts of Spy forgotten, at least for the moment, Sniper was all too happy to focus all his attention on Engineer now. Not entirely sure what he was encouraging or giving permission for, Sniper nodded to show his assent. To everything. To  _ anything.  _ It had been so long since he’d felt this, been with a man with such a pronounced dominant streak. He hadn’t noticed how much he’d missed it, how unnatural—or at the very least unusual—it was for him to take that role when he was with Spy. 

Engineer again tugged at Sniper’s belt, this time looking up at him expectantly, asking him to take it off. He stripped off his own shirt and undid his belt, button, and zip.

Nodding again, Sniper fumbled his belt and fly open before shimmying out of his trousers—leaving him naked from the waist down. He gave Engineer’s newly exposed skin a long, appreciative glance. 

Engineer stripped his pants off and nudged Sniper down to the bed. This was a far better angle for kissing, and he indulged in just that.

Sniper’s hands roamed Engineer’s back and shoulders freely, exploring his soft, well-padded skin while they kissed. 

“Mmm,” Engineer hummed against Sniper’s lips. He pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him and pressing a kiss to his neck, gently, before biting down.

Sniper shivered when Engineer pushed him down and climbed on top of him, his soft moan quickly turning into an ecstatic cry when the kiss turned into a bite. He could feel their erections sliding together every time either of them breathed. 

Engineer left a few dark-red hickeys along Sniper’s neck and shoulders. He braced himself on his gunslinger, his free hand slipping down between them to fondle Sniper’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, I needed—I  _ need!— _ this!” Sniper gasped. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed this sort of rough, dominant treatment since he’d taken up with Spy—or rather, since Spy had taken up with him. He definitely owed Spy an apology—he could fully understand his friend’s obsession with Engineer now. Well, parts of it, anyway. 

“Good.” Engineer’s laugh was deep, and none too kind. “I like you under me like this.” He squeezed Sniper’s cock, just under the head, taking a long slow stroke. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sniper squeaked, turning red and looking away. “I-I like it too,” he admitted, fully aware that he probably didn’t have to say it but feeling like he needed to anyway. “So much. Fuck.”

“Good boy,” Engineer praised. For an instant he felt awkward, having praised Sniper like that without knowing if he’d like it, but from the doe-eyed look Sniper gave him after, it was obvious he liked it. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“Y-yes!” Sniper immediately replied, his voice high and almost shrill. “Ah…yes,” he repeated, in a more normal tone of voice. “Please.” He couldn’t help laughing to himself a little, wondering if Spy  _ ever  _ said please. Not that he was looking to take Spy’s place, but he certainly wouldn’t mind having this from time to time. 

“Lube?” Engineer asked, a little breathless. 

“Here.” Sniper reached over and scrambled in the drawer beneath his bed, quickly producing a bottle. 

Engineer nodded his thanks, popping open the cap and slicking up his cock. He shifted between Sniper’s thighs, lifting him slightly and lining his cock up with Sniper’s tight hole. Carefully, he worked his way in. 

Sniper went wild beneath him—not trying to get away, trying to get Engineer as deep as possible as fast as possible. Now that he’d gotten a taste of what he’d been missing without realizing it, he was determined to get his fill—literally. “Please!” he moaned, pressing back against Engineer as much as the other man’s hands and body would allow.

“I’ve gotcha,” Engineer assured him. “Let’s not go too fast.” He knew his cock was thicker than average, and from the sound of it, Sniper hadn’t bottomed in awhile. Slowly, he stretched Sniper open, pressing deeper and deeper until he was sheathed in him. “Thaaat’s it,” he groaned.

Even though he knew Engineer was right, that he’d probably regret it later if he rushed, Sniper couldn’t help wriggling and squirming beneath the Texan the whole time he worked his way in, moaning with increasing desperation. Finally,  _ finally,  _ he felt Engineer bottom out, and he gave an enormous sigh, like he’d been holding his breath for…well, years. “Fuck, you feel so good… W-will you do me a favour?” he grated out, grinning dreamily up at Engineer. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Engineer grinned back, pulling out slowly and pressing back in as Sniper spoke. 

Sniper gasped, eyes rolling back in his head before he could finally speak. “Will you…spank that smug little Frenchman for me?”

“Oh darlin’,” Engineer chuckled. “Anytime I can get him to sit still.” He began to fuck Sniper harder, revelling in the slick slide of his cock in Sniper’s well-lubricated ass. “Damn, you feel so good.”

“No, I mean for  _ me.” _

“Oh, for making you top all this time?” he grunted, fingernails digging into Sniper’s hip.

“Yes!” Sniper laughed, a little wildly. “How did you know?” The last word trailed off into an extended moan as Engineer fully claimed him. “Fuck, you give me such a good stretch…!” He rocked his hips as much as he could, pinned beneath Engineer’s weight, trying to fuck himself on Engineer’s cock as much as Engineer was fucking him back. 

“Just seems like you’ve really needed this.” Engineer grabbed him hard by the thighs and pulled him forcefully down onto his cock. 

Sniper cried out, head snapping back with sheer pleasure. He  _ had  _ needed this—to be fucked, to be handled roughly. As soon as he could move again, Sniper nodded in vigorous agreement. “Fuck, please!” he gasped, eyes wide and almost pleading. 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Engineer warned him, fingernails digging in as he held himself back. Sniper was so tight, so responsive. Not that Spy wasn’t, but there was an edge of desperation in Sniper that Spy didn’t have. 

Nodding a little too long, a few too many times, Sniper reached down and started stroking himself. There was plenty of precum to help his hand slide. 

It was only a few moments longer before Engineer spilled into Sniper with a low groan. “That’s it.”

Sniper cried out, a high-pitched yelp of pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, hand flying up and down his shaft, and came moments after Engineer finished. 

Engineer gave a long, slow exhale, releasing Sniper after a few more thrusts. He let his cock slip out of him, then shifted on the bed so he was lying next to Sniper on the narrow mattress. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder, smiling at him.

Limp and utterly spent, all Sniper could manage was to smile back at him and cuddle as close against Engineer as he could physically get. 

“I might fall asleep,” Engineer murmured after a few minutes. He was warm and satisfied and all he wanted to do was stay here in Sniper’s arms.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sniper told him, almost shyly. “I’d like it.” He didn’t especially want Engineer to leave, either. He was warm and soft and utterly unlike Spy, and that was just what Sniper wanted at the moment. 

“Mm, good, I don’t think I coulda dragged myself up,” he admitted. He kissed Sniper’s shoulder again, affectionately, eyes closing.

  
  



	21. Sunday December 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, but cute

**Sunday December 1st**

“Have a good night last night?” Spy teased, elbowing Sniper in the ribs perhaps a shade harder than he should while they headed in to breakfast.

Sniper felt like his ears were going red, even though he wasn’t terribly embarrassed. “Yes. God, yes, I’ve needed that. How on earth did you convince me to top you for so long?”

“Mmm. I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean,” Spy said airily. “My English isn’t the best, you know.”

“You’re bloody awful,” Sniper said, but he was laughing. He was a little surprised he wasn’t sore from last night, Engineer was so thick, but they’d been careful enough, apparently. “I might have to steal him away from you,” he threatened, playfully.

“I would very strongly advise against that.” Spy was smiling, but his tone was icy. “But I suppose you may share,” he conceded, lighting a cigarette and immediately blowing the smoke in Sniper’s face. 

“Well, somehow I don’t think either of us is making that choice, really,” Sniper said. Even after just one night, it was pretty clear who was in charge.

Spy shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. “True.” All warmth and friendliness again, he threw an arm across Sniper’s shoulder, drawing him down slightly to his height. “So? Tell me everything!”

“Mm.” Sniper pulled down the collar of his vest to show off a few hickeys, grinning.

_ “Mon dieu,  _ you really are a little slut, aren’t you?” Spy laughed, pinching them. 

“Spy!” Sniper shushed him. “And you’re a complete ass.”

“Maybe. That’s just part of my charm, no?”

“I’m not so sure.”

“You are. And so is Engineer,” Spy assured him. 

Sniper just shook his head, laughing.

“He didn’t  _ just  _ bite you, did he?” Spy prompted. He had a fairly good idea of what his teammates had gotten up to, but he liked to make Sniper squirm by making him say it out loud.

“No.” Sniper hated that being questioned about this still made him squirm, after all this time with Spy. His voice dropped to nearly a whisper. “He fucked me.”

“Mmm. Delicious. Perhaps I’ll drop by sometime and watch.”

“Maybe.” Sniper was still flushed. He was shameless about nudity, and really couldn’t care less if people knew about his sex life, but actually  _ talking  _ about it was so uncomfortable!

“Ohhhh,” Spy purred. “You’d  _ like  _ that, would you?”

“Yes, damn you!” Sniper couldn’t help his laughter.

“Well, in that case, maybe I won’t.” Spy’s eyes crinkled with delight at teasing his friend—quickly remedied, so he wouldn’t get lines around them. 

“You’re a bloody terror.”

Engineer, having taken his time talking to Pyro in the kitchen before getting his breakfast, made a beeline to his two lovers. “Are you behaving?” he asked Spy, with a smirk.

Spy’s eyes—his whole face—lit up when he saw Engineer. “Of course!” Spy assured him, all innocence. 

Looking at Sniper’s blushing face, Engineer just shook his head. “What would  _ you _ say, hm?” he asked Sniper.

Feeling unsure as to his position between these two, Sniper froze up. Should he come down on Spy’s side and protect him? Was this serious enough to warrant a punishment if he did say Spy was misbehaving? “Uh, I…” he started.

“It’s alright, slim, I’m only teasing. I know he’s never behaved a day in his life.” He put a hand on Sniper’s shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“I behave  _ every  _ day,” Spy insisted with mock-indignation. “However I please.”

“Uh-huh,” Engineer rolled his eyes. “Like a damn brat.” He looked at the two men for a moment, affectionately, then chuckled. “How’d I end up with two handsome men like you?”

Sniper was pretty sure if he blushed anymore, his heart wasn’t going to get enough blood and he’d die.

Spy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Engineer. “Through no small amount of effort on my part,” he reminded him dryly. 

“Mhm,” he snorted. “If only you put that effort into your attitude.”

“Oh, believe me, I  _ do _ ,” Spy said with a self-satisfied smirk. “You think a man is naturally this… Well.” He swept his gloved hands down his body. 

“Pretty?” Engineer offered, with a grin.

Sniper nodded in agreement. Though Spy was plenty masculine, he still fell on the ‘pretty’ side of handsome.

“Yes. Among other things.” Spy beamed beneath their combined attention, glad his mask hid the faint tint of colour touching his cheeks. 

Engineer chuckled. “Gotta say, I think the three of us would have some fun together.”

“I thoroughly agree. And this allows me to keep an eye on you two. Make sure you’re not talking about me, hmm?” 

Sniper sighed. “We’re not gonna plot against you, mate.”

“Well, I wouldn’t rule it out.” Engineer winked. 

“Neither would I.” Spy sidled up close to Engineer. “Are you sure you could handle us both at the same time?” he goaded. 

“Y’all think I can’t?” Engineer said, a challenge in his voice. 

Sniper shivered just hearing that tone in Engineer’s answer.

Spy’s eyelids fluttered, and he wished his eyes were covered, too. “There’s only one way to find out, no?” he asked, his voice breathy. 

“Mhm.” Engineer looked at the two of them, looking back at him with doe-eyed expressions. “Y’all’re lucky I’m a top,” he laughed.

“That word again,” Spy told Sniper. “I’m certain I don’t know what either of you mean.”

“ _ Je suis actif _ ,” Engineer said plainly, in French. “ _ Vous deux sont passif _ . That clearer? _ ” _

Sniper had been drinking when Engineer had spoken in French and he nearly choked. He and Spy had been speaking French in order to keep Engineer from understanding them before, and here the man spoke fluently!

A strange mix of emotions flashed across Spy’s face. He’d been caught completely off guard, and he  _ hated  _ that, but he couldn’t deny the rush Engineer’s words sent through him. His cock was rigid in his trousers. “Are you alright, Sniper?” he asked his friend coolly. 

“Mhm!” he squeaked, both trying to breathe and to stifle his laughter. He could see by Spy’s face that he’d been completely thrown by that and he couldn’t help but love seeing Spy surprised. It almost never happened.

Engineer just gave them both a smile. 


	22. Monday Dec 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy gets pushy

**Monday Dec 2nd**

 

Monday after battle, Engineer took a little longer in the shower than usual. He was tired and a bit sore from the work of hauling around heavy tools and machines. Even as tired as he was, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Spy waiting for him.

“Hey, darlin’.”

Spy’s eyes crinkled with delight at the term of affection. “‘Hey,’ yourself,” he teased. “You were magnificent in battle today. I could hardly keep my hands off you.” He allowed them to roam Engineer’s chest and back freely now. 

“I’m glad you did, it would’ve been a mite distracting,” he said, taking Spy’s hands and gently squeezing them. “I’d say you were magnificent as well, but, well, I didn’t exactly _see_ you.”

“Good. As it should be.” Spy grinned cheekily. “Though of course I am _always_ magnificent, so it is always true, and you may always say it.”

Engineer tried to disguise a snort of laughter, but it broke free. 

“I must say, I do still have some energy left over that I need to release if I’m going to sleep at all tonight…”

Engineer gave a little sigh. “Sorry, darlin’, but I’m wiped. I’m not up for it. We played last night, we worked all day today. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Oh, come now,” Spy wheedled, pouting prettily—he certainly wasn’t above pouting to get what he wanted. He twined himself around Engineer like a cat—or a devil. “A little light spanking is just the thing after such a day, no?” Bending to speak directly in Engineer’s ear he murmured, low and sultry, “And I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

All he got in return for his whining and promises was a raised eyebrow.

“Just a few strokes—you can pretend I’m the other Spy if you’d like, I know he was an utter nuisance to you today. I can give you a nice massage after?”

“Did you hear my answer, earlier?”

“I did. Surely you, of all people, must know answers can be changed. A ‘no’ can so easily become a ‘yes’ with the right persuasion…”

“No.”

“‘No,’ unless…?” Spy prompted. _This_ was what he’d wanted, what he’d _craved_ for so long from Dell Conagher—a contest of wills. No matter what happened, he won. Either he’d get his spanking, or Engineer would assert his dominance. 

“I said, no.” Engineer was looking far less patient now. “And if this keeps up, it’s gonna be a ‘no’ tomorrow, too.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Spy purred. “How about I sweeten the deal, hmm? I’ll take care of you first.” He unhooked one side of Engineer’s overalls—what a ridiculous garment, especially on an adult man! The sooner he was out of those, the better. 

“Oh, well in that case.” Engineer rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Really? You would truly turn down these hands?” They traced the seams on Engineer’s shirt. “This mouth?” He plumped his lips to be their very most enticing. “Or this ass?” he whispered, turning to rub said body part against Engineer’s front. 

“Oh, you’re right.” Engineer suddenly smirked. “Go to your smoking room and get ready for me. I just have to grab something.”

Spy was suspicious about this abrupt shift, of course…but not suspicious enough to turn down the request. “Very well. I’ll see you shortly?” This made the situation a little less under his control than he liked—all Engineer would have to do to make him look foolish was not show up. Well, if that happened, he would sit in his chair, smoke, drink brandy, and pretend that had been his intention all along. _And_ he’d find a way to make Engineer pay for it. 

“Soon,” Engineer agreed, walking towards his workshop. 

Spy was usually adept at telling time by the number of cigarettes smoked, but he was distracted and kept miscounting when he lit and inhaled one so automatically his mind didn’t register what his hands were doing, or he’d forget to light a fresh one for several minutes after he’d finished his last. _Too_ long. But it was close to fifteen minutes—four cigarettes, at least.

There was finally a knock at Spy’s door, though Engineer didn’t wait for a response before coming in, with Sniper in tow and a coil of rope.

“I’m glad you took the time to grab both of those things,” Spy purred.

“I thought you might be,” Engineer chuckled. He nodded to Sniper. “You can strip and get on the bed. C’mere,” he said to Spy. He didn’t bother undressing Spy before he began to tie him up, tightly, in a way that made it incredibly difficult for him to free himself. 

“You know,” Spy commented, watching Sniper eagerly obey, “this is easier if I am also— _aie_ , _tight!—_ naked.” 

“You’re just the way I want you.” Engineer turned one of Spy’s plush chairs so it was facing the bed and finally tied Spy so he was sitting in the chair. 

Spy took a deep breath, expanding his chest, and held it. He tensed his arms and legs, giving himself as much slack in the rope as he could without Engineer noticing.

Engineer elbowed him in the ribs, making him take in a sharp breath before the rope was tightened and knotted around him. “You think I don’t know your spy tricks?” he teased.

Sniper threw an arm across his mouth to stifle his laughter at Spy’s indignant squeak.

Spy, sitting as regally as a king on his throne, gave Engineer a haughty look down his aquiline nose.

Engineer leaned down over Spy, catching and holding his gaze. “This is what happens when you won’t stop being a pest.”

“Mm, yes, simply awful,” Spy said dryly. 

Engineer stripped off his clothes, leaving them on the floor with Sniper’s, and grabbed the bottle of lube from inside Spy’s bedside drawer. He drew Sniper into a deep kiss before pushing him onto his back and pulling his ass to the edge of the bed. “You ready?”

“Oh, yes.” Sniper’s voice was a husky moan.

“Yes, just make yourself at home.” Spy rolled his eyes, waiting until Engineer’s back was turned to tug experimentally at the ropes. He had to admit they were expertly tied—not that he was surprised by this. He could, of course, escape, but he reluctantly acknowledged it would take him some time and effort. Whatever little show Engineer had planned, he’d have to be an unwilling witness to at least some of it. _And_ he’d have to be careful to remain as quiet as possible as he fought his way loose, with none of the grunting, swearing, or heavy breathing this maneuver would normally involve if he were on his own. 

“Good,” Engineer answered Sniper, ignoring Spy completely. He slicked them both up quickly, admittedly too eager to wait now that they were both naked and he was tormenting Spy. It was arousing, tormenting his willing partner this way. Even if Spy was going to be unhappy about it now, he had still signed up for this, and earned this treatment. He grabbed Sniper by his thighs, grinning down at him and carefully lining up his cock, pressing inwards.

Sniper wasn’t much of an actor, but since they were putting on a show he figured he’d ham it up a little. He moaned with utter abandon, hands splaying out to either side of him and grabbing fistfuls of Spy’s expensive sheets. “Oh, Engineer!” he cried, head flying back and eyelids fluttering. “Yes, please, I need you!” His cock was throbbing already and Engineer had barely breached him. 

With an appreciative squeeze of Sniper’s leg, Engineer slid in deeper, slick enough that there was no resistance, and Sniper opened to him easily. “Good,” he praised in a long slow groan. “That’s good, good boy.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Sniper laughed, glancing over Engineer’s shoulder at a very disgruntled-looking Spy. 

 _That is_ my _praise!_ Spy quickly pushed the thought away, fighting to keep his face impassive as he continued slowly working the ropes loose. 

Engineer let his gunslinger hold Sniper’s thigh up, and with his other hand he began stroking Sniper’s cock. He _was_ tired, as he’d told Spy, but now that he was here, he was enjoying himself. A little extra energy expended to teach Spy a lesson—while rewarding his other lover—was worth it. 

“Fuck, mate!” Sniper crooned. He didn’t even need to exaggerate his pleasure anymore—Engineer just felt that good. “You’re so thick, fuck…!” He shook his head, a little wildly. “Ah, I’m not going to last, not if you keep…!” he warned breathlessly. 

Spy resolutely looked down at his lap and the rope binding his wrists to the chair, ignoring the spectacle. This, _this_ was intolerable! They were going to be _finished_ before he’d even gotten loose at this rate! Spy struggled harder, and damn staying quiet. _They_ were grunting and panting, anyway.

“Don’t wait on my account.” Engineer’s voice was breathy. He was pretty close himself. Even just the thrill of making Spy suffer through this was getting him closer to his climax. “I’m right there with you.”

That was all the encouragement Sniper needed. He came with a wild, ragged cry, nails biting into the palms of his hands. Engineer filled him so perfectly, stretched him so wide, and his big, warm hand was stroking his cock…

Engineer was only a minute more, still stroking Sniper as he fucked him, milking every last drop of cum out of him. Soon enough he’d cum in Sniper with a low moan. “Damn, you feel good,” he murmured, releasing Sniper’s cock and wiping the cum off his hand and onto the sheets. 

“You tooooo,” Sniper moaned, reaching up to tug Engineer’s arm and draw him down onto the bed beside him. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing when he saw Engineer wipe his hands on Spy’s sheets.

Engineer’s unconventional clean-up methods didn’t escape Spy’s notice either, but there was nothing he could do but silently seethe while he worked to free himself. He was so close, just a little more wigging and he thought he could—painfully—slip his right hand free. From there the rest would be easy. 

He glanced down at the knots again. _Relatively_ easy. 

It was strange. Rather than straying to thoughts of revenge, as he normally would, he found himself accepting this as a consequence for pushing Engineer. No, no, that wouldn’t do _at all_. He’d have to come up with something especially nasty and wicked. 

Wouldn’t he?

Engineer lay next to Sniper, drawing him in for another kiss. “I’m glad I thought of this,” he chuckled. “How’re you feeling over there, Spy?”

“You are both dead to me.”

Sniper raised his voice a little to be heard over Spy. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Dead.”

Engineer just smirked. “Maybe that’ll teach you to take no for an answer, you little pest.”

“I am not a pest! As I reminded you, a ‘no’ is just a ‘yes’ waiting to happen!” Realizing his voice had gone a little shrill, Spy forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. _There._

He rose from the chair, shedding ropes like a phoenix rising from the ashes. He was free. 

Hearing movement, Sniper lazily opened one eye. “Mm, look who’s up. Too bad we’ve already finished.” He was slightly worried about Spy taking revenge—on _him_ , he didn’t think he’d do anything to Engineer—but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that here and now in his lazy afterglow. Besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that, if Spy _did_ attempt anything against him, Engineer might intervene, or at least punish him for it.

Engineer opened an arm for Spy. “Ready to behave?” he asked.

Spy was tempted to give them both what they so richly deserved and simply breeze out of the room—if they’d been nearly anywhere else, he might have, but this was _his_ space, and he wouldn’t let himself be chased from it. 

Besides… Even though that horrible pair had already satisfied each other sexually, he still found himself wanting to join them for cuddling.

He wedged himself between them, positioning them both to his liking. He wished, for the first time, that he wore cheaper suits so the fabric would scratch their unprotected skins. Alas, his clothes were whisper-soft. 

“Why don’t you undress?” Engineer suggested. He spoke more gently now, feeling a bit of Spy’s hostility and hoping it would fade quickly. 

“What would be the point?” Spy heaved a weary sigh. 

Sniper snorted, petting Spy’s back—and how exactly _had_ the little wanker ended up between the two of them? He’d been pressed tight against Engineer, or so he’d thought. “Just because we’re finished, you think we can’t take care of you?” he teased, hoping he wasn’t overstepping Engineer’s boundaries with Spy with his offer. Maybe Engineer wanted him to keep suffering longer. 

Engineer sighed as though very put upon. “I suppose we could. But don’t let that make you think you can push me for more every time. Or you’ll get a _real_ punishment next time.”

Spy nodded before he could stop himself, face buried in Engineer’s chest.

Sniper raised an eyebrow at Engineer over Spy’s hunched shoulder, extremely impressed. 

“Good boy,” Engineer praised Spy. “Now strip for us.”

Cheeks colouring a little at Engineer’s words, Spy was legitimately torn for a moment. On one hand, he had a raging hard-on and he wanted nothing more than to have it taken care of, but at the same time…he was so warm and comfortable between them. 

He made a soft noise to register his protest, but stood. He could at least take his shoes off, so _he_ would be more comfortable. 

Sniper marvelled. If Engineer kept this up, he’d have Spy jumping through flaming hoops before long! He could hardly believe what he was seeing. His concern that Spy’s obsession with Engineer would hurt one or both of them was beginning to fade in the face of this display of dominance and docility. Maybe this would be good for both of them after all. 

“Good,” Engineer praised him again. Spy always responded so well to praise. “C’mere, let me stroke you.”

Quickly and efficiently stripping, both because he was in a hurry and because he wanted to deprive them of their little show, Spy slowly approached the bed again. 

Sniper rolled onto his side, propping up one elbow so he could rest his head on his hand and watch—at least for now, until or unless one or the other drew him back into their game. 

“That’s it.” Engineer drew Spy in between him and Sniper, sliding his hand over his thigh to start slowly stroking his erection. 

“Yes, this is much better,” Spy agreed. “The two of you were fools to commence without me.” 

“Well, that didn’t last long!” Sniper laughed, rolling easily out of the way of Spy’s attempted elbow-strike.

“It never does.” Engineer grinned at Sniper. “Why don’t you grab his wrists for me, hm?” he suggested, his grip tightening around Spy’s shaft.

“Oh!” Spy cried out at Engineer’s words, even before Sniper could act on them—and he had no doubt the Australian _would_ do as he was told. He was so good at obeying, Spy had turned him into a halfway-decent top for years! 

“With pleasure,” Sniper growled, grinning back at the Texan. He rose to his knees and shuffled closer to Spy, then grabbed one of his skinny little wrists in each hand. “That’ll keep you outta trouble, won’t it?” he teased, tightening his grip for a moment.

Spy moaned freely, fingers curling to claw and scrabble at Sniper’s hands. 

Engineer let the speed of his stroking-hand pick up as Spy’s cries began to sound needier and needier. “You gonna be good for me now?” he murmured once Spy’s moans stopped in favour of panting breaths.

“Yes!” Spy wailed, caught between the two of them. “Yes, please!” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, only that he _needed_ it. Desperately. 

 _I like him like this,_ Sniper mouthed at Engineer—when Spy’s eyes were closed. 

 _Me too,_ he returned, smiling down at Spy. He was sweet like this, when he was opened up like this, his words strangely honest and his expressions easily read. “Good boy,” he said again, “you cum for me,” he gave his permission.

Spy’s mouth opened in a silent scream, spine bowing, pulling furiously against Sniper’s grip on his wrists. He came in long spurts, crying out after each of them. As much as he hated it—and he’d never, _ever_ admit it—the wait had only built up his anticipation and pleasure. He’d cum harder in his life, but not often. 

“There you go, mate,” Sniper soothed him, “we’ve got you.”

“That’s right,” Engineer agreed. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum off Spy’s stomach and chest, cleaning him up. He knew he’d given in to Spy, in a way, even after having tortured him. Maybe that hadn’t been a good idea, but hopefully Spy was at least a _little_ remorseful. “You gonna be good for me now?” He knew Spy wouldn’t be good _forever_. But at least for the rest of the night might be nice.

“You asked me that already, and I already said yes,” Spy pointed out, pulling free of Sniper’s grip and burrowing between the two of them again. It _was_ nicer with his skin as bare as theirs. Not that he’d admit it. 

“Yeah, but you might’ve only said yes since you were under duress,” Engineer teased. “Mind if we stay?” he checked. Spy had never turned him away so far, but he recognized that he’d come into the man’s space and punished him without getting any kind of permission.

“If that’s your idea of duress…” Spy began, before thinking better of it. He shook his head. “In fact, I insist upon it.”

“Good.” Sniper closed his eyes, draping an arm across Spy to reach Engineer. 

“Good,” Engineer agreed, his own arm sliding over Spy to squeeze Sniper’s shoulder gently. 

“I told you you weren’t too tired,” Spy murmured after a moment. 

Engineer had almost dozed off when Spy said that, and he growled with annoyance, “You’re a damn pest.”

Sensing he might’ve actually pushed Engineer a little too far this time, Spy kissed at the Texan’s chest, laughing softly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I can’t help myself.”

“I’m gonna beat that outta you one of these days.”

Spy shivered with wicked delight. “Oh, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  



	23. Saturday Dec 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get into a bit of play interrogation... and it ends up a bit more serious than either of them would have liked

**Saturday Dec 14** **th**

 

_ Snap. _

“Tell me.” 

Engineer’s voice was low and steady. The short leather dragon’s-tongue whip cracked across Spy’s bare ass. His skin was already striped with marks. He was bound up against the door, to a hook at the top, his wrists tied tightly together. 

They had agreed to try out a play interrogation. Engineer had been worried that it might be too close to the real thing, but Spy kept giving him little winks and smiles over his shoulder whenever he stopped. He had to admit, it was thrilling. Not just being sadistic with Spy, but prying him open, seeing what he could find. So far they had agreed that Spy could give the safeword if any question went too far, but Engineer was worried he’d just opt out of every question. He’d stuck to tame things at first, but now he was starting to pry deeper.

“How did you get your watch?”

Spy cried out beneath the lash, letting the pain carry him away beyond words—he couldn’t answer if he couldn’t speak. In all honesty, it wasn’t a question he especially minded answering—in fact, it was a story he was rather proud of—but he couldn’t make this  _ too  _ easy, seem  _ too  _ eager, even if his cock was hard enough he thought it might pierce through the door at any moment. 

This was one of the simplest interrogation techniques, and Engineer found it was useless on many spies, up until they reached a sort of pain that he was unwilling to inflict on his partner. But he also wasn’t willing to play mind games with Spy and break him down mentally. It left him with fewer options than he’d like, but so far, the pain and arousal were leaving Spy happily out of it, and in subspace he was far more likely to simply answer. 

“This can stop any time you like,” Engineer told him, the whip coming down on him hard, again and again.

“I-I…” Spy attempted, shrieking when the next blow struck, the sound fading into a sort of mad giggle. His eyes were watering, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or if he was crying. “I’m trying!” he wailed. “Just need to…catch my breath.”

Engineer began to count down from five, his whip held at his side while he counted, giving Spy a short period to breathe.

Completely overcome for a moment, Spy scrambled wildly, almost blindly, at his hands, wrists, and the rope holding him in place. He legitimately  _ did  _ need to catch his breath, and it took him several long, precious seconds to remember how to make his lungs work properly. 

“I took it from another spy.” There. The truth, certainly, but without  _ detail.  _ He was certain Engineer would demand more. He expected nothing less. 

Engineer laughed. “Come now, you know that ain’t enough.” The tip of the whip snapped at the air next to Spy’s skin.

Spy cried out at the abrupt  _ snap!  _ and immediately wished he’d been able to contain the sound. A long shiver rolled down his spine, ending with a flex of each foot. “M-my…” he began. “My ma—my  _ mentor— _ told me about the watches.” 

Nothing from Engineer, so he chanced a few more ragged breaths. 

“He used to taunt me with them. Told me only the best spies in the world had them.” He smiled at the door vulpinely. “So…” He lost his trail of thought for a moment. “So I paid  _ attention,  _ you understand? I  _ watched,  _ and I  _ listened,  _ and I  _ learned.  _ I learned who had them, everything I could find out.” His tongue darted out, licking his dry lips. “I grew impatient. I considered going to the source…” He turned over his shoulder to grin at Engineer. “…But even I’m not that… Well. I waited. I waited until one of them came to—until I could get close to him. And then I offered myself to him. And then I killed him and took his watch— _ my  _ watch.” He glanced over his other shoulder, but he couldn’t quite see the end table where Engineer had carefully set it. 

“Does that shock you?” he asked, flippantly. “My ma—mentor wasn’t terribly pleased with me, but even he had to grudgingly admit it meant I was the better spy.” He squared his shoulders, preening a little. Even now, years later, he never grew tired of telling that story, reliving that memory. 

“Good,” Engineer praised him. Even in a real interrogation, praise worked surprisingly well. “Why do you keep stumbling over the word ‘mentor’?” He knew Spy was trying to hide something there, and not terribly well. Either he wanted it to be dug into, or he was just too out of it to lie well at this point.

Spy swallowed hard.  _ Fuck.  _ He bit his lip, mind racing. “I—my mind is muddled; I’m thinking in French!”

“Mentor in French is  _ mentor,”  _ Engineer chuckled. “What do you want to call him? Master?” he guessed.

_ Fuck!  _ Spy inwardly cursed himself, sparing a few for Engineer as well. He was an idiot, and Engineer was brilliant. “ _ Oui.  _ Yes. Yes! I called him master. Just a little joke between us,” he laughed. 

“I hardly think it was a joke if you still reflexively call him your master,” Dell said, flicking the tip of the whip against Spy’s reddened ass. “You had a different sort of relationship with him. He was more than just a mentor to you.” Engineer phrased it as a statement, as though he knew already. 

A small squeak escaped Spy’s tightly shut lips, and he shook his head. “I didn’t!” he insisted. “I didn’t,” he repeated a moment later, more calmly. “That was the only relationship we had.” Again—the truth, if not the  _ entire  _ truth. 

“But that wasn’t the relationship you  _ wanted, _ ” Engineer realized. It might have been a joke that he called his mentor ‘master,’ but it was a joke only to the mentor. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ This was  _ not  _ a topic Spy had intended to explore with Engineer.  _ Ever.  _

He could taste the safeword on his tongue, but…but he didn’t quite want to speak it. Not yet. 

He nodded, hoping desperately that would be enough to satisfy Engineer, and almost certain it wouldn’t. 

_ Interesting _ , Engineer thought, though this wasn’t a huge surprise to him, the way Spy was trying to avoid the topic. It must feel shameful for him, to have had this person he admired so much to be utterly uninterested in him romantically, when Spy was known for being a seducer of men and women alike. 

“Are you still in contact?”

This was bad, very bad. No matter what Spy did, whether he denied it, dodged the question, or used his safeword, it would seem suspicious at this point, unless he came out and admitted they  _ were  _ still in contact, and he  _ could not  _ do that. 

He settled for simply shaking his head, hoping Engineer—who had so far picked up on everything he  _ didn’t  _ want the man to know—would observe that Spy couldn’t talk about this with him. 

“I ain’t looking for lies, here,” Engineer told him with a sigh. However, he felt like he was treading on dangerous ground relationship-wise, and he felt it might be better to drop it. Even if Spy was still in contact with his mentor, someone he admired, maybe even loved, Engineer wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Even knowing  _ this _ much might bother him.

“I know,” Spy said flatly, without a hint of tease or excitement in his voice. “And I  _ don’t want  _ to lie to you.”

“Red,” Engineer said, using their safeword. “I’m done.” He dropped the whip.

Goosebumps prickled on Spy’s forearms and the back of his neck, and he nodded, weary and relieved. 

Engineer began to unbind Spy’s wrists. “You alright?”

Spy nodded, a little too fast, a little too long. “I’m alright,” he assured Engineer. He could feel himself trembling slightly. 

“Hey, hey, I gotcha,” Engineer said, gently, putting Spy’s arm over his shoulder and supporting him on the short walk to the bed. “You’re safe, it’s over.” Maybe that had been too much for them. Engineer had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He got Spy settled on the bed and went out into his workshop proper to get a couple glasses of water.

Spy opened his mouth to let out a whimper of protest when Engineer left, cuddling against his side the moment he returned. “Thank you,” he murmured, voice a little hoarse. He appreciated the water, forced himself to drink it slowly. He felt better after he’d drained the glass. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, very softly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t want…” He shot Engineer a wide-eyed, helpless look. 

“Hey.” Engineer put down their glasses, drawing Spy up into his arms. He was still dressed, Spy naked. “It’s fine. Everything’s alright. I’m the one who should be sorry, I shoulda known better than to dig that hard.”

Folding himself up as small as possible, Spy huddled in Engineer’s arms. “You didn’t.” He paused, took a deep breath. “It’s not that I don’t  _ want  _ to tell you,” he assured him. “There are just…some things I  _ can’t.” _

“That’s alright,” Engineer assured him. “That’s fine. I know there are things you can’t share. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“No!” Spy protested, suddenly and violently. “No, I…I liked it. Please. I would want to do it again…if you would.”

“Yeah,” he said, after a little pause. “I liked it too. I just don’t want to dig into something like…that. Something you can’t say, and something I might not want to know. You can say ‘red,’ you know. Anytime you need to. I’ll stop.”

“I’m glad!” Spy shook his head. “But I didn’t  _ want  _ to stop,” he pouted. “Not until it was too late,” he added with a laugh. 

Engineer gave him a little smile. The tension he’d felt faded a little. “I’m worn out. How about you? Ready to sleep soon?”

Eyes already drifting shut, Spy nodded, yawning a moment later. “May I stay?” he asked, very softly. 

“’Course you can,” he murmured, stroking Spy’s hair as he started to drift off. 

It wasn’t long before they’d both fallen asleep.


	24. Sunday Dec 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we get into even more Slashed Tires

**Sunday Dec 22** **nd**

 

“You’re not ‘too tired’ today, are you?” Spy asked, nearly vibrating with excitement and trying desperately to seem aloof. 

“It’s Sunday,” Engineer said, voice flat. “Are you ever gonna let that go?”

“Yes, it is Sunday,” Spy chirped, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Meaning we don’t work today,” he added, ignoring the question. 

“Yes,” Engineer said, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice. “That is what Sunday means. It also means I’ve invited Sniper to my workshop.”

“Oh.” Spy looked away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide his expression quickly enough. “Well, that is only fair; you spent last night with me.”

“Are you jealous? You don’t want to play with Sniper and me?”

“I—what?” Spy blinked, a grin slowly spreading across face again. “Of course I do. I just thought… Never mind.”

“What?” Engineer asked, a little softer. “Tell me.”

“I didn’t realize you meant you wanted  _ me  _ there, as well. But of course you did!” Relieved, Spy quickly regained his braggadocio. “I am  _ always  _ wanted.”

Engineer shook his head. “You know I’ll do my best to tell you when you can’t spend a night with me.” He pulled Spy into a little sideways hug. “You excited now?”

“Why do you ask? Was there a time I wasn’t excited?”

“Yep. When you thought I was kicking you out.” He smirked.

Sniper gave a knock before poking his head in. The door had been slightly open in anticipation of him arriving. He shut it securely behind him. He grinned when he saw them both, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. Engineer was without hardhat or goggles, it seemed the appropriate thing to do. And maybe it would encourage Spy to remove his mask.

“I—!” Spy’s protestation was cut off by Sniper’s entrance, and he quickly smoothed his features—going so far as to smooth out imaginary wrinkles on his coat. “Hello, Sniper.”

Knowing Spy as well as he did, Sniper recognized his mental shaking off of something bothersome. “Hey there,” he said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. It was nice to see Spy thrown off his usual poise now and then. Engineer seemed to be good at doing that.

“Hey, slim,” Engineer greeted Sniper, squeezing his hand once he was close enough.

Spy tapped the toe of one of his immaculate shoes, waiting to be showered with affection by both of them. 

Sniper laughed, bending to kiss Spy’s temple. “Yes, yes,” he laughed.

Engineer gave Spy’s ass a pinch through his well-tailored trousers. “Bed?” he suggested.

“Bed,” Spy agreed, leading the way and expecting the others to follow. 

“Bed,” Sniper repeated with a smile, following Spy obediently. 

Engineer took up the rear. When they got into his room, he grabbed Spy around the neck and pulled off his mask. He loosened his tie enough to pull it up over his head, stuffing the knot in Spy’s mouth and tightening it into a gag.

Spy kicked and jerked briefly, reflexively, before relaxing into Engineer’s uncompromising grip with a moan. He frowned at Engineer for ruining his perfectly good tie in this manner, but didn’t attempt to spit or pull it out. 

“Good,” Engineer said as Spy relaxed. He was rough with the man’s clothes, pulling them off carelessly and dropping them on the floor. Grabbing a coil of rope, he bound Spy’s wrists to the headboard, held up so he had to balance on his knees and elbows. He patted the man’s bruised ass. They had gone pretty hard last night and Spy was still wearing the marks from it. 

Sniper watched them with a wicked grin, both excited to see what Engineer had in mind for him and enjoying the sight of Spy being taken apart so easily by a strong hand.

Spy grumbled as his clothes were wrinkled and abused, the sound muffled by the impromptu gag. He frowned at both Engineer and Sniper, but allowed himself to be moved and positioned as Engineer liked, cock jutting out in front of and below him. He couldn’t quite stifle a moan as Engineer’s big, rough hands possessively roamed his still-sensitive ass, Sniper momentarily forgotten. 

“C’mere.” Engineer held out a hand to Sniper. “Strip.” He was quick to tie another set of rope cuffs, these for Sniper, and he pulled Sniper onto the bed behind Spy once he was naked. The remains of the rope were made into a harness that went around Spy’s chest, leaving Sniper leaning his forearms along Spy’s back, kneeling between Spy’s calves. “That’s it,” he purred. 

Sniper went quite willingly, staying where he was put. His heart picked up with excitement as he was bound to Spy. It was an interesting position, one he’d never been put in before. 

A long shiver rolled down Spy’s spine, and he arched back against the ropes holding him in place to rub against Sniper. “But, like this, you can hardly reach me!” he protested—he’d forgotten about the gag. Frustrated by his muffled voice, he worked it out of his mouth to hang around his neck, unpleasantly damp.  

Still. He couldn’t say he minded being bound like this, feeling every twitch and flex of Sniper’s body behind him. 

“You’re just gonna have to trust me, ain’t that right?” Engineer stroked his hand over Spy’s side and then up over Sniper’s hip. He took the gag and tied it tighter over Spy’s head. 

Spy grumbled, muffled again, but didn’t protest.

Engineer grabbed a bottle of lube and sat himself on the bed next to Sniper, dripping some lube onto his hand and stroking Sniper’s hardening cock with it. “Ready?” he murmured, after Sniper’s cock was hard and slick. 

Sniper nodded, feeling fairly sure he knew what was coming now.

Engineer helped guide Sniper’s cock into Spy, enjoying the low moans he got out of both men at the same time.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck…!” Spy cried out through the gag, pushing back against Engineer’s excruciatingly slow pace, but he couldn’t fight the raw strength in the Texan’s arm—clearly, he would get what Engineer wanted him to have, at the pace Engineer set.

“That’s right,” Engineer chuckled. “Just what I want from you both,” he praised them. He wiped the remaining lube on his jeans. For a moment he just sat and watched them, bound together, Sniper slowly fucking Spy, unable to pull him closer by the hips, only able to brace against Spy’s trembling back as Spy held onto the headboard for dear life, doing his best to push back into Sniper’s cock.

Sniper thrust forward eagerly, but it was difficult to get as deep as he wanted, difficult to get enough traction the way they were bound. “Fuck,” he gasped.

“Fuck,” Spy agreed, voice muffled. He wasn’t entirely sure  _ what _ he meant, or what he was agreeing with, but he meant it. “What are  _ you  _ going to do?” he asked the distant, almost deity-like Engineer, carefully enunciating each word and hoping he could be understood. 

“Just focus on Sniper,” he suggested. He was fairly sure he knew what Spy had said, but either way it hardly mattered. 

Sniper moaned loudly, unmuffled, “God, fuck, oh yes!” The thought of being controlled by Engineer, being used to fuck Spy for him, made his cock throb. He didn’t know why being used like a sex toy was so hot, but fuck, it was. 

Engineer let Sniper fuck Spy for a couple minutes before he got what he had been planning on using. It was a thin, whippy riding crop with a soft leather tip. He cracked it over Sniper’s ass, making him buck harder into Spy, gripping at the other man with his fingernails in an attempt to get his cock deeper. 

“Fuck!”

Spy felt frenzied, rabid! He could hear Sniper being hit with something, and  _ he  _ wanted that, but he couldn’t think past Sniper’s cock filling him, Engineer driving him on harder, faster, like a well-trained horse. Sniper was shockingly easy to tame, for such a wild-seeming man. 

For the time being, he relaxed in his bonds and let Sniper—under Engineer’s direct command—fuck him. 

“That’s it,” Engineer praised him as he saw Spy relax into his bonds. His riding crop snapped over the side of Spy’s thigh, rewarding him for giving up control.

Spy cried out, lunging forward so hard and fast he almost hit his head on the headboard and Sniper almost slid out, only the tip remaining inside him. He immediately pushed back, eyes rolling back as he relished the dual sensations of being fucked and the fresh, sharp sting from the crop. He was disappointed that Engineer hadn’t yet called him ‘good boy,’ but hopefully they were only getting started and he’d still have plenty of opportunity to earn it. This was everything he’d ever wanted and not enough all at the same time, and he didn’t know how it was possible!

Spy tightened around Sniper’s cock like a hot, slick vice and he bit into his lip, thrusting forwards and trying his best to get deeper, digging in his elbows for more traction. Engineer’s strikes went back and forth between the two of them, until both sides of Spy’s legs were striped with red marks, and so were Sniper’s ass and shoulder blades. 

“Good.” Engineer praised them every time one of them gave him a particularly good reaction or took a more painful blow.

After a while Spy began to squirm, trying to get his hands free so he could stroke himself. If he was careful, with Sniper’s body between them, he might even be able to get away with it without Engineer noticing!

Sniper could feel Spy shifting under him, moving back and forth slowly. He wasn’t sure what the man was doing, but he had a feeling Engineer wouldn’t like it. 

Engineer put the tip of the riding crop up against Spy’s cheek, in a warning sort of way. “Don’t think I can’t see you wriggling.”

Spy arched his face into the crop, almost nuzzling it. “I don’t  _ wriggle,”  _ he protested, not sure if Engineer would be able to understand him through the gag. 

“You  _ shouldn’t  _ wriggle,” Engineer corrected him with a smirk, smacking his face gently with the tip of the crop. It was easy enough to anticipate what Spy would whine about,gag or no. “Stay still.” He dropped the toy on the bed and went to his bedside table, pulling something out and walking to the end of the bed so he was behind Sniper.

Sniper was too caught up in his efforts to fuck Spy to really see what Engineer had grabbed, and wasn’t expecting to feel cool metal against his arse as Engineer began to work a plug into him. He gave a low groan, then a few short cries as it slid into place, leaning his head down against Spy’s back. It was hard to both fuck Spy and lean into the pressure of the toy entering him.

Spy grumbled to himself, but stilled his hands—more because he was distracted by Sniper’s sudden random, almost jerky thrusts than because he was directly obeying Engineer. He wiggled his back from side to side a little, nuzzling Sniper as best he could, encouragingly. He wasn’t sure what Engineer had done to elicit that response—and those  _ sounds!— _ from the Australian, but no matter how he craned his neck he couldn’t see. Frustrating. He’d have to ask Sniper later. 

Engineer patted Sniper’s ass gently. The plug was nicely settled in him, and it was wide enough, and the tapered end thin enough, that it wasn’t going to slip out of him. 

He picked up the riding crop again, giving each of them a few strokes, paying some special attention to Spy to make up for the attention given to Sniper.

Sniper, though he was still pumping his hips, felt like he was already in heaven. He was getting close to the edge, and hoped Engineer wouldn’t be upset if he came too early.

“No!” Spy growled, teeth sunk firmly in the gag. He could feel Sniper’s rhythm changing, breaking in an all-too-familiar way, and he was nowhere near done! He wouldn’t put it past Engineer to declare the whole business over as soon as Sniper had finished—it was something he himself might do in a similar situation—or that he’d insist one or both of them finish him, leaving Spy with an aching cock and un-aching ass. 

He pushed back as hard as he could, driving himself onto Sniper over and over as much as he could with his limited range of movement, clamping down on his friend’s cock. Between his efforts and Engineer’s strikes with the crop, he was getting  _ close,  _ so close, but he could tell Sniper was closer still. 

Spy’s efforts only brought Sniper to his climax faster. He came, rabbiting his hips into Spy’s ass through his ecstasy, cursing and moaning. 

Engineer let Sniper finish, unable to keep from smiling at Spy’s frustrated expression. He stroked a hand over Sniper’s shoulder, affectionately, starting to untie Sniper from Spy, but leaving Spy in his awkward position.

Realizing what was happening, Spy shouted muffled curses at both of them, throwing himself against the ropes to no avail. Engineer was easily the best man Spy had ever met at tying people up. 

He could feel Sniper’s cum dribbling out of him, and he couldn’t even wipe it off! He hated both of them. 

Sniper flopped over onto the bed with an apologetic look. He was still panting, almost unable to come out with any words. “Sorry,” he groaned.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Engineer assured him, bending down to kiss the top of Sniper’s head. “You comfy like this?”

Sniper nodded.

“Good, you stay put.” Engineer grabbed Spy by the hips, pulling against his bondage until it was almost painful. “I don’t think I even need more lube,” he told Spy. He stripped down, tossing his clothes off the bed and settling himself between Spy’s spread legs. Guiding his cock up against Spy’s entrance, he pressed his way in with a low hum of pleasure.

Actually taken a little by surprise by the abruptness and force of Engineer’s entry, Spy squealed, relieved to have the gag in place now as it muffled the sound. After a few moments of adjustment—Engineer was  _ considerably  _ thicker than Sniper—he began desperately rocking back and forth again, throwing himself against the ropes holding him in place, then slamming against the headboard on his downstroke. He felt like he was going mad. 

“Careful.” Engineer couldn’t help but laugh softly as Spy banged his head on the headboard.

Stretching out his leg, Spy found he could  _ just  _ brush Sniper with his toes, and gave him a soft kick. 

“Hey,” Sniper muttered, still breathless and squirming with the plug in him. 

Engineer grabbed Spy’s ankle and pulled it close. “None of that,” he warned, stilling in Spy for a moment as a warning. After the moment had passed, he slid as deep as he could go, putting his hands back on Spy’s hips and tugging him back hard into his thrusts.

Fuck, everything was so good—so  _ perfect!  _ Spy was so achingly, breathtakingly close to finishing. 

And then he realized the true fiendishness of Engineer’s setup. 

Spy had trained himself—accidentally—to cum only when given permission. He’d even started doing it with Sniper, and now here he was, fucked and bound and pinned and scolded and…gagged. He couldn’t ask. 

He made several high-pitched pleading noises, silently begging Engineer to understand and accept his request. 

Engineer didn’t bother with gentleness with Spy. He squeezed with the gunslinger bruisingly tight, and scratched with his blunt fingernails. He took his time fucking Spy, knowing that the other man had to be close after all he’d endured under Sniper. He wanted Spy to wait for him, to be fucked by two men and not cum until Engineer wanted him to.

Spy’s sounds became increasingly frantic, his hips jerking and bucking in constant wild rhythmless motion. He thought he might bite through the gag in his desperation if this kept up much longer!

It seemed like an eternity before Engineer finally asked, “You ready?” as he grew closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Spy screamed a muffled,  _ “Yes!” _

Engineer came in him, a few long spurts, and then finally told him to cum.

Spy came so hard, so suddenly, that alternating bright and dark spots flashed across his vision for a moment. He cried out wordlessly before going utterly limp, held up only by the rope keeping him in place. 

Engineer gave him a gentle pat on the ass, before unbinding Spy and letting him fall, boneless, to the bed. “Good boy,” he praised him, lying on the other side of Spy and kissing his shoulder. “You did good.”

Spy immediately cuddled between his two lovers, shivering a little as his sweaty skin began to cool. Unable to form words, he could only stare up at Engineer with glassy eyes and nod. A light of absolute adoration shone from them. 

Engineer couldn’t help his grin. He loved making Spy like this. He worked the gag off him, carefully.

Sniper gave a soft, pleased sigh. The plug was still teasing at him, but he couldn’t get hard again. It was just a low throb in him now, not too overwhelming, and still pleasurable.

Curling back against Sniper, Spy planted a flurry of kisses on Engineer’s jaw and shoulder before tucking his head beneath the Texan’s chin. 

“That’s right,” Engineer murmured. “You sleep.” His broad hand stroked up Spy’s arm where the rope had left imprints on his skin. He’d stay awake until Sniper couldn’t take the plug anymore, but Spy wasn’t likely to last that long.


	25. Tuesday, Dec 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy says something unfortunate.

**Tuesday, Dec 31st**

 

“Furlough starts tomorrow…” Spy said suggestively.

“Yep,” Engineer agreed. “New year too.”

“Double the reason to celebrate then, no?” Spy was fairly certain Engineer was fully aware of his intentions and only playing the part of a clueless cowboy, but just in case he was genuinely unaware, Spy snaked an arm around Engineer’s waist. 

“Oh, are we celebrating?” Engineer was actually uncertain what Spy  _ was  _ trying to suggest.

_ “Yes!” _

“The new year?”

Spy raised an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth lifting in the faintest smirk. “We won’t be seeing each other for two weeks…?”

“Yeah, I know. Not sure I want to celebrate that,” he admitted. He was going back to the ranch, to check on things and make sure everything was still secure. He hated to admit it, but it felt like it might be lonely there, without Spy and Sniper to keep him company. He hadn’t wanted to put anyone else’s plans on hold, so he hadn’t asked anyone to join him. Also, he was fairly sure that even  _ this  _ Spy wouldn’t want to go to the Conagher ranch, seeing as so many spies had died there.

“Oh, for… We should  _ sleep  _ together, before we  _ go,  _ because we won’t be  _ seeing each other  _ for  _ a while.” _

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Engineer laughed. “I guess that didn’t strike me as a celebration.”

Spy waved a hand dismissively. “Fine, then, we’re  _ not  _ celebrating. Now, fuck me? Please?” With anyone else it would’ve been a command rather than a suggestion. 

“Is that all?” Engineer shook his head. “You’re a damn pest. Come on.” He headed to his workshop, Spy in tow.

“‘Is that all?’ Isn’t that enough?” Spy asked with mock-exasperation. Mostly mock, anyway. He swiftly followed Engineer. 

“Keep whining and see where that gets you.”

“I’m not whining!” Spy assured him. “Unless it gets me something nice.”

“Mhm.” Engineer closed the door behind them and shoved Spy none-too-gently towards his bedroom.

“I hope you’ll think about me from time to time, while we’re apart,” Spy purred, quickly and efficiently stripping—he took more time hanging and arranging his clothes than taking them off. 

“Of course I will.” Engineer grabbed him as soon as he was naked and tossed him bodily on the bed.

Spy cried out in surprised delight to find himself suddenly, briefly airborne. 

Engineer stripped off his own clothes, taking the bottle of lube from the bedside table and starting to prepare Spy, working him open with a thick finger. 

Spy made himself comfortable, eagerly pushing back against Engineer’s finger, biting his lip to keep himself from goading the Texan. 

“That’s right,” Engineer praised him. Soon enough he replaced his finger with his thick cock, working his way in slowly. 

“Please!” Spy couldn’t quite keep the word from escaping, but it wasn’t a demand so he didn’t think Engineer would take issue with it. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good,  _ fuck!”  _ Spy jolted and squirmed, impaled on the end of Engineer’s cock, stretching him so wide it was  _ just  _ short of painful. 

“Good boy.” Engineer kept up his litany of praise. “You’re taking it so well.” Soon enough he was fucking him faster, at a more regular pace. He gave Spy’s ass a slap.

Spy tightly clenched his hands into fists—the praise was harder to take, opened him even more than Engineer’s cock, but he didn’t want to tip his hand and let Engineer  _ know  _ the effect it had on him. 

He was relieved when he felt the sharp sting of Engineer’s hand on his ass, filling him with a different—but equally wonderful—sensation and giving him a distraction from his thoughts and Engineer’s words. 

The fucking was rough and fast, and it didn’t take either of them long to reach their limits. “Fuck, good boy, so good for me,” Engineer practically growled.

“Yes, please, yes,” Spy said, much softer, almost a whine. “Fuck, I love you…!” 

His eyes widened with horror when he realized what he’d said, and he buried his face in the sheets as though he could smother the words before they reached Engineer’s ears. 

Engineer wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to those words, so he decided instead to pretend he hadn’t heard them. He could figure out how he felt about them later. For now, he gave Spy a last few thrusts, telling him to cum as he finished in him with another few praises.

Relieved that Engineer hadn’t said anything—not ideal, but  _ nothing  _ was better than laughter, or a blow, or fleeing, or…well, many things. Most, perhaps. 

He’d softened a little, but at Engineer’s command he still managed to cum around Engineer’s cock. 

Engineer sighed as he pulled away from Spy. He wasn’t sure if he should acknowledge what Spy had said. Did he mean it? And if he did…how did he, himself, feel about it? He couldn’t honestly answer that. He liked Spy. He still didn’t know his name. Things were…strange between them, and Engineer still wasn’t sure he entirely  _ trusted  _ Spy. How could you love someone you didn’t trust? 

He sat up after a minute of what should have been afterglow, but instead was a stressful feeling in his stomach. “I should pack,” he said.

Spy nodded, unable to look at Engineer. He didn’t want to see what he was thinking—or not thinking—cross his face. “ _ Moi— _ I, as well.”

“You know you can just speak French around me, if you want,” Engineer said, but it wasn’t said quite as lightly as he’d wanted it to sound. He grabbed Spy around the neck with his arm, pulling him in and kissing his forehead. He wanted Spy to know he still…cared. That he liked him. He just wasn’t up to responding to ‘I love you.’

_ “Je sais,”  _ Spy replied, without much conviction. A kiss. That was something, even if it was only on his forehead. 

Trying to convince himself he wasn’t fleeing, Spy dressed and left the workshop. 

Engineer groaned once he was alone, sitting on the bed and forgetting to pack.

 

*

 

Spy waited in Sniper’s camper. Where the hell was the damn bushman? It wasn’t as though he had a social life or anything!

Sniper came in, startling a little when he saw Spy, then scowling at him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you breaking in.”

“Breaking in requires a lock, dear,” Spy said, absently. 

Sniper rolled his eyes, flopping over on his bed and kicking off his boots. “What d’you want, hm? You’re not naked, so it’s not sex.”

“A man can’t simply visit his friend, especially when he won’t see him for two weeks?” Rather than sounding playful or teasing, Spy simply sounded tired.

“Of course he can.” Sniper was instantly worried. Normally Spy always sounded like he was trying to get under Sniper’s skin. Now he seemed hurt. “What’s wrong?” He drew Spy down into his arms.

“Oh, nothing. I am simply an old fool, that is all.”

“You’re not old,” Sniper reassured him. Normally that was a sore spot with Spy. “What’d you do?” 

“I…” Spy swallowed hard, fighting back sudden tears. He would  _ not  _ cry. He would  _ not.  _ “It’s not so much what I did…”

“Oh, Spy.” Sniper pulled Spy’s head to his chest, letting him hide his tears. He knew Spy hated crying in front of anyone. “Hey, it’s alright. Tell me what happened.”

“I told Engineer I loved him!” Spy wailed, giving in and crying against Sniper’s shirt. Just a few tears. Just to release some of his…emotion. He didn’t even know what he was feeling right now, but it was a lot. Too much. 

Sniper stroked Spy’s hair and kissed the top of his head, trying to soothe him. He didn’t talk for awhile, until Spy’s sobs had quieted a little. “I’m guessing he didn’t say it back?”

Now a kiss on the top of his head. It was apparently Spy’s day for platonic kisses. He shook his head, unwilling to separate from Sniper just yet. 

“He might not have been expecting it,” Sniper suggested. “Maybe he’s never said it before. Maybe no one’s said it to him before either.”

“I know. I—” Spy paused. Blinked. Licked his lips. “He…he must have, hadn’t he? Surely someone… You think so? That’s…sad.” Admittedly hadn’t Spy had  _ many  _ people tell him they loved him in his life, but he’d certainly had a few. Some of those had even meant it. “I’m making a mess on your shirt.”

“I don’t think he’s had a  _ whole  _ lot of experience,” Sniper admitted. From what Engineer had said, maybe only a few boyfriends in college. “And I don’t care,” he assured Spy. 

“You don’t care?” Spy asked, finally looking up at his friend—after wiping his face on Sniper’s shirt. “I thought you liked him.”

“No! I mean, yes, I like him. I meant I don’t care if you cry on my shirt. I think maybe you just surprised him? I know he’s real fond of you.”

“Oh!” Spy managed a soft laugh. “I see what you mean.” He sighed, shrugging one lean shoulder elegantly. “You’re not just saying that to comfort me?” he asked, a little sharply. 

“I’m not much of a liar,” Sniper reminded him. “When it’s just me and him, he always smiles when he talks about you, even if he’s saying you’re a brat.” He stroked his hand up over Spy’s back. “Maybe just give him time to think about it.” He hoped he was right, and that Engineer did love Spy. Otherwise he might be setting his friend up for heartbreak.

Spy laughed again, joylessly. “Well, I have no choice but to give him time now, do I?” Even in his current state, he wasn’t about to follow Engineer to the ranch. 

“I guess not,” Sniper agreed. “Where are you going, on furlough?”

Spy shrugged. He occasionally made plans, extravagant or not, for his furloughs, but this time he hadn’t. He could admit, if only to himself, that part of him had wanted to stay completely free and open in case Engineer—or Sniper—proposed a joint excursion. “You’re going home?”

“Yeah,” Sniper said, apologetically. “If I’d known you didn’t have a plan…” 

Spy shook his head. “No, no. I can always find somewhere to make myself a nuisance. I am going to call my favourite spa immediately.” Two weeks of luxurious pampering would be just the thing to take his mind off his troubles. That, or the downtime would give him too much time to think, but he didn’t have any outside jobs lined up at the moment. 

“Alright.” Sniper was still worried about him, but there was no way he could cancel his plans without hearing about it for the next two years. He wanted to tell Spy he loved him, but he didn’t want to rub salt in the wound. 

“I love you too, bushman,” Spy said, barely above a whisper. He managed a faint smirk. “Say hello to your parents from me.”

“How did you know I wanted to say it?” Spy always could tell, and it was somewhere between unnerving and annoying. 

Spy only blew him a kiss and left. 


	26. Sunday, January 5th, 1969

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more realizations and talking

**Sunday, January 5th, 1969**

 

Engineer, alone on the Conagher ranch, found himself more agitated than he’d expected. He’d fixed up everything that needed fixing on the first day. It wasn’t much. He had prepared for the ranch to be empty when he’d left, so it was in good shape. 

He’d started talking to himself again. It had been a habit of his before he’d left the ranch and gone to TFI. He’d been alone too long then, and now even a couple days felt like too much time alone. 

He was both startled and relieved when the phone rang.

“Conagher.” The Administrator never spoke a single word more than absolutely necessary. 

“Ma’am,” he responded, surprised to hear from her during his holiday.

“I have a package for you.”

That meant a spy. 

A spy to  _ break _ . 

That wasn’t something he’d thought about having to do again, not since he’d started this relationship with Spy and since he’d begun working as an Engineer. 

“I, uh...”

Could he actually do this? Could he break a spy after knowing  _ his _ spy? Could he torture someone after he’d gotten to try this consensually? 

“I’m actually, uh, I’m not able to do that for you, ma’am.” He’d never refused her before. He wasn’t sure what she might do.

Silence. 

“I’m out of the business,” he continued.

“I see. That is…inconvenient. I trust you won’t be so unreliable in fulfilling your other duties?”

“I’m still working for TFI, ma’am. I’m still with RED. I’ll keep to my contract.” 

_ Click. _

Well, that had been stressful. And now he was questioning his feelings for Spy all over again. Was this stupidity of turning down work from the Administrator because he cared for a spy? Was it more than just that cared? Did he  _ love  _ Spy?

Fuck, this was awful. And he had another week and a half alone to figure it out.

 

**Wednesday Jan 15**

 

Spy’s hard-won—or at least expensive—calm lasted precisely until he saw Dell Conagher again. Then he was right back where he’d been when he’d left two weeks ago.

He retreated to his smoking room, locked the door, and drank far too much brandy. He lost count of how many cigarettes he smoked. 

Sniper, upon returning, hardly saw Spy. He was not at all surprised by this. Spy tended to hide and lick his wounds in private. 

He did, however, see Engineer.

“Hey,” Engineer greeted him, his smile a little strained. “How was furlough?”

“Trust me, mate, you don’t want to know.” Now, when Sniper closed his eyes and tried to sleep, all he could see were sheep. Sheep fucking each other. “You?”

Engineer chuckled. At least Sniper could still make him laugh. “Nothing exciting, just a few repairs on the ranch. Can we talk?” He was pretty sure he needed to talk this out with someone, and though he was closer with Pyro, Sniper knew Spy better than anyone, and he knew Pyro wasn’t all that fond of the RED Spy.

“Of course.” Sniper felt a prickle of nervousness in his gut, suspecting this had something to do with Spy and having no idea what direction this conversation might take. He only hoped he wouldn’t have to question where his loyalties lay. 

They walked slowly to Sniper’s camper and Engineer laid out his problems, starting with, “Over furlough, I got a call from the Administrator.”

Sniper shuddered. “Never good. Everything alright?”

“She wanted me to take a job.” He clarified, “She wanted me to break a spy.”

“Oh.” Sniper swallowed hard before cautiously asking, “...Did you?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer—he  _ knew  _ he didn’t want to know the answer if it was ‘yes’—but he couldn’t help asking anyway. 

“No, I couldn’t do it,” Engineer admitted. “I just couldn’t. And,” he sighed, “I’m sure Spy told you what he said to me, before furlough.”

“Ah…he might’ve mentioned it, yeah.” Sniper wished he could flee, but for both his friends’ sakes he knew he had to see it through. 

Engineer could see that Sniper was uncomfortable and he groaned. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be putting this on you. I just don’t know what to think.”

Sniper shook his head. “No, no, I’m sorry, I’m just awful at this kind of thing. But I want to help you. Both of you. If I can. Even if you just want to…” He hummed thoughtfully. “...Talk  _ at  _ me, just to work it through out loud?” He shrugged. “I do that sometimes. Well, usually just by myself. But if I think of anything, I’ll let you know, yeah?”

“Thanks.” Engineer squeezed his hand gently. “I like Spy,” he started. “Maybe more than I thought. It was lonely back home, without him, without both of you.” It had been hard to sleep alone again. 

“I missed you too.” Squeezing Engineer’s hand in return, Sniper nodded slowly. 

“I know he’s a pain, but I think he  _ wants _ to be better. And I think I could do that for… _ with _ him. I just didn’t think this kind of relationship could be, would turn into, well, love.”

Sniper laughed. “Trust me, mate, you’re having a positive effect on him. He’s much less of a pain than he was before you took him in hand!” He hoped to get Engineer to keep talking, keep thinking about what he was feeling and where he wanted it to go. 

“I’m glad,” Engineer chuckled. “Glad that he’s less of a pain.” 

“Oh, me too, mate!” Sniper agreed. “Me too.”

Engineer considered, silently, for a time. “You two love each other.”

“We do.”

Engineer nodded. He wished he could just get his thoughts in order. He cared for Spy. But he’d never expected a relationship like this. He’d never expected  _ love _ , not from a man and certainly not from such a—well, there wasn’t a word that he could think of besides  _ violent _ —relationship. 

Definitely not from a spy. 

“I…well, I could be totally wrong, but I don’t think he’s  _ necessarily  _ looking for you to say it back. Not…not in so many words. Not right away. I think he knows he surprised you,  _ and  _ I don’t think he meant to say it. I think…I think he just wants for things not to change, you know? And…” Sniper hesitated before continuing. “And I hope you won’t think I’m out of line, but I don’t think you should say it if you don’t mean it. Fully.” This was quite the speech for Sniper, and he was quickly getting exhausted. 

“I agree,” Engineer said immediately, squeezing Sniper’s shoulder. “I guess I just… I didn’t think I could  _ have _ love.” That felt odd to admit. He hadn’t ever wanted a typical relationship, he’d never really had plans to get a girl and get married and have kids. He’d always wanted something different. He hadn’t thought love could come from such a place, not only with it being a queer relationship, but now a kinky one as well. He hadn’t exactly had anyone to model a happy queer or kinky relationship for him. 

He flushed. “Maybe that sounds ridiculous.”

Momentarily startled by Engineer’s declaration, Sniper shook his head. “Not at all. It’s a lot— _ he’s  _ a lot. He comes with a lot,” he chuckled. “And maybe that’s not what you were looking for or expecting. But…you’ve got it,” he concluded, a little grimly. He reached up to stroke Engineer’s hand. “Of course you can have love.”

Engineer did feel a little self conscious admitting that to Sniper, but he was glad it was Sniper and not Spy. Though he didn’t think Spy would  _ laugh  _ at him, he might not be able to be serious about it either. He was better at jabs and playfully cruel comments than sincerity. “Thanks.”

“’Course. I-I’m glad you talked. To me. That you felt like you, ah…could?” Despite having desperately muddled the words, Sniper was surprised to realize he  _ meant  _ it. It had been exhausting and uncomfortable and awkward, but he  _ was  _ glad Engineer had spoken to him about the situation with Spy. 

“Any time,” he added, again genuinely. 

“Thanks. You too. Though it seems like you’ve got things figured out.” 

Sniper snorted. “You think I’ve got things figured out?”

“Yeah.” Engineer smiled, leaning his head against Sniper’s shoulder. Sniper seemed like he had things figured out, at least when it came to Spy. “I should talk to Spy.”

Sniper nodded. “Yeah, I reckon so—but I warn you, you probably won’t see much of him for the next few days. I’ll see if I can soften him up a little, but he might even avoid  _ me _ for a bit. I’ll see what I can do.” He leaned his head on Engineer’s. 

“You think he might answer the door if I knock?” Engineer asked. He wanted to approach this head on.

“Mmm…” Sniper pursed his lips while he thought.  _ “Maybe,”  _ he said finally. “But I wouldn’t get your hopes up too high, yeah?” He was desperately curious about what, exactly, Engineer intended to say, but didn’t ask. He wasn’t Spy, after all. 

“Thanks.” Engineer gave Sniper a soft kiss. 

“You’re welcome.” Sniper kissed him back, just as softly. 

*

It took Engineer the rest of the day to build up the nerve to go to Spy’s door. Finally, he was there. He considered leaving immediately, but steeled himself and knocked.

Spy sighed, poured two glasses of brandy, and pressed a button to unlock the door remotely. 

Engineer heard the door unlock and opened it, hesitantly. “Hey,” he said when he saw Spy, smiling a little. “How was furlough?” How was he going to start this conversation? The  _ real _ conversation?

Sipping from his own glass, Spy silently offered the second to Engineer with a quirk of one perfectly coiffed eyebrow. He rolled the glass in his hand while he watched his teammate approach, warming the amber liquid. Perhaps their Pyro had the right idea, sleeping with someone from the other team. He would have to interact with Engineer every day, and not on the other end of his knife. They’d have to be at least civil, if not friendly. Might as well get this over with now.

Engineer took the glass delicately, setting it down on the little side table and sitting across from Spy. 

“You alright?” he asked, slowly. Spy hadn’t spoken to him since he’d accidentally admitted he loved him. Was he regretting it? Was he angry?

“You should try some.” Spy inclined his head in the direction of the glass. “It’s a rare vintage, very hard to find these days.” Saluting Engineer with his own glass, he laughed, rather unconvincingly. “Only the best!”

“Spy.” Engineer tried not to laugh at the man’s rather unconvincing levity. “We’ve got to talk about what you said before we left.”

“Not...necessarily,” Spy countered, desperately wishing he wore his mask to cover his blush. He wasn’t entirely certain which part he was even blushing  _ about _ , but he hated it. 

Engineer felt as though he shouldn’t just get the words out, but that he needed to explain them so Spy would believe them. 

“I thought about it a lot over furlough. I thought about us a lot. I really never expected any of this. I never expected a relationship at all, especially with a Spy. And to be able to be rough with you... It’s just so much more than I’d ever expected I could have. Especially here, at work.”

Spy’s only visible reaction was a slow blink and another long sip of his drink—and the uncomfortable knowledge that Engineer could probably read a lot more from his face and posture than Spy wanted him to. 

He nodded for Engineer to continue. 

“I care about you, a lot.” Engineer was very aware of how hot his face felt. This conversation was so  _ hard _ . Why couldn’t he just say it? 

Spy nodded. He was uncertain about many things at the moment, but he knew he didn’t like seeing that discomfort on Engineer’s face, liked being the cause of it even less. “It’s alright,” he assured the Texan with a faint but genuine smile. “I—“

“I love you too.” It came out far more suddenly than the Texan had wanted, but at least it came out. He took in a slow breath. Hopefully Spy had meant it.

The sound of breaking glass brought Spy out of his complex spiral of thoughts. Breathing heavily, he glanced between Engineer and the shattered glass and expanding pool of brandy. “Fuck,” he said, rather breathlessly. “It really _ is _ a fine vintage.” He sighed regretfully. “If it weren’t for the glass, I’d be tempted to lick it up.”

Engineer couldn’t contain a short laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

The corners of Spy’s lips twitched, then a snort escaped him, and then he was laughing almost helplessly. “Oh,  _ mon beau _ .” He slid to the floor on his knees, heedless of his expensive trousers—he blamed the brandy for this—and approached Engineer slowly. He locked eyes with his lover before dropping his gaze to the floor, resting his forehead on the edge of Engineer’s knee a moment later. “ _ Je t’aime aussi. _ ”

Engineer bent and pressed a kiss to the top of Spy’s head. “Sweet thing,” he murmured. “Be careful, there might be glass.”

“Oh, fuck, that’s right!” Spy hissed, rocking back on his heels when he felt a small sting in his lower leg. He pulled up the hem of his trousers enough to see a bead of blood rising on his shin. The wound was tiny, but the alcohol burned. “Shit. At least it’s clean?” He shook his head, brushing the small piece of glass onto the floor. He remained crouched, looking up at Engineer and swaying a little—maybe he’d had more to drink than he realized, or Engineer was hitting him with his own form of intoxication. “ _ Vous me rendez fou _ ,” he murmured. 

“Let’s clean up the glass,” Engineer said. That came first, even if there were other things he wanted to do. 

He picked up the bigger pieces while Spy got a dustpan and broom, and a cloth for the spilled brandy. Once it was all swept up, Engineer undid Spy’s belt, tugged down his pants, and made sure there was no glass remaining in his knee. 

“Sorry this isn’t terribly romantic,” he apologized as he pulled a tiny shard out of Spy’s skin.

Spy snorted again, covering his mouth with a tipsy giggle. “It’s my fault, really,” he insisted, bending forward and almost piercing his lip on the glass Engineer still held. 

“You’ve had a bit too much to drink,” Engineer said gently. “Let’s get you to bed.” He put the glass into the dustpan with the rest of it and helped Spy up. He walked him, carefully, to his little hidden bedroom. Helping him undress completely, he tucked him in before undressing himself and joining him.

“I have had just enough to drink,” Spy said with utmost dignity, but allowed Engineer to guide him. After all, naked in bed with Engineer suited his purposes just fine. 

“If you say so,” he chuckled. He kissed Spy gently once they were in bed together.

“I do.”

Cuddling against Spy’s side, Engineer sighed. 

“ _ Merde _ . If I knew you were coming...perhaps I would have had _ slightly  _ less to drink,” Spy admitted. 

“You didn’t think I’d say it back?”

“... _ Peut être _ ...” Spy confessed, loathe as he was to show uncertainty.

Engineer nodded. He hadn’t been sure he’d say it until recently—essentially until the words left his mouth and it was too late to take them back—so it stood to reason Spy wouldn’t know either. “Why don’t you just sleep it off, huh?” he murmured, kissing Spy tenderly.

Spy murmured a soft sound of agreement. Within moments he was snoring on Engineer’s shoulder, drooling a little. 


	27. Monday January the 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit rough, but we finally deal with the Pyro-Spy tension!

**Monday January the 20th**

 

At the end of battle—their loss—Pyro jogged after Engineer. “Hey,” they called. “Can we talk?”

“Hey, Firebug!” Engineer greeted his friend with a delighted grin. Everything was delightful right now; he was still flying high from his powerful scene with Spy on the weekend. “Of course.”

Dell seemed in such a great mood that Pyro almost hated to tell him. 

“It’s about the spies. Again.”

Engineer’s smile faltered. He stopped, turning to give Pyro his full attention. He couldn’t quite bring himself to ask, but his body language made it clear he was ready for Pyro to continue.

“My Spy was close to leaving, this weekend. He doesn’t think he belongs here. RED Spy knows just how to target him and...” 

Their Spy would hate that they were defending him. He’d hate that they were sharing his insecurities with Dell, but they couldn’t let him leave. They had to try.

“He’s making things bad.” They couldn’t quite bring themself to share how badly this had scared them. 

The last of Engineer’s good feeling evaporated, leaving behind a cold spike of dread. “‘Bad’?” he prompted. He could tell Pyro was reluctant to tell him more, but he would rather approach Spy with at least a little information.  

“He wanted to  _ leave _ . He- something bad happened to him before he came here. He was hurt. Your Spy tells him he’s broken and mine already thought he was so he believes it every time.” Pyro took a slow breath. “I’m telling you this because I know he’s yours and you like him, but if he does this again, I’m putting him through respawn. And not nicely.”

Engineer nodded, slowly. He didn’t like being in this position, between his oldest friend and the man he’d recently realized he loved, but...well, here he was, so he had to deal with it. 

“First—is your Spy alright?” He didn’t know the man well as anything but an enemy, but he liked what little he’d seen of him off the battlefield, and that he so clearly made Pyro happy told Engineer a lot about him. 

“I hope so. I asked Miss P to talk to him, so hopefully that helps.” 

If it didn’t, then they were out of ideas.

“I’m sure she’ll be able to help—and I’m sure you’re helping, too.” Engineer sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment while he considered what Pyro had just told him. 

“I know it’s none of my doing, but due to the...nature of my relationship with him,” there, he’d almost said it without blushing, “I can’t help but feel partially to blame. So please tell your Spy I’m sorry.” He smiled, showing his teeth. “And that I’ll make -him- sorry. I had something of a breakthrough with my Spy this weekend, so I think he’s in a good place for another hard shove. I’ve noticed, and I’m sure you have too, that something about your Spy seems to make mine a little...unhinged?”

“Thanks, Dell.” They wrapped him up in a hug. “I’ve noticed that too but I can’t see what it could be.”

 “Of course,” Engineer said softly, hugging his friend back. “I intend to find out. Soon.”

*

 

That week, Engineer tried not to let his anger at Spy show. He threw himself into his work and told both Spy and Sniper that he had a project due. He didn’t want to do a full-scale interrogation during the week. What if Spy -or himself for that matter- needed time to recover? He couldn’t let their scores drop because of a personal matter.

Spy felt like he was glowing after the weekend, but his bright mood quickly began to tarnish once the battles began again. Rather than getting more intimate with Engineer, as he’d expected, the Texan seemed to have pulled away slightly. Spy couldn’t think of anything he might have done to warrant this, but he knew some men became withdrawn after admissions of love and other powerful, intense emotions. 

He simply hadn’t expected Engineer to be one of them. 

“Can you spare a little time from your work tonight?” Spy asked gently at the end of battle on Thursday. “Even just for...a little company? Nothing strenuous.” He managed a rather sickly smile. He hated begging, but he hated -this- more. 

Engineer could see how much this was bothering Spy, could see how it pained him. Part of him thought he deserved it, while the other part sympathized. He missed their closeness just as much, but he knew he wasn’t a good enough liar to keep his intentions hidden if Spy spent the night. 

“I can’t, pet. Tomorrow I’m all yours, I promise.” 

He did indulge in a brief kiss. 

Unsure if he felt better or worse, Spy simply nodded and retreated to his smoking room for a dinner of cigarettes and brandy. One way or another, he would find out what was wrong the next day.

  
  


 

**Friday January 24th**

 

Engineer had his workshop set up almost too much like the Conagher basement. There was an O ring in the ceiling and a rope attached to it. The rope was soft and flexible enough to make fairly comfortable—but inescapable—cuffs. And once Spy joined him, he motioned him over to where the rope was. He wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t angry either. Spy wanted them to do more interrogation, and this was something he really wanted to dig out of Spy. Something helpful and important. 

Spy sensed something was wrong the moment he crossed the threshold and entered the workshop—most of the lights were off. Only every second or third bank of fluorescents was illuminated, the way Engineer usually only left the space if he wasn’t there. But Engineer had told him to come, and he was sure that meant Engineer was  _ here. _

Besides. Wasn’t he looking for something  _ wrong  _ by being with Dell Conagher in the first place?

Tamping down his carefully honed instincts, Spy slowly walked deeper into the cavernous room. 

Once Spy was in position, Engineer bound his wrists, silently, and hoisted the rope up so Spy was practically on the tips of his toes. It wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t supposed to be. Spy was still dressed, but now that he was in for a real interrogation, that hardly mattered. Engineer frisked his partner briefly, taking his knife, cigarette case, and revolver. Flicking open the knife, he began to cut off Spy’s clothes.

“With my own knife,” Spy huffed in mock irritation, shaking his head. Helpless while Engineer dismantled his wardrobe, he explored his very limited range of motion. He could spin in slow circles by shifting his feet. He could—very carefully, while the knife wasn’t touching him—kick up and tuck his knees to his chest. He could then, theoretically, kick out if he wanted to, but with his whole weight suspended by his wrists it wasn’t a position he wanted to hold for very long. Besides, while Engineer wasn’t being very forthcoming, this  _ was  _ what Spy had wanted. He didn’t intend to stop this any time soon. 

He settled back on his toes, flexing his feet occasionally to get comfortable—as comfortable as he could. 

With Spy now naked, Engineer put the knife away and picked up a heavy paddle. Still silent, he stepped in towards Spy, braced his gunslinger against his back and brought the paddle down hard over his ass. 

Spy cried out, closing his eyes. He was relieved Engineer couldn’t see his face in this position, not now, not yet. He felt like he’d tipped over the edge of a precipice he’d been skirting for years, tumbling down into something horribly, wonderfully inevitable for both of them. He was  _ meant  _ to be here. Engineer was  _ meant  _ to do this. There was no turning back, and he didn’t want to. 

The paddle came down hard, again and again. Engineer wasn’t being at all gentle this time.

“You know, this works better if you ask me questions,” Spy prompted. He regretted his words almost immediately; there was an edge to Engineer tonight, a hardness to him that Spy hadn’t seen before and, while it was beyond arousing, it also brought a flutter of genuine fear. 

“Do I tell you how to do your job?” Engineer asked. He knew if he could bring Spy into the pain and pleasure of the paddling, draw him into it so that he felt eager and needy, then it would be easier to get him to answer questions by simply denying him. Spy’s ass was quickly going from pink to bright red.

“No, sir,” Spy murmured. “Sorry, sir.” He didn’t think he’d be able to speak for much longer, anyway. He was happy to swell and ebb with the raising and lowering of the paddle, giving himself over to the pain and ecstasy. Giving himself over to Engineer. 

“That’s right.” Soon enough Spy was whimpering and crying out, lost in the sensations he was feeling. “We need to talk,” Engineer said, the paddle still now.

“Th-this might not be the best time for that.” Each word came slowly, with a lengthy pause between them. 

“This is the perfect time for that. We gotta talk about you and the BLU Spy.”

Spy sighed heavily. “Why would I want to talk about  _ him  _ at a time like this?”

“What is it about him that you hate?” Engineer pressed on, ignoring Spy’s complaints.

“N-nothing!” Spy’s skin felt cold, even where it was flushed from the paddling. “I don’t hate him!” His voice was high and breathless—and utterly unconvincing. So. It had come to this. 

“I’ve never heard a more obvious lie,” Engineer sighed. He put his warm palm against Spy’s ass. Even the warmth of his skin felt cold against the hot skin there. “What is it about him?”

Knowing it would only delay things—and probably make them worse—Spy resolutely clamped his jaw shut. If he couldn’t rely on his ability to lie—which had always been spotty with Engineer anyway—he would simply refuse to speak. 

“You’re just gonna keep quiet then?” Engineer actually laughed. “Guess you can’t lie to me. You’re damn lucky you were never really caught by a Conagher, you woulda been in pieces in a coupla hours.” His gunslinger slid up to the back of Spy’s neck, squeezing gently. “I know it ain’t jealousy. You’re at least as good a Spy as he is. And it’s not Pyro’s attention you want. So what is it?”

A raw, thin whimper escaped Spy’s tightly pressed lips and he shook his head, eyes closed. The thought of kicking Engineer was becoming more tempting by the moment. 

“What is it about him?” Engineer repeated, more to himself than Spy. He’d been puzzling on this long and hard already. Pyro had said that something bad had happened to their Spy before he’d arrived here, and that said to Dell that he had been tortured. He felt like that was a big piece of the puzzle but he couldn’t quite put it together yet. “Is this about what happened to him?” he suggested, curious to see what he’d get out of Spy from that.

Knowing he was giving himself away, giving everything away, Spy shook his head violently. 

“Is this because he was tortured?” he pressed.

“No!” Fuck. Engineer had undone him so quickly, so easily, and he’d gone along with it like a willing lamb to slaughter. Why had he trusted this man, made himself vulnerable? It wasn’t a mistake he intended to make again.

“What is it about him being tortured that makes you hate him? Do you hate yourself for wanting to be tortured? Is that it?”

Even in this state, Spy managed to give him a disdainful expression by way of an answer. 

Engineer narrowed his eyes. “It’s not that. But it is about torture. He was tortured and you haven’t been.” He was just thinking aloud at this point.

“I have!” Spy retorted, indignant. “Really, if you’re going to just keep guessing, you’re wasting both our time.”

“Tell me about how the other Spy was tortured,” Engineer demanded, bringing the paddle down once on Spy’s ass.

This time Spy managed to contain his noise to a low grunt. “How should I know?” he replied, almost a snarl. He spun himself until he was facing Engineer, drew his legs up to his chest…saw the glint in Engineer’s eyes and lowered them again without striking out. 

Engineer grabbed Spy by the neck. He was on the right track; he could tell by how worked up Spy was getting. “Tell me about it.”

Spy bared his teeth, breathing heavily. “No. I’m done with this. Untie me—now.”

“No.”

“Untie me!” Spy barked. He thought frantically, his mind slow and confused. “Red!”

“That ain’t gonna work tonight,” Engineer said. He hated to do this, to ignore their safe word, but this wasn’t playing so much as it was a real interrogation. He needed to find the source of his hatred towards the other Spy or he wasn’t going to be able to keep up with this relationship. The constant strife between Pyro and Spy wasn’t something he was willing to deal with forever.

Spy sighed, surprisingly soft. He hadn’t truly expected that to work, anyway, but it drove another icy wedge between him and Engineer. “I have nothing more to say to you, then.”

Engineer felt a spike of remorse and fear, something he was unaccustomed to when it came to interrogations. “If you ain’t gonna tell me, I can just go ask Pyro,” he threatened.

“Sh— _ they  _ don’t know,” Spy scoffed. He’d seen the indecision flickering across Engineer’s face. He knew he was close. He just had to stay resolute. Maybe it would be better, for Engineer to hear it from Pyro or the other Spy. It would all be supposition on their parts, obviously, but a man as ruthlessly intelligent as Engineer could probably put the pieces together. 

Engineer gave him a ruthless whack on the ass with the edge of the heavy paddle, not using the flat part that was meant for hitting skin. “If I have to leave you here and go ask them, you’re gonna regret it,” he warned.

Spy hissed with pain, eyes narrowing as his resolve deepened. “And how, precisely, will you make me regret it, monsieur?” he asked, his voice cold and clipped. 

“Whatever it was that was done to him… I could do to you.”

Somehow that possibility hadn’t occurred to Spy. It was the only thing Engineer could have said to convince him, so of course he had. 

He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing in his long, pale throat. He felt his face go white, a fine trembling starting in his exhausted limbs. “F-fine. Do it,” he challenged. He had a lingering, desperate hope that Engineer wouldn’t really go through with it, for the sake of their now-ruined relationship…but it quickly faded. He trusted that Engineer would follow through on his threat. 

Knowing that Spy would be unable to escape, Engineer turned his back on him and started to walk out.

“No!” Spy hadn’t meant to speak, but he couldn’t stop that single word from escaping his trembling lips. 

Engineer paused, but kept his back to Spy. “Tell me what happened.”

“I… He…” Spy wanted to curl in on himself, hunch over into a tiny, pitiful ball, but of course he couldn’t even do  _ that  _ now in his moment of deepest desperation. “I call him weak, but I’m the weak one!” he shouted. “There, is that what you wanted to hear?” His voice snapped from broken to furious in an instant. If Engineer came over again, he’d kick him now if he got the chance. 

Engineer turned to look at him. “Why do you think that?”

“Because I know I would have broken!” Now that he’d started, he couldn’t seem to stop. His mind flashed back to the dim, incense-choked confessionals of his childhood.

Engineer understood now exactly what his Spy hated about the BLU Spy. He thought the BLU was stronger than he was. “He survived what you think would have broken you. And he’s still a Spy, still working here and keeping up with you despite what happened.”

Spy replied with a single, clipped nod. 

Carefully, Engineer stepped in close, putting his hands gently on Spy’s sides. “I’m so proud of you,” he said softly.

“I—what?” Engineer’s words were so completely unexpected, so far from what Spy had thought he’d say, he felt his mind skip like a record needle. He’d been preparing to defend himself, to… He wasn’t sure, but not this. 

Engineer reached up to carefully undo the cuffs tying Spy to the ceiling. He carefully supported Spy and made his way to the bedroom in the back. “I’m proud of you,” he repeated. “I know that was hard to admit, hard to say, but you did it and I’m glad you did.” He still wasn’t quite sure what to do with the knowledge, but at least he had the last piece of the puzzle now.

Spy wanted to pull away—to  _ run  _ away—but instead he found himself clinging to Engineer like a shipwrecked man on a storm-tossed sea. He felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes and furiously blinked them away. He was more exhausted than he could ever remember being in his life. He could barely keep his head off his chest or his eyes open. He wanted to be angry with Engineer—wanted to  _ hate  _ him—for what he’d just done, but he couldn’t even summon the energy for that. For now, he just wanted to be held, and gentled, and…loved. If that was still possible. If it was still an option. If Engineer still felt that way.

He wanted Engineer to be proud of him. He wanted to curl up with him and sleep the way they had so many times before. If only his thoughts were as slow and exhausted as his body, but even now his mind was unsettled and racing. 

He shivered, feeling almost feverish. He was entirely supported by Engineer, then the bed. His muscles felt boiled soft. 

Fat, heavy tears snuck down his cheeks and he was too tired, too helpless to stop them. 

“I’ve got you,” Engineer promised. “I’m here.” He wasn’t honestly sure if that was a comfort right now, but Spy wasn’t fighting him. He kicked off his boots, undressed, and settled into bed next to Spy, pulling him up into his arms. He stroked his hair slowly, kissing his temple. “Just let it out.”

Curling himself into the tiniest possible ball, Spy cried in silent, jerking sobs. 

Engineer did his best to comfort his lover. He knew he had stepped over so many boundaries tonight, had potentially ruined their relationship completely, but he hoped this would improve things between the two spies, and between his Spy and Pyro. “I’ve got you. I love you. I’m sorry I pushed you so hard.”

“You…love me?” Spy asked, barely audible. 

“’Course I do. I love you so much. I just can’t stand to have you and Pyro at odds. I needed to know what was happening, why that Spy gets to you so much.”

“Still?” Nothing else Engineer had said mattered, not right now.

“Still. You still love me?”

Spy nodded, slowly and barely moving his head. “Maybe I don’t want to…but I do. You still love me?” he asked again. He needed to hear it again. He needed to be  _ sure _ .

“I love you,” he repeated, happy to say it as long as Spy wanted to hear it. “And I’m proud of you.”

  
  



	28. Saturday, February 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to apologize for not tagging 'ignored safeword'. We added it and we'll keep an eye out for it in future fics. 
> 
> We're so close to the end!

**Saturday, February 1st**

Spy had been acting so tame the last week, Sniper kept asking him if he was feeling alright. Normally he was only this quiet and gentle when he wasn't feeling well. 

He caught up with him after Friday's battle. He'd seen the soft look on Spy's face as he looked at Engineer, and suddenly it had clicked that Dell had done this. Dell had made Spy soft and docile. He still teased his team, but none of the remarks were actually cruel. He seemed far more peaceful than Sniper had ever seen him before.

"Hey mate," he called, putting an arm over Spy's thin shoulders. 

Spy cuddled up against Sniper’s side with a grin. “‘Mate’ yourself,” he teased. 

"I am," Sniper grinned back. Spy was in such a good mood, it was infectious. They talked about battle briefly, and then Sniper came out with a comment he felt was important, even if Spy might not appreciate it. "I'm real happy for you, y'know. You seem so happy."

Spy raised an eyebrow. “And while I appreciate your happiness—especially on my account—I am a little puzzled about its source?”

"Dell makes you happy," Sniper said, plainly. "You've been acting carefree all week."

“He does,” Spy grudgingly acknowledged. “But I’m sure I don’t know what you’re referring to,” he continued breezily. 

"You've just been a sweetheart all week," he laughed.

“I have not!” Spy laughed, swatting at Sniper’s arm playfully. “You take that back!” To his dismay he could feel his cheeks heating behind his mask. 

"You didn't even make fun of Scout when he accidentally called Medic 'ma'."

“He does that all the time, it’s hardly worth noticing anymore! Really, it’s crueller not to say anything at this point,” Spy protested, utterly unconvincing. 

"I'm not complaining," Sniper chuckled. "You just seem peaceful, and I like it."

“Mmhmm,” Spy said flatly. “There’s nothing to notice.”

"Alright, alright!" Sniper raised his hands.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Spy laughed, butting his head against Sniper’s breastbone. “Do you think anyone else has noticed?”

“Maybe?” Sniper had been paying more attention to Spy than his other teammates. “I dunno, does it matter?” Of course it would, Spy didn’t want to seem unguarded, and being openly happy was as unguarded as he got.

Spy raised his eyebrow again—the other one this time. 

"Yeah, dumb question."

“Well?”

"Well what?"

“ _ Well _ , do you think... Never mind.” Spy gave Sniper a thoughtful glance. “When did you notice this alleged difference, mm?”

"This week."

Spy gave a rather toothy smile. “And what, in your opinion, changed this week, hmm?”

"You just seem happy, is all I'm saying!" Sniper pushed him away gently. "And I'm gonna bet Engineer's to blame."

“An interesting way to put it,” Spy said dryly. 

Sniper grinned. "You know what I mean."

“No. I don’t,” Spy said airily, one corner of his mouth barely lifted to show he wasn’t serious.

"Nah, I take it back, you're still an asshole," Sniper said, but he wasn't serious either.

“Much better.” This, Spy meant. “Has he...said anything to you?” he asked, as lightly as possible. 

"No, nothing about you, anyway. Why?"

“Just making sure he’s not telling tales—not that there are tales to tell!”

“We don’t talk about what you two get up to,” Sniper said. He didn’t ask, that was between Spy and Engineer and he didn’t want to pry. 

“Good.”

“I’m just happy, mate, that you got your fantasy partner and he makes you so happy. I’m glad it worked out.”

Spy sneered at him, then broke out in a rather helpless grin. “ _ And  _ I even get to keep you,” he purred, sliding forward to press his back against Sniper’s front, tilting his head up to kiss at Sniper’s stubbly jaw and chin. “As usual, everything turns out perfectly for me.”

“Yeah, it does.” Sniper shook his head, smiling. Though Spy was an asshole, he was Sniper’s friend, and it was good to see him like this after all the stress of getting into a new relationship with Engineer. 

“He really hasn’t said anything?” Spy prompted. As happy as he was, as much as he felt like he and Engineer had come to an understanding, he wanted to talk to someone about Engineer ignoring his safeword. And, naturally, that someone was Sniper. But of course he couldn’t come right out and  _ say _ that.

“No, we haven’t talked much in the last couple days.” Nothing serious, nothing beyond the usual. “What did you get up to?”

“Hmm. I? Nothing,” Spy told him, the picture of innocence itself. 

“You don’t have to share,” Sniper laughed. But it seemed as though Spy wanted to, and Sniper was usually right about him.

Spy sighed, glancing down at the immaculately shiny toes of his shoes. “I used my safeword. He ignored it.”

“Oh,” Sniper said, tilting his head. Spy had always fantasized about being captured by Dell, about being his prisoner. He’d wanted to be abused in a way Sniper wasn’t comfortable imagining. This didn’t sound planned, but Spy didn’t seem distressed either. “You don’t seem particularly upset about that.”

“I...was. Briefly.”

“What changed?”

“Ah… As loathe as I am to admit this, I think he needed to. And...” He waved a hand dismissively. “And I’m not talking about what occurred to make him do it. I think, if he hadn’t done it once, I would’ve kept pushing him and pushing him until I forced his hand. Does that make sense? But now I don’t feel like I have to.” He sighed dramatically, slinging a hand across his forehead. “ _ Là _ , a weight has been lifted from me. That’s what you’ve been noticing this week. I am lighter.”

“Good,” Sniper said, squeezing Spy’s shoulder. “I’m glad.”

 

*

 

Pyro was watching Spy in the mess hall, talking animatedly with Sniper and Dell. They had heard from their Spy—the BLU Spy—that he had been far less difficult on the battlefield, and seemed to be limiting himself to the usual enemy banter rather than targeting the other Spy’s PTSD.

Engineer had noticed Pyro watching them—Spy, he suspected—during supper. “You two go on ahead,” he told Sniper and Spy. “I’ll catch up with you.” He hung back, eager to talk to his friend. “Hey there, Firebug. Everything alright?”

Pyro smiled at him. “Yeah. Things have been better the last week,” they said, looking pointedly after Spy. “I feel like you’re the one I should thank, though.” They squeezed Dell’s hand. “My Spy said he’s been better.”

“My Spy’s been better toward yours?” Engineer asked, wanting to confirm before maybe giving away what had changed. 

“Yeah.” They had felt a wave of relief when their Spy had mentioned this. They had still been afraid that the RED Spy might drive him away, and they didn’t want to lose him.

“I’m so glad to hear that!” Engineer grinned, a little sadistically. “ _ So  _ glad. I thought he’d been better, but it’s good to hear it from someone…neutral,” he laughed. “You let me know if he backslides, y’hear?”

“I will. You’re both alright? It wasn’t… I didn’t make you two fight?” Though they didn’t like RED Spy, they loved Dell, and they didn’t want to make him unhappy.

Engineer’s shoulders sank a little, and he glanced around before quietly saying, “If you don’t mind listening, I wouldn’t mind telling you a bit about it, actually.” He wasn’t sure if Spy would want him talking about their most recent scene, but he felt like he needed to. With someone who wasn’t Spy. He was satisfied that his relationship with Spy was still solid, but he couldn’t help feeling a little lingering guilt about ignoring Spy’s safeword—and, perhaps more importantly, how  _ good  _ it had felt to force Spy past his limits. He’d enjoyed it, and he’d felt out of sorts ever since. He never wanted to do it again, for both of their sakes, but at the same time he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to. 

“Of course,” Pyro said, nodding them over to sit down at one of the tables. The mess hall was empty now—the closest person around was the Demoman, who was washing dishes.

Engineer shook his head. “I’d rather go somewhere a little more private, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Sure.” They followed Engineer to his workshop, sitting down at the edge of one of his clean worktables, waiting for him to lock the door behind them.

Pulling up a stool, Engineer sat near Pyro. He was glad they were slightly above his eye level—he felt like he needed to talk about what had happened, but he wasn’t exactly proud of everything he’d done and he didn’t mind not having to meet Pyro’s eyes while he did. “As you might’ve guessed, I had a hand in Spy’s little transformation,” he began, slowly. 

“Yeah, I thought so,” they agreed. It seemed to Pyro that maybe having that much control over Spy was conflicting for Engineer still.

“And I…might’ve pushed things a little too far,” Engineer admitted. “I mean, he genuinely doesn’t seem to mind, and I don’t think anyone would argue he’s taken a turn for the better, but…I scared myself. I came closer to losing control than I like, and I’m afraid I’ll want to do it again.”

Pyro nodded. “I think the key here is that Spy doesn’t mind,” they said. “Maybe you pushed your own limits more than you pushed him.”

Engineer sighed. “I know. I know, and I think you’re right, I just can’t shake this feeling. It would’ve just been so easy to go back to my old spy-breaking ways, but  _ better,  _ because I know him so well already!” He shook his head. “I pressed him. He used his safe word, and I ignored it, and…a big part of me wants to do it again, but I also know that would probably destroy our relationship.” 

Pyro tilted their head slightly. “Two things. One, did you stop spy-breaking? And two, what’s a safe word?”

“Oh.” Engineer laughed, mouth slightly agape. “I, uh, guess it’s been too long since we talked like this! Yeah. Yeah, the Administrator called me during furlough and offered me a spy to break. I couldn’t do it—I didn’t  _ want  _ to do it. I think I’m done with that part of my life.” He snorted. “Beyond Spy’s…well. You know.” 

Pyro smiled when Engineer said he was done spy-breaking. They were glad that Dell was done with that part of his life. It wasn’t something they had particularly liked thinking about. They were a mercenary and they killed people for a living, but at the same time, they’d never killed anyone who wasn’t hooked into respawn, and they didn’t like the idea of torturing someone. They didn’t like the idea of Dell torturing someone, either.

Engineer gave Pyro a thoughtful glance. “You don’t use a safeword with your Spy?”

“No. I don’t think so, anyway.” It was hard to know if they were using something when they didn’t know what it was. 

He sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe it would be better for me…for him…for both of us if I just stopped entirely, so I’m not tempted?” He knew Spy would be deeply disappointed. He didn’t think it would be too much of a stretch to say Spy would be devastated, and their relationship probably wouldn’t survive. But if he cared for Spy—and he did—then he had to put Spy’s wellbeing ahead of his own selfish desires. 

“And I don’t think you should give up that part of your relationship. It makes you both happy.”

“A safeword is something either person—or however many, I suppose—says when you’re doing something, ah,  _ intense _ , and it gets to be too much for one of you.” He was a coward, answering the easy question first. He laughed softly. “I guess you’ve sorta had to figure out this kinda thing on your own, ain’t you?”

“Yeah, mostly. But couldn’t you just say ‘stop’?” Pyro’s idea of rough play was far less psychological and far more physical. If BLU Spy wanted them to stop, all he had to do was say so. If RED Spy asked Engineer to stop, that might only be a part of their game.

Engineer gave a crooked grin. “Well, sometimes people like saying ‘stop’ when what they really mean is ‘more.’ The safeword just makes it completely clear that—and I ignored it.” He swallowed, hard, forcing his mind back to what else Pyro had said. “You don’t think so? That I should stop?” he asked, earnestly. Sure, Pyro was definitely biased, but he reckoned they also knew him better than anyone on Earth. 

They considered how different the kind of kinky relationship Dell had with his Spy was compared to their relationship with their Spy, and realized that part of the enjoyment of it was likely to be and to act afraid. They enjoyed scaring their Spy, enjoyed his fear, but they didn’t know if they’d want to continue if he begged them to stop. 

They spoke slowly, thinking hard about everything Dell had said. “Well, I think the Dell Conagher version of being ‘out of control’ is a lot more controlled than most other people’s,” they assured him. “If it really bothers you that you ignored his safeword, you should talk to him and see how he feels about it. Maybe he needed you to push him.”

“Now, I don’t know about all that…!” Engineer protested, blushing. “I did talk to him, and he said…well, pretty much what you did.” He sighed again, shoulders slumping. “You don’t think I should be worried?” he asked, very softly. “Just because  _ he  _ isn’t. Well. He doesn’t have the survival sense of a gnat when it comes to me.”

They giggled. He  _ was  _ kind of an idiot when it came to Engineer. “I don’t think you should worry. I think you’re still adjusting to playing with each other. And maybe you pushed him really far this last time, but I don’t think he’s ever seemed this happy before. And there’s the added bonus of him not being an ass so much anymore.”

“He does seem happy, doesn’t he?” Engineer reached out to squeeze his friend’s hand. “Thanks. I think I really needed this.” He snorted again. “And I  _ am  _ glad he’s being less of an ass!”

 

 

**Sunday February 9th**

“Ohhhh, fuck, Dell!” Spy panted. “I think you beat me within an inch of my life!” His eyes widened when he realized his mistake, and he immediately tried to gloss over it. “Engineer,  _ sir _ !” he babbled. 

Engineer gave him a look. “That’s the third time this week,  _ Spy _ ,” he said, rubbing it in that he didn’t know the man’s name.

“I-is it?” Spy laughed, voice very high and thin. Satisfied that they were done—for the moment, anyway—he squirmed around until his head was pillowed on Engineer’s lap and he could gaze up with open adoration at his lover. “I’m sure that’s the first time!” he protested, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“Liar,” Engineer said, but he was smiling too. “I love you, brat, but one of these days I want to say your name back.”

“I love you too,” Spy purred, “and I think you like me being a brat.” He didn’t think he’d successfully be able to change the topic, at least not for long, but it was amusing to see how long he could draw it out. 

“I do.” He sighed. “Do you think I’ll do anything to hurt you, if I get your name?”

“No.” Spy grinned. “But maybe I think you’ll hurt me if you  _ don’t _ ,” he teased. 

“ _ Is  _ that how you want to give me your name? A torture scene?”

“I—” Spy was actually rendered momentarily speechless. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “Would you prefer that I simply tell you?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’d rather it not feel like you didn’t want to tell me.” Though things seemed to have bounced back surprisingly well after ignoring his safeword, Engineer wasn't keen to do it again soon, even if the fantasy of it was powerful.

Spy nodded, slowly. “I…think that could be arranged.” He shook his head with a huff. “I—that’s not what I… It’s Aloïs,” he blurted. Too late to take it back, though he  _ could  _ imply that it perhaps wasn’t his real, original name. But, seeing the look on Engineer’s face, he found that he didn’t want to.

Engineer grinned, trying to pretend his eyes weren’t the tiniest bit wet. “Aloïs,” he repeated. “Suits you. I love it.” He pulled Spy in a little closer and kissed his forehead.

“You suit me,” Spy grumbled, pressing himself as close to Engineer as he could get and pretending he didn’t see the dampness in his lover’s eyes.


	29. Sunday February 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over!

**Sunday, February 9th**

“Ohhhh, fuck, Dell!” Spy panted. “I think you beat me within an inch of my life!” His eyes widened when he realized his mistake, and he immediately tried to gloss over it. “Engineer,  _ sir _ !” he babbled. 

Engineer gave him a look. “That’s the third time this week,  _ Spy _ ,” he said, rubbing it in that he didn’t know the man’s name.

“I-is it?” Spy laughed, voice very high and thin. Satisfied that they were done—for the moment, anyway—he squirmed around until his head was pillowed on Engineer’s lap and he could gaze up with open adoration at his lover. “I’m sure that’s the first time!” he protested, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“Liar,” Engineer said, but he was smiling too. “I love you, brat, but one of these days I want to say your name back.”

“I love you too,” Spy purred, “and I think you like me being a brat.” He didn’t think he’d successfully be able to change the topic, at least not for long, but it was amusing to see how long he could draw it out. 

“I do.” He sighed. “Do you think I’ll do anything to hurt you, if I get your name?”

“No.” Spy grinned. “But maybe I think you’ll hurt me if you  _ don’t _ ,” he teased. 

“ _ Is  _ that how you want to give me your name? A torture scene?”

“I—” Spy was actually rendered momentarily speechless. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “Would you prefer that I simply tell you?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’d rather it not feel like you didn’t want to tell me.”

Spy nodded, slowly. “I…think that could be arranged.” He shook his head with a huff. “I—that’s not what I… It’s Aloïs,” he blurted. Too late to take it back, though he  _ could  _ imply that it perhaps wasn’t his real, original name. But, seeing the look on Engineer’s face, he found that he didn’t want to.

Engineer grinned, trying to pretend his eyes weren’t the tiniest bit wet. “Aloïs,” he repeated. “Suits you. I love it.” He pulled Spy in a little closer and kissed his forehead.

“You suit me,” Spy grumbled, pressing himself as close to Engineer as he could get and pretending he didn’t see the dampness in his lover’s eyes.

  
  


**Friday March 14th**

Dell made his way out to the little fire next to Sniper’s camper, bringing a few cold beers with him. Sniper looked peaceful in front of the fire. Engineer handed Sniper a bottle. “Do you mind a little company?” he asked.

“Hey, mate!” Sniper grinned, quickly standing and brushing off the tattered lawn chair he was sitting on before moving to sit on the step of his camper. “Sorry, I’ve only got the one chair right now.”

“That’s alright. Thanks.” He accepted the chair gratefully. “Nice night for a fire.”

“Most nights are,” Sniper admitted, “at least if you’re me.” He leaned over to playfully elbow Engineer’s arm. “So, I hear congratulations are in order?” 

“Oh?” Engineer looked surprised. It sounded like Sniper had guessed what he’d come here for! “How did you know?”

“Know…what?” Sniper shot his teammate a confused look, taking a long swallow of his beer. 

“Well… what did you want to congratulate me for?”

Sniper raised an eyebrow. “Well, I know you had at least something to do with Spy’s little, ah…transformation?” Honestly, the brat had been more or less the same with Sniper as always—which was fine with Sniper—but he’d definitely noticed an improvement in the Frenchman’s behaviour with their other teammates.

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed. “Yeah, he’s been a bit better, hasn’t he? I actually… I came to talk to you about something that might warrant a congratulations.” Dell took a sip of his beer. “I’m thinking of putting a collar on him. Surprising him with it, making it a bit of a celebration.”

“Holy Dooley,” Sniper gasped, setting his beer down. He’d only ever been on the periphery of the sort of subculture that dealt in collars and the like, but he knew enough to know what an important commitment it represented. “That’s… Oh, he’s going to lose his  _ mind!”  _ he laughed, shaking his head. 

Engineer grinned. “I’m glad you think so; I was hoping you’d think it was a good idea.” Sniper did know Spy best, after all. “If you’d want to… it’d be nice to have you there.”

“Yes! Oh, yes, I’d love that!” Sniper grinned, a little toothily. “It’d be worth it just to see the look on his face—but of course that’s not why I want to be there!”

Engineer chuckled. “Nah, but it’ll be fun to see his reaction. I’m almost finished making the thing. I’ll do it tomorrow evening, if you’ve got time.”

Sniper let out an obvious sigh of relief. “I’m glad it’s happening so soon, I’m rubbish at keeping secrets! Hopefully I can just avoid him until then. At least we don’t have battle; I’ll just hole up in here. Oh—unless you need me to distract him?” His grin widened. “He’s going to  _ love  _ that you’re making it yourself.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you distracted him! But if you think you can’t keep it secret, don’t worry about it, I can always give him something to do.”

Sniper grimaced, shaking his head. “I can promise not to  _ say  _ anything…but I’m betting he’ll know  _ something’s  _ up the second he sees me.” His grin got even wider. “What’ll you tell him to do?”

“I can give him any kind of chore as long as he’s tied up and he gets into it,” Dell admitted. It was almost sweet how eager Spy was to please.

“Ohhhh, that’s wonderful.” Sniper leaned over to clink his beer against Engineer’s. “You’ve really made a new man of him. Well…kept all the good bits and gotten rid of the…less good.” Though Sniper himself rarely took the brunt of Spy's less than kind actions.

“I hope so. He’s happy, and so am I. And everyone else seems happy to be around him too.”

“Pyro’s definitely less, ah… Well, less frustrated with him,” Sniper agreed. They’d spent the last month practically gushing, whenever the two of them spent time together, about how happy their Spy was now that his counterpart wasn’t constantly antagonizing him, and that their team’s Spy had been less sarcastic and passive-aggressive with them, too. 

“Yeah, they said their Spy has said things have changed on that front.” Engineer was so relieved. He took a long drink of his beer, giving a slow sigh. He was content—with his work, with his partners, and with where his relationship with Spy was going.

Sniper gave a short, almost startled laugh. “Who knew you could fix a spy by breaking him?”

Engineer just snorted with laughter.

“Well, it’s true! Are you denying it?” Sniper shook his head, laughing harder. “You fixed the last spy you ever broke.”

All Engineer could do was shake his head. “I just found the right spy, I guess.”

**Saturday March 15th**

Engineer set up a challenge for his Spy on the day of his collaring. He bound his partner and asked him to put away all the tools in the workshop in their proper places without unbinding his hands, which were tied behind his back. Unfortunately, Dell didn’t have time to stay and watch the most likely hilarious view of Spy awkwardly climbing on things and holding items in his mouth.

As soon as the collar was ready, Engineer called Sniper to Spy’s smoking room and told him to wait for him to get Spy. He gave Sniper the little box with the collar in it, grinning at him. “I’ll just grab Spy.”

Sniper stroked the plain wooden box eagerly, not bothering to hide his grin. “What did you make him do?” he laughed. “Just so I can picture it later when I need something funny to think about.”

“He was cleaning up my tools with his hands tied behind his back,” Engineer chuckled. “I wish I’d been able to stick around and watch.”

Sniper snorted. “I’d pay money to see that,” he agreed.

Engineer squeezed his arm before heading out to the workshop.

When Engineer left— _ left!— _ Spy had considered simply sitting down to wait to be released, or to work himself free, but… He was a tame wolf now. He enjoyed Engineer’s praise so much that the pure anticipation of it had him rock hard and covered in goosebumps. On second thought, perhaps it was better that Engineer hadn’t stayed to watch him make a fool of himself.

He dropped the wrench he’d been holding in his mouth when he heard the workshop door open. 

Engineer came in, grinning a little when he saw Spy drop a wrench. “There’s my pet,” he said, holding out a hand for Spy to come to him. He looked around, seeing how much Spy had gotten done. It was about what he’d expected. Spy hadn’t been able to finish, but most of the easier tools to handle and return were in their correct places.

Spy walked over with as much dignity as he could muster, considering he probably looked like a particularly inept chicken at the moment. He didn’t dawdle, but he didn’t hurry, either. He tucked his head against Engineer’s shoulder to hide his flushed face. “It took you long enough,” he grumbled. “What were you doing that you needed me out of the way for, hmm?”

“You’ll see in a minute,” he promised, turning Spy around and checking the knots, to assure himself Spy hadn’t escaped at any point. They were just how he’d left them. “You did good.”

“Mm-hmm. I did, didn’t I?” Spy preened beneath the praise as he watched Engineer check the knots. He’d considered untying himself, completing the task, and binding his wrists again, but now he was glad he hadn’t. Of course Engineer had made it somehow tamperproof. He stretched his arms pointedly, rubbing his wrists.

“I’ve gotcha,” Engineer agreed, unlooping the knots quickly. “You’re not too sore?”

“I suppose not,” Spy sighed, nuzzling up against Engineer’s side. He felt all loose and happy from his task and being tied up. He wanted to feel annoyed—irritated, even—but he didn’t. 

Engineer drew Spy into a kiss, unable to stop smiling. “C’mon, pet, I’ve got a surprise for you in your smoking room.” He handed Spy his cigarette case, so he could cloak and walk through the halls of the base without getting dressed.

Spy raised an eyebrow. “A surprise. For me. In  _ my  _ smoking room. This is all very unnatural,” he groused playfully. He cloaked, relieved Engineer could no longer see his expression. The thought of walking around the base naked, at Engineer’s command, turned him on more than he wanted to admit. 

“Maybe so, but I thought it’d be a nice place for it.” He could barely contain his excitement as they headed down the hallway to Spy’s room. Engineer opened the door and let Spy in before locking the door behind them. He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Spy’s cigarette case to be handed to him.

“For  _ what?”  _ Spy whined, quickly shutting his mouth when he saw Sniper inside. He handed over his cigarette case reluctantly, feeling unusually vulnerable being nude in front of his two lovers. He could sense how excited Engineer was, and Sniper was grinning and practically vibrating. It made him nervous, and he couldn’t help feeling he’d just walked into some sort of trap. A trap he would probably, ultimately, enjoy—but a trap nonetheless. 

“For this.” Engineer pointed a finger at the ground, indicating that Spy should kneel. He put the cigarette case into Sniper’s hands, trading him for the little wooden box that he’d made for the occasion.

Spy shot a quick glance in Sniper’s direction, a little reluctant to obey—at least, so quickly and easily—in front of the Australian, but he knelt at Engineer’s feet with only a soft sound of protest. He felt like he was at a wedding. No—that he was  _ taking part  _ in a wedding. What was happening? The box Engineer held was much too large for a ring. 

Engineer suddenly realized he wasn’t sure what words he wanted to use. “Aloïs, I wanted to offer this to you.” He opened the box. Sitting in the box was a black leather collar. It was slightly more delicate than most collars that size would be, and in the front the D-ring’s two ends looked like the heads of a wrench. An O-ring hung from that. “And I hope it’s something you’d want from me.”

Sniper sniffed, hoping the other two men were too distracted to hear. He was also intrigued to learn Spy’s name—or at least, the name he’d given Engineer—after all these years. 

Spy’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside. “You…want to collar me?” he asked, very softly, staring at the floor between Engineer’s boots. 

“Yes.”

If this was a joke, it was a very cruel one. Spy had no doubt Engineer could be— _ had been— _ that cruel in the past, but he didn’t think he was being cruel now. Fuck, he hoped not, hoped his obsession with the man hadn’t blinded him so completely that he couldn’t even tell  _ that. _

He rose higher on his knees, keeping his eyes downcast both submissively and to hide the tears gathering in their corners, and offered his bowed neck to Engineer. 

Engineer slid the collar around Spy’s neck, fastening it carefully, trying to find the perfect fit; not too tight or too loose. He gave a soft sigh as he released it and let it settle around Spy’s neck. “Love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you too,” Spy replied, just as softly. He arched and bent his neck, adjusting to the new weight of the collar, shifting until it rested comfortably. 

Engineer bent and pressed a kiss to Spy’s forehead. “Looks good on you.”

“I should hope so. Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you put it on me.” Spy shifted forwards until he could rest his head on Engineer’s knee. 

He laughed. “Of course not. Handsome pet like you needs a handsome collar.”

“Yes. Agreed.”

“You’re gonna have your hands full with this one,” Sniper laughed. “I hope you’re prepared to look after him properly,” he added, a hint of threat in his voice. 

“I am.” He met Sniper’s eyes with a smile. He was glad that Spy had Sniper, and that he had Sniper now too. “Maybe I need to have my hands full to be happy,” he laughed.

Spy slid his hand up to Engineer's and squeezed.

  
  



End file.
